Care and Concern
by YeOldeQuill
Summary: Care was given and Concern was shown, both had been through there own troubles but when thrown together after years of separation, they learned more about each other than they had previously known. Love blossomed in the most darkest of times, showing that even love can fight through the turmoil of war. Sirius x OC story. (Re writing.)
1. Chapter 1

Remus shuddered as he and Sirius trudged through the forest toward the cottage in the distance he was not looking forward to doing this but he knew his friend needed a better place to hide, at least until he was in better health and able to move better. The poor man was weak and wounded. The escape from Azkaban had taken everything from Sirius, not to mention the run in they had not to long ago with Pettigrew.

Remus had left the school and found Sirius hiding in a small cave, trying to get what rest he could before he moved on, at the time the man was barely able to stand. The werewolf knew he needed to help his friend and find a better place to keep him, thankfully he was good friends with the perfect person to take care of him just for the time being.

The sky had clouded over with darkness, stars glittered brightly some more so than others and the once full moon stood prominently within the sky sending only minimal light to the forest floor below. The once mild cold had now turned into a harsh biting breeze cutting into the men like a knife, it made the thought of walking into the warmly lit cottage that was slowly approaching all that much more exciting.

The cottage they stood before was nestled within a small patch of forest far on the outskirts of a nearby town, it seemed peaceful here, a perfect place to hide Sirius until he was in better health.

Remus held his breath as he tapped on the door, he knew that the person on the other side would not take kindly to this intrusion. Yet he waited. Making sure to check back to Sirius who clung desperately to buck beak, his eyes barely staying open. The injuries he had weren't to bad but the attack from the dementors had taken most of his energy.

The door thankfully creaked open after a moment slowly and a woman with a peachy face decorated in a few brown birth marks peaked out, her green eyes wide as she scanned the three before her with a mix of shock and confusion..

"Are you trying to get me killed?" She snapped anger and fear taking over her face.

Remus quickly stepped closer. "Adelaide. Please listen to me, what I told you, its true." he explained. "Sirius is innocent, Harry was a witness to this, Pettigrew disguised himself as a pet rat and had hid with the Weasley family."

Adelaide looked over the men suspiciously. "Remus you know I would love to help you but I just haven't got the time for this trouble, I already have enough on my hands." she sighed.

Another biting cold wind blew past them, she shuddered and looked to Sirius who leaned closer to Buck-Beak, his form was noticeably weak and wounded, with barely any clothing on him. The poor man was close to death. Adelaide felt the guilt slowly creep in, she once loved his man and if Remus promised his innocence and Harry was a witness who was she to deny him help?

With a tired sigh the woman opened the door further, revealing her bloated stomach covered in a long nightdress. "Take the bird round the back. There's a shed he can stay in." she sigh. "I'll help Sirius."

Clutching her Lilac night robe that draped over her shoulders the woman rushed over to Sirius, carefully pulling his arm over her shoulder. Remus quickly tended to Buck-beak, taking the bird around to the back of the house where a fenced off back garden lay blocked off from the rest of the forest.

Adelaide helped Sirius in and slowly lowered him onto her sofa. "I had a feeling I would see you again Sirius, just not like this." she smiled.

It was fruitless to add light to the otherwise dire situation but she couldn't help it, her comment was however rewarded with a weak chuckle as the man lay back against the pillows. A sympathetic smile hovered at the woman's lips for a moment before she looked around and shuffled over to a seat that was once occupied, it was placed by the fire, a blanket was crumpled on the floor in front of it and an open book lay perched on the arm.

Adelaide picked up the blanket and walked to Sirius, carefully draping it over him. "Get some rest, I'll talk to Remus and make some tea." she hummed softly.

After closing the front door the woman entered the kitchen, just as Remus stepped in from the garden, she turned on the stove then turned to her friend with a disapproving look. Her hands on her hips and her brows raised, like a scolding mother.

"I hope you've thought this plan of yours through Remus." she mumbled, keeping her voice low. A disappointed tone slipping past her lips.

Remus sighed. "Everyone is looking for him, my home is to close to on lookers and he needs a place to rest, you're the closest person I could find." he told her, walking closer and leaning against the counter, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Adelaide sigh and turned, opening up a cupboard to grab some mugs. "Remus I'm hardly in the condition to be playing nurse."

Remus looked to her guilty as she placed down the mugs, her back was turned to him but the tone in her voice left suggestion that she was not happy with the intrusion or the arrangement, just as he had anticipated. But he was desperate, he had no one else he could think to turn to. No one would have believed his story. Adelaide was the closest person to him, the only person he felt he could confide in.

"I know Delia and I'm sorry." He sighed. "But he is as much your friend as he is mine, he is not in the best shape right now and all I ask is you help him."

Adelaide looked to him. "Very well, I'll take care of him." she muttered lifting the now screaming kettle from the stove.

Remus smiled widely and quickly kissed her cheek. "Thank you Delia."

Adelaide smiled softly and shook her head. "I did wish to see you both again, just not like this." she smirked.

"I would have rather this be under better circumstance but im afraid fate took another path." Remus chuckled little.

Adelaide smiled sadly. "Will he be okay?" She asked, nodding her head toward the living-room.

Remus nodded. "He will, he's held on this long, after meeting Harry i'm sure he wouldn't be willing to give up that easily." He chuckled.

The woman finished making the tea and handed her friend his cup, she picked up hers and leaned against the side, rubbing her back softly with her free hand. A moment of silence passed between them before Remus suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder, a guilty look on his face.

"Thank you Delia." He muttered softly. "I know you've got a lot on your hands right now with the baby."

Adelaide warmly smiled, she was annoyed at the situation but she knew that Sirius needed help and to cast him out would be the worst thing she could do especially if Harry knew of his innocence, the poor boy would be eager to see him again once all of this dies down.

"Anytime Remus, just let me know next time."

A chuckle passed the wolfs lips. "Of course, hopefully it will be on a more positive note if we do ever visit again." he smiled before grabbing Sirius's mug and walking to the living room with her in tow.

Sirius was already asleep, exhaustion had taken over and completely consumed him, the blanket covered him completely leaving only his head on show, the light of the fire flickered upon him detailing as his expression as it changed rapidly within his slumber. Switching from a twisted and uncomfortable to a completely relaxed expression. Adelaide placed the mug on the coffee table in front of him and blew out the lantern leaving the dim glow of the fire as the only source of light.

Remus took a seat. "Now, I should tell you what happened." he began, placing the mug on the table and leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

Adelaide took a seat in her chair and ran her hand softly over her belly. "Yes, you should." she hummed, sipping her drink.

The man then began to tell her the truth, everything that had happened at Hogwarts, from the map to Pettigrew and the hiding that had taken place after words, he spilled it all, relieved to see her focused on every word. Remus knew this all had to be kept quiet, he made sure to explain that to her too and reassured her that with this new evidence, Sirius could be freed.

Remus noticed a few tears form In his friends eyes as he finished up the story, he quickly frowned. "I'm sorry, its horrible to hear but with Pettigrew alive we can set him free."

Adelaide felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "He went through all of that knowing the whole time he was innocent." she croaked. "and I didn't believe him..."

"He forgives you Adelaide. Believe me."

The clock chimed as the hour soon changed, quickly interrupting the two. Adelaide wiped her eyes dry and composed herself, taking a sip of her warm drink to calm her nerves, her eyes darted over to Sirius as he groaned lowly, his hand gripping the blanket tightly. No doubt the toil he had been through was infecting his dreams. Maybe staying here tonight was a good idea.

"I'll sleep here tonight. Just in case."

Remus finished his drink and got up. "Ill bring some fresh things for him tomorrow." he informed her, walking to the door. "Again, thank you Delia."

Adelaide raised a brow. "Don't think you don't owe me for this Mooney." She huffed, before smiling widely.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Goodnight Adelaide."

"Goodnight Remus."

With that the man left, leaving the woman alone with Sirius, she settled herself into her seat and stared at the man as he rested, she placed her mug on the table beside her and ran her fingers gently over her pregnant belly. Of all the events to take place this had to be the one. A baby on the way and an ex convict sleeping on her sofa.

The woman chuckled a little. "Who would have thought." She murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning soon fell and it was crisp and fresh, the cold still loomed over the land spreading light frost over the branches of the trees and the tips of the grass, the air was bitingly cold and the breeze that came with it ruthlessly tore at anyone who wasn't properly covered up. The cottage had already prepared for the cold with a warm fire already burning within the fireplace and hot water bottles placed under the sheets, the small home was heated and cozy keeping the residents safe from the cold that lay await outside.

Sirius awoke from a less than pleasant sleep not to early this morning, his sleep was not effected by where he rested however, the problem lay within his nightmares, they plagued him through-out his entire slumber. Flashbacks tore at his mind, ruthlessly torturing him as he re-lived his time in the prison, forced to look upon the dementors face and feel his life being sucked from him, the sight of Harry getting hurt formed in his mind, a vivid vision of the unthinkable, he couldn't move. He couldn't save him. All he could do was scream.

Inching his weak and aching body up the large bed, Sirius looked around the room in a sleepy daze, he could have sworn he fell asleep in the living-room, or could he have moved? he couldn't quite remember much from last night only the sight of Adelaide's face and the warmth of a blanket over his shoulders before the slumber took over, everything else was a fuzzy memory.

The bed he found himself laying in was decorated in light purple sheets and multicoloured patchy blankets, they provided some well needed warmth, the mattress was as soft as a cloud and the pillows could easily lull you into a slumber that could last for decades. Sirius noticed that the room was painted in a warm green that complimented the lavender plants and decorations that scattered across the shelves and units of the room, perfectly, despite the overwhelming scent emanating from the lavender plants, Sirius had no room to complain, he was in a comfy bed within a warm shelter, he still felt horrible but he was grateful Adelaide didn't cast him away last night.

Sirius was so enthralled by the room he didn't notice the door beside him open, Adelaide peaked in her hair was tied up messily and flour stained her nose and cheeks, she smiled warmly seeming more cheery than last night "Ah, you're awake." she beamed "And just in time breakfast is ready, i'll bring it in."

Sirius watched as she vanished once again leaving the door slightly ajar, he chuckled a little and looked down to the sheets, a smell wafted through the door and toward him, the smell of something freshly baked..it was so inviting almost pulling him from the bed. The feeling in his stomach made him realise just how hungry he was, painfully so, he shifted slightly and went to get up freezing however as he looked up and met eyes with a boy around the age of twelve or thirteen, staring at him. Confused Sirius smiled a little to the boy, shouldn't he be in school? Footsteps approaching the room soon made the boy quickly dash away.

Adelaide walked in, a trey held carefully in her hands "How are you feeling today?" she asked softly, placing the tray on his lap.

Sirius smiled to her thankfully, looking down to the assortment of breakfast foods he was presented with, his mouth watering eagerly "Better, its nice to sleep somewhere warm." he croaked.

Adelaide smiled softly "good, i moved you here last night, it wouldn't be healthy if i just left you on the sofa, you looked rather uncomfortable."

Walking over to the window at the other side of the room and peaking out the small slit in the curtains Adelaide pursed her lips slightly "Remus will be visiting again today, before however i will clean up those wounds for you."

Sirius nodded and began eating his food, he had forgotten about the cuts he had received, hence why he didn't bother healing them himself.

Adelaide took out her wand and walked over to him, perching herself on the edge of the bed just beside him, she lifted his prison sleeve tentatively and winced at the sight that lay beneath. A large wound slashed across his arm, cutting through a intricate tattoo, thankfully it was not bleeding as much as she had thought.

Pressing her wand by the wound she glanced to him so see if there where any signs of discomfort before quickly uttering the spell "Episkey"

The wound soon closed up leaving nothing behind but the tattoo that marked his skin, smiling Adelaide rolled his sleeve back down and opened her mouth to speak but a sudden smash interrupted her, she sighed her shoulders hunching over and her hand grabbing her face as a scuttle of retreating feet was heard just seconds after the smash.

"It wasn't me!" came a voice from the living room, making Sirius raise a brow and Adelaide pinch her nose in frustration.

Standing up Adelaide quickly scurried out her face set in a stern expression "Thomas! How many times have i told you to stop using that thing in here!" she scolded.

Sirius sipped his drink and listened to the muffled argument smiling a little as he heard the boys cheeky retorts, he turned his attention back to his food and began to eat again, listening as Adelaide lectured the boy about breaking valuable things and using dangerous items inside the house.

Moments passed and the lecturing soon died down, Adelaide walked back into the room stress glinting in her eyes "Sorry about that."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively and swallowed some food "i didn't know you had a son"

Adelaide nodded "Thomas, he's meant to be at school but got sent home after his pranks went a little to far" she mumbled, shaking her head disapprovingly "He certainly is a handful, sometimes i wonder how his father puts up with him."

Sirius chuckled "and your married?" he raised a brow, he hadn't seen her in so long it was amazing to see how much had changed.

Adelaide's face grew a little darker "was married" she corrected, her voice a little darker as she spoke, she cleared her throat and looked to him a little more brightly not wanting to delve into a deep and possibly sad story at this moment.

"So, how is your meal?" she asked, raising a brow.

Sirius nodded "Amazing, thank you Adelaide." he smiled warmly, understanding why she would want to change the subject, he wasn't going to pry, after all the woman was taking care of him.

Adelaide waved her hand "Please Sirius, call me Delia." she scuttled further into the room and pulled out a chair from the vanity table.

Sirius watched her quietly, his eyes admiring her and how much she had changed, she no longer had those full brunette curls he remembered, her attitude was no longer arrogant or strict, she was more relaxed, more mature. Just like everyone else, she had changed.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked, noticing the strange lilac that ran down her curls and dripped into brunette.

Adelaide turned to him looking up to her hair before smiling a little and taking a seat "Thomas decided to play with his slingshot inside the house, he accident hit a potion i had displayed on a shelf and shattered the bottle, the contents spilled over my hair and died it a bright green" she chuckled, "Luckily, i managed to change it to a colour i much prefer, its changing it back that's the problem, i cant seem to create the right potion to correct it."

Sirius laughed "So your son's a prankster i take it" he smiled finishing up his meal.

Adelaide nodded before shaking her head a little her eyes falling to the ground."I wouldn't blame him, his father is too strict with him." she explained "When Thomas visits me all he does is his silly pranks, i know his father is quite arrogant so i just let him, i don't mind him doing them here but his education is suffering." she sigh.

A soft smile curled at Sirius's lips "does he stay with you often?" he asked.

Adelaide shook her head "he lives with his father, which makes it worse" she muttered.

Sirius reached over and patted her hand comfortingly "he can't be as bad as i was" he smiled earning a laugh from the woman.

Adelaide leaned back against the vanity table, crossing one leg over the other "hmm, you where quite the rebel." she smirked crossing her arms and cocking her brow slightly "if i remember correctly, you once sabotaged my potion".

Sirius chuckled and sipped his drink "i apologised for that, besides..you where a teachers pet" he teased.

Adelaide gasped and playfully swatted his arm "i'll have you know, i was the highest ranking grader in that class, i won the house cup for my house five times in a row" she smirked.

Chuckling Sirius placed down his drink on the beside and looked to her happily, the woman smiled softly and stared at him for a moment, he had changed so much just like her, seeing him now made her think about what went on while she was away, she wondered if he had married, had children...So many questions popped into her head but asking them would be for another time.

Standing up Adelaide went to grab the tray from Sirius's lap, a knock at the front door however quickly stopped her in her tracks, she raised a brow and lifted the tray from Sirius's lap, leaving the drink on the beside table for him, quickly she wandered out pulling the door to a slight close behind her just in case it happened to be someone other than Remus, Sirius watched and leaned back, it never ceased to surprise him how much people could change.

"Uncle Remus!" He heard Thomas's muffled voice call out happily, a smile graced his lips and he slowly sat up ready to greet his friend.

Remus walked into the room a briefcase clasped in his hands, he smiled to Sirius "how are you feeling old friend?" he asked.

Sirius motioned to the bed "thankful that i am safe" he chuckled.

Remus sat down and placed the briefcase on the bed "well, Adelaide is the best person i know to go to for help" he smiled.

Opening up the briefcase he took out some clothing and a small bag "i brought some items for you, there are enough clothes for a few days and i took the liberty to pack a few necessities"

Sirius shifted back to lean against the pillows "thank you, i can finally burn these rags" he chuckled.

Grinning Remus shook his head and packed everything up again, placing the briefcase beside the bed he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, he looked to his friend softly and sigh.

"im just glad everything is going right." Remus remarked.

The two suddenly fell into a silence, they both knew that deep down everything was not right. Pettigrew was roaming free. Harry was in danger and He Who Must Not Be Named was on the rise. Sirius came to the understanding that there was a lot of work to be done, the Aurors needed a new base and the only thing he could think of was Grimmuald, the house was large and bound to be completely empty, he didn't want the home to go completely unused..so why not? Looking to Remus, Sirius sat up a little more.

"We need to discuss the business with the Aurors." He began.

Remus nodded and got up making sure the door was shut completely before they began to talk; Adelaide looked up from her book as the door was shut, she sat perched on her chair, she smiled a little and got up deciding to go out and check on Thomas, whatever they where discussing was none of her business, if they where discussing anything that is, she knew they would need the privacy.

Walking outside Adelaide shivered slightly but leaned against a nearby tree, watching her son as he shot at a few bottles lined up on the fence, she crossed her arms and glanced back to the house.

Something told her these next few days would be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

-Adelaide-

I remember the day i became friends with Sirius, back within the fifth year of Hogwarts, the whole day was so vivid.

It happened just after a grueling summer with my mother and father, a large bruise had marked my eye from my fathers ruthless behaviour, i managed to convince everyone that i had messed up on an Accio spell so thankfully there was no great fuss, it was simply ignored and forgotten.

My family where one of the rich but not quite known families, both of my parents where equally as arrogant as each other always sticking there nose up to those the thought were beneath them, my mother did have a sweet side, she was careful and loving when she wanted and did everything she could to help those in need, my father however was so consumed with the need to be with the higher named families.

Obsessed with families like the Black's, the Malfoy's and the Riddles, he wanted power and fame, he wanted so badly to be recognised by these families, the obsession corrupted my father, he shaped me and my mother to be the perfect models of a wife and child, a mould of a perfect family. I often obeyed my fathers rules and regulations, making sure i achieved the highest, but when i received a lower than usual grade he would lose his mind, unfairly may i add.

It all started in the potions class, i was helping out the teacher like usual, mostly handing out books or ingredients, like most of my teachers i got along with my potions tutor quite well, free periods where the opportunity for me to help out and gain extra points for my house and of course caught this caught the attention of the schools rebel, ear marking me a target for his childish teasing.

Sirius and i had never gotten along, since the third year we where always at each others throats, all of our arguing started just because he decided to target me and hide a frog within my robes, it made me jump so much i panicked and threw it onto the teacher, of course i got detention and Sirius walked away free. Admittedly i was very hot headed back then, so i stormed out to the playground during lunch and punched him straight in the face, from then on we where always at war.

On this particular day, he called me a teachers pet as always, he was trying his damned best to really get on my nerves, making his friends laugh, except for Remus of course, Remus and i where already good friends by then, we met after we were paired up in class, we didn't talk much at first but soon began to get to know each other, surprisingly we had a lot in common.

I had gotten used to Sirius's teasing by this point, but on that day something was different, i was angry, filled with rage at my father, at my prying friends and the constant stares from students..It tipped me over the edge, I grabbed a text book and threw it at him, hitting him straight in the head, my heart was hammering and tears sprung in my eyes as i soon realised what i had done, the teacher rushed to his aid as he grabbed his face and yelled out in pain.

Sirius wasn't going to let it go and of course he didn't, he sprung up from his seat and again a fight began, just because i was a girl didn't mean we wouldn't fight, i made it quite clear that i was able enough to fight him, i was quite the tomboy back then, a trait i had inherited from my mother when she was young .

After we where dragged apart by two of the teachers that where called in, we where both given detention and ten points where taken from our houses.

At the detention i remember sitting at the front desk my head against the cold wood and tears springing from my eyes, my eye thumped painfully thanks to the bruise my father gave me, i was consumed by guilt, mother and father would surely hear about this and i would have to face the same lecture again about fighting. Father was going to go crazy, i was supposed to be a lady and when he hears that i was fighting a boy he would be sure to lose his mind, i was so terrified i remember breaking down then and there, tears falling down my cheeks and my nose running, it was not a pretty sight.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." my voice was shaky and the apology slipped from my lips in an incoherent stammer, the thought of us continuously fighting made me dread the amount of lectures i would have to face from my father.

Sirius glanced my way his face was marked with a permanent scowl, he continued to vandalise the desk he sat at, scratching viciously into the wood, he stayed silent before uttering a quiet 'thanks'. Silence then fell over the classroom, staring down at my desk i was still crying uncontrollably, listening as Sirius continued to scratch ruthlessly into the desk.

At least he kind of accepted the apology.

A few hours passed and we both just sat there in complete silence, not willing to say a word to each other, at this point i had calmed down, my eyes where red and puffy, my nose was runny and my cheeks where stained with tears, i was a mess. Sirius looked over at me his vandalism stopped and a sigh passed his lips, he got up swiftly from his seat and marched over, shoving his hand in front of my face, i looked up to him bewildered.

Sirius simply rolled his eyes "if we going to stop fighting, we might as well shake on it."

Looking back down to his hand i stared confused, he huffed "well?!"

Taking his hand we both shook heartily, with the promise that we would no longer be at war, after a confirming nod, he retreated back to his desk and laid back kicking his feet up, his arms behind his head and his back resting against the desk behind him. Sirius closed his eyes and went silent, i looked back down to my desk and relaxed, thankful that we had decided to end our feud.

"Nice bruise" he commented, his voice cutting through the silence that had fallen over us.

Looking up to him i could see the corner of his eye staring right at me, i hunched over a little more and looked back down to my desk uttering a quiet 'thanks'.

"where did you get it?" He asked.

"Accio Spell." Came my short reply.

Sirius snorted and looked to me "yea, right, a know it all like you messing up on a simple spell like that."

He was right.

Again i fell into a silence, i didn't know how to treat the situation, i couldn't just go and tell him what was the actual cause of the bruise was, we may have settled our differences but there was still a large possibility he would spread it around the school...

"You don't have to tell me, i was just trying to start a conversation" he muttered, noticing my reluctance to confess.

"How do i know you wont tell anyone?" i asked, sitting up a little more.

Sirius shrugged "we just agreed not to fight, why would i try and start something else?"

Again he was right, if he spread it around another fight would more than likely ensue.

"My father did it." I confessed.

Sirius glanced over my way, a mixture of emotions in his eyes that i could not decipher, he perked up a little more and removed his feet from his desk his face morphing into a shocked one.

"Your dad hit you?" He asked.

I nodded and crossed my legs playing with my hands in my lap.

"Why don't you tell any of the teachers?" he asked.

I looked to him "my father is a powerful man, i doubt i could convince them" i shrugged "besides, i don't want to cause a fuss."

Sirius shifted closer, seated on the edge of the desks bench, anger was evident on his face, it scared me to see him like that, did i upset him somehow?

"Your dad hit you! You need to tell someone!" he argued.

Clenching my fists i looked to him, who was he to start giving me advice?! We had only just decided to stop beating each other up! As far as i'm concerned we weren't exactly best friends.

"Who are you to shove your nose into my business!" i cried turning to face him.

"You're not the only one struggling at home princess" he retorted "you may think your the only one going through stuff like that sweetheart but your not"

Guilt suddenly consumed me, it never occurred to me that other people could be going through the same thing, i looked down to my lap and fiddled with my hands.

"Sorry" i muttered.

Sirius shrugged "i just know what its like, dreading to go home" he muttered.

I nodded and shifted over, closer toward his desk "my mothers so scared to do anything about it, so i just let it happen"

He looked over to me, resting his head in his hand "why dont you tell anyone?"

"Honestly? I'm scared" i confessed "scared of my dad, scared of disappointing my family, scared of being seen as weak by everyone"

Sirius looked down to his desk, playing with the wood quietly.

"Have you tried running away?" he asked his eyes flickering up to me.

I shook my head "no, i couldn't face him if i was found, where would i go anyway?."

"Surely you've got loads of friends to help you out." He commented.

"Remus is really the only good friend i have, i dont want to drag him into this, or anyone else" i replied, thinking about how bad my father could harm Remus, it made me sick thinking of the only good friend i have harmed.

Sirius suddenly got up and walked over to me, he sat down on the far edge of the desks bench, resting his arms on the wood and clasping his hands together.

"Well, looks like we both need help princess" he muttered.

I chuckled a little "what about you? why dont you go and tell someone? You have all of your friends" i mumbled leaning forward and resting my arms on the desk, mimicking his position.

"I run away a lot, the Potters are like my second family, i dont see the point in telling anyone when i can just leave at my own will" he shrugged.

I nodded and stared down at the desk "must be nice having someone to go to"

Sirius looked to me from the corner of his eyes then looked down to the desk "you could come with me, if it ever gets that bad" he suggested, quietly "the Potters will welcome anyone."

"I'd like that Black." I smiled after a moment, turning my head to face him.

The rest of the detention went by quite smoothly after that, we spoke a lot and got to know each other more on friendly terms.

That conversations changed something that day, its bad to say but thinking back to it, i was glad that i threw my book at him..If i didn't we never would have spoken to each other and goodness knows how long we would have continued to fight for.

Looking up from my book i let a small smile pass my lips, after i moved to France with my mother, i kept in contact with Remus and Sirius sad that i never got to graduate Hogwarts with them, i came back to England faced with the news that Sirius was a criminal and had killed his friends, i remember being so relieved when i met with Remus once again.

The time that passed came full of surprises, Remus had become like an uncle to my son and supported me through so much, in return i promised to help him out with anything he was struggling with. That's probably why i could have never turned him down that night he brought Sirius to my door. Thinking about it now made me regret being mad, Sirius was an innocent man, i may not have known that then but i know that now, he is my friend too and i promised i would try my hardest to take care of him.

Two days had passed since that night.

Sirius's recovery is slow but with every passing moment he gets stronger and i am eager for the day he is strong enough to see his godson.

I promised Remus i would help, i am not turning back on that promise now.


	4. Chapter 4

Adelaide looked around her cottage and raised a brow at the strange silence that had come over it, Thomas was no where to be seen which meant two things, he was planning something or he could be sleeping, the boy made it seem like his exclusion was a holiday, it was worrying that he had no motivation to achieve his best in school.

The sun had begun to slowly sink into the ground, another day had ended and dinner was almost prepared, it had been three days since Sirius arrived here and he seemed to be progressively getting better, he was now clean, his beard and hair receiving a new cut thanks to Adelaide's insistent fuss, he was up walking around his room a little more, he used the objects around him as support but none the less, he was standing and moving, it was clear that his slow recovery brought joy to Adelaide, the smile that always graced her lips when she saw him wandering around made it obvious that she was pleased to see him and so much more healthier than when he first turned up. They had also began to talk more, mostly about Harry and what happened after she moved to France, the conversations where usually short since Remus would constantly come to check on his friend and discuss business, but they would always continue on the next day and generally enjoy each others company.

One resident of the cottage however had begun to increasingly grow more curious about the man.

Thomas would constantly ask his mother about the strange man that had taken residence within the house but he was only rewarded with lies each time, it was obvious she was trying to keep him away, so he made sure he always found a way to observe this man without his mother noticing, just so he could asses whether or not he was dangerous, he could have sworn he had seen that man before, but where?

Thomas took today as an opportunity to lay his curiosity to rest, he waited until his mother was completely wrapped up in baking for the market and cooking dinner for them before sneaking into her room to meet this man, he was not going to let his mother hide this from him any more. Sirius was seated on the bed, fresh clothes adorned his features thanks to Remus, he flicked through a book that Adelaide had given him, quietly running his eyes over the neatly written pages with interest.

Thomas slowly crept in, his wand gripped in his hand behind his back as he slipped through the door, his eyes widened as he realised who the man was, he wasn't stupid. Sirius Black, escaped prisoner of Azkaban. The paper his mother brought advertised this man on the front page! Why would his mother have a criminal in her home? Thomas narrowed his eyes, his mother had a lot of explaining to do, as did the man in front of him.

Sirius's eyes suddenly flickered up to him and he placed the book neatly in his lap "Hello there." he smiled warmly, noticing the boys glare.

"Your the wanted criminal" he remarked, keeping his distance from the man "why are you here?" he asked calmly.

Sirius's face fell "I take it you mother hasn't told you anything" he said placing his hands neatly on his lap keeping his calm.

"no, of course not" he muttered, his gaze getting more serious "i just want to know if you plan to kill her like you did those innocent people."

Sirius shook his head "allow me to explain" he began, shifting so he could face the boy.

Thomas shuffled back and quickly pointed his wand to the man "Uncle Remus trusts you, as does my mother, im not easily fooled, i want to know everything."

Sirius looked to the book for a moment, trying to think of how he could explain this, the boy definitely had some of Adelaide's traits, it was clear he was not afraid to defend his mother and use that wand.

"Well " he started "i was framed for the murders that you read about, a man who was once our friend betrayed us so he would be spared by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" he explained

Thomas nodded a little but kept his stance firm and his wand pointed perfectly toward Sirius "go on"

"we tried to get the man who had committed the murders but he escaped after Remus turned, i was going to be put back into prison but my godson saved me" he explained.

"So, your hiding out here?" he asked " and if your innocent why don't you just go to the ministry?"

Sirius frowned "It's not that easy" he sighed, "The man we tried to capture is free, he could be anywhere and we need him to prove that im innocent"

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but the door slowly swung open and Adelaide stood there, her hands on her hips and her eyes focused on Thomas with a stern gaze that only a mother was capable of.

"I told you not to come in here." She uttered sternly.

"I dont care!" The boy suddenly spat "you've been hiding a criminal!" He almost yelled pointing to Sirius.

Adelaide's eyes widened at her son's sudden outburst.

"Darling, he's not a criminal, he was framed." She quickly explained "He is an innocent man, do you honestly think i would put you in danger?" She asked.

Thomas crossed his arms "you left me with my father." He retorted before storming out of the room, pushing past her.

Adelaide rubbed her face and sighed, she turned to see where Thomas had run off to, jumping as Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder, standing beside her.

"Perhaps we should explain everything." He mumbled softly.

Adelaide nodded and smiled to him "i knew this would happen, if i didn't tell him, this is my fault"

Sirius rubbed her shoulder and leaned against the door frame "come, lets go find him"

Thomas sat outside the cottage his head in his hand as he dug angrily at the dirt below him, his brows where knotted together in anger.

Adelaide walked outside quietly and sat down beside him, Sirius waited by the doorway, staying inside just in case.

"why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"it's not something i can run around and tell everyone" she explained "i thought you wouldn't understand"

Thomas sighed "im not stupid mom, you and uncle Remus could have explained everything"

Adelaide smiled a little to him "well, do you believe me?" she asked.

Thomas shrugged "Uncle Remus trusts him, so do you" he mumbled "i just wanted to make sure you weren't in danger."

Adelaide smiled softly "i know darling" she wrapped her arm around the boy rubbing his arm "and i thank you for it."

Thomas smiled and stopped digging at the dirt "can we have dinner now?" He asked.

Adelaide laughed and ruffled his hair "of course darling," She got up and went to walk back inside.

"Mom?" Thomas looked up to her.

Adelaide turned to him "yes darling?"

"I wont spill a word of this to anyone, i promise." He nodded, his face serious.

Smiling Adelaide walked over to the boy and leaned down kissing his forehead "thank you darling." She mumbled softly, before walking inside.

Thomas got up and walked inside with her, closing the door behind him, he turned around his eyes caught onto Sirius.

"Sorry i threatened you with the wand." He sheepishly apologized.

Sirius waved his hands dismissively "you where protecting you mother." He smiled "no need to apologise."

Thomas walked into the kitchen with him and sat down, tucking his wand into his pocket "for a moment, i thought you where going to be my new dad"

A loud crash suddenly echoed from behind them, the two looked over to Adelaide who quickly picked up the cutlery she had dropped, her face was bright red, her eyes slightly wide. Sirius laughed gleefully and threw her a teasing wink, only adding to the flustered look on her face, she shook her head and put the cutlery in the sink to wash up later.

"So, from what i've heard, you quite the prankster " Sirius addressed the boy, resting his arms on the table.

Thomas grinned "yes sir! Fred and George Weasley are my idols!" He beamed "They've showed me all of there new pranks!"

Sirius chuckled "and im guessing that's the reason why you have been temporarily excluded?"

"Well...Making frogs rain from the ceiling is a pretty good prank." Thomas muttered "How could i not?!"

Adelaide looked over to them, her brow raised, she smiled and shook her head at the boy, she had to admit, that was a pretty good prank..Even if it was extremely naughty.

"Well, that is a good one, but have you ever thought about swapping your houses wands for fake ones?" He asked lowly.

"Sirius!" Adelaide scolded bringing over the food trying to hide her smirk.

Thomas grinned and looked to him, he was going to keep that idea for later, he sat back as Adelaide placed the food in front of them then walked back to make some drinks.

"i used to be quite the prankster" He said to the boy once she had left "if you ever run out of ideas, come to me." He whispered with a smirk.

Thomas nodded and saluted him "yes sir!" He looked down to his food and dug in.

Adelaide walked back over and placed the drinks down "i hope your not encouraging my son's rebellious behaviour"

Sirius shook his head "of course not! I was just telling him that he should focus on his studies a little more" he nodded.

Looking between the two suspiciously Adelaide sat down and sipped her drink before beginning to eat, Thomas looked to Sirius who winked and picked up his drink.

"The only reason i hate studying is because Dad already makes me study outside of school" Thomas muttered.

"Do you ever get to have time to yourself?" Sirius asked.

Thomas shook his head "There are rules and regulations i have to follow." He grumbled "coming here is more fun."

Sirius glanced to Adelaide "have you tried telling your father you want to live here?" he asked.

"well, yea, but he just threatens to kick me out" Thomas replied.

Adelaide looked up from her food "he threatens to kick to out!" her eyes suddenly filled with rage.

Thomas nodded "I didn't want to tell you, in case you got mad"

Sirius saw the glint in Adelaide's eyes, he looked to her softly then to Thomas.

Adelaide shifted "darling, did i ever tell you, why you never got to meet you grandfather?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Well, when i was your age, you're grandfather used to hurt me and your nana" she explained "I never told anyone because i was scared"

Thomas looked to his lap and played with his hands.

Adelaide pressed her palm to his back "if your father is being mean, tell me, i will make it my mission to bring you here" she mumbled softly.

"why can't i come here any way?" He asked.

"I am trying my hardest darling." She sighed "But your father manages to win every time, but i promise you, i will continue fighting to keep you"

Thomas smiled and hugged her tightly "i know, love you mom."

Adelaide rubbed his back "i love you too darling."

The two pulled away and Adelaide turned her attention back to her food, she looked to Sirius who smiled to her warmly a glint of understanding in his soft eyes, she smiled back and played with her food.

"So, you return to school soon" Sirius said looking up to Thomas.

The boy nodded "yes sir! And this time ill make sure not to get caught with my pranks." He grinned

Adelaide cleared her throat and threw a warning look to him and Sirius.

"i mean, i promise not to prank." He nodded.

Sirius chuckled "good."

Adelaide leaned back "If your going to prank anyone it should be your father." She mumbled with a slight smirk.

Thomas grinned widely and nodded "I would love too! but he always takes away my stuff." He grumbled.

Sirius pursed his lips slightly "why dont you ask for some more things for christmas or your birthday?" He asked.

"They'll just get taken away." He muttered grumpily.

Sirius hummed quietly and leaned back staring at his drink, he looked to Adelaide who quickly looked away from him and down to her food smiling softly. Thomas looked between the two, he had never seen his mother smiling this much before, it was confusing, usually he could see stress and fatigue but it seemed like all of that had just melted away.

Looking to his mother one last time Thomas smiled, he like this version of her, she was more relaxed, more cheerful.

And something told him that Sirius had something to do with it, hopefully the man would be staying longer.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings! As you can see this story is undergoing a little bit of an update, please enjoy it in the meantime and thank you for your patience.**

 **\- xoxo Buttons -**

* * *

The night was cold and calm, the moon was high in the sky partially full but still big enough to shine it's light down upon the tips of the forest trees, the breeze had died down and only remained within the rustling of the trees outside, it was finally the evening and tonight was the night Sirius would be returning home to Grimmauld Place.

Adelaide had been making sure everything that Sirius had was packed, ready for when Remus arrived to collect him, she was worried about his health, he was still severely malnourished and barely able to walk for more than at least five minuets before needing to sit down, she felt like she couldn't let him leave, not like this.

' _He's a grown man Adelaide, he can take care of himself'_ She reminded herself, shaking her head a little.

Sirius walked into the bedroom, his hands in his pockets, it was clear he still had a long way to go but his health was returning, little by little, thanks to a few potions, warm meals and some much needed rest.

"At least you finally get your room back." He smiled, leaning on the door frame as he looked fondly around the room.

He certainly wouldn't miss that overwhelming smell of lavender, that was for sure, it would certainly take weeks before he got that smell off of him.

Adelaide chuckled "Shame, i had gotten used to sleeping in the living-room." She grinned.

Sirius chuckled with her and walked over to the bed "I thank you though, you didn't have to give up your room for me."

"Well, i couldn't have you sleeping on the sofa now could i?" Adelaide smirked placing her hands on her hips.

Sirius smiled and watched her finish up the packing, he couldn't help but drift his eyes over her, admiring her as the light of the floating lamps fell onto her features, her lilac and brown curls where freely falling over her bare peachy shoulders, her face and chest decorated in the birth marks he once teased her for. A light green nightgown adorned her features, falling to the floor, creating a pool of green.

Its strange to see someone who once fought with him, grow into such a beautiful woman.

"Don't forget to rest Sirius, your still not well" her soft voice quickly broke him from his daze, his eyes where quick to meet hers.

"Ill be fine." He reassured her.

Adelaide pursed her lips "Hmm, ill still be checking with Remus."

Sirius smirked "Still as stubborn as ever, Princess."

Adelaide smiled widely "Still as annoying as ever, Black"

Remus quietly stepped in and looked between the two with a slight smirk, he raised his brow and looked to Sirius.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sirius nodded and slowly lifted himself up, Adelaide closed the case and handed it to Remus, before going to help Sirius. They soon began to make there way out, she followed making sure she stayed by Sirius, just in case, she walked slow making sure she didn't wake Thomas who by now was fast asleep in his room.

"Thank you Adelaide, for everything" Sirius praised quietly, aware of the sleeping boy, he was truly grateful for the temporary help she had provided, even under the unexpected circumstance.

Adelaide waved her hands dismissively "please, it was a pleasure" she grinned.

Remus walked over to the door once they entered the living room "see you tomorrow, Adelaide" he smiled to her.

Adelaide stopped by her chair "See you tomorrow Remus"

Sirius walk over to Remus quickly changing into his animagus form, he could walk for longer in that form and he wouldn't be caught, he waited by the door and nod to Adelaide quietly.

"See you soon" Remus smiled before walking to the door and opening it up.

Adelaide watched them leave waving to them happily, the cottage falling into a silence the moment the door shut behind them, she looked out the window into the nights darkness to see the two men dissapeared from her sight, she let out a small breath and closed the curtains turning to look at her tidy living-room.

Thomas would be returning to school soon and then he would return to his fathers home for the summer, she would be alone once more, in her cottage, shaking her head Adelaide made her way around the room and ran her fingers over her chair before walking into the kitchen, everything was quick to return to as it was before Sirius arrived, empty but neat, the house was always clean since Adelaide had really nothing to do when she didn't have work, it was always the same routeen for her and now that Sirius had gone it seemed her routeen would return back to normal.

A taste of difference in her life was all she asked for and she had got it, although it had came as quickly as it had left.

Flicking her wand to the stove to light up the cooker underneath the kettle, she walked over to the table and sat down her eyes drifting to a letter that rested neatly in the middle, it's ivory paper shining in the lamp light, she lifted it up the envelope and turned it over a glint of recognition in her eyes, it was one of hers from her writing desk, her eyes then scanned over the name left on the front.

Leaning back against the chair, Adelaide knotted her brows, she carefully opened the letter and pulled out the parchment, it was one of hers too, she opened it up and looked to the neat writing that was scrawled over the surface.

 _Adelaide._

 _I owe you for taking care of me, its been a while since we've spoken properly, perhaps we could catch up over dinner?_

 _I'm not sure how busy i will be, but dont be afraid to owl me, im sure we can sort something out._

 _Sirius._

Adelaide shook her head and chuckled to herself as she finished reading, dinner with Sirius Black, she never thought she would live to see the day, she placed the letter down and looked out of the kitchen window to the garden, she would have to write back and accept his invitation, it would be nice to see his home again, she hadn't seen it for years. Not since that night she snuck away from home to see him.

It was during the summer and Sirius had told her through letter that he was going to run away again, so she decided to sneak away, she made her way to his home and climbed up to his window, she caught him in the middle of packing his bags ready to leave.

It was the first time she had seen him cry.

Once he let her in and told her what had happened, she helped him pack not caring in the slightest if she was caught, they climbed out of his window and made there way to James's home. Adelaide did her best to cheer him up as much as she could, they shared a few jokes before arriving at James's.

Adelaide made her own way home and didn't arrive until early in the morning.

After talking with him, she found more confidence within herself, she would find herself rebelling a little more against her parents, running away at night to see her friends, sometimes to visit Sirius, thanks to him she found a little more freedom.

The kettle suddenly screamed to life, waking her from her thoughts, Adelaide closed her eyes and blinked away the sudden tiring , getting up she made her way to the cooker and grabbed a cloth, taking the kettle from the stove she began to prepare her tea. After contact with Sirius and Remus dropped she presumed that they had forgotten about her, but when she had found out everything that went on, she was quick to feel guilty.

France was the biggest mistake she could have made, her life was falling to pieces before she came back, now it was finally piecing back together.

The man she married, Zadius, was most certainly an interesting man, he was sweet at first and a charmer but his true colours came to show shortly after they married, he was possessive and a slob, she conceived Thomas shortly after their honeymoon, of course she was unsure of the idea of having children so soon within the marriage but he was pleased and that's what made her happy, everything was fine, it was when Thomas was born however Zadius began to loose interest and find his interest in other women.

Overtime at work became later and later, he would barely be home and when he was at home he did nothing and showed no interest in Thomas or Adelaide at all, he soon lost care in remaining secretive about his affairs and usually brought a woman home, Adelaide would have left him but she was terrified of loosing her son, of loosing the roof over her head but mostly...she was terrified of being alone..

Adelaide knew Zadius was rich, his family owned a wand manufacturing company and of course Zadius took over for his father, he was a powerful man, it took a while before Adelaide finally decided to stand up to him. It happened one night when he had returned home with another of his hook ups, she had packed everything and waited until he was to occupied before leaving, taking her son with her, she managed to find a temporary home within a cheap inn, it was perfect for her, a perfect place to hide until she could find something more permanent.

Zadius was of course not to happy about it, he used everything under his power to make her life a hell, he took her son from her, took her money and left her with nothing, her mother had passed away the June before this and she had no one. Adelaide moved to England after saving up the money from a small shop job, she moved to the isolated cottage and got herself a job at The Three Broomsticks, she felt drained and empty after Zadius had unleashed his hell upon her.

Her life was ruined.

Of course, she picked herself up, she knew that she needed to get herself out of the situation so she set herself the goal to get her son back, turns out Zadius insisted he go to Hogwarts so he was never truly too far from home. Determined to win him back, she began to save up what she could and wrote to the ministry constantly, hoping that they would take her case, although she hit a lot of dead ends she knew she would get her son, or she would die trying.

Adelaide sipped her freshly made tea and slowly made her way to the living room where her book and a crisp warm fire awaited, she smiled to herself and slowly sat down leaning back into the chair and relaxing her aching back. There was still a matter she would be taking care of shortly, she was due into the ministry again for another hearing, she was confidant this time she would win the case, she had evidence this time, proof of all his wrong doings.

It made her confident that she will win.

Smiling she relaxed back, the cottage went silent, a welcome silence, crackling of the fire beside Adelaide was the only noise to be heard as the woman sunk into her chair her muscles unwinding, her fingers warming as they hugged her warm mug further.

Tomorrow she would be heading back to work.

Thomas would be going back to school the next day.

Everything was returning back to normal.

Things where finally piecing together,


	6. Chapter 6

Remus made his way through Radagast Village, a small quaint wizarding village tucked away within and enchanted forest, hidden away from any muggles, his hand tucked away in his pockets as he strolled toward the Royal Wand pub, the sky was slowly darkening signalling the end of the day.

A few weeks had passed since Sirius had returned home, his health was still worrying but he was coping, aside from the recovering of course he thought a lot about his god son and the Aurors, with them being his top priority he had a lot of things to think about, now that the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was strong, Sirius's thoughts where on protecting his godson.

Tonight was the night he was finally free.

Remus walked into the pub just as the rest of the customers left, the pub was small and quaint with lamps floating above the tables and pictures decorating the grey walls, it was time to close, he smiled as he saw Adelaide hastily taking off her apron and un-pinning her hair, he shut the door behind him and flipped the sign to close.

Adelaide looked over to him and grinned, folding up her apron, he could tell she was excited to finally visit Sirius, after all these weeks she was eager to see how he was getting on, she replied to his letter almost instantly but of course plans took over and the dinner had to be delayed.

"Hello Remus." She beamed dusting off her grey dress.

"Adelaide, ready to go to Grimmauld?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded and looked around the pub making a few last checks before grabbing her lilac cape from its hook and pulling it on, she took Remus's arm and followed him out of the pub, she stopped by the door and turned to lock up, grabbing the keys from her pocket.

"How is he?" She asked as she locked the front door.

"Well but he has been worrying a lot about Harry" Remus replied as she took his arm once more and they commenced their stroll toward the forest.

Adelaide smiled softly, understanding his concern, not a day goes by that she doesn't worry about her boy "has Harry visited yet?" she asked.

Remus shook his head and tucked his free hand into his pocket "they've exchanged letters and Sirius has sent gifts but he can't visit yet"

Adelaide nodded and pursed her lips in thought, summer would be beginning soon wouldn't it? Perhaps he could visit then?

"Anyway, he is very excited to see you today" Remus smiled.

"hmm, well it has been a few weeks, honestly i thought i'd have to invite myself around there again." She joked.

Remus laughed and let her go once they entered the forest, he found a clear space and took her arm "ready?" He asked.

Adelaide nodded and closed her eyes gasping as he quickly dissaperated from the scene with her in tow, she gripped on tightly as she felt the ground leave her then return just as quick. Opening her eyes, she looked around knotting her brows, it was a small empty park, she looked to Remus who began to walk through, opening up a gate he motioned for her to stop there.

"Wait here" he instructed, before walking off.

Adelaide obeyed and waited patiently, she looked around the park and wandered over to a tree, leaning against the cool bark, she understood the secrecy around this home, the first time she visited Sirius and climbed up to his room she was lucky enough to catch someone leaving the home, so she snuck up, but other times she had to wait outside for him.

Remus peak through the gate, a smile on his lips.

"Alright, quick." He whispered, motioning for her to follow.

Adelaide quickly walked over to him and followed him inside the building, she looked around slowly taking off her cloak, it had been years since she had been here. The only time she had ever been downstairs was once, when Sirius's mother caught her hiding, she was scolded to say the least but she refused to leave until she knew Sirius was okay, that evening was one of the worst but yet one of the best, she and Sirius ran away once again to James's home, it was also the first time she was invited to stay for dinner at the Potters.

Adelaide never became true friends with James, or Pettigrew, or Lilly but the news of their death still shocked her, no one deserved to be killed or betrayed as they had and the thought of that poor child being dragged into such a horrific event saddened her more, many people where killed and many friends where lost, hope and strength where the only things now that would get through this murky time and Adelaide would make it her mission to help any way she can, she many not be a good fighter but she still had her skills in potions, it may not be a brilliant skill but she knew she could use it to help, in any way possible

"Well, ill leave you to it" Remus smiled widely "try not to make to much noise, we don't want any complaints" he smirked.

Adelaide narrowed her eyes "very funny Lupin, Very funny" she smirked.

Remus laughed and walked out of the door "have fun!" He chimed, before quickly closing the door behind him.

Adelaide hung up her cloak and made her way down the hall peaking into each room until she found Sirius standing un an empty room his eyes focused on a wall in front of him, he was leaning by the window his hands in his pockets, his eyes lost in thought. Adelaide walked in quietly and made her way over, leaning beside him she looked to the wall her eyes roaming over each face that was painted on.

"Do you remember the last time you where down here?" Sirius asked.

Adelaide nodded "Each memory as vivid as the other" she smiled.

"The evening you stood up to my mother?" Sirius looked to her.

Adelaide chuckled a little to herself "she found me hiding outside and scolded me" she mumbled "Blowing a raspberry to her was not exactly the best action i had in mind"

Sirius laughed a little "I never thought a girl like you would stand up to my parents like that"

"Girl like me?" Adelaide raised a brow.

"Well, before we became friends you were the class know it all" he smirked.

Adelaide shook her head "i had to get my house points, Ravenclaw deserved to win at least one year" she smirked .

Sirius smiled and looked back to the wall "what made you start coming to my home?" he asked.

Adelaide followed his gaze back to the wall "you" she muttered "If we hadn't have become friends i probably wouldn't have stood up to my father."

"You stood up to him?" He asked.

"He was shouting at me, for loosing more grades, so i yelled back" Adelaide explained "I told my mother to leave him, if she didn't make her decision then i would leave, that's part of the reason i was moved to France" she explained.

Sirius looked to her noticing the reminiscent look in her eyes.

"If it weren't for you i would still be stuck in that hell, married to a man i didn't love" she smiled "i owed you for that, so i snuck out every time something bad would happen at your home so i could walk you to James's."

"I never thanked you for that" Sirius mumbled.

"no need to, that's what friends are for" Adelaide smiled, clasping her hands together.

Sirius shifted away from the wall and smiled to her "Come lets go eat" he smiled.

Adelaide nodded and followed him out of the room and into another room, it was a small dining area with a small table the kitchen attached to the room, dinner was already prepared and on the table awaiting, sending a mouth watering scent into Adelaide nose.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked taking a seat as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Better" Sirius replied taking a seat beside her "much better"

"And Harry?" she asked.

Sirius sipped his drink "Harry is doing fine, as far as i am aware, i try to talk to him as often as i can" he explained "i would rather it if he didn't go back to that horrible family"

Adelaide smiled softly "now that your here im sure you can arrange something, once this horrible rise is over you can plea your case and become a free man"

"That's the plan, we need to capture Pettigrew first" Sirius explained " he is the only evidence we have of my innocence."

Adelaide sipped her drink and sat back shaking her head a little "i can't believe he did this" she muttered.

Sirius began to eat, twisting the fork in between his fingers, he looked to her for a second.

"It will be put right" he reassured her.

Adelaide nodded and began to tuck in herself, unable to get the thought of such a betrayal off her mind, she wished she had joined the order and fought for her friends but instead she was in France.

"How is your son?" Sirius asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Adelaide looked up from her food "he is fine, excited to return to school" she smiled "i have a hearing at the ministry soon, i have enough evidence to win my case, so he will be returning to his mom"

Sirius smiled "That's wonderful news" he beamed.

Adelaide nodded "the sooner he is away from his father the better" she grinned.

"If you dont mind, may i ask about the father?" Sirius questioned, he was curious about what happened in France.

"Zadius?" Adelaide paused for a moment.

Could she really explain everything to him? it was a subject that hurt her..but then again so was her fathers violence and Sirius was the one to help her get through that.

"He was a sweet man, i met him after graduating from Beauxbatons, his family owned a large wand manufacturing company that i ended up working for" she began "we where absolutely in love with each other, we got married and not to soon after i had Thomas" she smiled

Sirius noticed the hurt in her eyes, he could tell that this was difficult, slowly her reached over and patted her hands comfortingly.

"You dont have to tell me." He muttered softly.

Adelaide shook her head "he just lost interest, i couldn't leave him because i knew he could take everything from me, mother had passed away and i had no where to go" she felt the tears slowly bubble in her eyes "i left him after he began to bring other women into the home, i couldn't take it anymore."

Sirius nodded "he took your son didn't he?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded and shook her head "i will fight for him though, no matter how much it takes."

Sirius smiled softly rubbing her hand softly, he didn't seem to notice that his hand was still on hers, clearing his throat he quickly removed it and shifted in his seat.

"You'll win him back, like you said you have enough evidence." he spoke in a reassuring tone, a small soft smile on the corners of his lips.

Adelaide nodded and smiled "Thank you, Sirius."

They began to eat once more, the silence cut out by the clinking of cutlery on the plate and the occasional joke shared between the two, the house was quiet but a pleasant silence that both people welcomed, it was nice to finally have some time to relax and forget the situation that loomed over them. Adelaide finished her food and sat back her drink in hand and resting on her stomach, she stared at the table a small smile on her face, she looked to Sirius who had finished up himself.

"This was lovely Sirius, its nice to see you again, without any interruptions this time" she smiled.

Sirius nodded "you know, you can come here any time you wish" he informed her.

Adelaide sipped her drink "what about the Aurors?" she asked

"Just owl me before hand, ill make sure the door is open" he replied "your welcome here any time Adelaide, dont be a stranger "

Smiling, Adelaide nodded "the same goes to you Sirius, my door is always open"

The two exchanged a meaningful smile and finished there drinks before getting up and making there way to the living-room, the room was quaint and warm, almost like her living-room except more neater and darkly decorated. The clock ticked loudly as they both took there seats and talked between each other, reminiscing about the past and thinking about the future.

The evening progressed until early into the morning.

Just as the sky lightened, both said their goodbye's before parting ways.

The promise of a return passing each others lips.


	7. Chapter 7

New days have dawned and slowly, normal routeens where being put back into place, everyone was busy with their own thing, now was the time for continuing on normally and enjoying the calm before the storm.

Adelaide had already experienced being on her own, she may not have liked it but she found that settling into her routeen was easy, she would clean, bake and prepare potions for the market then head to work if she happened to have a shift that day, it was easy.

The days where slow but sweet with Remus visiting occasionally, sometimes with Sirius and on occasion she would visit them in return, but for the times she was alone she would relax, think about her son and how he was doing at school, she would think about the events that where to come and then she would think about Sirius, it wasn't often but he would enter her mind, she would wonder often how he was getting on, if he was healing well, she would worry about him constantly.

Living alone was difficult, that was true, but somehow the thought of her son and Sirius kept her going, she didn't know why Sirius had such a happy effect on her, she just assumed that she was happy to finally see him alive and well after all these years, she didn't bother to question it that often. Now that things where a little calmer, she would visit him more often, he would invite her when he was not busy and each time she wold make sure to take care of him, it was clear he was not sleeping well so she made it her goal to help him sleep.

It was exciting, the thought of seeing him again though.

It would finally be a time to get to know him more, when he was more rested, more relaxed, now that she knew Thomas was behaving better at school she felt like she didn't need to be so tense and worried all the time, he was finally getting better with his work and she couldn't be more pleased, she had missed so much in his life and seeing him beginning to achieve really gave her happiness.

Zadius wanted his son to be the next to take over the company, just like his father before him he was set on making sure that his bloodline continued, that's one of the big reasons why he was so possessive over the boy, now that Thomas was getting older , Zadius had started taking him on the business trips, teaching him about the company, this cut through the time that Adelaide got to spend with the boy.

It Hurt Her.

He was only a baby when Zadius took him away, the man hadn't even an interest in the boy before but he knew he could use the poor child against her, she never got to send him off to Hogwarts for the first time or see his first spell or first magical act, she never got to take him shopping for his first day or witness his second birthday, she had missed a lot and every time she saw him her heart broke a little at the thought of how much she had missed out on.

It made her question her capabilities as a mother often and make her question if she had been doing enough for him, it upset her thinking about what more she could have done in the past.

Zadius re-married not too soon after their divorce, Maria, she wasn't the evil step mother that you would expect, in fact she was a wonderfully sweet woman, Thomas would often talk about how she cared for him and how she made some of the best meals, it broke her heart thinking that she was already being replaced by another woman, what did that woman think about her? Did she think she was a useless mother?.

The thought of Thomas finding a mothers love in another woman was slowly draining her.

This woman was replacing her and she felt useless toward it.

Adelaide knew that she couldn't let this continue to happen, she had to get him back.

The future held a big possibility for her, she preyed that the day came, the day she would finally get her son back and she would, she was sure of it.

Her savings where increasing now, it was hard getting the amount of money she had now but this would ensure a good case at the ministry, this hard earned money would give her the chance of getting her son and she was sure she would get him back, she had such a good feeling about it.

Good feelings however were not passed on to the man who was struggling to live alone.

Sirius.

The silence and isolation was killing him, everyday he would pace around when he had nothing else to do, just thinking, by the end of the day he would have done so many laps around the house he could see multiples of his footprints within the fine lace of dust from moments ago.

Nights were the worst, he was torn apart by his nightmares and plagued by them every night, he would wake with a sore throat, aching lungs and covers thrown from the bed, sweat lacing his body, most nights he just gave up and sat in his living room pondering on whatever he could to keep his mind from the sleep, a fresh glass of fire whiskey would remain in his hand never running out, the burning of the drink gave him a sharp wake up call when he felt himself falling.

The moments he was busy were the moments he lived for, he would talk with Remus when he could, send letters to Harry on occasion, meetings with the Order where certain to happen.

Anything and Everything to keep himself busy.

It was just those times when he wasn't, the times when he was stuck on his own, forced to stay in the silence of his childhood home and live within the past, be tormented by the memories that he just couldn't escape.

The only thought saving him was Harry.

It was hard to live in the silence, worrying about Harry, about his next plan of action.

He knew what that boy would have to do, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Harry was in danger but he was also incredibly powerful, the boy was strong enough to take care of himself but Sirius still worried about him, he worried every single day about the boy.

It killed him not knowing if he was okay, having to wait until Harry sent a letter back to find out how he was or get the latest paper to see if he was featured within it, he wanted to protect the boy as much as possible but being trapped at home was no big help.

This angered him.

He was angry at Pettigrew, angry that his friends were dead and he couldn't have done anything to save them, angry that he had to spend twelve years rotting away in prison for something he didn't do, plotting is revenge only to have that ripped away from him too.

Pettigrew was still out there, alive and free, not having to pay for his crimes he committed.

Well, Sirius was alive too and he would make sure Pettigrew and all the others that hurt his friends would pay for their crimes, even if it killed him.

Sirius was a determined man.

Living alone may not be bliss, but he knew it was for the greater good.

He wanted to relax and heal but he really couldn't, the only time he truly felt like he could was when he had visitors and people to distract him.

Harry, Remus, Adelaide...

Adelaide, she was most certainly an interesting woman...

The lady he never thought he would see again, but he did, she had changed so much and he couldn't understand why it bothered him, whenever he thought about her he could only think about how different she was, she used to fight him for heavens sake and now she seemed so much more different..

It was hard to pin point exactly what he found so strange about her.

Adelaide was a beautiful woman, he wouldn't deny that, however there was so much more about her that he was intrigued to find out, when they spoke she would tell him about her son, about everything he had missed, the way she told every story, reminisced every moment, the spark in her eye when they discussed the past.

It was thoughts like that that wandered into his mind on those rare moments he was truly content.

He enjoyed talking with her, almost as much as he enjoyed talking with Remus.

It was rare that they visited each other, with Adelaide at work and his meetings with The Order it was difficult to schedule times to meet each other.

The times in which Adelaide visited however were the most relaxing times, they would sit and talk mostly, but on the days he felt truly horrible and drained from the restless nights, she would sit and read to him.

It sounded ridiculous but it helped him a lot.

Her soothing voice lulled him into a state of calm, a state in which he felt like he could finally relax and sleep, sometimes he did, he would drift off after Adelaide would tell him to sleep, he would then happily listen to the story continue, enjoying every word that fell from her lips.

The sleep was not always as peaceful as he would like, sometimes he would wake from a good sleep and Adelaide would be there reading to herself and other times he was forced awake after nightmares plagued his rest, he knew Adelaide had witnessed his nightmares, watched him scream and thrash because every time he awoke he would see the fear in her eyes.

The fear would then be quickly replaced by worry and she would smile sympathetically.

It was embarrassing knowing that she would see that side of him, he wasn't comfortable knowing that she could see his weaker side, the side he refused to let anyone else see.

He couldn't refuse the sleep however.

Sleeping at night was difficult, he couldn't relax not without the fear that he could have another nightmare, the only time he felt comfortable to sleep was around her.

Sirius hadn't realised how much he relied in her whilst he was recovering, she would come over and prepare big meals, read to him, share fonder memories, he enjoyed her company and wanted to see her more.

The two may have been struggling in there own way but some how through the approaching war and the darkness that filled their lives they still managed to find some happiness within each other, thanks to Remus too, he often made them both laugh, spent his time going to visit them, he was a good friend and of course a wise man.

Remus had noticed a strange spark between the two, a spark he was not expecting to see, the glint in her eye the smirk on his lips, it was happening all over again and they where both to stubborn to see it, he was the only one to see it, see them slowly falling for each other but never realising their emotions, it happened in Hogwarts and it was happening now.

Remus was not a stupid man, he knew love when he saw it.

Adelaide and Sirius had that spark when they where younger, she broke so many rules for him and he would always be protective of her but the two always remained friends, whilst he was a rebellious teen she was still one hundred percent focused on her work, she was to busy and focused to notice and he was to young and boyish to even care.

Now however, things could be different...

Sirius needed order in his life, someone to help him with difficult decisions, someone to help im through his healing and nightmares.

Although he was an independent man, Remus could see that Sirius was struggling when he was alone, he had heard the tales of his nightmares and the state he would wake up in, whats worse is the lack of sleep he was getting, he was increasingly loosing more and more sleep which was beginning to show and with the approaching times he knew Harry would be visiting, he couldn't see his godfather like this.

Adelaide could help him and she already was.

Sirius could help her too, she was a sweet woman but her increasing stress was slowly eating at her, her son, her last husband and her money issues, Remus could see that the woman was close to breaking down. Sirius could bring more fun to her life, help her relax and understand that all the issues she face could be forgotten for at least a moment, she could enjoy life more.

As perfect as it sounded the two where both as stubborn as each other.

Remus could only sit and watch as their love went unnoticed...

Or maybe...he could do something about it...


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Mom._

 _It's been a while since i've sent a letter so i thought id do it now whilst i have a free period._

 _I Knew you would worry if i didn't._

 _You haven't really missed much, my grades are going up as usual and my results so far that come with this letter should be proof, i haven't pranked any teachers or had more than one detention this week._

 _Now i know i promised i would behave but i did get into a fight yesterday, im not sure if you will get the letter from the school informing you about it before this, i hope you get this one first._

 _It wasn't my fault! Trust me!_

 _The boy knocked my study books from my hands and they got all dirty, i may have over reacted a little and punched him straight in the face..We got into a huge fight and it took three teachers to pull us apart._

 _I got detention with Professor Snape, it actually wasn't that bad._

 _A lot of students find him scary but i think he is a pretty cool teacher, he reminds me of Grandpa and Papa, he is usually grumpy but he has been helping me a lot when it comes to concentration, he takes points away from a house when we dont pay attention and he told off that boy who destroyed my work! Luckily i didn't get deducted points for loosing my notes i just got a scolding._

 _I miss you mom._

 _I loved the letters you've been sending, they make me happier when im having a bad, Its nice to hear that Mr Padfoot is feeling better, could you ask him for more pranking tips? Not for me! its for a friend, they just wanted to know...He told me he was the King of Pranks when he was in Hogwarts, i want to hear more stories! Could we see him when i come home to you again?_

 _Papa has been sending me a lot of letters, most of them are from Ms Maria, she sends me jumpers and spare books and sometimes sweets, Papa however sends me information about the company and trips we will be taking in the summer holidays, we have a few business meetings in Italy and America, i found the letters boring so most of them ended up as fuel for the fire in our dorm._

 _I cant wait to come home. To my real home._

 _I'm really happy to hear that i'll be moving back home with you soon, i cant stand it with Papa, the city is big and grey and the wizards there can be very rude to me when we go to business meetings, they offer me cigars and wine! Papa says its because i am a man now and that i have the privilege that every rich man has._

 _I'm not a man yet am i momma?_

 _I dont want to be._

 _Not only are they selfish and mean but Peeves told me that being a man meant i can't use my sling shot , or prank the teachers, or even go to the sweet shop! if i have to ever become a man then i shall go on strike and live with Peeves._

 _I really wish you would please hurry up and take me home, Papa wont listen to me when i tell him i dont want to take over the company, he sent me a howler yesterday because i told him that i wanted to live with you and that his job was boring, it was mostly yelling about his disappointment in me and how unfit he thought you were to be a mother._

 _Your not sick are you? Your the best mother ever!_

 _Afterwards though, he sent me a letter apologising and told me that he would visit you to arrange things, i think that means i am coming home! I'm so excited! Peeves asked if he can come with me but i dont think ghosts can leave the area they died in...maybe ill have to research it.._

 _Can Peeves come home with me momma? Ill make sure he stays in my room and he wont be any trouble i promise!_

 _Anyway, i have a quidditch match coming up soon! i really hope my team wins! Hufflepuff could use more points this year, were loosing again! Papa said he would rather them lose, i know he wanted me to be a Slytherin like him and Grandpa but i cant help what house the hat put me in! Besides i love Hufflepuff!_

 _Madame Hooch told me that i was very skilled with a broom, she thinks i should become a professional Quidditch player, what do you think? I do love playing Quidditch...Can i have a broom for christmas? I asked Papa but he told me that Quidditch was a waste of time._

 _I haven't told him that i want to be a professional Quidditch player yet..._

 _Please dont tell him, i dont want him to be mad at me._

 _I will tell him after you and father have arranged for me to move back home, hopefully he wont be to mad, i think that once he sees how much happier i am at home he will be happier himself! I know Papa loves me and Ms Maria,i know that deep down he is a very sweet man, he just doesn't show it...Just like Grandpa and Professor Snape._

 _Hopefully he will be more happier when i come home to you, when he sees me happy he will be happy too! I just know it!_

 _Well, i suppose i should finish up this letter im getting hungry and we have to go to the halls soon, there's not much else to say either, i hope you and papa can work things out, i really just want to come home and see you, i miss you mom._

 _Please say hello to Uncle Remus for me and Mr Padfoot! i also brought them some presents for christmas too, i felt a little bad if i didn't._

 _Love you lots!_

 _Thomas xx_


	9. Chapter 9

Adelaide placed her hands on her green robed hips and let out and exhausted sigh as she stepped back from the sofa, she held back an amused giggle, looking to the man who sat before her.

Sirius looked to her, his once beautiful brown locks of hair had changed to a light blonde shade, Remus sat beside him stifling a hearty laugh as his friend looked his way, completely annoyed.

"I understand you both came here to see me but why did you have to change his hair colour?" Adelaide asked, raising a brow as she placed her wand down on the coffee table, after many spell attempts the hair seemingly refused to change back.

"Well, he refused to change into his animagus form so this was the only thing i could think of!" Remus said raising his hands in defense as a grin threatened to form on his lips.

"I would have changed if you told me where i was going!" Sirius snapped defensively, crossing his arms.

Adelaide laughed and shook her head, not noticing Sirius's grumpy expression soften at her laugh, he smiled just a little and watched her walk closer, her eyes admiring his new hair colour.

"Hmm, it can be fixed, you might have to give me some time though, at least its not some ridiculously bright colour then that would be a challenge" she chuckled running her fingers through his hair slightly "although, you hair does look rather fitting blonde" she joked.

Sirius relaxed slightly under her touch, before quickly regaining his composure "thank you Adelaide but id much rather its original colour" he sighed.

Remus sniggered to himself and got up walking into the kitchen to make a start on the tea.

Adelaide turned and made her way to her shelving unit above the fireplace "so, have you been getting more sleep?" she asked softly as she reached up and grabbed her small cauldron.

"Yes, thank you, the books to gave me really do help" Sirius replied getting up himself to help her "hopefully now i'll stop falling asleep during your visits."

Adelaide chuckled and nodded handing him the cauldron as he stood beside her "as long as you are getting better i am not bothered" she smiled "Harry would want to see his godfather in good health and not sick"

Sirius nodded and watched her grab a few bottles of differently labelled ingredients "i dont think he would very much like to see his godfather blonde though" he smirked.

Adelaide laughed "im sure it will be fixed before his visit, you have my word on that " she walked over to her coffee table and placed to down the different bottles, Sirius placed down the cauldron.

"now, lets start w-" Adelaide voice was cut short as two swift knocks emanated from the door, her head snapped towards the front and Sirius quickly froze.

Remus stepped out of the kitchen th second her heard the knocks and made his way to the hall "Sirius!" he whispered motioning for the man to follow him so he could hide.

Sirius's eyes quickly snapped to him, he nodded and followed Remus down the hall and into Adelaide's room, another two knocks sounded but this time they where louder more sharper.

Adelaide quickly peered down the hall to check that the men had hid before walking to the door and opening it up slightly "Hello?"

Before her stood Zadius, his proud face sneered at her, his sharp blue eyes cutting into her like knives.

Wasting no time he pushed his way in, his pitch black cloak flapping behind him as he stepped into the cottage.

"Zadius, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly, knotting her brows together.

The man turned to her waving his wand so the door shut with a slam "im here to discuss my son" he sneered, his french accent rolling from his tongue.

"Our son" Adelaide corrected clasping her hands together, her eyes glancing to her wand on the coffee table "what about him?" she asked.

Zadius looked around the cottage and then turned to her, disgust was evident in his eyes "you are corrupting him, he tells me he no longer wishes to live with me, to take over the company" he explained "he wants to become a professional Quidditch player."

"I think that's a wonderful career for him" Adelaide replied with a smile as he stepped around her, she shifted slightly, moving over to the fireplace so she could check down the halls.

"Its a waste" Zadius retorted, running his finger across the top of a shelf, rubbing some dust between his fingers.

Remus pulled away from the door placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder, Sirius scowled and shook his head "he has no right to barge in like this" he whispered annoyed a the mans rude entrance.

Remus shook his head "Adelaide can defend herself, she's a tough woman."

Sirius nodded and looked back own the hall through the crack of the door, his chest tightening as he saw the small glint of fear in Adelaide's eyes as Zadius paced around the room, the air around them growing heavy.

Adelaide looked back to Zadius before his gaze could follow hers down the hall "and what would you like me to do? Tell our child to give up his dreams?" she asked raising a brow.

Zadius nodded "precisely, you put to many dreams into his head, its unhealthy" he remarked.

Adelaide narrowed her eyes "i dont, Thomas is a boy for Merlin's sake! He dreams like any other child!" she snapped "He wants to live with me because he doesn't want to be shoved into a life of company work! He wants to be happy, not emotionless"

Zadius slammed his hands onto the coffee table and pointed a finger to her "because of you" he growled "because of you my son is a Hufflepuff! he could have been a Slytherin! He could be excited to take over my business but you have put so many fantasies into his head its corrupted him" he snapped.

Adelaide clenched her fists "I have not corrupted our son!" she almost yelled, her voice gaining in height as she refused to let him bully her into submission again "Our son has decided for himself, he loves you! he loves me just as equally and of you weren't so blind maybe you could see that he wants to live out his dreams and be happy! He doesn't want to be bossed around like some slave!"

Sirius paced around the room quietly, he could hear the raised voices.

Remus looked to him from his seat on the bed "Sirius relax, she will be fine, this is the same woman that almost broke your nose remember?" he reassured him "take a seat and wait, he will be gone soon" he looked unsure himself but he knew there would be no other way to calm Sirius down.

Zadius stood slowly from the table and fixed himself, not uttering a word, his sharp enraged eyes never lost contact with Adelaide, he stepped closer, his towering form shadowing Adelaide's slightly shorter form.

"I am going to win our son back" she growled "he deserves a better life, he deserves happiness and love, not strict rules and work"

Zadius narrowed his eyes "you are unfit to be a mother" he spat "you haven't enough money to take care of him, are you going to make our son live in poverty? Do you really think that's best for him?" he asked.

Adelaide smirked "better than living with a cold hearted cheating father? Yes, yes i do"

A sudden fire burned within Zadius's eyes, he lunged forward and wrapped his hands around her neck leaning close to her "if you think i could ever be beaten by you, then you think wrong" he growled as he tightened his grip around Adelaide throat.

Adelaide's heart began to beat fast as her air supply was cut off, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak or yell, she tried to reach for her wand, her eyes widening as her mind rushed in panic.

"I could kill you with a simple spell, there would be no witnesses no one to save you" he growled "but i'd much rather do it with my bare hands" he spat.

Adelaide looked to him, her hands trying to claw away at his own, her body went numb, she swung her legs kicking him as hard as she could but it only made things worse, she felt her body grow weaker by the second.

"Imagine the disappointment in your sons eyes as he realises that his mother couldn't turn up to the ministry, or write to him anymore, he would realise that i was right" Zadius smirked his hair falling out of its place, sweat growing on his forehead.

Adelaide's eyes rolled to the back of her head her attempts to escape grew weaker, she tried to fight back but her strength was fading.

"Its gone too quiet" Sirius mumbled walking to the door "I cant take this anymore." He mumbled peaking out.

Remus quickly got up as he saw a rage suddenly take over Sirius's face, a rage he had never seen before in his friend "Sirius-" before he could even speak another word his friend stormed out of the room.

Remus quickly went after him his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Sirius stormed over "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" he yelled pulling Zadius away from Adelaide.

Remus rushed over to Adelaide who turned over trying to take in as much air as she could, coughing and spluttering in the process, he knelt down placing a hand on her back.

Sirius didn't even let the man have a chance to speak before shoving him towards the door, his eyes had glazed over as he opened the door and continued to throw the man out.

Remus quickly got up and chased after Sirius, pulling him away as Zadius scrambled into the forest and apparated to his home.

Sirius quickly rushed back in, panting heavily as the adrenaline began to ware off, he knelt by Adelaide who laid on the floor regaining her breath, her hand going to clasp her red throat, she grabbed Sirius's arm with her free hand tears streaming down her face as she took in big gulps of air.

Remus quickly walked in "He's definitely gone" he said shutting the front door behind him and looking to Adelaide..

Sirius nodded rested his hand on Adelaide's shoulder, her body shaking with small sobs, leaning back slightly as he tried to catch his breath, he may have been getting better but his body wasn't used to having so much adrenaline rushing around.

Remus cleared the sofa and helped Sirius get Adelaide up and move over to rest more comfortably, once she sat down he went into the kitchen to start the kettle, he didn't know what else to do but get everyone calm before they started discussing the situation.

Sirius sat down beside Adelaide and wrapped his arm around her, the shock still wearing off, he had never felt such a rage before, it had been years since he had felt this angry, it took everything in him to not punch the man.

Adelaide leaned into him gripping his arm as her breath finally returned to its rhythmic state.

Sirius looked to Remus who stood at the doorway, looking at them, looking down to Adelaide Sirius rubbed her shoulder.

They needed to calm, come to terms with what just happened.

Now that Adelaide had been attacked there was more than enough evidence to win.

The only problem that lay before them now is Sirius.

Did Zadius recognise the man?

Would he bring up what had happened?

Would he change the events that happened to make him seem like the victim?

All they could do now is wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was slowly setting, the wind was picking up, the approaching darkness meant that Sirius and Remus would soon take their leave, it had be hours since Zadius's visit and the shock was slowly beginning to ware off, toils of the attack where now just beginning to show.

Adelaide watched Remus carefully construct a potion for her, to help and heal what was beginning to show on her neck, she had her head resting against a few pillows, tea in her lap, her hands clasped around the cup, never moving, her eyes remained on the table.

The shock of what just happened seemed to stay longer than she had thought, her heart still hammering, her body still shaking as numb tears fell from her face, it was so unexpected and it happened so fast but yet Adelaide remembered it so vividly.

Sirius just watched her stare from his seat beside her, he was unsure on what to do or how to comfort her.

Remus poured some of the potion into a vile and walked over "This should help the pain." He muttered softly as he took a seat the other side of her.

Adelaide nodded and looked to him swallowing down the lump that didn't want to leave her throat "Is it bad?" She croaked, she hadn't seen the marks that had risen on her skin, the thought of seeing them gave her a sense of dread.

Remus tipped some potion into his hands, it was an oily almost translucent green substance, he shook his head "No, just some bruising, but nothing major." He reassured her "This will heal them up in a few hours and numb the pain down".

Sirius shifted in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched his friend carefully apply some of the potion onto Adelaide's neck, he felt mad, mad that he couldn't have done more, the man got away free for Merlin's sake!

This was just like...

A sour flavour suddenly built up in Sirius's mouth, his eyes narrowing as he thought about Pettigrew, he clenched his hands together looking straight to the floor, his face heated up as he felt more anger bubbling, threatening to rise over the surface.

He should have punched Zadius while he had the chance.

Remus cleared his throat and looked to Sirius in a warning way, he knew what he was thinking about and now was not the time for brooding.

Adelaide sipped some of her tea once Remus had finished and wiped her cheeks, she smiled warmly to him in thanks, a smile that never faltered, no matter what occasion, she let out a small breath and looked down into her tea, still unable to comprehend what had happened, she was still confused and slightly dazed, sleep was most definitely in order, she was exhausted.

Remus took a seat in the chair by the fireplace with his half drunk tea and looked over to Adelaide "Will you be alright when we leave?" He asked sipping his lukewarm beverage.

"Of course." Adelaide smiled up to him "I'll have my wand, I'm sure ill be fine, he caught me off guard this time but he wont next time" she chuckled, wincing as the strain on her throat sent shooting pains through her neck.

"There wont be a next time" Sirius quickly muttered anger laced in his words.

Adelaide smiled a little "You know what i mean, trust me i will be fine." She croaked gently rubbing Sirius's arm to comfort him.

Sirius could see more tears spill from Adelaide's eyes as she turned to look back at her cup, his mind couldn't think of a way to comfort her, he didn't know what to do...

He looked to Remus for help.

Remus motioned his eyes toward her, almost as if he where saying ' _Just hug her you fool!'_

Sirius looked back to Adelaide and reached out, patting her hand a few times before removing it and clasping it back with his own, he heard the groan from Remus and narrowed his eyes toward his friend who now had his head in his palm.

Adelaide finished off her drink "I do apologise gentlemen, that was the last thing i would have wanted you to witness." She finally said.

Remus shook his head "no need to apologise, i didn't expect him to just attack you like that, its not your fault he went crazy like that" he said with a sympathetic smile.

Adelaide nodded "And I owe you Padfoot, you saved my life" she croaked shifting her eyes toward Sirius.

Sirius waved his hand dismissively "consider it a payback for all those times you helped me when i was struggling" he smirked.

Adelaide let out a raspy chuckle.

Remus smiled to himself and sipped his tea once more, he looked up to the clock then looked to Sirius who talked with Adelaide happily, he knew that inside Sirius was still mad about the situation, he could see that he wanted to do more, it didn't look like his anger would boil down either, every time he saw Sirius's eyes glance at the bruises forming on Adelaide's neck he could see that anger rising just a little more.

Sirius was quick to act on impulse just like many others in his family, when that anger boils over he could do something that he would regret, perhaps he would stay round Grimmauld tonight, just in case.

Adelaide placed down her cup and wiped her wet cheeks, a smile spreading on her lips "well, it seems you will be stuck with that hair for another day" she chuckled.

Sirius shook his head "I'm sure i'll live" he smirked "Besides, perhaps i could use this to my advantage".

Adelaide chuckled once again then slowly got up and walked over to the mirror hanging above the fireplace, she looked toward her neck almost instantly her eyes taking in the marks left behind, bruises, that was all, something that could be healed over time or with a quick spell.

Carefully she ran her fingers over them, she didn't realise how strong he was...

Shaking her head, Adelaide made her way into the kitchen, she walked over to her sink and ran the water to wash up, her eyes drawn to the water that slowly began to fill the sink.

His face..It seemed to be the only thing she could think of.

Zadius's eyes flashed with a madness she had never seen, a murderous glint that she couldn't erase from her mind, it was horrific, she couldn't stop thinking about it...Fear bubbled in her stomach as she thought about her son, he lived with that monster, if anything she should have been more determined to get her son back but now she was scared, scared to fight against him.

What happens if she wins? Now she knew the danger there was no doubt that he could harm them.

Would she be able to stand up to him?

Adelaide felt the cold water lightly touch her thumb, snapping her from her thoughts, fresh tears had already ran down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away and let out a long breath to calm herself then turned off the water, she walked back out to the living room with Sirius and Remus.

Remus smiled to her "We should be going Adelaide" he informed her as he placed his cup on the table and stood up.

Adelaide nodded "Of course and thank you for everything." she smiled to the both of them.

Remus gave her a quick and gentle hug "I'll be round tomorrow, to see how you are" he smiled before he headed to the door.

Sirius got up and walked over to her, he placed a hand on her arm squeezing it gently "Are you sure you will be okay?" he asked lowly.

Adelaide nodded "perfectly fine, your talking to the woman who used to beat you up back in the day" she smirked.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head "hmm, if i remember correctly i used to win all the fights" he retorted with a challenging look.

Adelaide laughed a little "I dont think either of us won, we where always pulled apart before anything could happen"

Sirius nodded and shook his head "I think we've both changed since then" he remarked hugging her gently "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon Padfoot" Adelaide mumbled softly, hugging him back, not wanting the comfort to end.

Once he had pulled away, Adelaide watched him leave with Remus, waving goodbye to them as they left closing the door behind, the moment the door shut her arm dropped and she looked around her living room slightly lost, that was it, she was alone now.

Swallowing down the rising dread Adelaide grabbed the empty cups from her coffee table and wandered into the kitchen, she walked over to the sink and placed the cups into the waiting water.

She could use this against him in the ministry...

Show them what he did to her, show them that he was an unfit father.

Zadius constantly brought up her finance, he knew she had enough to take care of herself and Thomas but he would always make them go against her, make them see her as a mother that would rather focus on taking revenge on him than look after her child, it broke her heart to see all of those judging faces in the crowd, taking his side.

He certainly had a way with words...

What if he turned this against her? Told them she attacked him first.

Fear suddenly coursed through her, she could get locked away for crimes she didn't commit, if she fought against him and won, he could harm not only her but Thomas as well, now she knew the power he had she was afraid of him, more afraid of him than she was in the past.

Adelaide shook her head and quickly wiped her hands dry, tears slipping down her cheeks once more, she quickly removed herself from the kitchen and walked to her bedroom, she was exhausted and not resting would certainly have a bad affect on her.

The scent of lavender greeted her, calming her, lavender was always something that calmed her.

Looking around her room she took a seat on the bed and shifted back to rest against her inviting pillows, she stared up at the ceiling in thought, trying to stop herself from thinking of what happened.

Sirius.

Thinking of him made her happy, his smile, his warm and inviting embrace, his smirk.

All those years he was stuck in that hell, seeing him again and knowing that he was an innocent man filled her with so much joy, it was easy to admit that she missed him, even when she was married with Zadius she thought about him, she often wondered what he was doing back then, if he had married and found a life of his own.

Perhaps he had.

It never occurred to her to ask if he had married, he never mentioned anything and she wouldn't have expected him too, his life was his own.

Adelaide closed her eyes and rest her hands on her abdomen, she wouldn't ask him, just in case she pried to much.

After all, he did save her and prying into his life seemed rather rude.

Sirius saved her, the phrase repeated in her mind constantly, she felt like she had to something for him, as a thank you but she didn't know what she could possibly do to thank him.

Perhaps she could ask Remus.

Adelaide turned over and opened her eyes staring out of her window quietly, she closed her eyes once again and curled up thanking Remus silently for that potion, her neck would have been killing her by now but thankfully she felt nothing, it helped her relax until soon enough she was on the edge of slipping into a well needed rest.

As she slipped off the darkness soon descended over the home and nightfall greeted the land.

Now that the day was over, healing and calming was to take over.

The future was to come and it could only bring happiness its way.

But for now, rest was most certainly required.


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings! I would like to just quickly say a big thank you to everyone reading this , everyone following and everyone favouriting this story, its really given me the motivation to continue on, i have been busy and this has been a really fun exercise to do as well as an awesome project, so thank you very very much to those interested and i hope i can keep you reading in the future!**

 **Buttons xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Sirius stormed into his living-room and let out a long breath, he needed to vent out, get rid of this anger that still lingered inside him, he couldn't let Adelaide see how angry he really was, it would only upset her more, he thought that the anger had gone once Zadius had left but it was still there and it seemed like it wasn't going to leave.

Remus followed behind the man, closing the front door gently then shaking his head as he walked into the living room, he knew he would be like this the moment they stepped through that door, throughout their short trip he could see the rage slowly returning, he was just waiting for the moment Sirius would finally blow, it looked like he would have to be the one to calm him down.

Sirius was already pacing around the room, his hands clenched tightly into fists, his knuckles turning white as he tried to calm himself down, no matter what he still saw her in that position, Zadius's hands wrapped around her neck, the thought of her almost dying both scared and angered him, no one deserved to be hurt or abused in such a way.

Remus sigh and stepped into the room "It's over Sirius" he said taking a seat "Adelaide is okay, she is alive isn't she?" He looked up to his enraged friend.

Sirius shook his head "That's not the point, i could have stopped this from happening all together" He snapped.

"None of us could have known he would have done that" Remus replied calmly.

Sirius shrugged "that's not the point! He strangled her Remus!" The level in his voice was steadily rising.

"I know!" He replied tucking a hand into his pocket "I saw what happened too Sirius".

"Why didn't we stay there with her!" Sirius barked "He wouldn't have recognised me!".

Remus shook his head "Because its her business" He calmly stated.

"Right! and i suppose its her business that this man is clearly bullying her!" Sirius growled back.

"Of course its not!" Remus sighed "I want to help as much as you but our involvement could mean us getting involved with the ministry." He explained.

Sirius clenched his jaw "If i could, i would put him through hell" He snarled.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the chair, he lent forward and rested his elbows on his knees, he could hear that insane tone in his friends voice, the voice of a man who still hadn't healed from his time in the prison, the situation that had passed was not helping him heal either.

"Adelaide is a perfectly capable woman" Remus mumbled softly.

Sirius huffed "And you would know this wouldn't you?" He growled.

Remus narrowed his eyes "I know more than you ever could Sirius!" He snapped "Now sit down and stop acting like a child!"

At his friends outburst, Sirius paused for a moment, shocked and a little confused, he took a seat silently but rested his head in his hand grumpily.

"Now, you've been out of Azkaban for a few weeks, if Adelaide knew you were stressing over this im sure she wouldn't be happy" Remus said his voice once again calm.

Sirius nodded and thought about what Adelaide would do if she could see him now, the worst outcome is she would confine him to his room to rest, she would probably lecture him about how important relaxing was and making sure he was fit enough to see Harry.

A small smile suddenly crept on the mans lips.

When Adelaide visited it always amused him how much she would fuss around making sure he was okay, he used to jokingly refuse to eat or sleep just to frustrate her, it was funny watching her cheeks redden to the color of a cherry and the scolding look in her eyes shoot to him, it reminded him of those times him and James used to sneak out only to return to a very angry Lilly.

Sirius glanced to Remus and sighed "I'm sorry"

Remus smiled warmly "I only do it because i care" He replied "..And i'd rather not receive a lecture from Adelaide about taking care of you" He chuckled

Sirius chuckled and shook his head "I feel like her and Molly would be great friends" He smiled.

He remembered only a few days ago when Adelaide visited and he caught her staring at a portrait of his mother, she had gone for a walk around the house and went silent for a while, he walked up to find her staring at the painting, almost hypnotised by his mothers terrifying gaze.

That was one of the days they really spoke about the past, about the night he ran away for good.

Adelaide couldn't meet him on time, she didn't find out until a couple days later, she snuck away from home and instantly high tailed it to the Potters, she never really told him but she never really visited because she knew that he was already in safe hands, she saw how happy he already was with James and Remus through the window and decided that it was best if she stayed away. Adelaide was not that close with the group, despite knowing only two of the members very well she never got to know James or Lilly and she was certainly please she didn't get to know Pettigrew.

Instead of visiting Sirius she went to Grimmauld, her father and the Blacks were quite acquainted with each other, although they didn't know Adelaide, she still knew that this could ruin everything if her father found out.

After seeing Sirius in such a state it filled her with so much anger, she was prepared to ruin everything in that moment, she was ready to yell to her hearts content at the parents, but when the time came and she faced Sirius mother, she was at a loss for words, instead she stood there received a rather unpleasant spew of hatred before being kicked out.

Adelaide never wanted to tell Sirius what happened but she felt like she had to and when she told him, he was quite shocked, he told her that she should have visited him instead, he would have welcomed her none the less and he would have been grateful that she came to see him, he thanked her for going back to stand up to his parents and apologized for his mother.

Sirius then decided to ask her what she would have said to them.

It was this moment that Sirius remembered the most, he remembered Adelaide looking to him with warm, soft eyes and a smile on her lips, she then spoke softly ' _I would have told them that they have just lost the most kindest man that could have ever been in that family, i would have told them how selfish they are and that one day, they will be looking up to you rather than down'._

Sirius thought back to that day often, He was not a famous wizard, he was a known to the wizarding world as a criminal but yet when she spoke those words it sounded like it was still true, like she still believed every word that left her lips.

"She told you about that day didn't she?" Remus asked breaking Sirius from his thoughts.

Sirius looked to his friend "what day?" he asked.

Remus played with his hands "the day you ran away for good, i know your thinking about it, you haven't stopped staring at the portrait of your mother" he said motioning to the small picture that rested in the fireplace beside them.

"She told me that she came back here" Sirius said bouncing his leg a little "my mother had a few words to say to her".

"Street rat was one of them" Remus remarked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head "to stand up to my parents like that, on her own, im really grateful for that, im grateful for everything all of you did back then"

Remus smiled and got up from his seat "we would have done anything for each other back then and we still will" he said checking his pocket watch.

Sirius nodded and smiled "despite what we've been through i still have a good friend and a friend i have yet to get to know more"

Remus nodded "And a godson you will soon get to meet, speaking of which, christmas is coming up very soon, what do you want me to get him from you"

"I'm not sure...Any suggestions?" Sirius asked.

"I believe he is in need of a new broom, how about one of those?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded "I'll write to him and send one of buck-beaks feathers so he knows its from me" Sirius said getting up.

Remus nodded and made his way to the door "well, i'll return tomorrow, try to get some rest"

Sirius followed him to the door "Of course, ill see you tomorrow"

Remus waved a goodbye and walked out making sure to close the door behind him, leaving Sirius to himself.

Sirius looked around and began to make his way up the stairs, his joints ached horridly, a pain he has come to get used to since leaving Azkaban, he clung onto the banister for support as he made his way up.

Soon enough this would be all over.

There may be a long fight before he could finally settle but it would all be worth it, when he could finally be a free man, wander the streets innocent and take Harry away from that dreadful family.

Sirius wandered into his room and sat down on his bed, he shifted to lay back against his pillows, he reached out to his bedside and took the book that Adelaide had left for him.

The smell of lavender filled his nose as he opened up the book, a scent he used to hate, now he was comforted my it, it lulled him into a sense of calm and helped him relax before he fell to sleep.

Turning to where he left last Sirius placed the book down ready, just in case he really couldn't sleep, he never really read that much before bed but on the nights he really couldn't sleep he would read to himself. The books where mostly from Adelaide, all of her books where different, some where spell books others where stories, he remembered one day when she brought round a book from Gilderoy Lockhart.

That brought up a lot.

Adelaide confessed that she may have had a crush on the man, his books portrayed him as this daring and charming hero that could face any danger with ease but when she came to find out who he really was her crush soon faded, safe to say that Sirius certainly wouldn't forget that, he was never going to let her live that down.

Sirius closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings, creaking from the old house, birds from outside echoed through his room, he thought about the peace that would come after the war, the peace where he could finally settle and be free again, he could become a teacher, get married, have children of his own and tell the tale of his godson, the boy who lived.

The thought of marriage never really crossed his mind before, it wasn't completely out of his mind but he new deep down that it would be a while before he was willing to settle down and marry, when he was younger the thought of marriage and girlfriends was completely out of the question, he did partake in a little harmless flirting every now and then but other than that he enjoyed the freedom he had.

Now he was a little older though he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, of course Harry was his top priority at the moment, him and what is to come, but after all this...Could he ever find peace to settle?

Maybe, was a suitable answer.

He felt no pressure to find someone, he had all of his friends and most importantly he had Harry.

He could only wait and see what the future brung.


	12. Chapter 12

Adelaide wrapped her fingers around her warm cup of tea and snuggled down into her bed, resting her head in the pillows she looked outside to the new fresh morning and laid her head back, her eyes burned from her lack of sleep she was getting, the light that spilled in from the uncovered windows wasn't helping the stinging at all, as much as she wanted to sleep she just couldn't relax at night, every noise she heard made her jump and become increasingly more and more paranoid.

Mornings like this where when she was the most content, when the light greeted her and the darkness melted away, she felt like she could relax just that little more knowing that no bad came through the night, curled up in her large warm bed she would have her tea and try to rest a little before the day began, of course it wasn't easy trying to rest, the thought of Zadius returning still lingered in her mind so sleeping was out of the question, all she managed to get was perhaps a half hour nap.

Work days where the worst, she was more jumpy during shifts and she often founds herself staring at the door making sure she knew where her wand was and who to get if Zadius stepped in, indeed the attack had really taken its toll on her, although the bruises on her neck had gone she still felt the pain twinge every now and then, reminding her of what he did.

It had been a week since the attack, by now you would have thought that the effects would have warn off but in all honesty they had not, pain was still present sometimes and the appointment Adelaide had at the ministry was a fail, Zadius yet again had pushed his way to winning, all her money was saved for nothing, she knew she had it, she knew with all her heart she could win this but the moment she saw his face, all confidence had drained and once again she felt like she was backed into a corner.

Adelaide spent the rest of her week shut in, the only time she went out is when she had her work, she had only a few shifts but other than that she never left the confines of her cottage, consumed by guilt and sadness she felt like the world had collapsed in on her, she became a shut in.

Remus and Sirius hadn't really noticed the lack of visits from Adelaide, due to recent events the two where busy and Adelaide understood that Sirius needed to recover, it was nice to see them but for now both Remus and Sirius decided to take a break from all the travelling around, as did Adelaide, instead she found herself curled up in her home reading, cleaning and shipping her homemade potions out to be sold, since she couldn't bring herself to go to the market.

Looking around the room Adelaide breathed in the lavender scent she had become so used to and closed her aching eyes, she found lavender to be the perfect remedy for almost anything and often used it in her potions, others may have been overwhelmed by the scent when they step through her cottage door but to her it was the scent that told her she was home and she could finally rest.

Adelaide felt the muscles in her back and shoulders soon relax as she melted into her pillows, the hot tea in her hands warmed up her lap and stomach, she let out a small content breath and thought about Sirius, she often worried about his health, she knew he was holding back from her when she saw him, the gentleman on the outside masked the madness of the prison escapee.

Twelve years in Azkaban.

Twelve years he rotted away for a crime he did not commit, yet when she looked after him he was so kind to her, she knew he was holding back everything, all the madness, all the pain, all the tears, she did not see it, all she did see was the nightmares he had to suffer. The nights he spent at her home where when his nightmares where the worst, yelling, rambling and screaming would echo through her home and she would repeat the same routeen to him, making sure he was okay and waking him from his hell.

When he left it was no better.

Adelaide could see that he was not sleeping, she smelt the fire whiskey on his breath and saw the dark circles under his eyes, she decided to do something about it and start reading to him, a method she used to use with Thomas when he couldn't sleep.

Each visit she would bring a different book to Sirius and read to him, he would sometimes fall asleep and rest a peaceful rest but other times he would suffer from horrid dreams and occasionally thrash about, hitting her in the process, it was all worth it though to see him healing and slowly recovering, she knew that soon enough he would be well enough to see Harry and finally piece together the life that was almost broken.

The day Zadius attacked and Sirius saved her is a day she thought about the most, he saved her life and she had to repay him, she didn't know how but she knew she had to at some point, what he did for her was a big thing that she couldn't let go un-rewarded, she had thought about multiple options of gifts, most of them including the typical gifts a wizard would love to have, one gift however stood out to her.

A pocket watch, it was simple yes but it was what was enscribed on the back that interested her, when you where having a bad day all you had to do was run a finger over the back of the watch and the following message would appear.

' _Light will always shine through the darkest of days_ '

Adelaide brought it the moment she saw the cheesy message knowing that this was the perfect gift for Sirius, it would be something for him to think about on the days that where truly unbearable, true the message made her twist her face a little but it was short and sweet, she felt like Sirius could use this, it would be the perfect gift to help him through the dark times.

The gift has remained on top of the fireplace ever since she brought it, wrapped in the cloth that it came in, gathering dust, she was going to owl the gift to him but she had a better idea, christmas was coming up and she knew that Sirius wouldn't be having many people over due to the secrecy so she could give him the gift then, it was better to hand it to him personally rather than owl it to him.

Remus got a gift from her to, a gift she knew he would love regardless of expense, she always brought him bars of chocolate, each bar had a different flavour or filling and each time he was more than happy to accept the gift, she brought him a basket full this time, it was only a few months back she found out about his habits with chocolate, always keeping a bar in his pocket, buying a basket full would most certainly keep him going for a while.

Adelaide opened her eyes and sipped her tea a small smile gracing her lips, the cottage was peacefully silent, usually she hated it but after the nights she would endure she was thankful for what the mornings brung, she knew that her sleepless nights would have to stop soon though, ithey had been going on for long enough and it was pretty clear that Zadius was not coming back.

It was just difficult to settle, knowing that he could be out there, plotting, he could come back.

That possibility is what kept her awake.

Adelaide decided that she would brew a potion to help her sleep, she knew of a few herbal remedies to help her and if it would get her sleeping schedule back on track than she was more than happy to spend a few hours making the potion, the thought of finally getting some rest made her happy, he hated feeling tired and new that she needed to start sorting herself out before she destroyed herself again.

Sirius and Remus were next on her list, she would owl them, or Remus at least and try to visit Sirius, despite the break from visits she should have still messaged them at least, she needed to know how Sirius was and how Remus was getting on, the last she heard was that he was having troubles with a certain crush that he would not mention.

Adelaide took another sip of her tea and removed her hand from her mug, she gently ran her fingers over her neck, massaging the stiff aching parts carefully, she felt bad for not owling them, after what they did for her she was wrong to not send them at least one letter, she hoped that soon enough they would all visit each other again.

Kicking back the covers, Adelaide climbed out of bed and placed down her cup, she removed her robe and walked over to her wardrobe, opening the doors she looked through her assortment of robes and pulled out a soft buttercup yellow dress, smiling she walked back over to her bed and pinned up her hair into a loose bun.

Today was the day.

Today she was going to clean, organise and pull herself back together, what had happened was horrible but the future was still promising, whatever life threw a her she was going to battle through, what happened at the ministry was horrible but she was going to win Thomas back, it would just mean she needed to get more hours at work, brew more potions and see if her bank would give her another loan.

She was going to make it through this.

This may be a tough time but she had pulled herself out of a tough situation once before and she was more than ready to do that again, she was prepared for anything that would be thrown her way, she would make sure she had her wand at hand all times and be more aware of certain situations. Zadius may have hurt her but she wasn't going to let that destroy her, she needed to get her son away from him, if she can extract the memory from her mind and show the ministry then she can get him back for sure.

This wasn't the first time he had sabotaged her fight.

The first time she made an appointment she extracted all the memories she had from him, everything he had done, he broke into her room at the Inn and destroyed everything, all of the evidence against him, he made her a laughing stock at the Ministry Of Magic.

No more.

This was the last time he was going to bully her, she had Remus and Sirius on her side and while Sirius couldn't do much what he did for her already was enough, she had their support, she was still alive and although she was still upset she was going to fight back with just as much passion, he wasn't going to win.

Adelaide changed into her dress and slipped on her shoes, after grabbing her wand she walked out to her darkened living room, flicking her wand toward the windows the curtains instantly went flying open, light flooded the room destroying all the darkness, smiling widely Adelaide waked in and began to clean up the mess from the week just passed.

The battle was over and lost.

But the war had only just began.

Adelaide was going to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

"I cant believe he did this" Sirius huffed as Adelaide massaged some potion into his blonde hair.

Adelaide chuckled and shook her head "Well, now i can fix it" she smiled running her fingers through his locks softly.

Sirius nodded a little and relaxed "Still i cant believe he did this" he grumbled.

"Hmm, he did certainly do a number on your hair" Adelaide hummed "It does look good on you though, your like a wannabie Lucius Malfoy"

Sirius growled playfully and narrowed his eyes up to her.

Adelaide laughed "A rather handsome discount Malfoy at that" she added.

Sirius smirked a little and shook his head "can we just change it back?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded smiling and continued to massage the potion into his hair, she watched it change colour rapidly, the blonde darkening to his brown, when the potion wore off his hair dried and curled into a neatly styled look, a look that made a great difference from the wild style he had adopted after he escaped.

Adelaide looked outside to the grey sky and the snow covered forest surrounding her house, her eyes suddenly widened as realisation set in, she had put away the thought for a while now and all of a sudden it hit her like ton of bricks, christmas was close, very close, two days to be precise and she had done nothing.

"Oh my goodness! Christmas! I completely forgot!" she quickly said pulling on Sirius's hair as she clenched her fisits.

"Watch it!" he yelped sitting up "Whats wrong?" he asked rubbing his now sore head.

Adelaide wiped her hands "I was going to do a christmas party for you, as a surprise but i completely forgot" she sigh.

Sirius smiled a warm smile "You dont have to do that for me" he mumbled softly noticing her distress.

"I want to! Its the first christmas away from that horrible place, you deserve this" Adelaide quickly explained, it was clear she wanted to make this a good christmas for him.

Sirius grabbed her shoulders softly "alright, if it means that much to you we can come up with a plan" he smiled.

Adelaide smiled softly in return "thank you" she uttered.

Sirius leaned back "Now, i can sort some things out with Remus, get together the guests, can you sort the rest?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded "I can run out and get decorations today" she grinned "i can pick up some food whilst im at it too"

Sirius got up and nodded grabbing his wand "I'll be back later" he informed her.

Adelaide nodded and got up herself, she walked over to her coat rack and grabbed her cloak and a pouch of coins from the table beside it, she looked back to Sirius.

"See you soon" she smiled widely "And thank you"

With that she quickly dissapeared and headed to the market.

* * *

The wind bit furiously at Adelaide's cheeks as she quickly rushed into the market, she had already picked out a few decorations and a tree was to be delivered tomorrow, now she was on the hunt for food, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

The possibility of guests was quite low, due to Sirius's position, none the less she wanted this to be fun, she knew he needed to have time to have a little fun for himself, forget the business he had to do and just relax.

It was silly how easily she had managed to forget something so important, she was so ready to surprise Sirius and she went and completely ruined the surprise, all thanks to her stupidity, hopefully she would at least remember to buy the correct items this time rather than messing that up to.

Peering over a stall of food Adelaide looked up to the owner and grinned "Mr Havensbee how are we today?" she asked.

The owner Mr Havensbee was a stall dark skinned man with beautiful black locks that twisted into a smart but yet flamboyant style, the man grinned widely "perfectly fine actually! Me and the husband have decided to adopt a child!" he beamed.

Adelaide gasped "congratulations!" she beamed "How is Mr Havensbee?" she asked.

Havensbee smiled happily "Well, he is recovering after the death eater attack and the shop is doing just fine" he nodded.

Adelaide grinned "well send my love, i shall be sure your gifts are sent in the post"

Once she picked out a few items off food she handed them to Havensbee to wrap them up and began to rummage for her purse, Havensbee looked up to her as he began to wrap them up.

"You have a special someone yet Ms Pip?" he asked.

Adelaide smiled and shook her head softly "I'm a little to old to get into that field Mr Havensbee" she chuckled.

Havensbee shook his head "What about that fellow i often see you wandering around with? The gentleman with the scars?" he asked wiggling a brow.

"Oh! Remus? He is a dear friend, more like a brother to me" she replied quickly, her eyes wide.

"Well its got to be someone, your much more chirpy than usual" he noted "and you seem distracted, i've never seen you so distant".

Adelaide raised a brow then handed him a few sickles, she took her goods and bit him goodbye before heading back to her cottage a little amused, what on earth could he mean? Shaking her head she shifted the wrapped package under her arm and wandered toward the small pathway that led to her home, she had far more pressing matters to get on with.

Looking toward the path that lead to her home, she smiled, everything was slowly falling into place, it may have been a little last minute but she knew she and Sirius could pull this together easily.

* * *

Sirius briskly walked into his office and sat down at his desk, ignoring the yelling from the painting of his mother he quickly wrote to Remus about guests, he didn't know if anyone knew of his situation, he knew Remus would have only told those who he knew he could trust, how many people he had told at this point was a mystery but hopefully it was enough to get to the party.

' _Remus_

 _It seems Adelaide forgot to prepare of a christmas party for me, i told her that i would take care of guests but really i am unsure of who we can trust or who you have told, please could you invite a few friends for me?_

 _Don't forget, you owe me one after the stunt you pulled on my hair._

 _Padfoot'_

Sirius got up and curled up the letter, he then walked over to his owl and slowly, carefully, slipped the note into its claws, avoiding its biting beak he opened the window enough for the owl to fly out then hastily shut it again, making sure to close the curtains afterwards.

It was cute..Seeing her worried and flustered over him.

Adelaide was always like that, she was the kind of person that put others needs before her, he had noticed how much she worried over others and since his return it was evident she had not grown out of that habit , he found it cute, so to speak.

Sirius shook his head as he suddenly realised that he had been staring at the same spot on the wall for a lengthy amount of time now, he rubbed his head and sigh, there was something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Walking back to his desk glanced at the portrait of his mother and walked out, he couldn't stand being in the room any longer with her voice echoing in his head, she constantly told him over and over that he wasn't good enough, he wasn't worthy of living and so on, it bore into his mind when he went into that room.

He never felt good enough but he always buried that feeling, it was distracting, it was a feeling he would never show to anyone.

Sirius pulled out his wand from his pocket and let out a long winding breath, he walked out of the room and shut the door, muffing his mothers irritating voice, he didn't have time for this, he needed to focus on helping Adelaide.

As of this moment she was a priority for him.

* * *

The moment Sirius arrived at Adelaide's home the scent of peppermint and ginger filled his nose, it was a strong scent through the nose of a dog so it was easy to smell it from outside, it was almost unbearable, he whined and scraped the door with his paw, waiting for her to let him in.

It took a few moments before the door swung open and Adelaide smiled down to him, disgruntled, her hair was a mess and her dress was covered in flour and various decorations, she rushed back inside and continued on with her task.

Sirius trotted in, his eyes looking over the room, decorations where putting themselves out, a broom swept across the floor cleaning up the dust and dirt.

Adelaide quickly pulled out a trey of freshly baked cookies and placed them on the side, she removed her oven gloves and walked out to see Sirius in his human form, he was smirking, amused at her disgruntled look.

"You know Christmas is another day away, right?" he smirked.

Adelaide nodded "i know..i..i just wanted this to be perfect" she explained.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head softly "you don't have to stress yourself out over this" he sighed walking over and into the kitchen to grab a cloth.

Adelaide followed "i know..i just feel like you deserve this, no, you do deserve this"

"well, thank you..Adelaide" Sirius smiled a little as he grabbed a kitchen cloth and carefully wiped the flour from her face, he chuckled to himself "i never expected you to go to this effort for me" he admitted.

Adelaide smiled warmly "Sirius, i see you as a very good friend, without you i would not have gotten the support i needed through school" she explained "of course i would do this"

Sirius placed down the cloth and smiled to her "again, thank you"

Adelaide picked up a cookie and handed it to him "now you wait and relax, whilst i get changed"

Sirius nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, taking a bite of his cookie as she walked out and headed to her room to change, he looked down the the trey of cookies and sat back in his chair, she was a charming woman, odd but charming, he loved it, she never ceased to surprise him when he visited her.

Taking another bite of his cookie he thought back to the Christmases he shared with the old group, it was always round the Potters and he would always get a gift, even if he was an unexpected visitor, he was always offered a place at the table and always made sure to feel at home, the Christmases he had spent there where the best that he had ever had.

This christmas would be a memorable one to, it would be a celebration of his escape, a time to enjoy the company of those who survived, those who continue to fight the approaching darkness.

Adelaide walked back into the kitchen, a red and green dress adorned her features, she smiled softly to him and took a seat opposite, taking a cookie from the trey she took a bite.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying the quiet" Sirius lied taking another bite of his cookie.

"Good, you need the peace, your getting better Sirius, it shows" she smiled.

Sirius chuckled "thank you, im starting to feel a little better too"

Adelaide sat back and looked out the window to the fresh blanket of snow outside, the content feeling washed over her, she continued to eat the cookie in silence, occasionally engaging in small conversation with Sirius.

Things where not yet done or ready for Christmas.

However this small moment of relaxation was a break from the madness that was about to ensue.

They may as well enjoy it whilst they can.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thank you friends for all the follows and reviews, to know your interested in this story really drives me to carry on! I look forward to how you all feel about the future chapters !**

 **-Buttons Xoxoxox**

* * *

Christmas was finally here, snow was fresh on the ground and the air was cold but bearable, it was late in they day before Adelaide's party really begun, it was a nice gathering with close and trusted friends, mostly people from the order who knew about Sirius, some where new acquaintances and some were old friends.

The cottage had been completely transformed from its humble decor into a wonderful Christmas wonderland, thanks to a full day and night of work; the room was lit by small balls of silver light that floated around like snow and a fire that flickered in the fireplace, everywhere was decorated in holly or tinsel and the tree towered over the parties participants like a giant glowing monument.

Adelaide looked around the room as the guests became settled into the warm home, a red dress with white fur finish wrapped around her features, the skirt stretched down to the floor and her of shoulder sleeves rested comfortably on her arms , her hair was curled an pinned up neatly with holly and a small silver locket was draped around her neck.

After the panic of setting up her energy had been drained, but despite this she still looked as bright as ever, her hopes on making Sirius and the guests happy made her more full of energy than ever.

"Quite the gathering don't you think?" Remus asked as he approached her, a glass of fire whiskey in his hands.

Adelaide nodded "Tonks seems like lovely lady and its nice to see Kingsley after all these years" she grinned, before her eyes looked to Moody who was already half drunk and blabbering on to a very uncomfortable looking Sirius, she had no words.

"It's nice to see them again, yes" Remus smiled his eyes looking over to Tonks, a forlorn look glazing his face as he watched her.

Adelaide looked to him then followed his gaze to Tonks, she smiled a little and shook her head, she knew that look, the look he gave to every girl he had a crush on, he never felt good enough for them, he knew they deserved better, he told her this every time he had a crush on someone.

"You're never going to be happy if you don't talk to her" Adelaide said, looking to him.

Remus quickly looked to her and opened his mouth to make an excuse but Adelaide quickly cut him off.

"It's Christmas Remus, at least be friendly" Her face changed from concerned to stern and he sighed.

Remus took a quick sip of his whiskey and walked over to Tonks, beginning to talked to her, occasionally glancing to Adelaide to make sure she was pleased.

Adelaide smiled and waved her wand to the phonograph she had placed in the corner, something she had brought years ago, in seconds music began to spill from the machine playing a jolly Christmas tune, lightening up the otherwise hushed atmosphere.

"Thank you for hosting this lovely party" A voice suddenly addressed her from behind.

Jumping Adelaide turned around and smiled in relief "Hello Kingsley" She grinned taking the glass of wine he held out to her.

"Hello again Delia" He smiled moving to stand next to her "its been a while, how have you been?" He asked.

"Brilliant" Adelaide smiled "how about you my friend?"

Kingsley sipped his drink "Good, work has been absolutely back breaking but its worth it " He replied watching as Sirius tried escaping Moody only to be grabbed and pulled back.

Adelaide looked to him "Ah yes! your ministry job" She chuckled "i thank for keeping the ministry away from finding Sirius"

"thank you, its not easy but he doesn't deserve his imprisonment, i don't want to see an innocent man imprisoned again" Kingsley explained.

Adelaide smiled and placed down her drink on the table of food beside them "well, to lighten the mood, how about that dance you promised me?" She asked.

Kingsley smirked and placed down his drink next to hers "That was at the yule ball" He noted "and if i remember correctly you ran away before i could offer a dance"

"I was...reckless back then, i was more focused on going places i shouldn't" Adelaide admitted with a small chuckle, she held out her hand to him.

Kingsley took it happily and wrapped an arm around her waist "Indeed, you have changed" He smiled beginning to sway with her to the music.

"For the better, my behavior back then was unacceptable" She muttered resting her free hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say so, i found it quite fun" He smiled.

Adelaide chuckled "flatterer" She smirked playfully before looking over to Sirius who had finally broke away from Moody and now sat on the sofa looking at the fire whiskey in his hands, his face sad, she wanted to go over and see him but Remus beat her to it.

Remus took a seat beside him "Moody give you a headache?" He asked with a smirk placing his drink on the coffee table.

Sirius shook his head and chuckled "i managed to escape before he got to much into his story, thankfully, i didn't really want to hear the gory details" He replied glancing up to Adelaide who danced with Kingsley, he didn't know why but something twinged within him, a feeling he did not recognize nor like.

"Whats wrong?" Remus asked knowing full well that something was up.

"I was just thinking about the last Christmas we spent with the gang" Sirius replied quietly, looking back down to his drink his mind suddenly going back to the memory he kept to close to himself.

Remus shifted and went silent, he had been putting off that thought for a while now, the thought of Lily and James dancing under the mistletoe, Sirius showing off in his dog form, and himself reading Christmas stories by the fire, the last Christmas they had was one of the best, it was upsetting to think that all of the happiness had been ripped from them so unexpectedly.

"I know its difficult but all we can do now is think on the future, we are alive and Harry is alive too, living in the past is not helping us" He explained placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder "the future is what we need to look to, sitting here and moping all evening is not going to help matters "

Sirius nodded and smiled, sipping his drink he raised his glass a little "to the past" He mumbled.

Remus tapped his glass "to the past" He nodded before taking a swig.

* * *

"Everyone, may i have your attention?" Adelaide softly called over the rowdy chatter of the dinner table, it was later into the evening and after a large and quite interesting meal it was time Adelaide said what she wanted to say.

The chatter died down and Adelaide slowly got up looking over the slightly tipsy participants of the party, she grabbed her glass of wine and cleared her throat.

"I am thankful to all of you for coming here, meeting new friends and old" she began motioning to Tonks, Moody and Kingsley "And i would like to take this time to make sure we remember those we have lost at the toils of this horrible darkness, friends, family, lovers and acquaintances, all heroes who deserve remembrance and recognition" She raised her glass.

Everyone copied raising their glasses slightly.

"To the heroes, may they be forever remembered" She smiled.

"to the heroes" Everyone spoke in unison before downing their drinks and returning to their chatter.

Sirius finished his drink as Adelaide sat down and looked down to his finished his plate of food, he sat back and watched Moody re-tell one of his many, many stories to Tonks and Remus, he chuckled to himself then looked to Adelaide who played with a single brussel sprout that was left on her plate.

"You look very beautiful tonight" he said softly, she truly did, her cheeks had a faint blush about them and the beautiful style she had her hair in allowed him to see her face, admire each and every spot that marked her cheek, forehead and nose, she was happier more lively than other times he had saw her.

Adelaide smiled "well, thank you Sirius and you look very handsome" She chuckled, to tell the truth she actually did find him looking rather handsome, a new suit adorned his features, his hair was neat and soft and he looked much more alive and well.

Sirius poured them both another glass of fire whiskey "here" He handed her the glass "to you" He smirked raising the glass slightly.

Adelaide raised a brow "to me? whatever for?" She asked.

"For hosting such a lovely party and being a great hostess" He replied .

Adelaide shook her head and chuckled "very well, then to you" she raised her glass "for fighting through a difficult time and still shining brighter than ever"

Sirius smiled a warm smile and tapped his glass against hers "to us"

"to us" Adelaide grinned.

From the opposite side of the table Remus looked over and smiled a little at the two, was it him? or did he see something there? Moody leaned in from beside him, his eye was rapidly scanning the two.

"Are they together?" He Remus lowly, his brow raised.

Remus shook his head and chuckled "no" He replied "not yet"

Moody sat back in his chair and took another swing of his drink "well they should be" He slurred before going back to his story.

Remus nodded "they should" He mumbled before turning his attention back to Tonks, she was beautiful tonight, her clothes where original, different, a combination of red and black with hints of silver, her pink hair was pinned back slightly with a silver pin, she glowed in the light of the silver orbs that floated around the room, it was...breath taking to say the least.

Adelaide finished her drink and got up waving her wand to the empty plates and taking them out to the kitchen, she placed them into the sink and held onto the side as she felt a wash of dizziness come over he, no doubt that was the alcohol talking, she would probably be drunk by the end of the evening.

Giggling Adelaide slowly made her way out of the kitchen and waved her wand to the table, clearing up the remainder of the mess instantly.

Jolly music filled the room soon after as the phonographs somber tune finished, Moody and Kingsley both sat and talked, Remus and Tonks danced together and Sirius was leaning by the fireplace watching them with a smile on his lips.

Adelaide gazed at him softly, her mind seemingly floating away as she watched him.

His eyes suddenly met hers and he gave her a small playful wink.

Adelaide blushed and shook her head before walking back into the kitchen.

The alcohol was most definitely beginning to take an effect.

* * *

The night was now slowly going away, the fire as dying down and the silver lights where dimming, it was early hours of the morning and the party had long since finished.

Adelaide raised her head from Sirius's shoulder, her eyes heavy and her body feeling completely weightless and uncontrollable, the soft music that played complimented the slow end to the party.

Moody was passed out and Kingsley had left a while ago along with Tonks and Remus.

Sirius and Adelaide where alone, both embraced in a slow dance, both as drunk, the music was low but enough for them to dance to and it was clear that they would soon have to rest before either of them passed out.

"I want to give you something" Adelaide slurred quietly.

Sirius opened his closed eyes a little "hmm? another drink?" He asked with a giddy smile.

Adelaide giggled and shook her head "no silly, a present" She reached over and grabbed the present from the fireplace they danced by and slipped it into his pocket.

Sirius raised a brow and caught her as she stumbled, almost falling "cant i open it now?" He asked softly.

"no" Adelaide replied resting her head in his shoulder "wait until tomorrow" She yawned.

Closing her eyes, she felt him bury his nose in her hair, the music was coming to a conclusion but they kept dancing, at this point Adelaide was already half asleep, barely able to keep herself up.

Sirius moved away and chuckled to her "you're going to sleep" He slurred.

Adelaide giggled "no i'm not!" she argued before falling against him "i'm just resting my eyes, silly" she yawned.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and took them down the hall, stumbling as they made their way down and into Adelaide's bedroom, he gently moved away and she went to her bed, collapsing onto the sheets instantly.

Sirius yawned and laid down beside her, the morning sun began to peak through the drawn curtains, indicating a fresh new day, silence filled the house as the music cut off and the Phonograph stopped playing the melodies leaving only a crackling sound echoing through the cottage.

Adelaide curled up and shifted closer to Sirius, asleep already, it was clear she would have passed out regardless of where they were.

Sirius draped an arm over her and closed his eyes, they ached from lack of sleep, the entire night was filled with dancing laughter and drinking, it maybe got a little to much for the small gathering but none the less it was fun and tiresome, maybe he was a little to old for this...

As Sirius fell to sleep, the chirp of the early birds began to sound.

Christmas was over and a new year was close.

Lets hope that the new year would bring good fortune.


	15. Chapter 15

Pain, shooting all through out her head.

Adelaide turned over groaning as the pain hit her in one quick blast, consciousness returned to her, she didn't know how long she had been out for or what happened after the party, it was all a blurr, all she knew was that the pain in her head made it clear that she would never be drinking again. Ever.

"Some night" A voice croaked from beside her.

Adelaide opened her eyes slightly to see Sirius holding his head, his brows knotted together, she smiled a little and closed her eyes again before opening them widely, she quickly assessed the situation before she panicked, they where both fully clothed and she was the only one under the covers, alright, nothing suspicious..So far.

"Did..Did we do anything?" She asked looking to him, propping herself up on her elbow.

Sirius chuckled "No, not that i can remember" He replied "The last thing we did was stumble here and fall to sleep"

Adelaide sighed in relief and laid back down, rubbing her tired eyes she yawned and removed her hands from her face, looking up to the ceiling, her head was pounding, she would have thought that she would be used to drinking, sneaking out when she was younger to drink had become a talent, it was evident that her age was just creeping up on her.

"I'm to old for this" Adelaide grumbled.

Sirius chuckled "me too sweetheart"

Adelaide looked over to him "hungry?" She asked.

Sirius nodded eagerly and slowly sat up rubbing his face, he hadn't felt like this for a while now, sure he had a glass or two of fire whiskey a night but last night was full of excessive drinking, it was almost enough to put him off for life.

Adelaide slowly got up and held her stomach, she groaned and slowly stood up, her hair was a mess and her eyes where dark underneath, she slipped into her slippers and slowly made her way outside to the hall, she was desperate for a large glass of orange juice right now, her mouth and throat were dry, painfully dry.

"You look beautiful when your hung over" Sirius teased as he walked out to the hall making his way down with her.

Adelaide poked out her tongue and smirked walking into the living-room.

Moody had vanished, no doubt her left at some point this morning, he had accepted to teach the next years students Defence Against the Dark Arts so going home to recover and prepare for next year was in his motives, still it was nice to see that fun side of him that not many people saw.

The living room they stood in was a complete mess, bottles and decorations strew across the floor as well as various glasses and pieces of food, the tree was falling apart and slowly wilting down, it would take a while to clean all of it up, or a miracle.

"I can help clean up if you want" Sirius said taking a seat on the sofa and putting his hand into his pocket.

Adelaide shook her head "no, i think i will leave it for today" she chuckled walking into the kitchen and grabbing her wand from the side, she waved it towards the cooker, sending plates, pans and cups flying from the cupboards, the oven lit up and the pan dropped itself above the flames. Adelaide walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up, taking out the ingredients she needed for breakfast and grabbing the large bottle of orange juice from the top shelf.

Instantly her mouth watered.

Placing down the ingredients Adelaide opened the bottle and quickly drunk down as much as she possibly could, relief filling her as she drunk down the juice, she pulled the drink away from her lips and let out a long winded breath, she leaned against the table and pointed her wand to the kitchen counter, the ingredients soon began to move on their own, doing the same actions any muggle would do to create breakfast.

Adelaide walked out into the living-room to see Sirius admiring the gift she gave him last night, he smiled up to her.

"This is perfect Adelaide, thank you" he said to her.

Adelaide walked over "run your finger over the back" she instructed.

Sirius turned over the watch and did exactly that, the quote soon appearing on the back, as he read it his eyes softened.

"I know your holding back from me sometimes Sirius,what happened to you was not right" Adelaide began " I know its not much but i thought this could help on the days you are really struggling" she explained.

Sirius looked to her softly and leaned over, hugging her "thank you" he mumbled softly.

Adelaide hugged back and chuckled "your welcome" she pulled away and got up.

Sirius watched her walk into the kitchen to continue making the breakfast and smiled, he placed the watch on his wrist and got up following her, he sat down at the table and rested his head in his hand, watching her cook.

"So, can we both agree to never drink again?" Adelaide smiled looking back to him over her shoulder.

"I cant promise much but i can promise not to excessively drink" Sirius replied.

Adelaide turned back to concentrate on the cooking "please tell me your not going to drink yourself to sleep anymore" she begged knowing that the party would certainly not deter him from his drinking.

"Again, i can make any promises" Sirius smirked a little before looking to her.

Adelaide was fully turned to him, her brow raised and a hand on her hip, it was the look all mothers gave, he smiled and got up walking over to her.

"Fine, i wont drink myself to sleep" He teased pinching her cheek.

Adelaide narrowed her eyes and turned away "Very funny Black but im serious, its not good for your health"

Sirius sighed and leaned on the side beside her "it wont be easy" He muttered "I cant sleep without forcing myself to" He explained "nightmares just..invade"

"I can help you" Adelaide offered, looking to him from the corner of her eye.

"How?" He asked raising a brow.

Adelaide dished up the breakfast and took the plates to the table, she set them out and made her way back to the counter pouring them both a glass of orange juice.

"Well..If you give up drinking, i will give up something to" She replied "I can come to your home and stay with you overnight for a while if you wish"

Sirius walked over and took a seat by his plate, thinking, it would help...It was only overnight, he looked to her and nodded "Very well"

Adelaide brought the drinks over, a large smile gracing her features as she took a seat "Brilliant!"

"What are you going to give up?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure" she mumbled looking down to her plate, she played with her food in thought before looking to him "my sleep potions"

Sirius raised a brow "you think you can sleep without it now?" he asked.

The potion was to help her after the attack, she had continued taking it ever since, it was almost an addiction, she would always take it and if she didn't, she refused to sleep, the potion was the only thing that could ease her constant paranoia.

"I'm not sure.." Adelaide mumbled "But, i have to stop taking it at some point"

Sirius nodded and held out his hand "Lets make a promise then, come the new year we both give up our bad habits"

Adelaide took his hand softly, her eye widened as a strange sensation suddenly shot up her arm, she almost snatched her hand away but continued non the less, she looked to Sirius who's brows knotted, his face twisted into a confused yet slightly fascinated expression, he felt the same sensation run up his arm.

"I promise" Adelaide finally said, her hear beating fast.

"As do i" Sirius nodded.

Adelaide and Sirius both stared at each other for a moment, questioning what that was, they looked down to their hands and quickly removed them, they both began to eat without another word, it seemed they both rather not talk about it, even though it could be anything! An electric shock? A simple twitch? A lot came into mind yet nothing seemed to fit the correct answer..

It was just strange.

* * *

After breakfast the two decided to part from each other and get their well needed rest, Sirius couldn't be out of his home much longer and by now it was getting late since they had awoken mid day.

Once they had both cleared up the mess from breakfast, they departed ways, with the promise that Sirius would owl her and visit another time.

Adelaide looked around the mess of her home and reached up to unpin her hair, she slowly made her way out of the room to her bedroom her brunette and lavender curls falling over her shoulders, she decided to stay out of that messy room for now, it would only bother her later, then she would get no rest.

Walking into her bedroom she made her way to her bed and laid down, closing her eyes she smiled a little and felt the weight fall off her, she needed this, even though it was self inflicted, she still needed to rest, it was all she could think about at the moment. Relaxing she let her eyes wander to her hand, her brows raising.

The feeling..

It was like electric, like a shock running up her arm and hitting her, the strangest thing is Sirius experienced it too, she saw it in his eyes, the look of slight shock and confusion.

Adelaide turned over and closed her eyes, again it could have been anything.

Still she had not experienced anything like it

Well...once...

It was back when she married Zadius, they touched hands and she felt that shock, the surge run up her hand, it scared her at first but Zadius seemed unaffected, he looked to her confused and told her that it was probably nothing, at the time she believed him, she would have done anything for him then, she was blinded in love, convinced that he was the perfect man.

Zadius had a charm, a charm that hypnotised any woman who came near him, he would use his looks to lure you in then capture you, he did it to so many women, women he would replace her with, she became nothing more than a maid to clean his home and take care of his son, he was a classic spoilt brat.

Adelaide hated him, she hated ever meeting him.

Thinking back to it she wished she had never moved to France, she wished she ran away from home while she could and live a free life, her father was not a nice man, she had the scars to show it and if she had just left she would have never have gone through what she had, even though her mother was kind she was still stern, after moving to France, Adelaide's mother shaped her and changed Adelaide into the woman she is today, no longer rebellious but formal and pronounced.

It made her weak.

In her eyes.

Zadius saw how feeble she had become and it was her fault, it was her fault she never fought back, never spoke against him or her father, she was quiet, silenced by her fear.

Turning over Adelaide shook her head and stared out of the window, she watched through the small crack in the curtains as the snow covered rose bush outside bounced slightly in the wind, she closed her eyes once more and listened to the birds outside, she felt herself relax as the soft chirping soothed her.

The cottage went silence once more and a calm feeling spread through out the place.

Things where looking up.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas was over and the new year was slowly creeping in.

The snow was beginning to melt away showing sure signs of the new and fresh start, patches of fresh green grass where peaking through the icy terrain and flowers where beginning to grow.

After recovering from the Christmas gathering, Adelaide cleared up her home, moved it around and scheduled another meeting at the ministry, if this new year was to start then she was going to start this new year fresh and positive, even if it meant she would be a little tight for money, she was a fighter and her son needed a good and loving home, not a cold and controlling one, she was still determined.

This would be the year of new changes.

Adelaide decided to not give up and grow a thicker skin, she also decided to start thinking about perhaps finding herself a man, she had been thinking about it for a while now, it was perhaps a good time to start a new and meet someone, once all of the business with the ministry had been cleared up it would be the perfect time to find someone. After she and Zadius had divorced a while ago she hadn't really thought about finding herself someone but now..she felt ready, what was stopping her from being happy?

The world was a big place so meeting someone shouldn't be horribly difficult, it had just been so long since she had been with someone and to tell the truth she was a little old in the arts of flirting, she didn't want to seem creepy or come across as desperate..

Come to think of it she has never flirted before...Zadius pretty much asserted himself and all she had to do was giggle at his jokes and go along with what he said, she was so in love with him she was pretty much his shadow, always complimenting him and feeding his ego, she knew ti was time to change that, she was not going to do what she did in the past.

If she did go out to meet someone...what kind of man would she look for?

The serious type was most certainly not in her list, she had lost an attraction for those men after Zadius, instead she felt that maybe she was in the need for a little fun, maybe someone who could be a little cheeky and adventurous..someone who didn't mind taking her and her son on adventures.

A man who was lovable, a man who didn't mind being a part of her family, not many men where willing to join a family but she hoped that she would find the right one, she had to think of her son on this too.

Adelaide didn't want to ask or look for too much in a man she just wanted to find the right one, someone who she was willing to share her life with.

Smiling Adelaide sat down in her chair and rested her hands on her abdomen she stared at the un-lit fireplace a content smile gracing her relaxed face, her village was small, most of the men were rather old and already married, now that she thought about it, it was going to be more difficult than she had thought, most of the men her age where drunkards, rude and small minded people after one and only thing.

She knew very few men and trusted very few people, she had made a promise to herself to never settle until she was truly happy with the person she was with, she didn't want another mistake and she would not put her son through that again.

Trust was something she had trouble with.

Adelaide knew that if she were to do this she would have to talk to her son about it too, since he is to live with her as a family again he has the right to know, he was a sweet boy, she was positive that he would understand, he always did understand, she didn't deserve a child like him, a child that was so sweet and kind and never put himself before anyone, he had been so good through out this entire fight #, it broke her heart think how much this was hurting him on the inside, he didn't deserve this.

Yes, maybe it was a good time to start looking for love.

Starting a family again is what she wanted deep down, she craved for fun and happiness.

It couldn't hurt...

* * *

Sirius wandered out of his office, swiftly shutting the door he blocked out the awful noise of his mothers voice and rubbed his temples, it was to much, this house was to much, he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore.

Being cooped up like this was driving him to insanity.

The portraits of his family haunted him, talking constantly, he tried to spend as little time in his office as possible but sometimes he needed to go in there, he wasn't going to let his mother drive him out of there, he may have escaped Azkaban but he had yet to escape the haunting of his past.

Sirius was forced to remember everything, remember everything he wanted to forget about his past, being cooped up like this was not helping, it was difficult barely seeing people or going out, the only time he could go was if he snuck out as a dog but then it was still dangerous, the only place he was free to go to was Adelaide's, the fresh air was so wonderful when he visited her.

Adelaide always welcomed him into her home, no matter what time or for how long, she greeted him and Remus with open arms..

He thought about that often...Adelaide had offered and done a lot for him, he didn't want her caught up in this threat, for some reason the thought of her getting mixed up in this gave him a bad feeling, in the pit of his stomach and boiling in his chest, he didn't want her to get hurt..

Sirius made his way to his bedroom, his only quiet place, his place to soothe his aching and tired head, the only room he felt free from all of this pressure that was slowly drowning him, he was definitely tired and felt physically drained, his mind hurt and his body ached, he had been so occupied with the Order and to top that he would constantly worry about Harry, he knew that Harry was a capable boy but he was still just a boy, a boy that deserved much better.

Harry hadn't had the best life so far, true he has his friends and loves his time at school at the moment but he is still stuck with that toxic family, a family that treats him like an animal, it makes Sirius's blood boil and not to mention that Harry is constantly attacked by he-who-must-not-be-named, it broke Sirius's heart and angered him to think that his godson was put through this, every school year he was placed in danger, he was still just a boy for Merlin's sake! Sirius wanted nothing more than to make sure Harry had the best life, it was his responsibility now that Lilly and James sadly passed.

A life with comfort was what he wanted for Harry, he wanted to take care of Harry and be his guardian but of course at the moment it was difficult, with him still being a fugitive and Harry having to send messages secretly, it would be hard to hide and maintain a good life for Harry, the only thing he could do was support the boy as much as he could and get Remus's help in seeing the boy.

Once he arrived at his room Sirius shut his door and locked it, he made his way to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes he felt his head throbbing in pain, he winced a little and tried to relax, with all this negative thought he needed to start thinking positively, maybe that would help him feel a little more happier and help him relieve some of the stress that clung to him.

The future was something he could think on, a happy future with Harry, where he can walk around freely outside, no judgement from onlookers, he would be able to look after his godson, he was excited for that, to finally be able to settle but still go on adventures, maybe travel the world with Harry, it sounded like something reasonable to do after being hidden away for so long, they both needed a break and what better way to do that than travelling the world, the fresh air was calling to him. .

Perhaps maybe...Maybe he would consider finding someone else to share his life with...Not straight away but he would be open to the option of going on dates and hopefully meeting that one special woman.

Sirius opened his eyes for a moment and stared up at the dusty ceiling, he never really thought about committing to any one, he wasn't really one for marriage, his interests lied in the adventure, even when he was a little younger the thought of commitment was dis-interesting to him, rebelling, travelling and doing whatever he wanted to live each day as best as possible was what he wanted to do, he knew that he could do all of that with a lady but still...There was also that nagging thought that he would never be free if he settled.

It felt like he was being chained down.

Harry was his main priority at the moment, he had never really thought about anything else besides protecting Harry and defeating this darkness, so thinking this far into the future was new to him, he didn't know how to feel about it...

Sirius still kept the thought of a relationship as a possibility, he was still unsure about it but..something made him want to, he didn't know if it was the fact that he was free or maybe at his age he felt like he was ready...

All he knew was that he would have to wait and see.

* * *

New years are a time to refresh, no matter what you have gone through or experienced, the new year is a chance to be different and do what is best for you, take all the criticism from last year and work on it.

Even if you decide to work on the smallest of things you are still making a change.

Both Sirius and Adelaide decided to change.

Changes can benefit us, good or bad they are there to generate new experiences.

Adelaide was going to get her son and start a new, begin a family again, it would make her happy and bring light to her otherwise darkened life, she needed this, she deserved to be happy as did any other good person, it was finding that happiness that would be difficult, she longed for a family again and that's where her happiness lied.

Sirius was going to focus on the future and start a new life for him and Harry, despite the threat of the war that was to come, he may have felt hopeless now but he was going to keep on, for Harry, his happiness lied in Harry's, making sure that he took good care of Lilly and James's boy, they would have done the same.

This new year would be interesting for the both of them, full of ups and downs but it will most certainly be a year to remember.

The future is set in motion and the past is now behind them, we cannot change what happens now, all we can do is strap ourselves in and enjoy the ride, follow through and see what happens on the other side,.

Always live your days like they are the last, have fun with your life and enjoy it.

We must celebrate our happiness and keep it close.

After all...

Darkness always lurks around the corner...


	17. Chapter 17

The air was bitter and cold in the early mornings, despite the cold air slowly making its way away from Adelaide's village it was still cold and foggy, the sky was still blanketed in a light grey colour and the ground was wet and cold, the magical look of the snow had long since passed and all that was left was the grey disgusting sludge littered amongst the village, despite this inconvenient and depressing weather however, market day was still on and running as it did every week.

Adelaide's stall was a simple stall decorated with a purple blanket that hid the dark old wood underneath, the potions where all laid out neatly each with different colors and labels, all of her potions where for hair care, growing hair, smoothing skin anything beauty related was what she made, from behind the stall Adelaide sat on her small bench reading a new newspaper, her hair was down and running over her shoulders freely, she lightly chewed on her nail as her eyes scanned over the report of a recent sighting from Sirius.

SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED IN LONDON

The title screamed at her, she was terrified of him being caught, terrified of him being sent back to that horrid prison, it scared her to think she was going to see that in the papers or hear that from Remus, looking down to the paper Adelaide let out a small breath to calm herself, he was at home, safe, he couldn't have risked it to go to London could he? Then again this is Sirius we where talking about...

' _A recent sighting of murderer Sirius Black has left nearby wizarding residence terrified, people have claimed to spot the man hiding away within busy parks and stealing food from local muggles'_

Adelaide shook her head, she didn't believe for a second he would steal but...he has been one to brush with muggle law before, but then again he had food at home, she made sure of that, sighing she rubbed her head, it wasn't him, it was simply not possible.

' _Reports describe the man as slender and scruffy, his clothes where torn and dirty and he had a crazed look in his eyes, one victim went on to explain how he was approached by the man and threatened'_

"Lying bastard" Adelaide muttered under her breath, a short burst of anger leaving her system, she quickly looked up praying that no one heard her, relieved she looked back down and continued to read, she couldn't stop reading, even if she wanted to she couldn't stop that nagging feeling that Sirius could be in trouble or he could have actually been spotted, she trusted the man with her life but he shared the same habits in his family, always jumping into things before thinking.

 _'Aurors where called to the scene but found no trace of the murderer in sight, victims claim that he escaped during the night and fled of to another place, Aurors have conducted a search but have yet to come up with results._

 _Residence_ _have been advised to stay inside and contact the ministry immediately should the man appear, they have also been advised against making contact with the man due to his erratic and inhuman behaviours'_

Adelaide threw down the paper and rubbed her face, she shook her head and got up from her seat, it was obviously an impostor, she decided to go about and stretch her legs for a little, due to the grey weather no one had really come out to the market, in fact she and a few other vendors where the only ones there.

Placing an old blanket over the potions Adelaide walked out of her stall and wandered around the market place, she walked over to Havensbee's food stall and smiled happily as she saw him sipping on a warm cup of tea, looking around the empty market square.

"Good morning Havensbee" Adelaide smiled.

Havensbee nodded politely to her "Good morning, how is market day fairing for you?" he asked.

"Not a single sale" Adelaide sighed.

Havensbee smiled sympathetically "Same here, i was thinking about shutting up shop for the day and going home" he explained.

Adelaide nodded "I was just about to mention the same idea, it seems pointless staying out here any longer"

Havensbee got up and placed down his tea "i agree, it's this bloody weather, no one wants to come out " he sighed grabbing a few covers from under the stall.

"Its terrible" Adelaide mumbled helping him begin to pack up his food and cover the stalls.

Havensbee began to pack away the food within their crates, using his wand to make sure the food was packed away neatly, he looked up to her as she continued to pack away the produce.

"So, where is your lover at this time?" he asked raising a brow.

Adelaide abruptly stiffened "Excuse me?"

Havensbee smirked "from our conversation last time, you still have that glow about you Adelaide, your in love"

Pulling the cover over the now empty stall Adelaide smiled a little and shook her head "I assure you, i am not in love" she smirked.

"Well i still stand by my statement, i have not seen you so jolly and bright before" he smiled to her crossing his arms over his chest.

Adelaide raised a brow and pulled the covers over the other empty stall, she smiled to herself and watched him walk over to the crates, tapping them with his wand instantly making them vanish from sight, he looked to her.

"You haven't realised it yet have you?" he asked.

"That im in love? Havensbee your being ridiculous, i have not met anyone that i could be in love with" she stated.

Havensbee walked out from his stall and tucked his arm under hers, leading her to her stall, he pursed his lips in thought.

"You know i was the same way about Nathaniel" he said with a small smile "i didn't ever think of him as a lover until i truly realised i was in love with him"

Adelaide looked down to the ground "It can't be Remus if that's what your suggesting, he is a brother to me Havensbee, it would be rather odd and uncomfortable to be with him" she chuckled a little before grimacing.

Havensbee laughed a little "No, of course not, have you met anyone else you could consider a lover?" he asked.

Adelaide shook her head "honestly no ..i haven't" she replied, in truth she couldn't think of anyone else she had met that she may have fallen for...Unless, Kingsley could have caught her eye, he was a rather handsome man and she did used to have a crush on him in her younger years, it wouldn't be a surprise if she had fallen for him after seeing him at the party.

Havensbee stopped in his tracks, just before they got to her stall, he looked to her, stepping in front of her he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes "your not pregnant are you?"

"Merlin's beard no!" Adelaide exclaimed her eyes widening "I promise you Havensbee i have not run off with a man or had a one time fling, i have done no activities to get me pregnant"

Havensbee relaxed and nodded walking over to her stall he began to load up her potions for her, waving his wand to they all packed away into her box "just checking, i will stop prying now" he chuckled.

Adelaide giggled and pulled the covers over her empty stall, she glanced over to the other sellers who had also began to pack up their work, she looked to Havensbee and picked up her box just as it finished filling up "lets go have some tea" she smiled.

Havensbee nodded "but, at the pub, i think a change of scenery will be good for you".

Adelaide nodded and followed him toward the pub a small smile on her lips, Havensbee was the first to greet her when she moved into her cottage, he helped her get her stall and set up that small business, he was very supportive of her, they got to know each other quite well, he lived in London with his husband and travelled up to the village to sell his food, he had a good business since he brought more exotic foods rather than the boring foods sold in local shops.

Walking into the bar, Adelaide took a seat as Havensbee walked over to get their drinks, she rested her head in her hands and looked up to the posters of Sirius, she stared at them softly her chest aching at the sight of his angered and psychotic face, she shook her head, the look of a man who has lost everything, the posters upset her, they made her think of the worst, they sent her mind spiralling into what could have happened to him and what he went through.

Havensbee walked over with the tray that held the tea set and took a seat, placing the tray of tea on the table, he followed her gaze to the poster and took a seat "your not worried about him are you?" he asked knotting his brows together.

Adelaide shook her head "no...not really, the last sighting was in London, i doubt he would come here" she chuckled a little, she wondered if Sirius would come back to her home at some point, he was probably still recovering from the party, catching up on some well needed rest or working with the Order, she missed his company.

Havensbee poured out their tea and nodded "Well, what he did is terrible, i don't think i could ever forgive someone like that" he mumbled "I hope the Aurors capture him."

Adelaide shook her head absentmindedly and took her tea from the tray once Havensbee had poured it out "thank you" she mumbled softly pouring in the milk and stirring it.

"I'm worried about my husband, he works in London a lot, the thought of him getting hurt by anyone scares me constantly, its like a pain or tightening in my chest that i just can escape" Havensbee sighed sipping on his tea "It's worse that the sightings are getting closer to where we live, he could run into the man at any point!."

Adelaide nodded "I know how you feel" She muttered, having the same experience with Sirius, she was scared he was going to get caught or hurt or have to face those dementors again, she couldn't bring herself to think on it half the time and other times she found herself overthinking on everything to do with him, seeing sightings in the papers, listening to people gossiping about him, it hurt her.

Havensbee nodded and looked to her softly "Your son?"

Adelaide snapped her gaze to him "hmm?" she quickly snapped out of her daze "oh! yes i worry about him all the time, of course i do"

"I would be to, Sirius was spotted to be in Hogwarts at one point, terrorising the children there, it was terrifying, you must have worried so much!" Havensbee placed a hand on her arm.

"Yes, it was terrifying" Adelaide lied "i almost pulled him out of school"

Havensbee looked down to his tea and sipped it quietly, he shook his head softly "I'm so afraid of letting my child down" he admitted.

Adelaide looked to him with a small smile "You haven't even adopted them yet" she chuckled.

"I know, im just so worried, i really want to be a good father" Havensbee explained.

Adelaide smiled and sipped her tea "You will be a wonderful father, you care so much about others im sure a child will love you and your husband, you just have to relax"

Havensbee nodded "thank you Adelaide" he smiled.

Adelaide placed down her tea "anytime" she smiled softly to him resting her head in her hand, her gaze wandered off to the poster and her eyes rested upon the screaming face of Sirius, she wondered what he could be doing at this moment, maybe reading the fake sightings of himself, or talking with Remus...Anything.

Havensbee looked to her softly and shook his head sipping his tea, it was clear something was up with her, she was distracted just like he can be when he thinks of his husband.

Adelaide was in love, she just needed to realise it.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus looked over to Sirius quietly as they rummaged through a box that was brought back from Grimmauld Palace, it was a box that was hidden in Sirius's old bedroom, after a trip to his friends old home, Remus had found the box and decided to bring it back to his home where Sirius was staying for now.

Grimmauld was Sirius's old home and because of this it had become more of a targeted place now, the ministry was really cracking down on finding him, both Remus and Sirius had decided to find a place that could keep him hid away and out of the ministries sight, the only places they could think of at the moment were Remus's and Adelaide's home but both agreed on Remus's cottage since Adelaide was working a little more.

Sitting on the floor of the run down cottage both Remus and Sirius looked through the old box, it had been left there, abandoned probably by his mother and left to rot away, pulling out a few letters Sirius flicked through them, looking at the names of who wrote them, most of them were from his mother, wasting no time with those letters he threw them straight into the fire place that was lit up beside them.

Sirius's face was plain and unreadable, he wanted to get rid of the box entirely, anything that reminded him of his mother would be thrown straight into the now well fed fire, it was hard for him to look through the box without throwing it all into the flames.

"We need to discuss where your going to hide." Remus spoke up, the tense silence was thick enough to cut and it was becoming too much, he needed to get Sirius's mind off the negative memories, he felt bad for bringing that ruddy box back.

Sirius nodded quietly "I could go to Adelaide's" he suggested, knowing full well that her cottage was in the middle of no where and could go easily undetected, that and he was calm there like all of his worries could go away.

Remus shook his head "I received an owl yesterday, dementors came looking around her home" he informed him "I was meant to tell you but i completely forgot".

"Is she okay?!" Sirius suddenly asked, his face morphing to one of worry his chest tightening in fear that she had fallen victim to the soul suckers, the worry in his eyes was clearer than day.

"She is a little shaken but fine, she used the patronus spell before they really got to her, she soon sent them running" he chuckled.

Sirius nodded and let out a small breath of relief and nodded "No doubt they will be soon hovering around here too" he muttered.

Remus looked into the box finding a few Griffindor banners and some rolled up posters, he pulled out the posters knowing full well what lied on the front "we need to figure something out."

"I could go out of the country" Sirius suggested "anywhere out of England is entirely out of the Ministry's reach, i'll have less of a chance of being caught"

Remus peaked into the poster finding a half naked muggle woman on the front wearing a very revealing bikini, he handed them quickly to Sirius and nodded looking up to the man, trying to cover his slight blush, leaving England seemed to be the only good option, Europe was out of the Ministry's watch and could be a safe place for Sirius until the heat died down.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged and looked at the posters smirking a little, he used to put them all over his wall to annoy his mother, he hated everything that his mother and family believed in, the only sane person in his family seemed to be his cousin Andromeda, he placed them back into the box and shook his head.

"France, Italy, Spain." Sirius finally listed gathering the letters that he had in his lap, anywhere was good enough as long as he wouldn't be caught.

Remus nodded and looked over to the letters Sirius had, raising a brow in curiosity, he watched as his friend picked out a letter and opened it up his eyes rolling over the message written, his face suddenly softened and a glimmer of an undecipherable emotion flickered in his eyes.

"It's from Adelaide." Sirius mumbled softly handing the letter to his friend.

Remus looked over the letter, it was dated quite far back, the date was at least a few days after Sirius was admitted to Azkahban, it was the last letter she ever sent to him.

 _Dear Sirius._

 _I recently find myself conflicted, i have met someone and he is a very lovely man, we are getting along quite well and he's proposed to go on a date with me, however i find myself in a very horrible and confusing situation, Sirius i must tell you something, something very important._

 _For years i have held this back and i need to tell you before i continue on with this man, if i don't i fear i will never be content with myself._

 _Sirius Black, i am completely and utterly in love with you, i have been for quite some time now and admittedly at first i hated myself for it, i figured that if i confess now i can decide what to do, through out the rest of my years in Beauxbatons and talking to you through letters i have found myself falling for you completely, my feelings for you remained strong, even when i moved away, i still wish to remain close friends with you Sirius, so please don't get mad at me for this confession._

 _I understand fully if you ignore this letter or wish to remain as we are, i hold no bad feelings towards the way you feel, i just needed to get this off my chest._

 _I hope you and everyone else is okay, tell Remus i shall owl him as soon as possible._

 _I miss you Black._

 _\- Delia_

Remus glanced up to Sirius who seemed to be staring at the pile of letters in his hand quietly, his face once again unreadable, looking back down to the letter Remus smiled a little and closed it up, he handed it back to his friend.

"That was after i went to Azkahban." Sirius mumbled placing the letter back in the box, he had never received that letter before and seeing it now made his chest ache with guilt and something else, something he couldn't describe.

Remus nodded "i think she must have assumed that you ignored the letter completely, a few weeks after that letter i received one informing me that she was going to be married" he explained.

Sirius threw a few more letters into the fire and nodded in reply, he was left speechless, he felt a guilty for not replying even though he couldn't have helped it, sure he would have preferred to remain friends back then but replying to her would have been a better idea than ignoring her completely, if only Pettigrew hadn't have tricked him, he would have been able to do a lot if he hadn't have gone to Azkahban, things would be different.

Anger suddenly flared up inside of him at the thought of Pettigrew and what he did to his friends, he clenched his teeth and furrowed his brows together, his face suddenly becoming very dark with rage.

"If you could have replied what would you have said?" Remus asked softly, hoping to distract him and calm him, he knew exactly what his friend was thinking about and the look on his face made it evident that the mans rage towards Pettigrew still remained.

Sirius picked out a howler from his mother and ripped it up angrily, throwing it into the fire, he looked to Remus "I dont know" he bluntly stated.

Remus took the remaining letters from his friends hands and decided to rummage through them himself before Sirius went on another angry rampage, silence blanketed the room, only the crackle of the fire managed to cut through the quiet of the run down cottage.

"I probably would have liked to remain friends" Sirius finally spoke up his voice a little quiet as he finally calmed himself down and focused on the question, he felt bad for getting angry in front of his friend "I would ask her about the man she had met, although if i had known about him what i know now, i would have told her not to go forward with any relationship"

"We can't change the past" Remus smiled a little "But im sure she would have appreciated that" He chuckled.

Sirius smiled a little and leaned back against the other patchy sofa, he sighed "How does she remain so positive?" He asked.

Remus raised a brow "Who?."

"Adelaide" Sirius replied "That woman has a talent for smiling"

"Would you prefer her to not smile?" Remus asked with a small smirk.

Sirius shook his head chuckling "Of course not, she is a charming and delightful woman, i just find it incredible how she stays so happy"

Remus looked down to his hands "i know what lies underneath that happiness, she's a woman who puts everyone else needs before her, its both a flaw and and attribute" he explained "But there so much to her that you don't know, so much that you need to know"

"Maybe i'll find out one day" Sirius replied with a small smile, he thought about her, he wondered what she could be doing at the moment, if she was worrying about him or about her son.

"Adelaide is a very puzzling woman at the best of times" Remus mumbled with a fond smile "But she is also a hurt soul."

Sirius nodded and looked down to the remaining letters, he placed them back into the box and got up "We need to figure out how im going to get to France or wherever i finally decide to go" He mumbled.

Remus nodded "We will leave as soon as possible, you'll have to take a muggle boat, i can't go with you so you will have to try and find a way on" he explained.

"Easy" Sirius smirked "We should visit Adelaide first and tell her, i doubt she will be pleased to find that i have snuck off without telling her"

"Tomorrow morning we will go, then we will leave that night" Remus informed him.

Sirius sat down on the tattered sofa and leaned forward his elbows resting on his legs, he clasped his hands together and looked down to the floor, he knew that him leaving the country would upset Adelaide, she had only just seen him again and now he had to leave.

Remus knew exactly how it would play out, they would tell her and inside she would be upset and so would Sirius, on the outside though they would both be happy, despite knowing that they both liked each other Remus knew deep down that their feelings would always remain unnoticed, there was maybe a faint chance in the future when everything had settled, but no one can say what the future will bring, it was unpredictable and ever changing.

The cottage went into a comfortable silence, a more welcome kind of content silence that the two both relaxed in, things where setting course and slowly moving into place, it may have meant that the next few days would be busy but if Sirius was going to be safe then so be it, there was a big storm brewing for Harry and the boy needed his godfathers support as well as support from others around him.

Sirius got up and walked over to his box that sat on the floor in the middle of the two tattered sofas "Can you keep this safe for me?" He asked lifting it up.

Remus nodded and watched him place it beside him "I'll put it away for you" he smiled.

Rummaging through the box Sirius pulled out two letters and took them back to his seat, folding them up he tucked them into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, running his thumb over the silver the quote appeared etched into the surface, he read it over smiling a little, it was a tough day and it was only going to get tougher in the days to come.

Tomorrow was decided, it was a quick decision but it was the best that they had.

Sirius would be safer at last.


	19. Chapter 19

London was a grey and dreary place no matter what time of the year it was or what weather was predicted, the large city was full of bustling streets, noisy roads and tall towering buildings that loomed over you, covering any light from the sun that dare shine down on the city, even on the bright hot days a grey cloud seemed to loom over the bustling place, today was a rather grey and dreary day with darkness seeming to loom over the streets, the sky was thick with grey clouds and the streets where busy with gloomy faces.

The Ministry was one place that was affected by this darkness, rain pelted down onto the building it was hidden underneath and although underground the inside of the large base was no better, amongst the hustle and bustle of the ministry workers, a session was going on.

Within a small lowly lit courtroom located down a long winding hall, Zadius stood, he was dressed in a smart navy blue pinstripe suit with a red tie that hung around his neck, his hair combed back and his face disguised with a sad pathetic look, he looked different, the complete opposite of the intimidating man we knew.

If you could see it, you wouldn't have recognised him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the ministry i'd like to finish this case once and for all" Zadius called to the jury as he walked further into the room, his voice was soft and covered with feigned sadness.

"Very well Mr Lefevre, you may now present your case" The judge called, he was an aged man with a large grey beard and neatly shaven grey hair, his sunken black eyes looked down to Zadius who nodded softly to him.

"Thank you very much sir, now i know you are all fully aware of Ms Pip's financial problems and how she keeps applying to gain custody of this child" Zadius began "Your honour i am a good father, an honest man who only wants the best for his son" Zadius placed a hand on his heart gaining a few sympathetic looks.

They where eating out of the palm of his hand.

Like a fish to a hook they had all seemed to fall for his pathetic look, they all look upon him with emotionless faces but sympathy was clear in their eyes.

The judge nodded slowly "Understandable Mr Lefevre, we can see that you love your son very much" He said softly, even he had fallen for the bait.

Zadius nodded "I wish for these back and forth arguments to end before it really hurts my poor boy, i think sir that i should gain permanent custody of my son" He replied "Ms Pip is unfit to be a mother, as of recent light i have found how out of control her emotions are, they could put my son and others in danger, my son is in better care with my dear wife Marie"

"Ah yes, in your statement it says she attacked you" The judge mumbled looking over the case notes that lay before him "You informed us that you went to her home to come up with a compromise and she attacked you to try and deter you from working things out, you told me that before you where saved by your wife who backed up this claim that Ms Pip kept screaming that the child was hers" .

Quickly Zadius took the chance to loosen his collar and removed his tie, he opened up his shirt a little more to show them the ring of dark bruises that circled his neck "That is correct sir, it was horrifying to say the least"

The few people in the jury muttered amongst each other almost instantly as they looked upon the horrible wound, quick remarks where made about Adelaide, it was clear they where all shocked at this behaviour.

The judge narrowed his eyes and leaned forward having a good look at the bruises, he shook his head "terrible indeed, i understand that you said you dont wish to press charges but i would just like to make sure you stand by that wish"

Zadius nodded "I do wish to stand by that, Ms Pip is out of control but she needs help sir, i dont wish for my sons mother to be locked away" He explained fixing his collar and placing his tie back on, "To save my son i wish to get permanent custody, i have made the decision to move away soon, hopefully to a better place for my son"

The judge nodded "Ah yes, your business will be moving to Norway isn't that right?"

"Yes sir, i will be moving there hopefully with my son if this all goes well and he shall be transferred to the Durmstrang Institute, a fine place for a strong boy like him" Zadius explained to the Judge.

The judge nodded and sat back "Mr Lefevre i can see that you have done everything for this boy, i understand that Ms Pip has been disorderly to you and to your wife, regarding the threatening messages she has sent, but i wish to know Mr Lefevre, do you promise to pledge everything to this boy?" He asked.

Zadius nodded quickly "oh yes sir! I would give my life for that boy! I promise to you that i will pledge everything to raising my son in a loving home"

The judge nodded "please could you step out for now whilst i discuss this with my colleges what is to happen, we will call you back in, in a few minuets"

Zadius nodded "Thank you sir" He gave a curt nod to them and walked out a smirk forming on his face.

Outside his wife awaited, Marie, she was a slender lady with soft hazel eyes, she wore a pure white suit and her blonde hair ran down her milky shoulders stopping at her breasts in magnificent gold waves, she smiled the most beautiful white smile to Zadius.

"How did it go?" She asked softly her thick French accent rolling from her tongue.

Zadius wrapped an arm around her slender waist "Perfectly dear, that boy will be taken from that wretched woman" He smiled kissing her gently.

Marie grinned "You mean we have permanent custody?" She asked hope glimmering in her beautiful doe eyes.

Zadius shook his head "No but i will do, they understood my story and saw the wounds that Adelaide caused" He explained "after that attack i dont think Adelaide will be allowed to come near that child again"

"I hope not! What that bitch did to you his disgusting" Marie almost cried.

Zadius smirked and nodded kissing her once more, he pulled away and lead her over to the bench that lied just outside of the room, he took a seat and sat back happily, the bruises of course where his idea, a plan concocted from his own petty will to win, a simple spell and the bruises appeared, it was easy.

After this was over his plan would fall into action and he would move to Norway, his business was being recognised at long last and he has been requested to make a visit to Norway and set up there, this meant more money and more recognition and more fame, he was winning in the business scene and he would soon be able to live the lavish life he deserved.

"I can't believe you ever married that blood traitor" Marie sighed softly.

Zadius shook his head "She lied to me, if i had only seen behind that innocent look sooner, she doesn't deserve a good life after what she had done" He muttered holding Marie closer.

Marie ran her hand softly over his cheek "It is not your fault my love, what she did to you is horrible"

"I know and that's why i am so happy to have you to help me through it" Zadius smiled softly "Your the most perfect wife a man like me could ever ask for."

Marie leaned up and kissed him softly slowly threading her slender fingers into his hair, she was a very sweet woman, a misguided woman who was so desperately in love with Zadius she believed everything he had told her, she had fallen for his charm and because of this didn't see what her husband was doing.

Zadius told her things about Adelaide that where not true, fed her lies that would make her turn against the woman, he had told her that Adelaide was the horrible one, he told her that Adelaide ran away with other men and left him to care for their son, he explained how she was a blood traitor and had an affair with a muggle man, she kidnapped Thomas and ran away with the muggle.

Marie of course ate into every word, things only became worse when he started sending her fake threats that where supposedly from Adelaide, she was such a sweet woman who meant well, if only she had known the truth, known what actually happened, maybe she would not be part of this sick game Zadius was playing, she was dragged into something that she should not be a part of.

The ministry soon grew quiet, Zadius pulled away from Marie and bounced his foot quietly, if this went to plan then he could finally break Adelaide, he could end her for once and for all, that boy was what she lived for and he knew it, but that boy was also his son and he wanted a blood traitor like her to have nothing to do with that boy.

Zadius knew that if he wins this then Adelaide's world will crumble, it gave him so much joy to think that he was going to destroy her world, and gave him so much happiness to see her fall to pieces.

Adelaide was a blood traitor.

She deserved nothing.

Zadius was a fool to have ever married her, he married her for status, whilst it was clear that she had fallen in love with him he was not interested at all and married her just because he wanted a pure blood wife to have a child with and carry on the pure blood family line, after he saw the evidence of her being a blood traitor he was completely enraged, if she hadn't have run away he would have enacted his plan to have her arrested for being involved with Voldemort.

The plan was easy, he had fake evidence to prove her involvement with death eaters and all he had to do was plan an injury, something bad enough to capture the attention of the authorities, but she ran away, with his son too and got together with that man, Loopy or something? He followed her everywhere, like a lapdog, it was clear that her and that man where together.

Zadius found it disgusting.

The door to the room opened and a woman stepped out, she had neatly pinned hair and wore a rather tight fitting suit "Can we have Mr and Ms Lefevre?" She asked.

Zadius and Marie both got up a hopeful smile on their faces, for Zadius it was an act, a smile of hope he managed to perfect but for Marie it was real, in her eyes Adelaide was the villain.

The two followed the lady into the room where the judge waited with the Jury, this was it, the future, what would happen now was unknown.

Marie took Zadius's hand and looked up to the judge with hopeful eyes as they stopped just in front of the podium.

"Mr and Ms Lefevre, we have taken into account Ms Pips violent and troubled behaviour as well as your reported incident" The judge began "Although we would like to have done this with the boys birth mother present it seems we have no choice"

Zadius felt Marie squeeze his hand nervously, he remained placid however, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Mr and Ms Lefevre the jury and i have decided in favour of you" The judge smiled "The boy will be placed permanently in your custody and you will receive 1400 Galleons and two Sickles from Adelaide for your injuries"

Marie suddenly squealed with happiness, flinging her arms around Zadius who smiled happily and hugged her back, his face masking that of a relieved father, he was a brilliant actor, a man that could disguise himself with any emotion, he pulled away from Marie and looked up to the judge.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He beamed his eyes sparkling with fresh faked tears.

"Anytime Mr Lefevre, enjoy your new life in Norway with your son and wife" The judge smiled.

Zadius nodded and led his wife out that happy look never leaving his face.

It had turned out so much more better than expected, not only has he managed to take her son away but he had managed to take all the money she has, he knows how much she has and how much she makes, that summary would surely put her out of home, there was no way she could climb her way out of this mess now.

Zadius had won.

He had finally won.

And oh was the victory so sweet.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Ms Pip._

 _Regarding the recent session taken place within the Ministry Of Magic, the court has decided to vote in favour of Mr Zadius Lefevre, usually decision would be made with both parties involved, however new evidence has come to light regarding your behaviours towards Mr and Ms Lefevre, as a result of these events it has been decided that Thomas Lefevre will be placed in permanent care of Mr Lefevre, no charges have been placed for your actions instead_ _, you will be permitted to pay a fee of 1400 Galleons and two Sickles for the injuries sustained onto Mr Zadius Lefevre and threats sent to Ms Marie Lefevre, this is to be payed within the coming month, failure to pay this will result in further action, if you cannot pay the fee fully please Owl back immediately so we can arrange a split payment._

 _The Ministry has decided upon allowing one day to see Thomas Lefevre before he is permanently given to Mr Lefevre, this will be attended by two counsellors and Mr and Ms Lefevre, after this however you are not permitted to contact the Lefevre family, failure to abide by this will also result in further action and charges may be pressed._

 _This decision is final and the case has been closed, any more applies towards this case with be destroyed completely._

 _We thank you for your_ _time._

 _Sincerely,_ _The Ministry Of Magic._

Adelaide stared down at the floor of her cottage from where she sat on her sofa, tears ran freely down her cheeks following the path that the tears from a few moments ago created, the now half empty bottle of wine in her hand hung limply over her knees as she rested her arms on her slightly parted legs, she wiped her red eyes with her free hand and looked around the destroyed living-room, smashed ornaments, burn marks in the walls and scattered letters, all from her outburst of rage, it seemed unbelievable that a woman like her could create such a devastating scene but it was there.

Taking a swig from her wine Adelaide pulled the bottle away from her lips and looked down to her other hand, she turned it over and stared down at her bruised and cut knuckles, she looked up to the fireplace and the now smashed mirror that hung above it, regret filled her system but was soon quickly replaced with the overwhelming sadness, the destruction of her living-room didn't really matter and neither did the cuts that stung on her hand, nothing mattered anymore.

Numb, that's how she felt, she had cried for hours until she couldn't physically cry anymore, the pain in her chest and the hammering in her head became so unbearable, she turned to alcohol to help her, half a bottle of wine later and there she sat, numb, motionless and completely unresponsive, she had done this before, felt this before but now it was stronger, it was like she was being dragged down into a bottomless abyss of darkness and all she wanted do is let it happen.

The dreaded letter was on the floor, staring up at her like a looming threat, she was loosing everything, her son, her money and no doubt her home after she payed the fine, she didn't even have that much money to spend, it was as if her life had been completely ripped from her within a matter of seconds, she had tried and tried but obviously she hadn't tried enough and now her son would see that, she had failed as a mother and guide.

Another swig from her bottle and Adelaide leaned down, picking up the letter, she was tempted to burn it, watch it melt before her and pretend that it never existed, it was just a mistake, a letter that was never meant to be sent however it was real and there in her hand, the words repeating in her head over and over and over.

 _The court has decided to vote in favour of Mr Zadius Lefevre._

Zadius went behind her back, like the snake he was and convinced the ministry that she was violent, that she was unwell and could not take care of her son, he lied to them and they ate it up, believed his pathetic story, the only good thing that came out of this was that no charges where pressed against her non existent crime, although she would have preferred to rot in Azkahban, have her soul sucked from her body but Zadius would have never allowed her such a mercy, instead she had to go into debt and watched the only thing she held dear to her be ripped from her life.

Adelaide swayed slightly, her eyes growing heavy from the crying and the alcohol that flooded her system, she drunk down the rest of the bottle and threw it to the wall the smash echoing through out the cottage and the bottles shards scattering across the already littered floor, she looked down to the letter and rubbed her wet eyes, more tears sprung out and rolled down her cheeks, she let out a small sob and covered her mouth with her hand.

Thomas would grow up without her and she would not be there to witness it, she would miss so much more of his life, it made her feel useless, like a hole had been ripped in her heart and in truth it had, she was loosing her child, a child she carried and cared for, living seemed so pointless now, what was the point in going on if the only thing she ever had to live for had vanished? Adelaide slowly got up her body instantly feeling heavy, she dropped the letter and stumbled her way to the fireplace.

Overwhelming sickness bubbled in her stomach and threatened to rise as her eyes came in contact with her reflection, she was a mess, droopy red eyes, tear stained cheeks with unkempt hair that strung in front of her face, she looked empty, like her soul had been taken from her body.

Adelaide's face twisted into that of anger, she aimed her fist back and punched the mirror once again letting out an anguished cry, the mirror cracked into even more shards and her knuckles instantly began to bleed from the wounds that where inflicted earlier, she dropped to the floor and buried her head into her hands sobbing uncontrollably, this was the mother Thomas had, an emotional wreck a woman that couldn't even take care of her son, maybe Zadius was right.

"Merlin's beard" a voice gasp from the doorway, it was Sirius, he stood staring in shock at the carnage before him, he looked to the woman crying on the floor then instantly rushed to her side and knelt down his arms wrapping around her.

"What happened?" Remus asked walking into the living-room shock also masking his face.

Sirius looked around the home and held her close, rubbing her arm softly, he looked to Remus who wandered over to the sofa and picked up the letter that was discarded onto the floor, he read over the text his face dropping almost instantly.

"Oh no" he muttered before passing the letter to Sirius.

Remus watched as his friend read over the letter, he watched as Sirius's face dropped and a mix of emotions fill his eyes, rage was the one that stood out more clearly than the others, his brows furrowed and his expression went dark.

"He won? How is that even possible?!" Sirius snapped looking up to Remus.

Remus shrugged "I don't know, he must have said something that convinced them"

Sirius dropped the letter and wrapped his arm back around Adelaide, his hand now rubbing her back, he had no words, he couldn't even understand the situation, what was said? What had Zadius told them that was so bad?

"This is ridiculous, its just not possible!" Remus sighed running a had through his hair "How is it even allowed for them to make a decision without Adelaide present?!"

Sirius shrugged and rested his chin on Adelaide's head softly, her sobs subsided and she just sat there, her hands dropping to her lap and her head buried in the crook of his neck her eyes staring blankly onto the floor.

Remus made his way to the kitchen "I'll make tea" he mumbled before vanishing into the room, he noticed that the kitchen cupboards had been ransacked completely, he shook his head and grabbed the kettle hanging it over the tap.

Adelaide wiped her eyes and swallowed down her lump in her throat "Sorry" she finally croaked, her voice weak and quiet.

Sirius loosened his grip and looked down to her as she shifted away "For what?" he asked.

"Seeing me like this" she replied looking down to her hands, she hated crying in front of others, especially her friends.

Shaking his head Sirius tucked her hair behind her ear "Don't apologise for having emotions" he mumbled softly.

Adelaide nodded weakly and cleared her throat before leaning forward as another wave of sickness washed over her, she got up slowly, stumbling for a second, Sirius grabbed her arm as he got up and held her in place, it was clear she had drunk too much, he could smell it.

"Sit down" Sirius softly advised leading her over to the sofa, she nodded and sat down, practically falling into the chair.

Remus walked back in just as Sirius took a seat beside her, his arm never leaving its hold around her, he smiled a little to them and walked over "how is she?" he asked lowly.

"Drunk to much, i think" Sirius replied as she curled up against him, he wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her head, his eyes drifting down to her wounded hand.

Remus followed his gaze and looked to his friend worried, he quickly grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to Sirius who gently took her hand in his and wiped away the blood.

"Maybe we should delay leaving for today" Sirius suggested to Remus.

Remus nodded and took a seat the other side of Adelaide, he rested his arms on his legs and looked around, he pieced together that Adelaide had created this mess, he knew what she could be capable of when she is angry and no doubt getting that letter pushed her over the edge.

"I feel so useless" Adelaide muttered "what am i supposed to do now?"

"im not sure" Sirius replied softly staring ahead.

The cottage went quiet and the breeze from outside slowly crept its way in blowing some letters that where scattered on the floor to the wall that separated the kitchen from the living-room, the three sat in silence trying to come to terms with the events that where to take place, it seemed to shocking, so incomprehensible that Zadius had won.

The Ministry had fallen for his story, they had stupidly fallen for it and because of this he won.

Zadius was a devious mind, a villain, a man who did not deserve a happy ending yet he got one, he was going to be well known, richer and now have the perfect family, it was impossible to understand.

Adelaide laid back and stared up at the ceiling, she didn't want to say goodbye, she was terrible at goodbyes and saying goodbye to her son would be even more difficult, it was her son! The child she had sheltered and fought for, she didn't know if she could do it, it hurt her just thinking about it.

In the past this would have been just a dreadful thought, a nightmare.

Now it was real.

Adelaide was loosing everything.


	21. Chapter 21

"So they are letting you see your son before he goes to Zadius?" Sirius asked as he picked up a few letters that where scattered acrossed the floor.

Adelaide nodded and cleaned up some glass shards from her smashed mirror, her wounded hand was wrapped up with a bandage and a soft lilac nightgown adorned her features, her hair still unkempt and messy, she sighed and rubbed her aching head, a result of last nights wine, she must have gone a little to overboard last night, she barely remembered anything, the destruction of her living-room shocked her when she came in this morning, she couldn't even remember when Sirius and Remus had gotten here or how she wounded her hand.

"I would go with you" Sirius mumbled walking over to help her "but going into the ministry is too dangerous right now, even by my standards" He smiled a little to her, taking some glass from her hands.

"I know, thank you Sirius" Adelaide croaked "I'm sure i'll be okay"

After last nights events both Remus and Sirius stayed over night, after much convincing that is, whilst Remus wanted to go back Sirius was adamant too stay, in the end they both ended up staying and helping out to clean, not much was done though, due to Adelaide refusing to eat or sleep, in the end they gave up and settled for making sure Adelaide had some food and got some rest.

Remus stayed up most of the night to keep watch in case any dementors visited and Sirius stayed with Adelaide, cuddling to her until she eventually gave up trying to fight the sleep and blacked out, he fell asleep not too soon after her holding her close, the next morning Remus left early to go home and rest, he made sure to leave a note that he would be back a little bit later.

"So, what will happen after you pay the fee?" Sirius asked walking into the kitchen and throwing away the glass shards.

Adelaide followed him "I'll have no money apart from the few sickles i managed to hide in my room, my home will most likely be taken since i have to pay rent soon" she explained "I'll probably sell some of my belongings and move out, see if i can get a cheaper room at an inn, it will be easier than worrying about a separate payment"

Sirius nodded and leaned against the side, watching her slowly clean up the ransacked cupboards, she looked completely broken, her happy and jolly demeanor had completely been wiped from her, he felt bad for not having the power to do much, if he could he would help her but he couldn't, he couldn't think of anything that would help...

"So, you're going to France?" Adelaide asked looking up to him as she cleaned up the kitchen side, she remembered that from last night, before falling to sleep she heard Sirius and Remus mutter about when they where going to tell her, it must have been just before Remus left.

Sirius nodded "It's out of the Ministry's reach" He replied "I'll be safer there than here, no dementors will get me out there" a twinge of fear entered his features as his mind reverted back to his time in Azkaban.

"Good, will you be updated on Harry's progress in school?" Adelaide asked quickly distracting him from that haunting memory.

"Hopefully" Sirius replied with a small smile.

Adelaide smiled a little in return then headed into the living-room, she began to pick up the remaining objects that where scattered on the floor, her eyes where darker and lifeless, they where completely different from the lit up face Sirius used to see, it was upsetting to see how someone so full of life could be instantly broken within seconds.

Sirius crossed his arms and stared at the kitchen floor, he didn't want to go to France, he would be leaving any news about Harry and now he would be leaving his friend who would be thrown into a tirade of trouble, he rubbed his face and walked into the living-room, his eyes following Adelaide as she fluttered about the living-room a permanent frown etched onto her face.

"Come with me" Sirius suddenly blurted.

Adelaide froze for a second and looked to him, her eyes slightly widened "To...France?"

"Well, yes, why dont you come with me?" He asked.

"I-I dont know..I need to say goodbye to my son, i dont think leaving England is really a good idea right now" Adelaide replied.

"I'm sure i can convince Remus to hold off the trip until you say goodbye" Sirius replied "We don't have to go straight way."

Adelaide took a seat on her sofa and looked around her cottage in thought, if she left with him she wouldn't have to worry about finding a place to live or a better paying job for a while...But what if there was still a chance for her to get Thomas back? Could she really leave knowing she could have done more? Or at least tried to win again?

"Pay off your fee and sell this place, we might not have a better life out there but i can assure you that we will at least have a roof over our heads" Sirius said walking over to her his voice soft.

Adelaide looked to him, it was so tempting, so inviting to leave all of this behind and just run away...The adventure she craved for, for so long, something inside her told her to go, her mind however begged her to stay and try again, scramble together what she could and fight for her son.

"What if i can get Thomas back?" she asked "I can't leave knowing i could have done more."

Sirius took a seat beside her and took her hand in his "they've closed the case Delia, there is nothing more you can do, not unless Zadius changes his mind"

Tears welled up in Adelaide's eyes, he was right, there was nothing more she could possibly do, she would really have to say goodbye to her son...

"I cant" Adelaide croaked "I..Just can't"

Sirius rubbed her arm softly, maybe suggesting that was a little to hasty, he didn't know what came over him, he just blurted it without thinking, maybe deep down he had wanted to suggest that, he didn't know.

Adelaide leaned against him and felt his arm wrap around her, she closed her eyes and calmed herself, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, she could quit her job, sell some of her things and her home then just leave, leave all of this behind, it was there, the opportunity was there staring at her right in the face, she had craved to get away for long enough, maybe now was finally time...

"Alright" Adelaide spoke up moving away from Sirius a little "I'll go with you"

Sirius looked to her softly "Are you sure?" He asked.

Adelaide looked around her home one last time, she would be leaving this behind, the home she worked so hard to build and the people she had gotten to know, she took a deep breath and nodded, if she stayed here any longer she was going to loose her mind and she had already lost so much.

"In that case, I'll talk to Remus" Sirius smiled "I do warn you, we may not have the most comfortable life out there"

"Anything is better than being here" Adelaide replied rubbing her aching head.

* * *

Night rolled in as Sirius and Remus left, leaving Adelaide with her now clean cottage and empty thoughts, she sat on her sofa staring blankly at the wall her face placid and empty of all emotion, she didn't know how to feel anymore, she should be excited that she was leaving to go to France with Sirius but she wasn't, she didn't want to be either.

After this she didn't feel like she deserved anything, she felt useless and horrible for letting Zadius get the better of her but he always did though, always managed to win over her and she just bowed down to him, she wasn't like she used to be...Not after...

Adelaide shuddered violently a hand instantly coming up to grip her arm, she shook her head and looked down to her lap, she was tired and when sleep began to settle in, her past came to haunt her, she hated remembering it, but it haunted her relentlessly.

Sirius didn't know anything about what had happened and she would rather keep it that way, only Remus was told because he was one of her most trusted and close friends, her brother, she would lay her life down for him, she appreciated everything about him, everything he did for her in the times she needed the most help, she would always make sure to return the favor.

Before France, before meeting Zadius and during her time of running away, she used to sneak off to the muggle streets, after making sure Sirius was okay she would never go home straight away, instead she would spend her time wandering the streets, meeting muggles and seeing things she never got to see, this led to her meeting her first ever boyfriend.

Stephen, muggle boy who was just a year older than her, seventeen, he was a charming lad with a punk look who often wandered the streets at night , he was perfectly harmless and when Adelaide met him she was entranced, whenever she snuck out she would see him after her friend, sure their relationship didn't last longer than a week but he was charming and a good friend.

One night when Adelaide finally returned home, she barely stepped through the door before her father began yelling at her, red faced and drenched in the scent of alcohol, he had found out about her muggle friend, how? Adelaide never found out, she never bothered to find out, she never went back to that home.

Yelling was not the worst of what happened, her father deemed her a blood traitor and made sure everyone new it, with his wand he carved the words 'TRAITOR' into her back, leaving a permanent scar today, her mother divorced him that night and ran away with Adelaide to stay at her mothers for the night.

Memories of that night always seem to return, she had never been able to come to terms with what happened, she always felt worthless because of the vulgar comments sputtered and the mark that still remain on her back, when she married Zadius she never showed him, it was a secret she managed to keep until he caught sight of the mark one night.

The night he began to lose interest.

Adelaide promised herself to not open up to anyone that easily again and so far she had stayed by that promise, the only other person who has seen her scar is Remus, she hated the feeling that Thomas would be raised by Zadius, it worried her more thinking that something could happen to him similar to her, it scared her so much thinking her son could be in trouble.

France would be a nice escape but she knew sooner or later she would need to come back to England and face everything again, unless... Unless she stayed out in France, she knew that place very well and maybe living out there could be a fresh start, then again England was her fresh start, she left France to start a new life with her son and even now she managed to mess that up.

Adelaide got up from her seat and ran a hand through her hair, she made her way to her bedroom her other hand fiddling with the nightgown she wore the last night, she walked into her room and took a seat on her bed.

Right now she had more pressing matters to think on.

Overthinking now would only lead to another meltdown.


	22. Chapter 22

The train station was busy, full of people barging passed one another to get to their trains, trains being fully jammed onto as everyone tried to squeeze on, the muggle travel was a daunting thing to loo at, it was like a fight to the death a fight to get even just an inch on a place on a train, noise surrounded Adelaide as she and Remus made their way to the platform that Zadius, Marie and Thomas would be waiting on, she received letter that they would be moving, she would have cried but she had become so exhausted and drained she just couldn't bring herself too.

Chatting, talking, laughing everything was so overwhelming in this packed station, , it made Adelaide feel sick, like she was going to faint any moment now, she felt a hand suddenly wrap around her arm and squeeze comfortingly, she looked to Remus and smiled weakly, continuing to battle through the sea of people.

Adelaide was dressed in a dark grey robe, her hair pinned back into a neater style, her eyes where dark from lack of sleep and her face remained desolate of any emotion, in her hands she clutched a box tightly, a mahogany box with Thomas's name scrawled neatly on top, she had tried to cover her exhausted look and attempted to make herself look a little more happier for Thomas's sake, the effort seemed to go to waste, the felt like there was no point.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked from beside her.

Adelaide nodded a little and turned down to an empty hall, she looked both ways and pressed in a few bricks of the wall opening up a staircase, she sucked in a breath and walked up the stairs to the much more quiet and empty platform, her heart was racing and her throat was beginning to close up, she felt the tears rise in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of her son, he couldn't see her back down, not in front of Zadius at least.

Remus followed her onto the platform unable to say anymore as he followed the woman, he could see her breakdown slowly creeping in the closer they got to the platform at the top the stairs, he tried to keep up but she was to fast, scuttling off as fast as she could until finally she came to an abrupt stop, they were finally here..

The platform was desolate and cold, with few wizards hanging around to catch the train, the old train awaited at the platform to leave, smoke rising from the pit of the tracks, it reminded Adelaide of the Hogwarts train, except this one would be going much further than the school, as Adelaide walked on further down the platform she could see Zadius and Marie waiting arm in arm, two Ministry workers by their sides, her eyes then travelled to Thomas who waited, a suitcase by his side as he stared at her.

Adelaide felt the tears bubble over and in a second she ran over to him, hugging him tightly "I'm so sorry!" she wept, unable to hold back her threatening tears.

Thomas hugged back tightly "I'ts okay Mom" he replied tears falling down his cheeks as he hugged his mother tightly.

Zadius stared at the two with a face of disgust and pure boredom, he looked to Remus and narrowed his eyes at the man "Hurry up, we must leave soon" he huffed turning his nose up at the two.

Adelaide pulled away resting her hand on his shoulder "Listen to me, i want you to be strong for me " she said squeezing his shoulder softly "Don't give up, ever"

Thomas nodded and wiped his eyes "Only if you promise to be happy" he replied.

"I promise" Adelaide choked out kissing his cheek.

"Can i say goodbye to uncle Remus?" Thomas asked more tears spilling down his cheeks.

Adelaide nodded softly and let him run over to Remus who gave him a soft hug, she got up and wiped her eyes, looking to Marie and Zadius with a glare that could kill, she didn't care if she was being closely monitored, if the workers weren't there she would have lost her mind, she was surprised she hadn't done anything yet.

"Bring your lover i see" Zadius remarked cocking his brow .

Adelaide swallowed the retort she was about to blurt down and cleared her aching throat "Friend, actually" she replied calmly looking back to Thomas who whispered something into Remus's ear.

"I'm glad we could finally sort this out" Zadius smirked, his voice taunting, telling her to punch him, right in his smug face.

Adelaide opened her mouth to say something but instead closed it and walked over to Thomas once he had finished talking to Remus, she handed him the box with a small sad smile.

"What is it?" Thomas asked opening the box.

"Gifts, uncle Remus gave you a few chocolate bars, some of his favorite ones too" Adelaide smiled "Padfoot put in one of his prank books" she pointed to the little book "Make sure you keep that one safe, its very old"

Thomas grinned widely "thank you! i will make sure i keep this very safe, i promise"

Adelaide rubbed his cheek gently "I snuck in a little something too, its a locket with a little lavender flower inside, so you will always remember me" she mumbled softly "I promise you that no matter what happens i will still be your mother, i want you to remember that"

Thomas nodded and looked to the golden locket, his let out a small sob and fell into her arms, burying his face in her shoulder "I love you mom."

Adelaide rubbed his back softly and hugged back "I love you too darling, always"

Zadius looked down to his watch and sighed "Alright, time to go!" he called tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

Adelaide moved away and wiped away Thomas's tears "Go" she smiled softly "And be strong"

Thomas nodded and hugged her one last time before he walked over to Zadius and followed behind has he and Marie walked away, the Ministry workers waited there, eyeing Adelaide as if she would attack or run after them, a sob escaped Adelaide's lips as she watched him go, her hand covering her mouth quickly she turned and hugged Remus tightly.

Marie glanced back over her shoulder just before she lost sight of Adelaide, she knotted her brows together and looked down to Thomas who followed silently, something was wrong, it didn't feel like the victory she had hoped for, the satisfying departure she wanted, the woman now sobbing into the mans arms, she seemed harmless, she didn't feel like the kind of woman to hurt someone, turning back around she followed Zadius onto the train doubt now settling into her stomach.

Remus rubbed Adelaide's back watching as the three went out of sight completely, he turned around with Adelaide and led her back towards the exit, his arm wrapped around her as she cried into his shoulder, he felt his chest tighten himself, he may not have been uncle by blood but the boy felt like his nephew, it hurt him so much to see that boy go, never in his life had he met such an understanding kid, the boy didn't deserve this pain.

Adelaide wiped her eyes, and stood up to walk properly, trying to regain whatever pride she had left, tears still freshly flowing down her cheeks, she tucked her hands into her dress pockets and looked down to the floor, her throat hurting, eyes blurry and hair now falling out of place, it was over now, she would never see her son again, not unless that asshole changed his mind.

Remus followed a hand tucked in his pocket whilst the other remain out in case Adelaide needed another hug, he was silent, staring at the station ground as they made their way out, despite knowing Remus was a werewolf the boy still trusted the man, he felt proud to call the boy his nephew, even if it wasn't by blood.

Noise surrounded them once again as they walked out from the wall and made their way down the hall to the busy platform.

It was over.

* * *

Adelaide walked up to her darkened and empty cottage, her eyes looking over the dead home, it was dark, desolate and the feeling she got from it was no longer warm, it was like a bitter memory, she shook her head and felt something brush against her leg, jumping slightly she looked down to see Padfoot by her side, staring up at her with his dull grey eyes, she smiled a little and patted his head before going to the front door, she quickly unlocked it and stepped in.

"Remus will kill you if he finds out to snuck here" she croaked waving her hand over a few candles, illuminating a few parts of the room.

The cottage was cold and empty, her belongings where all gone and her home would be officially sold soon, she would be leaving with Sirius tomorrow, she didn't have much money left after sending off her payment to the Ministry but she had enough to get by, in France that is, after selling most of her belongings she saved quite a bit.

"Please, he wont know i'm gone" Sirius replied now in his human form, he walked over and hugged her softly, she didn't bother to even refuse the hug, her arms wrapped around him in return and her head buried into his chest.

Adelaide closed her eyes and curled her fingers into his jacket, she needed this, she needed a hug so bad, she had to admit Sirius was good at hugs, really good, she could have stayed like this all night.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked softly, his hand rubbing circles onto her back.

"He was very understanding, im proud of him" Adelaide replied with a slight smile "He loved his gift, i think he may like your prank book the most though"

Sirius chuckled a little and rested his chin on top of her head "it is a good one, i used to carry that around more than my text books"

"I hope he does the same, i dont want him to become like his father, i want him to be free" she muttered her voice muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder, refusing to start crying again.

"I'm sure he will be, a rebellious boy like that? I'm hoping he will prank his father and the teachers relentlessly" Sirius smirked.

Adelaide moved her head away and smiled a little "you, are a bad influence" she stated.

"I know darling" Sirius winked with a smirk, his thumb gently wiping away some tears from her cheeks.

Adelaide stared at him for a moment before moving away, she rubbed her arm and looked around her empty home, twinges of pain prickling in her chest as she ran her eyes over the quaint building, she had spent almost all of her life building a life here, meeting people, making friends, raising her child, every memory she had remained here, bad and good she had built a comfortable life here and now she was abandoning it.

"I'm going to miss this place" Adelaide croaked walking over to her now empty book shelf and running her fingers over the dark wood, she smiled a little as she thought about all those times she would spend a quiet evening reading to young Thomas, or the times she stayed over Sirius's home and read to him.

Sirius smiled a little as he moved to the fireplace "My time here was short but admittedly im going to miss it here too"

Adelaide looked over to the fireplace where he stood and walked over, so many bad and good memories, the attack from Zadius being one, shuddering Adelaide pressed a hand to the base of her neck, staring at the empty fireplace, she felt Sirius's hand press to the side of her shoulder.

"Remember the party?" He asked distracting her from the bad memory.

Adelaide smiled a little and nodded "i dont think i could ever get drunk again" she muttered.

Sirius chuckled a little "and the dance?"

"One of the best drunken dances" Adelaide replied before making her way down the hall and stopping at Thomas's old bedroom.

The room was empty now, nothing but an empty box remain, she stared at the painted door, she painted his house crest on his door after his father sent him a howler for being sorted onto a house that wasn't Slytherin, a small smiled graced Adelaide's lips as she pressed her hand against the crest, he was much more older than she would like to think, in her eyes he would always be her baby boy but he was very wise for his age.

Adelaide rubbed the door gently with her thumb and swallowed the lump in her throat, she listened as Sirius walked over to her and rubbed her back, she could tell that he was having trouble thinking of ways to comfort her., she leaned into his touch and stared at the door softly.

"I miss him so much" Adelaide croaked.

Sirius moved a little closer and stared at the door softly "Me too love"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello!, Of course due to recent events i thought i'd let everyone know that i will be finishing College soon, this means that updates will not be scheduled, i will be heading off to University soon too so im hoping to get this story finished before hand, in the mean time i would like to thank everyone for your support and i hope you all continue reading!**

 **Buttons xoxoxoxo**

* * *

The late night sky was a beautiful thing to witness, if you happened to be in the right place that is, the stars glittered the sky like thousands of tiny illuminated diamonds, shining brightly, the dark navy sky blanketed over the land covering it in a temporary and otherwise peaceful darkness, the world was quiet for just a few beautiful moments, anyone would have loved to come for a midnight stroll, if only the three that happened to be sneaking through London had the chance to witness the beautiful night properly.

Sneaking through the alleys were the three wizards, it may have been quiet but it did not mean they where safe, they where after all in the red zone. London. Remus lead the way through the rather battered streets his eyes searching for the docks he led Sirius and Adelaide through the alleys, the only safe passage he could think of that wouldn't draw attention to them, they were all cloaked and hidden but there was still a huge danger of being spotted by someone.

Adelaide was the second to trail behind, her face was desolate of emotion and her eyes had glazed over into a empty soulless look, the only sign of emotion were the fresh tear trails that ran down her cheeks, her gaze remain on the floor, her pain was something no sane mother should have to endure, yet there she was. Sirius was not to far behind her, staring ahead he looked to Adelaide, guilt and rage flooding his system as he saw the pain she was in, he felt like he was partly to blame, after punching Zadius he felt that he had assisted in Adelaide's son being taken, he hated the feeling.

"How much further?" Sirius asked looking up to his werewolf friend.

Remus sighed, his shoulders visibly sagging "This is the fifteenth time you've asked this"

Sirius scoffed "Fifteenth, that's a little dramatic"

The wolf shook his head and raised his hand to signal for a stop as they soon came to a clearing, stopping at his signal the three stared ahead to the docks before them, the sea was glittering and calm, almost inviting them to go forth and escape the busy, stuffy city, the docks were full of boats all parked perfectly in rows bobbing with the movement of the water, one boat out of all of them remain lit, singling it out from the others it was clear that was the boat they were going on, it was a gloomy grey boat with a black roof hanging over a small shelter, on the side were the words.

 _The Queen Mary._

Sirius stared at the boat with slight alarm and looked to Remus as he caught up to the man, he pursed his lips slightly disapproving of the boats rather grey and gloomy look, he shouldn't really complain but Remus could have picked a better colour, a smirk plastered his friends face as he stared at the boat happily, he turned to Sirius.

"I picked this out especially for you" Remus smirked "Nice bright colours"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest "Your making me look like a boring old man" He grumbled.

"You are a boring old man" Remus replied.

"Git" Sirius muttered.

Chuckling Remus motioned for the two to follow him to the boat, as they headed there a man came into view leaning against a post by the boat, he was tall and slightly chubby, a tattered jumper tucked into some neat trousers adorned his features, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, his arms crossed over his chest.

Remus looked back to Sirius and Adelaide "Be warned this man is a muggle, please no talk of magic around him" He muttered.

Sirius nodded and looked back to Adelaide who's face masked that of relief before returning to its empty state, looking back to Remus, the wolf was already engulfed in a friendly hug with the muggle sailor.

"Ah! Nice to see you again Remus! How has life been treating you?" The man greeted Remus, his blue eyes shining as he looked upon the man, his voice was gravelly and deep, almost like sandpaper to your ears.

Remus smiled "Life's been treating me well Dennis, a few bumps but i soon recover" He beamed "Its nice to see you again old friend"

Dennis pulled away from the hug, his eyes glazing over the other two "These must be our nocturnal sailors" He beamed.

Sirius stepped forward "Nice to meet you matey" He smirked holding out his hand.

Dennis let out a hearty laugh "You must be Mr Black! Always a pleasure having a joker on board!"

Sirius chuckled and shook the sailors hand happily, his eyes shifted to Adelaide who stood quietly, the animagus pulled his hand away from the man and watched as he walked over to Adelaide, he instantly grew a little nervous at the interaction.

"And you are, Miss...Uhh" Dennis struggled to wrack his brain for her name.

Remus quickly stepped in "Sorry, i forgot to introduce you, this is Miss Pip"

Dennis nodded "Well, i hope ya enjoy ya journey" He smiled, noticing her lack of attention "Usually i dont give away free rides but i owe Remus one" He smirked looked to Sirius and Remus before heading toward the boat.

Sirius turned to address his friend, knowing that time was now indeed getting on, it wouldn't be long before daylight broke through the night sky, the animagus smiled to his friend as he was pulled into a hearty hug.

"Take care of yourself, i know you might think your strong enough but you still need healing, please try to keep a peace of mind out there" Remus mumbled patting his friends back.

Sirius nodded and moved away "I will"

The wolf nodded and glanced to Adelaide "Keep her safe, she hasn't spoken for a while now and she needs your help to heal"

Sirius once again nodded, he would certainly help her, he felt like he had something to do with this mess, he owed her help.

"I'll miss you, you old dog" Remus quipped walking to Adelaide and hugging her softly, he whispered a few comforting words into her ear before rubbing her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

The animagus watched as his friend then left, he was suddenly well aware of the situation now, he was leaving England at last, he would miss Harry with all of his heart and the thought of leaving him was killing Sirius but if he got caught then Harry would have nowhere to go. A sour flavour built in his mouth as he thought about the headlines that would plaster the Daily Prophet, he could picture it now.

 **Death Eater Sirius Black Caught!**

"Well?" Snapping from his thoughts, Sirius turned to see Dennis waiting patiently by the boat "Ready to set sail?" He asked smiling.

Sirius nodded and looked over to Adelaide who already began to make her own way onto the boat, looking back to the captain the animagus nodded and began to climb aboard himself.

"Aye captain!" He grinned.

* * *

The boat rise was calm, a fortunate turn of events for the two.

Sirius was leaning over by the side of the boat, keeping close to Adelaide who slept of the floor nearby, it wasn't the best but there was barely any time to prepare for the trip, there was really no room to complain. At least the woman was sleeping, it had bead at least an hour or two and Britain was now just a messy speck in horizon.

The further Sirius got form England the more he felt like he was free.

Once they arrived in France Sirius and Adelaide would take shelter in the Chateau De Fleur, a small cottage like holiday home that Sirius's family once owned, they still did but the house was forgotten and now remained abandoned, it may need some work but it was a roof over their heads, thankfully.

The boat rocked gently across the soft waves, a sick feeling bubbled in Sirius's stomach, he was beginning to think that maybe using flu powder was a better idea, he hated boats and he hated feeling sick. Tired of sitting the animagus decided to talk to Dennis, they had barely talked since boarding the boat, maybe a few short exchanges but other than that they had been quiet, talking to might also help the sick feeling that bubbled within the animagus's stomach.

"How much further cap'n?" Sirius asked getting up from his seat and walked over to the sailor.

Dennis chuckled "We've only just left the border of Britain Mr Black, we will most likely be there in the early morning hours"

"Ah, well" Sirius looked to his feet for a second before looking back up to the sailor "You know i haven't asked"

"Asked what?"

"How to you know Remus?" Sirius asked.

Dennis smiled at this question "Well, i met him after getting into a little trouble on a camping trip, i got caught in a storm that i forgot to check the day before, luckily Remus managed to find me just as my tent was about to be ripped to shreds by the wind, he took me home and helped me, i owe him one after that"

Sirius nodded and smiled, he never knew his friend could get up to so much, if only Remus could see how many people he has helped, maybe he would be less insecure about his lycanthropy, he knew it was easier said than done but all he wanted for his friend was to see him happy.

"After that night i learned to live my life little more carefully, settle and find my dream" Dennis smiled looking out to the calm seas.

"What is your dream?" Sirius asked.

"My docks!" Dennis grinned "A life on the sea is a life for me, that's what i always say! What about you Mr Black? You got dreams?"

Sirius shrugged and crossed his arms leaning against the small shelter that served as a storage room, he never really thought about it before but he didn't really have any dreams, sure he wanted to look after Harry but it wasn't a dream, it was more of a main goal, a focus for when he gets free.

"Well, not really" Sirius explained.

"Ah" Dennis smirked "One of those men?"

Sirius looked to Dennis and raised a brow at his reply, what could he mean by that?

"You're a lone wolf? Little bit of a rebel?" Dennis smirked "Ladies man?"

" _Was"_ Sirius mumbled blushing a little as he thought about his past "My plan is to just live"

Dennis smiled and nodded "That's a plan Mr Black"

Sirius smiled and looked over to Adelaide, she looked so much more peaceful, more relaxed and free of any worries, he wished she could be like that wen she was awake but he knew it would take a while before she was back to her old self, he was willing to wait and help, no matter what. Yawning, he walked over to her and took a seat laying beside her, he might as well get some rest, they wouldn't arrive at France for a while, rest would be needed for them if they where going to settled in France.

The animagus closed his eyes an listened to the waves gently carry the boat towards their destination, he relaxed and let the sleep come.


	24. Chapter 24

The villa was beautiful, truly a magical sight for those who did not have the pleasure of staying at the old abandoned home, it did have its downfalls to the charm but living in a home that looked so wonderful was an incredible gift, the temporary home itself sat in a small forested area that was a half hour walk away from the dock, the forest was placed near a cliff like area a river flowing gently beneath the large hill, the home sat a little way away from this within its own farm that by now was over grown and taken over by the surrounding wildlife, the years of neglect where obvious.

After leaving the boat that night Sirius and Adelaide sluggishly made their way to the villa guided by only Sirius's faint memory, the walk was quiet and rather awkward but the two were tired, upon arriving to the home the first thing they noticed was its broken and dirty state, the windows were smashed through, plants growing into the home, the roof had a few holes in and the once perfect flower garden that aligned the pathway to the now cracked wooden door was overgrown and taken over by weeds.

After the two entered the home they were caught by the nights chill that flooded through the broken widows and roof, dead leaves covered the deep green carpeted ground followed by dry mud and dust, the furniture was tattered and torn but they had no room to fuss, they where exhausted and in need of sleep, both settling to sleep in the living-room for the night, they set up a small fire in the fireplace and went to sleep immediately. The villas bedrooms were still made and prepared for the Black family's return, both rooms were very much dirty and cold, the furniture suffering the same destroyed state and in need of a good replenish, the whole home needed a clean and touch up, something the two would have to do within the following days.

Sirius dragged in the two cases that awaited outside the villa, both he and Adelaide opted for their belongings to be delivered by owl, since they believed it would get there before they would, however troubles with the owls meant that the cases had only just been delivered, looking outside Sirius smiled at the bright sunlight, the heat was a great change after the gloom of England, he wished he could stay here forever and just relax in this broken home. Retreating inside Sirius closed the door and placed down the cases, the living-room was already cleaned, all of the windows where repaired and cleaned thanks to a quick spell and all of the floors had been swept and scrubbed, the only thing that remained was to clean and fix the furniture.

Walking further in Sirius's eyes caught onto Adelaide through the kitchen door, she was cleaning up, ready to make food for them since they had not eaten for a while now, she had been silent this entire morning, her eyes and face empty of any emotion, just like a ghost she floated around cleaning completely oblivious to anything else around her, to be quite honest it was beginning to annoy Sirius, he was facing the same pain, maybe not at her scale but he still understood how she felt.

"How are you feeling today Adelaide?" Sirius asked as he walked in, hoping he could start some sort of conversation.

"Okay" Came the woman's short quiet reply, her eyes never leaving her focus on the counter she cleaned.

Sirius bit back the impatient feeling that flooded his system, he wanted a normal conversation just to know that she was still there with him, reassurance that she was okay and slowly healing, _anything!._

"The sun is nice isn't it?" He asked.

"Hmm"

Adelaide moved over to the sink that had been thoroughly cleaned, she rinsed her cloth underneath the water, her lips set in a permanent frown, it was begging to get annoying at this point, he didn't want to feel this way but it was difficult trying to comfort someone who had become so physically and emotionally disconnected from the world.

"Are you ever going to talk to me properly?" Sirius blurted crossing his arms.

Placing down the cloth Adelaide glanced to him "What do you want me to say Sirius?" her tone had become more stern "That I'm okay? That I'm having the time of my life? Because I'm not".

"Anything! I know what you're going through Adelaide and i know how you feel but i can't help you if you dont help me" Sirius replied, his tone made it clear he was annoyed.

Adelaide looked over to him properly, her eyes narrowed as a scowl slowly settle onto her face "You have no idea what i'm going through" She growled, her hands clenching into fists.

Sirius scoffed "Harry?! How do you think i feel having to be away from my godson for so long, having no idea if he is safe?!" he retorted his volume rising.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL HAVING MY SON RIPPED FROM MY LIFE!" Adelaide suddenly shouted, her eyes brimming with tears "I DID EVERYTHING FOR HIM AND NOW HE IS GONE!" .

The animagus stood shocked for a moment, his mouth hung open as his mind tried to wrap itself around the sudden outburst, he understood her pain more than anything, he knew what she was going through but she couldn't see that! He lost his friends, he was blamed for their murder and even when he got so tantalisingly close to catching the man who caused all this pain the man escaped, remaining free and leaving him marked as a murderer and lunatic.

Sirius clenched his jaw trying to keep his anger at bay "You know, i think you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes" he huffed clenching his own fists.

Adelaide's eyes widened, she stared at the man before her, her body filled with anger. Anger and Sadness. Tears flooding her eyes made it harder and harder for her to see the animagus's reaction, she felt betrayed, how dare he say that! How dare he try to turn this on her when she had done nothing, she had lost everything and he was acing as if he did not care but he did, so much more than she would know, he felt her pain and he just needed to show her that.

"I want to help you! I want to keep you safe but you've blocked yourself off, you wont even acknowledge that i am here too!" Sirius cried "I know what your going through, i saw almost all of my friends die, i was thrown in Azkahban for something i didn't do and the man who committed the crimes remains free whilst im stuck here branded a murderer"

For the first time in a while Adelaide was at a loss for words, her eyes widened and realisation settled in as she saw that he was right, she was being selfish, she hadn't noticed nor cared if he was trying to help her, she just blocked herself off of everyone and presumed that she would get better on her own, she ignored the world around her in hopes that it will help when really the help was standing right in front of her, she wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry" She croaked "I just..I just don't know what to do anymore" .

Sirius stepped closer to her placing a reassuring hand onto her arm "That's why i'm here" He mumbled his voice more softer "Let me help you"

Adelaide nodded and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, she buried her nose into his shoulder "I'm sorry" She repeated.

The animagus smiled warmly and hugged her back all anger had gone and instead was replaced with happiness and hope, he gently rubbed soft circles on her back as he held her, he needed to start making sure she got the proper rest, proper food and got outside for once, just like she did to help him recover. The man may be unsure of how to comfort her or when she needed her space but he knew how to wing it and that was exactly what he was going to do, he was the king of winging it.

"Right, you need rest" Sirius mumbled pulling away from her and squeezing her shoulders softly.

Adelaide nodded "i'll go have a nap before dinner" She mumbled hugging him quickly once more then walking out of the kitchen.

The animagus waved to her softly as she grabbed her case that had been left in front of the front door and headed down the hall towards her bedroom, he was relieved that they had gotten somewhere other than silence even if it did mean they argued, he looked around the kitchen and decided to finish up the cleaning, grabbing the sponge that had been carelessly discarded in the sink Sirius began to scrub the remaining dirty sides.

Adelaide wandered into her room and shut the door, she placed down her case on the bed that sat in the middle of the room and let out a small slow breath her back hunching over with exhaustion, quietly she pulled out her wand from her pocket and flicked it toward the door, locking it instantly. The woman wandered over to her case and ran her fingers over the tattered old leather, she flicked open the locks and pulled open the lid, inside where a few clothes that she brought cheap before the trip, a pouch of all the coins that she had, a letter from Thomas after his first day at Hogwarts and a large bottle of fire-whiskey that she snuck away from her home, they were now only belongings she had left, shaking her head she stared down at the whiskey.

Mouth watering and body aching she pulled out the bottle and glanced to the door a small droplet of guilt entering her mind, she made Sirius quit and like a good friend he kept to his promise and quit drinking so much, was she going to fall into that routeen too? No, she knew when to stop, she knew when enough was enough, she didn't need to drink to feel better, this was simply an aid a way to ease the pain temporarily. The bottle popped open with a hiss and the smell filled the air, it was a warm but spicy scent that was so inviting to the nose, tempting her to drink just a little, she placed the bottle to her lips and let the harsh biting liquid slip down her throat.

Adelaide swallowed it down quickly and sat down on the bed, her eyes wandering around the room, it was dusty, full of cobwebs, the paintings that were placed over the room had faded to the point were the painted occupants had obviously fled to a better painting elsewhere, the rooms theme was green, gold and black making it obvious how much Slytherin pride was shown within the Black family.

Another swig of the fire whiskey was taken and Adelaide began to feel a little more comfortable, the room may have been in need of a better clean and re-decorate but she could sleep in here for now, it was filled with Slytherin pride and gave a cold horrible feeling but she could handle it, she didn't need to stay in here all the time did she? The woman leaned back against the headboard and stared at the tapestry on the wall opposite, it was old and worn but the picture was still there. On the carefully sewn material was Sirius's mother and father with Regulus by their side, next to Regulus was a large burn mark, it was obvious who was there before; raising the bottle of fire-whiskey Adelaide took another swig, she couldn't help but wonder if she was like Sirius's mother in a way, she too had lost her son but she was not abusive, she looked down to the bottle and rubbed her head.

She was going to need more of that whiskey.


	25. Chapter 25

_Mr Lupin._

 _Greetings Mr Lupin, how have you been? After the last letter to you,_ _It has come to my attention that i have yet to ask about the well-being of your friend, Mr Padfoot is it? I understand that a fair amount of time has passed since his most unfortunate accident and i as well as others would love to know how he is fairing, i do apologise before hand for not speaking soon but i have been rather busy, please inform me immediately on how Mr Padfoot condition is and if he is safe, i await in anticipation for your reply._

 _Sincerely Professor Dumbledore._

* * *

 _Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Thank you for your letter, i am feeling very well thank you, as for Padfoot he too is very well, during the time of his illness we kept him at an old close friends home for safety, he stayed there for a while before moving in between his old home and my home. The friend Ms Pip has been a big help towards healing him and making sure his health is in good condition, she is completely trustworthy might i just add, i made sure that i could trust her to look after Padfoot before bringing him to her._

 _Currently we have made the decision to send Pads to France, as a 'getaway' he invited his old friend to go with him so they will both soon be leaving, right now we are making sure to keep in contact with those in our group that have received your letter ensuring Pads 'Loyalty'._

 _I will make sure to keep you up to date._

 _Sincerely Remus Lupin._

* * *

 _Mr Lupin,_

 _I am glad to hear that Mr Padfoot is in good condition, his 'son' awaits eagerly to see him again, understandably due to the 'accident' Mr Padfoot had suffered we cannot arrange anything closer, i do however encourage him to continue sending letters to his 'son' as i find that they really cheer up the boy, since they have not seen each other in such a long time. France must be a lovely place in this time of the year, the heat must be wonderful out there, i must admit im quite jealous, i wish i could go._

 _I would also like to ask about this friend of his i understand you fin her trustworthy Mr Lupin but i still worry about strangers outside of our 'group' meeting with Mr Padfoot, i will be sending a personal letter of thank you to this lady none the less, i am grateful for her helping our friend in his time of need, i am happy to hear that everyone is okay, including yourself Mr Lupin, please take care of yourself._

 _Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

 _Professor Dumbledore._

 _Thank you for your letter, Pads is very happy to hear about your encouragement and will make sure to send as many letters possible to his 'son', im sure at the time this letter is delivered to you both Padfoot and Ms Pip will be in France, so i cannot update you on his health until i receive a letter from them telling me that they are all okay._

 _As for your letter of thank you, Ms Pip would like to thank you for your kind words and she apologises for not writing back, she has been going through a rather difficult time at the moment, she would also like to agree upon meeting you at some time to talk, she understands your suspicions and would like to clear everything up._

 _Sincerely Mr Remus Lupin._

* * *

 _Mr Lupin,_

 _That is splendid news! I am sure Mr Padfoot's 'son' will be delighted to hear of his incoming letters, as for Ms Pip i do send my deepest regards for whatever situation she is currently facing, i hope everything gets better for her, i shall arrange a meeting when i am available._

 _I would also like to request a visit with you too Mr Lupin, so that we may talk in person about your friends health as well as plans for our 'group', i find it will be much more easier to talk face to face rather than in letter form._

 _Sincerely Professor Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

 _Professor Dumbledore._

 _I would be delighted for you to visit, i have had no letters from Padfoot or Ms Pip so having someone to talk to will be wonderful, i would also like to talk about plans for our 'group'._

 _Please drop by at your earliest convenience._

 _Sincerely Remus._

* * *

Remus took a seat at his table, just opposite Dumbledore who looked over the newspaper silently, his lips pursed has a read over yet another article about Sirius, another sighting and this time in London with someone else that someone being Adelaide, the sighting was caught just outside of the train station where Adelaide and Sirius both arrived before meeting Remus to go to the docks, the clock on the kitchen wall ticked by the time as the wolf awaited in anticipation for the headmaster to finish the article, the silence was murder but he needed to show the elderly man the article, since he had yet to read it.

"Hmm, well, they quite safe now i take it?" Dumbledore asked calmly .

Remus nodded and wrapped his hands around his tea "Perfectly safe, i received a letter from them both this morning, they are both in France and settled into the villa, they have fixed it up and got plenty of rest"

The headmaster nodded and sat back with a small smile "that's brilliant news" He sipped his tea his eyes looking to the wolf before him "And how do you feel Mr Lupin? I feel it rude not to ask"

"I am very well, thank you, although I am rather worried about Sirius and Adelaide" He mumbled.

"Why is that?"

Remus sighed and looked into his cup "Adelaide is not in the best of times as i had mentioned and Sirius is well...quite attached to her from what i know, i just worry he will do something stupid, i know him and i know he isn't a patient man"

Dumbledore nodded slowly a small smile on his lips "Love is a dangerous path isn't it?"

"I'm just worried that he will get impatient or angry over what has happened, for all i know they could be ignoring each other or fighting" Remus muttered sipping his tea.

The headmaster sipped his tea too and looked toward the clock on the wall "Love can conquer anything, if they are truly in love I can assure you that your friends will remain close"

Remus nodded and smiled to the wise man "Thank you"

The two sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the peace they where blessed with for the time being, it was nice to have a time to settle, with nothing to worry about and nothing to fear at the moment, it seemed like the perfect time to just enjoy being alive and in good health. After a good while, the wolf looked to the headmaster who seemed to be in a content gaze, he wanted the peace to go on just that little bit longer but he knew that sooner or later they would need to discuss what he initially came to Remus's home for.

"Shall we talk about..you know?" Remus asked lowly.

Dumbledore looked to the wolf, his mindless wandering interrupted, he nodded a little and scooted forward more before begging to discuss his plan.


	26. Chapter 26

France, it was a large and beautiful country and in the summer time it was oh so much more fascinating, featuring equally beautiful sightings and destinations, the place had so much to offer and so much to see it was easy to become overwhelming, that's why it was so popular with both magical and muggle beings, within the large country there lay plenty of places for magical beings, one was a small wizarding village just by the sea in a remote location within Paris, it was a beautiful place untouched by muggle tourists thanks to a quick charm to disguise it, the place was perfect a nice quiet village that would be perfect to move to and settle down in, the village is called Alcombey, it was large but still perfectly hidden from any muggles prying eyes.

Alcombey was a completely different place from the magical places in London or the wizarding villages that were scattered around England, there was no Daily Prophet to worry about or other news papers warning people about Sirius's escape, there was no Ministry Of Magic only the French Ministry whom as far as Adelaide knew where completely unknowing about Sirius, no dementors at every corner searching the place for the wanted man, the place was indeed a dream destination a lovely place to go to escape, although new to Sirius it was more like a fond memory for Adelaide since she had been here before, it was like visiting an old home or an old memory.

The village of Alcombey was clean and neat with old fashioned homes dating back to the nineteen hundreds, all kept in perfect condition, almost as if they were only built yesterday, the homes all sat in neat rows only separating for the pristine cobblestone roads, the roads winded around the large village leading to the different locations that the place had to offer. The paths that led through the village were easy to navigate through with directions on every other corner, although many wizards and witches preferred to flu their way around the village you could still see many magical beings wandering around the place, enjoying the weather and scenery, luckily for Adelaide and Sirius their temporary home was not to far from the village, just few minuets walk away or flu if they choose, it would most definitely be their first destination to visit after they had both properly settled into their house.

The market place within the village was full of vibrant colours, fetching to the eye and almost instantly drawing you in, the moment you stepped into this place you where ensnared by bright colours, fantastic creatures and heavenly scents, it was a marvellous place that could easily have you at a loss of words, during the daylight hours the market would be open, selling all kinds of things from potions ingredients to creatures hard to find, noises of chattering and creatures making noises would fill the air, just wandering around the place could easily make you loose time and maybe make a new friend, since all of the people there were so polite and kind, ready to start a conversation just at a simple hello. Unlike some of the wizarding villages back in London this one had so much vibrancy, so many new things to see it was almost too good to be true, like entering a dream.

Nightfall was just as equally as beautiful as the day, the market would shut down leaving the village square empty and desolated, the lights of the village houses and lanterns would glitter the streets lighting the pathway in soft yellow hues, music would be heard gently flowing through the paths as the Inns and pubs would open and the villagers would go to enjoy the perfect evenings sometimes throwing parties or simply drink peacefully with friends, some pub goers could be seen in the early hours of the morning wandering the streets in a drunken haze trying to navigate their way home and the other drunk wizards or witches could be witnessed wandering home arm in arm singing their songs, it was a sight to most certainly put a smile on your face.

Sirius had already been drawn to the scene the second his eyes landed on that small pub after getting some groceries, tempted to enjoy the happy vibe of the pub and its customers he planned to go there one evening either on his own or with Adelaide, now that he was able to have a drink without being caught or taken to Azkahban, it made it so much more tempting to just peak inside, it was hard to wait for the perfect evening, the scenery that emitted from the pub was so inviting, from the warm light flowing out of the windows to the sound of men and women of the village all singing their tunes as the happy music played in the background loud enough to make anyone nearby break into song or dance, it made him want to go as soon as physically possible but he was exhausted and focused on getting the home.

England was a wonderful place but to a man who had been trapped within Azkahban festering in his own madness for twelve years France was much more fascinating and more tempting, if you were not visiting the beautiful Alcombey village then you were in the muggle towns enjoying the scents and scenes, they were big and beautiful an busy, with both modern and vintage homes filling the space, roads packed with vehicles that zoomed by and restaurants that where all filled with people all eager to try the French cuisine. It was a beautiful place to visit and admire, a place that Sirius was more than eager to see and Adelaide was more than eager to avoid, the town was once home to Zadius and herself which made it a gold mine of memories that she would not like to remember, if you looked in the right place you would find hidden behind an enchanted tunnel that was locked by a certain spell a wizarding town where most of the larger shops and homes lay, the place was filled with wizard and witch tourists and high class shops all for magical beings who are starting school or just in need of a new broomstick or cauldron.

The town had everything, including Zadius's company and family this made it exceedingly difficult for Adelaide, it was a place Adelaide couldn't stomach to go near or think about going near, although she hid that fear for the sake of Sirius who was more than excited to visit that place, she knew that there was a high chance of being recognised and thinking about that did not give Adelaide a good feeling, what if she was seen by his family? What if they told him an he came back? It kept her awake at night, kept her wondering over and over what scenario could occur from the worst to the best they would repeat in her mind until she became completely fed up, she ignored them though for the sake seeing Sirius smile, to see him happy made her so much more happier.

The town was a longer way away from the villa that both Sirius and Adelaide lived in, more of an hour walk or flu if they chose too, it didn't deter Sirius from wanting to explore the place however and with Adelaide by his side he knew he wouldn't get lost, not that getting lost was really a problem for him, since he wasn't labelled a criminal in this place he was craving that adventure that he had waited for and getting lost was all part of that adventure, for twelve years he waited for this, although he would have preferred to share this with Harry, he knew that his situation couldn't be helped, it was something he would have to accept.

The villa had been patched up completely now, the windows where cleaned and fixed, the door had been completely fixed and now kept out that awful biting breeze that flowed through the home at night, the garden was on its way to being a beautiful work of art thanks to Adelaide's hard work, she had decided to tackle the gardens as a distraction from loosing Thomas, cutting down the jungle of growth that was a result of years of neglect, now the home sat beautifully within the sun shining down upon its thatched roofing. The inside was so much more better than when they first arrived, it was more liveable now, everything was clean and more homely looking with bright furniture, pristine floors and a fireplace that was ready to be re-lit should the weather take a turn for the worst, the dust had been completely expelled from the home and all that remain where a few hard to reach cobwebs and maybe a little dirt in the cracks of the floor.

The rooms where almost untouched, some of the pictures where burned or thrown away, a lot of the belongings that remained were discarded without a second thought since Sirius wanted to enjoy his time there and not feel as though he was yet again wallowing in his past like he did at Grimmauld. Luckily there was not much that remained as a memory for him so throwing out the things that were there didn't take too long, the only thing he did keep though was the belongings in Adelaide's room since he knew she wanted her privacy at the moment, he didn't dare enter her room, he knew of her wrath and didn't really feel like facing it, even though he knew that was his parents old room and the belongings in there where mostly his mothers.

Summer was around now and it was the perfect time to enjoy the weather, the sun was bright and cut through the once thick clouds, nature began to shine through, glowing and shining in the happy yellow hues, it was time to cheer up and get over the grey depression of winter, the villa was perfect within this weather with the light shining down happiness was beginning to show through, it was clear that being out and alone was beginning to help the two, the air was clearer and less stuffy, although sadness still remained the peace and happiness of summer would help heal that.

The refreshing sea air in this place was known to cure almost anything, that's what some of the locals had mentioned when Sirius took a trip to get groceries, they told him that all of him problems would leave if he would get out more, enjoy the fresh air that France provided. Sirius would most certainly use that as a sign to go exploring whilst he still had the chance, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by, he knew Adelaide wouldn't mind either, she knew what he had been through and she didn't want to stop him from exploring whilst he was free.

The wizarding world of England was a beautiful place a home to both Sirius and Adelaide but it was nothing in comparison to the wizarding world of France, new sights, new smells, new people all unsuspecting of Sirius's wrongfully given sentences, it was a golden opportunity for Sirius to finally get out there and see the world he was locked away from, a time to really explore what was out there and enjoy finally being free from the confines of a cell, free from the torture of dementors and free from the place that saw him as an evil and villainous man, he was going to get out there as a free man, even if it was temporary, he was going to saver the time he had.

Now was his chance.

And he was going to take it.


	27. Chapter 27

Sirius POV.

Today was exhausting, that is all I can say, working out in the hot sun for over six hours was certainly going to kill my legs tomorrow, but I know it would be worth It after seeing how beautiful that garden will be.

I vow never to touch a bloody garden again.

Although, plating flowers and sprucing up the place was a productive way to spend my day I still refuse to do It again, not after the ache In my legs and back that I have now, resting against the sofa feels as if I have fallen against some luxuriously soft clouds. Despite having being reunited with my wand I still feel as if I could be caught again if I practice magic, we may be safe but we cant guarantee how safe we are, I have been tempted from time to time to use my magic to complete the more difficult tasks but the thought of the ministries sheeple still keeping watch kept me from using my spells.

Having a little risk from time to time Is fine by me, but heavens knows what Adelaide will do If she caught me doing something that could get me caught by the Ministry.

Adelaide's condition has seemingly changed since our argument, at first I thought I was making a change and finally getting to her, she seemed to be getting better and much less confined to herself but then as her changes progressed some of the things i witnessed made me a little worried for her health, the differences at first from what I could see were very small, she would stay In her room for extended periods of time during the days or evenings, her moods would change from distant to happy and quite often or not she would have her snappy moments it was a side of her that i have never seen.

Mornings are when she is in the best of moods, chirpy, excitable and jolly, just like her old self but as the daytime progresses i notice her beginning to look more sick and more tired quicker, much more quicker than a normal person should. The woman constantly complains of headaches and finds usually fun tasks like going out a little more of a challenge, often refusing to go out from lack of energy, i've also noticed her behaviour in the evenings, she stumbles more and mutters incoherent words like she is a completely different person, like her mind has gone elsewhere, its quite worrying...

I think I know what Is happening behind those closed doors, but I can't jump to conclusions, I've experienced a lot In my past and the signs that she Is showing make me think of only one thing.

If I jump to conclusions however I could be risking a great friendship.

Looking over to her bedroom door I purse my lips and stare at the dark wood, It was quite late at this point around the time she would be locked in her room, perhaps she was sleeping now, I haven't heard anything from her room for a while not since I took her to bed, today I managed to get her outside for a little air, she did a little gardening which to me was a big improvement. About an hour or so later though she began to look very exhausted almost to the brink of collapsing, I was worried she was going to pass out or something so I took her inside and put her to bed before she really did faint. I owled Remus after that and told him what was going on, needless to say he is very worried and wants her to come back immediately, he know's she's better off out here in the fresh air, where she can relax and heal but he Is worried for her, as am I.

Debating whether or not to talk to her was the same as playing with fire, there was one chance i could catch her in one of her moods and another chance that she could be completely fine, it was hard to see and figure since my observational skills with women have only helped me In the past, mostly with ogling at some catch at the bar, i don't have much experience with women in an emotional level, not unless you count Lilly but then again James was the one who handled her rougher moods, I wonder what advice he would have given me about this...

Probably something ridiculous.

As much as I would appreciate the help I dont think there Is much I can do at this point apart from be there for Adelaide, I don't believe for a second she is healing and I think I know what is happening to her but of course jumping to conclusions could risk our friendship, something I really don't want to lose right now.

I looked back down to the untouched newspaper beside me debating whether or not some light reading could help relax me, deciding against it i leaned back and closed my eyes for a moment as my bones creaked and my muscles slowly unwound themselves. I wonder if all of this is anything to do with the argument, I know we made up but sometimes I feel like this is because I upset her, maybe I just made things worse, it was impossible and I haven't really had the chance to speak to her yet to see If it is the problem. Impatient, I've always been that way even through my younger years, I can't be patient with anything, everyday i find myself getting angry over not seeing Harry or having my name cleared, I know things are complicated on that part but still, It angers me knowing that I can't just go and see my godson.

Harry.

Poor boy, stuck with that horrible family, I know what its like being In that situation and It only makes me want to get him out of there quicker, he doesn't deserve to be treated that way, no one does, every time I think about what he goes through I just want to march up there without any second thought and take him away from that family, I can't though can I? I'm stuck here, forced to hide away until I can go back, even when I go back though I'll still have to hide. Useless, completely and utterly useless, that's how I feel all the time, sitting here knowing I can't protect my godson, I can't wander freely, I just sit here, waiting for letters, waiting for information.

I hate it.

I hate this.

The only thing keeping me sane here is the adventure, wandering around, meeting other wizards, meeting muggles, seeing the sights that France has to offer, I constantly think about bringing Harry here, he would love It, there Is so much to do and so many places to go, I know for certain that when I am a free man I will come here again and show Harry every place I went, I want to travel everywhere when I'm free, see all the places that the world has to offer and take Harry with me, he deserves It, after all the pain he went through and the troubles he Is facing he deserves to take a break and enjoy the world for what It Is, no matter who roams around.

James and Lilly would have wanted that..

They would have loved to take Harry around the world, they would have wanted the best for him, I want the best for him too.

Outside I listened to the sound of the trees gently swaying, closing my eyes I let out a small breath of exhaustion, I was tired, my mind was overacting, I need to sleep and get some rest, sitting here stewing was not going to help my situation, that was for sure.

A loud thump suddenly echoed through the halls.

I sighed and slowly got up from my seat.

This was almost routeen now, the fifth time this week I have been through this worry, this fear, almost every night Adelaide has a fall, nothing fatal but something that definitely spiked worry within me, pulling out my wand from my pocket I walked over to the source of the noise, her bedroom door was never locked at night, I grasped the handle and turned It slowly, this was only a recent change that I have seen within Adelaide, a change that confirmed that she is most certainly sick and hiding the problem from me.

The door slowly opened with a creak and a strong undefinable smell wafted out, I crinkled my nose and stepped In squinting my eyes In the darkness of the room, I have managed to smell a lot In my time, alcohol, food and many other things, but this was something I didn't recognise, the scent was hidden by lavender perfume, an intoxicating amount , It was so evident she was hiding something but I just couldn't identify what. Looking over her room my eyes came upon the crinkle of forest green fabric and a body laying on the floor, my heart sank as i slowly approached the unconscious body.

"Oh Adelaide"

Flicking my wand toward her beside lamp I allowed the magic to light It up, so I could see her room a little better, I wouldn't pry I just needed to get her up and into bed, like I did every other night, get her up into her bed and repeat the same routeen, a routeen i should have to do.

The lamp flared up with light, It wasn't bright enough to light the room but It was bright enough for me to see what I was doing, tucking my wand back into my pocket I knelt down by the woman and sucked In a breath as I scooped her up into my arms and lifted her from the ground, my legs screaming In protest. At this point It was ridiculous, she needed to start setting herself straight and If I have to tell her to do so then so be It, I just cant see her like this anymore, I hated feeling like something Is terribly wrong, feeling like one day I could come In and the worst has happened.

Carefully I walked over to her bed and placed her down, pulling the covers over to her stomach I lent down and looked over her face, noticing the dark circles that had formed under her eyes, shaking my head I blew out the lamp and crept out. Remus has yet to find out about this, about her almost constant passing out, I don't have the confidence to tell him yet, I know for a fact that he would march down here his self and take her back, I don't want him to worry to much so I wont tell him for now. Instead i'll fix this myself.

Walking back out into the living-room I took a seat and laid down, deciding to spent the night out here just In case something else happens during the night.

Tomorrow, I will talk to her.

Tomorrow, I will start helping her more, as she has helped me.

We are both broken and only we can fix each-other.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! I just want to say a huge thank you to all the people who have been reading and following this story, i have been busy with my art so chapters haven't been as fluent as i would like, i do apologize for that.**

 **Thank you to ViperHat for helping me write all of the chapters that have been released so far, without this writer i wouldn't have come as far, i most certainly would recommend reading this writers work, he is much more experienced than i am and is a brilliant writer.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews and patience.**

 **Buttons xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Adelaide's POV

Things have been getting better for me, I suppose, I feel much better, brighter and more happier, being here as well as other things, has really helped me clear my mind, Sirius has really been helping me through a lot too, we had a talk a few days ago and he understood how I felt, he listened to everything I had to say with intent, It was clear he really wanted to help me and for that I put all my trust in him. In turn I listened to him and understood how he felt about the situation and after hearing everything that he had seen and everything that he was worried about I knew I needed to improve myself and fast before I became any worse.

Today we went out and explored for a while, we didn't go too far, just for a walk, I wanted to go to the town and enjoy the sightings but Sirius was still worried about my health so we both settled on a short but otherwise adventurous walk, he seemed to know what to do and how to help me when I was feeling more weak or when my moods weren't the best, which left me to wonder on more than one occasion if he knows about my habits, does he know what I do when I lock myself in that room? Has he smelt It on my breath or seen It in my room? The thought scared me, Merlin knows what he would do If he found me drinking, he wouldn't be happy that was for sure.

That's why I've decided to stop, I want to give It up, stop this before I can't stop It anymore and fall into a bottomless pit of drinking and feeling sorry for myself.

I promised myself I will not drink anymore.

Yesterday was meant to be the first day without drinking but I had a moment of weakness, a moment of remembering the son I had lost and how much he would have loved It here, instead I have marked today as the first day without drinking and I can truly say that I feel perfectly fine, so far. The fresh air of France feels as If It has completely washed away all of my problems, the sun no longer feels like a blinding light in the sky and walking no longer feels like a soul draining chore that I have to force myself to do.

Being out here Is more rewarding than I would have expected, sitting by a small river, taking a rest from the walk me and Sirius both went through, I looked across to the water where the sun shimmered across the murky green duckweed, the breeze gently blew through the trees and cooled down our rather warm faces, I looked over to Sirius who seemed silent but contently silent, his eyes wandering over the water whilst his hand massaged his aching leg.

Sirius has been much more happier now, we joke around a little more, like old times, I honestly have a lot to thank him for and a lot to apologise for, I have been selfish and rude from the start of this journey, I feel horrible knowing what I put him through for these past few days and for that I am sorry, I really am and he needs to know that.

"I'm sorry by the way"

Sirius looked up to me with a brow raised his hand halting on his leg, he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly continued.

"For the way I have behaved, what I put you through for the time we have been here, I'm really sorry, It was incredibly selfish of me"

Sirius smiled, shocking me for a moment, it wasn't is usual warm smile it was that same damn smile that makes me remember how much I longed for him, that happy cheeky smile that either told you he was up to something or he found something funny, that spark of love and lust lighting up just as my eyes fell over that smile, he knows he has a talent for looks and I cant remember a single day he doesn't put those talents to use, I went to ask him what the smile was for but he quickly began to speak before I had the chance.

"It's fine Adelaide, I forgave you instantly after every time to snapped at me, I'm just happy your getting better now, I didn't want to spend this time alone and I'm sure you will agree on just putting those times behind us" He replied.

I felt a smile creep across my own lips, he can be so sweet, when he wants to be of course, another trait I love about him, his kindness.

"I'm here Sirius, I was not myself but now I'm here to listen to you If you need me, I completely agree on putting those awful things behind us"

Sirius smiled once more and got up stretching is arms and legs "I suppose I could talk about a beautiful woman I saw by the docks the other day" He mumbled with a smirk heading toward the river bank.

I raised a brow and quickly got up following after him, jealousy instantly flared up within in me and curiosity sparked "A woman?"

Sirius nodded and knelt down by the water rolling up his shirt sleeves "Yep, she was absolutely glorious, incredibly beautiful" He sighed happily glancing to me from the corner of his eye, I instantly recognised that look, he was playing with me.

So that's it. He wanted to play a game.

I smiled the best warmest smile I could muster "Oh wonderful! Did you talk to her?" I asked kneeling beside him and resting my hands on my lap.

Sirius frowned for a moment and ran his fingers along the water, It seemed he wasn't expecting that "No, i didn't"

"Why not?" I asked smirking a little as I saw the cheeky flame in his eyes dim down, he was wracking his mind for a reply.

"I didn't want to" He shrugged before scooping up some water into his hands and eyeing it closely, the water slowly draining and leaving a mushy pile of duckweed behind "I only was interested in her huge pair of-"

I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him close, my eyes narrowed as a blush suddenly formed on my cheeks "You finish that sentence and I will throw you into this lake Black" I growled.

Sirius smirked "I was going to say buns"

Letting go of his collar I narrowed my eyes and leaned back "Hmm, I don't beleive that for a second"

Sirius chuckled and dumped the duckweed back into the lake, he glanced toward me for a second then looked at the sky "I'ts bloody hot today" He muttered wiping his hands on his trousers.

I nodded "I'm boiling" I muttered leaning back and, looking up to the sky and enjoying the shade.

"Would you like me to cool you off?" I heard Sirius ask.

I raised a brow "And just how will you do that?" I asked my eyes never leaving the sky.

I heard Sirius silently shift then a cold and awfully smelly splash of water hit my face, I quickly screamed and shuffled away wiping my face, glaring at Sirius I stood up a smile spreading on my lips "Oh you will pay for that"

Sirius laughed and got up backing away, holding up his hands.

I launched forward trying to push him into the river only to find myself losing my footing and falling straight into the murky water myself, I yelped and quickly stood up, my dress now soaked and covered in speckles of various river greenery, after wiping my face clear looked over to Sirius who covered his large grin chuckling to himself as he stared at me, I wanted to yell but that smirk only made me smile, instead I laughed and tired to trudge my way out the of the river.

"I hate you"

Sirius laughed and walked over holding out his hand to me "No you don't love" he smirked once I took his hand.

"Mut"

* * *

After a rather jovial and banter full walk home I found myself in my room dressed in my nightclothes for the evening whilst my dress dried by the fire In the living room, I relaxed on my bed a book I packed In my hands, my hair tucked into a towel, It was rather late at this point and dinner was already cancelled due to our activities earlier, neither of us where hungry we where both more tired and not really interested In eating at this point.

Sirius was asleep In his room, probably In his day clothes knowing him, he barely made It through the door without letting out a yawn and heading straight to his room, poor man.

Chuckling to myself I glanced to the clock, It wasn't to late, six o'clock to be specific, I didn't really feel that tired more aching than tired, pursing my lips I let my eyes wander to the cabinet In the corner of the room...One drink couldn't hurt could it? I am an adult after all and I'm sure It couldn't hurt, It is only one drink after all.

No, I can't, I shouldn't, I have thought that so many times, one drink turns into to two and then two turns into four and that continues until i get to the point of passing out, I know that's not healthy but back then I thought It was the only way to actually get some sleep, I didn't think how badly It was affecting me.

Slowly i put my book down beside me and got up from my seat on the bed, I do need to finish that bottle though, It would be a shame to waste such a perfectly good drink besides maybe once I've finished It, It will give me a better chance at giving it up. Yes! that's perfect! Tonight I shall finish that bottle then tomorrow I can truly begin to quit the nasty thing, walking over to the cabinet I knelt down and opened up one of the doors, there It was, the half full bottle of fire whiskey that I mixed with a few other alcoholic elements, my time at Hogwarts and my high grade in Potions managed to give me the talent of mixing alcoholic beverages together.

My creation has no name although I do like to call It my help, help for getting to sleep and getting In a good mood, I smiled and glanced to the door wondering If Sirius would catch me, he probably would at some point but of course I know I will have stopped starting tomorrow, I opened the bottle and swallowed down the liquid quicker than I could think.

The rich taste filled my mouth tempting me for more and I of course could only oblige.


	29. Chapter 29

Paris was a sight to behold, especially the magical part of Paris, the wizarding streets that lay just on the outsides of the city of Paris, they where beautiful and full of houses that all seemed to date back far into the past. The riches It held were certainly a sight to behold, especially for anyone seeing It for the first time, they would be overwhelmed by the restaurants, colours and homes that lined the streets, for Adelaide It was just a place to see another bitter memory, a place she used to see more than she would have liked, It was beautiful that much was true but It was also a place that housed a lot of the upper class and small minded people.

Muggle haters were often spotted here, they thrived here, the kind that would stay just here In this part of Paris and mingle among each other, It was almost like on large meeting for Death Eaters. The hidden wizarding streets that were of limits to any muggle being, It was heartbreaking really and for Adelaide It was just another reality that she once witnessed, she recognised many familiar faces some who recognised her too but chose to avoid her due to the lies that were spread by Zadius, she was a blood traitor, cheater and a betrayer to them.

Sirius placed his hand on Adelaide's back as he caught sight of her discomfort a small grin on his lips as they made their way through the streets and headed toward the hill top that was just a short walkaway from the wizarding street, he rubbed her back softly with his thumb and looked around the neat streets, It was reminiscent of the homes he saw In England, more specifically the pure blood homes, he supposed that almost If not all of the wizards living here were pure bloods.

"This is a rather dreary place" He noted to Adelaide trying to ease her clear comfort.

Adelaide nodded "Oh yes, It always has been, ever since I have lived here" she chuckled a little "But I promised you a wonderful view and that Is exactly what you shall get"

Sirius smiled and nodded his eyes falling over the street ending, he could see the pathway that lead up to the hill top already, a small forest like area that seemed to be ready and waiting for tourists that could somehow reach the place, he wandered through the streets his hand falling from Adelaide's back and hanging limply at his side, It was a rather overwhelming place to take In, It was like they had gone back In time and entered the Victorian era, all the houses looked old but still remain In perfect condition, the wizards residing here or those that you could see on the streets were all dressed in large dresses, the only thing modern about this place was the neatly kept stone streets.

"Awful place isn't It" Adelaide muttered looking to the windows of the high standing homes a flicker of sadness In her eyes "Horrible place to live too"

Sirius watched as her eyes wandered to an empty home with a for sale sign hanging over the door, she stopped and stared at It quietly her face softening, the home itself was rather grand and more modern that most of the homes in the street, It stood quite tall with large gaping windows that were covered by large emerald green curtains, the exterior of the house was a rather dreary grey and the door was a deep and rather outcast purple. Adelaide approached It and pressed her hand to the door softly her thumb running over the firm and flawless texture, she swallowed and smiled a little.

"I had Thomas here" She muttered to herself her hand falling from the door slightly as she thought back to the day she had Thomas.

Sirius walked over to her and took her hand softly "Come, he wouldn't want you moping again would he?" He asked with a small smile.

Adelaide looked back to him and smiled following him as he led her away, she let go of his hand and lifted up her light yellow dress a little "Last one to the hill top has to cook tonight!" She grinned before beginning to run as fast as she could through the streets.

"Why you cheeky" The ex convict muttered before quickly followed grinning himself as he tried to catch up with the woman, he could hear her laughs echoing through the streets.

The yellow dress she adorned flowed behind her and her free flowing hair bounced as she ran, she turned her head to look behind her a smile on her lips as she left the streets and ran through the pathway toward the hill top, behind her Sirius watched as he caught up a small flame In his grey eyes lighting as he dashed passed her chuckling to himself, he went to look behind him only to see she had gone, he stopped for a moment and knotted his brows he could have sworn she was behind him.

"Whats wrong Black? Loosing your touch?" Adelaide suddenly called springing from the bushes a few feet in front of him, a large smile on her lips.

Sirius turned and growled playfully "So you've resorted into cheating now?" He called back beginning to run to her.

The woman laughed and turned to run to the hill top a few flowers and leaves from the bushes that clung to her hair and dress falling, creating a trail, she continued running until the hill top was finally In her view, she climbed up and stopped, turning to see Sirius who was now In a casual jog, not bothering to carry on running since his defeat was evident, he caught up to her and jabbed her side playfully.

"Cheat"

Adelaide poked out her tongue and chuckled catching her breath, she took his hand "I promised that view didn't I?" She smiled leading him to the viewpoint.

Sirius followed her and looked out, his breath catching as his eyes fell over the city, the Eiffel Tower stood prominently over the houses and streets, the roads where full of cars and people rushing around all living their lives, he wished he could keep this sight In his mind forever, the perfectly baby blue sky, the way the sun lit up over the place, he forgot he was even out of breath for a moment, all of it was just perfect and it was here for him to see as a temporarily free man..He needed to come back with Harry.

"It's even better at night" Adelaide uttered from beside him as her eyes gazed over the view.

Sirius looked over to her softly, his grey eyes meeting with her bright green ones a she turned to him, they both stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locked onto each others gaze unable to move, It took what seemed like forever, both of them just standing there deciding what to do, the temptation to kiss staring them both in the face..They were so close, so close.., Adelaide looked down to their clasped hands and quickly removed her hand a blush forming on her cheeks, she cleared her throat and smiled a little trying to remove that idea from her head.

"The lights at night really create a beautiful look" She noted referring to what she uttered earlier.

The animagus nodded a little saddened "I would like to see iIt, maybe we can come back a little later"

"Of course!"

They both looked out the the view, their hands by the sides and inches away from each other almost itching to clasp together again..

* * *

Adelaide walked into her room, full and satisfied after a rather nice dinner, she smiled as she heard Sirius call out a quick 'You should be lucky that wasn't burnt!', she laughed to herself and shook her head, It was actually a surprise how well he could cook, sure It was a rather simple meal but It was perfect none the less, perhaps she would have to make him lose more often, she could do with the rest..

Taking a seat on her bed she closed her eyes and ran her hand over her fingers, remembering that little moment they had on that hill top, they held hands..more than once..Another blush rose on her cheeks as she thought about that moment, the moment their eyes locked, It was strange but oh so wonderful, that spark she felt light In her chest roared into a flame of longing, she felt her heart accelerate as she thought about the possibility of them kissing they almost did..They should have, they could have If only she hand't have backed away from the moment so quickly..

"Idiot" Adelaide muttered rubbing her head.

Turning her head slightly her eyes caught onto the unfinished bottle of alcohol from last night, she swallowed a little and shook her head turning away from It, not again, no, last night was a mistake, a mistake she should not have made but did, because she was weak and pathetic, she didn't need to rely on that, she didn't need to rely on anything but herself, she was a stronger woman now..although..

Adelaide sighed and got up pacing around the room, she didn't need this, not tonight, not after the wonderful day she had just had..

Wandering to the window she looked out to the perfectly bright and colourful garden, the sun was setting and the sky was dark by now but that didn't stop the flowers from perfectly showing off their colours, they would be heading off toward the viewpoint again soon, they decided to go back and see the view at Its upmost best, It Is a sight that both parties wanted to witness again and since Adelaide hand't been herself she felt that she owed it to the animagus to show him everything she could and make his time out of Azkahban worth while.

Glancing over to the bottle Adelaide slowly made her way over, It couldn't hurt to have a small one before they head out, Could it?

The liquid had such a warm and inviting colour..It was so tempting...It was there, staring at her, calling to her.

Adelaide grabbed the bottle and ripped off the cover, swiftly downing the liquid as If It were her only life source, within the midst of her drinking and lavishing within the sweet yet savoury flavour of her guilty pleasure she failed to notice Sirius at the door.

The mas eyes focused firmly on her and his face blank of all emotion, removing the bottle from her lips, her eyes connected with his, nothing flared within her, instead she felt the immense wave of guilt as he slowly stepped In, his face unrecognisable, he didn't seem to shocked at all, this lead Adelaide to confirm that he knew exactly what was going on and what he had just seen has only just proven It..

"Oh, Adelaide" He mumbled.

Sirius looked to the bottle and then to her, a look of betrayal on his face as she placed the bottle on the cabinet and swallowed, she opened her mouth to try to explain, or say anything, but nothing came out.

It was clear that help was still needed.

He thought she was healed but it was clear that he still needed to help her.

He was going to do exactly that and the first thing on his list...

Get rid of the alcohol.


	30. Chapter 30

"Sirius, please you dont understand!"

Adelaide followed Sirius around the small villa watching as he locked away any alcohol he could find, it didn't matter if they were full or pretty much teetering on empty, he was taking no risks and instantly locked away the alcohol in a cupboard in the kitchen. The animagus's expression was placid and despite Adelaide's constant attempts to talk to him he ignored her, his hand gripped onto a bottle of fire whiskey it was a small bottle that he purchased from the market, he walked over to the cupboard within the kitchen and put it in with the other bottles that he had found hiding around the house, he shut the door and locked it up placing the key in his pocket.

Adelaide stared at him desperately, her eyes switching to him and the cupboard of alcohol, she needed him to say something, anything. "I wanted to tell you! I really did! I just thought I could handle this on my own"

The ex convict shook his head and walked away to gather any remaining bottles of alcohol that he could find, leaving the woman standing there, anger and sadness growing as he picked up any bottles or glasses of various alcoholic beverages, luckily there were not many meaning that the ones he were finding were empty or ones recently brought by himself. Sirius had, had enough of her behaviour and knew that the only way to help her is to get rid of the root of the problem, that being the drink that she is so obviously addicted too, since finding her he felt like everything had suddenly settled into place, it all made sense and he instantly knew his gut feeling was right all along.

"Sirius! I need this! I can control myself I promise! Just let me show you" Adelaide argued walking to him, following him around the house "I'm an adult not a teenager, you dont have to treat me like this!"

Sirius looked to her as she walked into the living-room with him "I know that but the only way I can help you is to get rid of this crap" He argued waving the last bottle of alcohol that he had in his hand.

Adelaide narrowed her eyes "Please just let me have one bottle, one last bottle and that will be It I swear" She begged trying to take a bottle from him.

Backing away the animagus went straight to the cupboard and unlocked it, inside there were only a small collection of bottles, maybe ten or twelve, he placed the last remaining bottle In with the others and Adelaide began looking around for anything she could hide, desperate to keep the only thing she felt she could rely on, the only thing she believed could help her cope. The woman refused to let the animagus win this fight, she felt like a child being scorned and she was willing to prove that she was no child, she was an adult for heavens sake! She knew she can control herself, she just had moments of weakness, moments where she felt that her only resort was to drink.

"Would you stop that?" Sirius barked as he watched her scrounge around "Grow up! Your thirty five for heavens sake!"

Adelaide snapped to look at him and narrowed her eyes, the anger seeming to take over the guilt and sadness "I don't appreciate this Sirius, your treating me like a bloody child!"

The animagus rolled his eyes "And your acting like one!" He retorted.

"Really?!" Adelaide spat, anger bubbling inside her "You know, you can be a right bastard sometimes Sirius" she spat.

Sirius shook his head "Great! You've resorted In name calling! Can't you see what you've become? What the alcohol has done to you?! What would Thomas think? Seeing you like this"

A flash of anger and hurt bolted through Adelaide as her son was mentioned, she stormed up to her wagging her finger accusingly into his face, her eyes watering with tears as the thought of Thomas seeing her in this state flashed through her mind, he was right, he was right and she hated the fact that he was, he had to know everything, know how to deal with everything and she had to just accept It, accept that he was winning this losing battle.

"Don't you ever bring my son into this" she growled "You selfish prick!"

Sirius crossed his arms, his face unchanged and calm, he watched as she stormed to her room slamming the door behind her "I'M THE SELFISH ONE NOW?!" He yelled behind her.

* * *

Days passed since the tiff and the banishment of alcohol, to both parties they seemed like long vicious days that were full of mostly arguing and fights, this was made no easier however since Adelaide had restored into trying to sneak more alcohol In or trying to sneak out herself, that started to happen In the short few days after the beverages had been locked away, now she was doing that a little less, much to Sirius's joy, despite this there was still many difficult situations Sirius had to face, constantly he would have to deal with what he called Adelaide's tantrum moments, times where she got so overwhelmed with withdrawal that she refused to do anything until he gave her alcohol, he never gave in though, not once.

This wasn't her, this wasn't the sweet jolly woman he once knew.

Sirius didn't like it at all, he hated seeing her like this and he hated knowing that all of this was because of one man, was because of all the pain she had suffered and her unknowing on how to deal with the pain, as much as he thought that seeing her rebellious behaviour could be attractive at this moment he found it annoying and petty, she was sneaking around like he once used to do, trying to pick locks and on more than one occasion trying to steal the key to the cupboard, just like he used to do when trying to get any items his mother had confiscated from him, it was like he was dealing with his younger self and it was so frustrating.

Five days had passed, the sneaking around had ground to a complete halt and the teenage like behaviour had almost calmed, instead he noticed that she was crying more her emotions seeming to surface after being bottled up for so long, she was talking more but they never spoke much, they both weren't in a good place but he still tried to help her as much as he could. The night had become the worst times, she didn't sleep as well without the alcohol since she was trying to get used to not having it, she would often sit in the living-room dead at night after her attempts to sleep and read, on the rare occasion she would actually fall asleep but her sleep would be plagued with nightmares, the ex-convict often found himself sleeping on the sofa just in case her nightmares became to much.

Sirius knew It would be weeks or maybe even a month or two until she even began to show shimmers of her old self, there was still plenty of work to do and for him he was willing to stay by her side and help her deal with anything that this could throw at them, he had never committed to someone as much as this and quite often he found himself shocked by his patience with this, he would brag about It to Remus mostly over letters after updating him on how Adelaide was doing. Adelaide seemed more willing to overcome this too, she would do more activities to keep her mind off of the drink, It may have only been a few days but it seemed that taking away the problem was really helping and beginning to make changes already, she knew she had a long way to go and as much as she hated it at the moment she knew she had no choice.

Today was the sixth day, things were calm and the house was quiet, only the faint ticking of the clocks on the wall were heard and the occasional snore from Adelaide's room, everything had been cleaned and the days weather was slightly grey and chilly so Sirius decided to spend the remaining moments of his time indoors, he sat on the sofa In the living room a book resting on his lap reading silently, he couldn't really think of much else to do apart from wait for the owl to arrive with his letters, they were due today and hopefully the news on Harry was good , he hadn't heard much from the boy so he hoped that this update If there was one brought good news.

Almost as If on que the owl sped through the open window that was purposely left open, after doing a few loops around the room It eventually landed directly by Sirius, ruffling It's feathers, with the expected letters stuffed In It's beak the bird looked to the man quietly almost as If It was telling him to take the letters, the animagus took the letters from the owls beak after seeing the look that the bird was silently giving him and shuffled through them quickly, one for Adelaide probably from Remus, and two for him, he smiled as he looked to one letter and instantly recognised his god sons handwriting, quickly putting down the other letters he wasted no time and ripped open the envelope.

 _Dear Padfoot._

 _I've started Hogwarts again, finally, you've probably heard about the death eater attack during the quidditch game from Mr Lupin but If you haven't then you probably haven't read the letter yet, I and every one else are okay just a little shook up, I was surprised I could even get scared, I know I'm meant to be brave but being out there and so close to..Them...It felt like a waking nightmare, like any moment I would wake up safe and back In the tent and It would all just be over, I wish that, that happened. I think the scariest thing about being there was the thought of getting caught by those death eaters, that flash of a thought that I almost died and the sight of everything around me burning, I wanted to do something but..I froze._

 _It's annoying how many times I have had that thought and how many times I have come close to death._

 _I just want one day, one single day were I can feel like everything Is okay, there Is no danger and no lingering worries, I just want this to be over, I can't wait for this to be over, things just keep getting worse and worse no matter how many happy days I have there is always something bad around the corner._

 _Today..The people taking part In the Triwizard tournament were announced, everything was fine until my name was taken from that goblet, I swear I never put my name In! It's impossible for me to since Dumbledore put an age lock on the goblet, I have no idea how my name got into the goblet but It was In there and I have to take part In the tournament, I dont want to but I have no choice. I don't think I can do this, I don't know how iI'm going to get through this._

 _I wish you were here but I know you're safe out there._

 _Please reply soon or whenever you can, Ron isn't talking to me and pretty much almost all of the school are against me, I need someone to talk too._

 _Love Harry._

Sirius looked up from the letter, shock and worry taking over as the realisation hit him that his godson would be In the most dangerous tournament held for wizards, he couldn't process It, he didn't want to process It, how was this even possible?!So many questions raced through his mind, he was so confused but so worried about his godsons well being, something was up, something was going on and he couldn't figure out what, or at least try to see what, not without getting caught.

Harry was In trouble.

Adelaide was In trouble.

Everything seemed like It was beginning to collapse onto him, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to cope with a situation like this, the only thing he wanted to do was go to Harry and stay by his side through out this whole ordeal but he couldn't, all he can do now Is write a letter back to him, comfort the boy and offer as much advice and help as he could while he waited to go back, maybe he should talk to Remus about going back early and hiding out somewhere, he could help out at a safe distance, he didn't care If he was at risk of getting caught, his godson was more important.

Sirius got up and grabbed the unopened letter from Remus, he needed to reply to Harry immediately.

Even though It seemed that everything was heading down hill; Sirius was not willing to give up.

Not yet.

Not now.

Not ever.


	31. Chapter 31

_Harry._

 _It's been a while since I've sent my last letter and for that I do apologise, a few things came up that urgently needed my attention but they have all been sorted so I can finally reply to your letter, I'm still worried about you and this bloody tournament, I don't like this, not one bit, something suspicious is going on and it's bugging me that I cant be there to protect you. I've spoken to Remus about coming back early and we are trying to arrange something as soon as possible, hopefully I can try and help you better, rather than being stuck out here, I know I can't do much at the moment but i know being there might help more._

 _I know you have been busy preparing yourself and I know you first tournament is coming up soon, I promise I will try to come back as soon as I can, I will find a place to hide and stay, some place that Is close to Hogwarts or at least close enough to help you out, I know you need my help more than anything and I promise you that I will be there, I will make sure of it, you shouldn't have to go through this Harry, especially alone._

 _Harry, I want you to remain strong until I can come back, I know everything seems like its crumbling around you but trust me, everything will work out fine, I know it will, I promise it will, if you need any help or any advice please ask me, I am here for you._

 _S._

* * *

 _Padfoot._

 _Thank you for your last letter, I'm happy to hear that you will come back to England soon, honestly It's made me much more happier knowing that you'll be close, everything Is still bad here but I've accepted that I have to do the tournament, there's no way of backing out not that I can find anyway, If anything, I've become more excited to prove my strength, It's scary but exciting, If that makes any sense..._

 _Ron and almost all the school still hate me, they've started passing around these stupid 'Potter Stinks' badges, everywhere I look I see them! I've debated running away from the school more times than I would like to admit but I know that quitting this far ahead is no way to go. Mom and Dad wouldn't want me to give up and I know for certain that you don't want me to, besides Hermione Is still here and she's been helping me through a lot too, I don't know what I'd do without her._

 _The first tournament Is In a few weeks, I've done all I can to prepare but we have no idea what we are doing, Hermione has tried her best to snoop out what we could be doing but nothing much has come back yet so we are kinda stuck, hopefully everything will go well, I'm not going to let this take over my mind to much, I should try and enjoy what time I have before the tournament._

 _Please get back to me as soon as possible._

 _Harry._

* * *

 _Dear Remus._

 _I'm still worried about Harry, I can't see the tournament, I dont know how he really Is doing, he tells me he Is fine but I know he Is not and to be honest I am really thinking about coming back, I have decided to board the next boat to England and find my own way to Hogwarts, I'll hide out close to Harry and make sure he Is okay, just until these tournaments are over, I cant stand being here without knowing If he really Is okay, I've packed some things and hid them under the bed, I don't want Adelaide to know._

 _Adelaide has been okay recently, since she's come off of the alcohol I've noticed a big improvement In her behaviour, she's healthier too and although things have been a little tense with us I think that she Is really improving, that's why I've decided not to tell her Im going back to England, I'll leave her a note but I just cant handle It anymore, I'm sick of getting letters laced with heavy lies, I know Harry Is going through a rough time, he Is just hiding It._

 _Remus, I've made my decision and my patience Is wearing thin, please dont try to convince me otherwise._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Pads._

* * *

 _Pads._

 _Don't be a bloody idiot! You know that almost all of England Is on the look out for you, I know you can be impatient but for Merlin's sake think about what your doing! If you get caught then Harry will have no godfather to look over him will he? I know its hard but soon enough we will need you to come back, just have a little patience please!_

 _Think about Harry! Think about Adelaide!_

 _Your not helping anyone doing this Sirius, your being impatient again and risking everything for this, I promise If you wait you will be able to come back to see Harry soon enough but right now It's dangerous, please re-conciser Sirius, think about what your risking here, think about who you are hurting_

 _Please Listen_

 _Remus._

* * *

 _Dear Mr Black._

 _It has come to my attention that you wish to see your godson immediately following the revelation of his participation within the triwizard tournament, I understand the urgency to see him due to the danger of this tournament but I can assure you that Harry Is very well, despite the schools disliking I am happy to announce that his friend Ms Granger has been supporting him very well and has promised to continue to do so, I understand you also wish to know about the tournament and although I cannot ease your fears I can guarantee that I believe fully that Harry will do wonderfully In the tournament._

 _According to your friend I understand you will be leaving regardless, I would like to strongly discourage you from leaving your friend to come back here as It Is too dangerous and I cannot guarantee my whole hearted protection, I understand that you are a very impatient man but I would like for you to please think about the risk you are taking and the impact It could have on your godson and your friends, the danger Is to high for you to be trying anything_ crazy.

 _I hope this has helped discourage you from taking to much of a big risk._

 _Sincerely_ _Professor Dumbledore._


	32. Chapter 32

Silence, that's mostly what the two run away friends would now encounter when sitting In the same room of their small but quaint villa, the past weeks had been difficult and seemingly impossible but both participants of the sad events had managed to fight through together and finally the benefits had begun to show, the alcohol In the home had gone completely, give or take a secret bottle Sirius had In his room for his own use. Although things between the two had been tense It seemed that the huge storm that hung over them had finally passed, they were fighting less and now all that remain around them was a tense silence, an awkward air around them whenever they tried to talk to each other, It would now just boil down to a simple 'hello' or 'how did you sleep?'.

Sitting In the living-room with the windows wide open and the summer light bleeding In, the two both read In silence, sitting apart, books In their laps and eyes focused on the text before them, the home was as quiet and awkward as ever, with a thick tense wall that you could cut with a knife, It was horrible but after all they went through and after everything that had happened, It was worth It, after all the weeks of hardship on both parities It felt like the sun was finally coming out metaphorically of course, It felt like the stuffy air was clearing and the world around the two had brightened.

Sirius looked up from his book quietly, his eyes grazing over the woman beside him, as she read silently, her face brighter and cheeks pink, she had a small smile on her lips as her bright green orbs scanned over the text on the book before her, she was so much better than before, so much more happier and jolly, just like old times. The arguments, the crying, the yelling and the hate was all worth It just to see her bright and happy, just to see the woman he knew before, he wanted to speak to her more, repair the relationship they once had and continue as they did, he didn't want to go on like this any longer.

Adelaide glanced towards him, catching him in his gaze, the animagus quickly looked to his book shifting a little; Adelaide's smile changed to a more warm one as she saw his eyes flicker back to his book, she knew he was proud of her, proud of her winning the battle that once seemed like a loosing fight, she felt so much better In herself, she felt like she could face her problems head on with a stronger mind and heart, he fought through everything with her In a time when he didn't need nor have to. The night he confessed to her that he was going to run away back to England was the night she didn't lash out, she didn't cry or throw a tantrum instead she asked why, listened to what he needed to say then understood the situation, that was the first night both of them truly realised that this storm was passing.

He never left her through that.

He stayed there, with her, supporting her.

Adelaide would like to have thought he stayed for her but she knew that Dumbledore had sent a letter discouraging him from leaving, still...It would be a nice thought, that he still wished to be by her side, she felt selfish hoping that his feelings kept him there, his godson should be the top priority not her and she knew that was true, It hurt but she accepted It, she knew what Harry was to Sirius, like a son and she knew what the poor boy was suffering through at that school. After reading the letters all of Sirius's past moods and tantrums were put into perspective, she had noticed that he was more impatient, more moody and after reading what Harry was going through, she finally understood why.

She should have apologised for her behaviour back then but she didn't know what to say.

She needed to apologise..

"Sirius, I know I've apologised before about the way I have been but..This time I really do mean It" Adelaide began "I really owe you for everything you have done for me, you've helped me so much and I've been selfish for the way I've acted, I'm so sorry Sirius"

Sirius smiled a little as he looked up to her "It's okay really"

Adelaide quickly shook her head in protest "It's not, I've behaved horribly these past few weeks and the whole time you've stuck by me, I have so much to thank you for and so much to apologise for"

Getting up, the animagus walked over to the woman and knelt by her, taking her hand In his softly, he looked to her his grey eyes warm and friendly, just like they had always been with her, no matter what she would always see warmth in his eyes and happiness flickering In his dull orbs.

"You don't have to apologise, I know what you've been through and I know how It feels, don't be sorry for being hurt" He mumbled softly.

Adelaide smiled and leaned forward hugging him tightly, burying her nose into his shoulder, she felt his arms wrap around her in return, rubbing her back softly, comfortingly, he moved away not too soon after and smiled happily, his hands moving to her shoulders giving them firm squeeze, he moved beside her and took a seat leaning back against the sofas cushions,

"I was once In your shoes you know" Sirius mumbled, fiddling with his hands slightly as he leaned back.

Adelaide looked to him softly and raised a brow "Really?"

The animagus nodded "Of course! I used to drink like there was no tomorrow " He chuckled a little.

"Why?"

Sirius pursed his lips, this was a personal question, with an equally as personal answer, he looked to Adelaide for a quick second deciding whether or not he wanted to share this information, he hadn't told anyone but Remus, James and Peter, although Adelaide had seen a lot of what had happened to him he still didn't know If he could tell her, he was a mess back then, a mess that no one should have been at that age...

"Well, part of It was because of my mother, I suppose that's how I started It" Sirius began "After that I use to go out on my own a lot and drink like mad, I could have died but, If It weren't for James I could have died"

Adelaide smiled a little and rubbed his arm softly "Was it hard to stop?" she asked.

Sirius nodded and swallowed a little "Yes, of course It was, i threw a lot of fits and broke a few of my possessions but of course, I came out a better man"

"You know, It surprises me how your still single, your wisdom Is rather desirable" Adelaide smirked playfully.

"Pfft, girlfriends for me? I'm a lone wolf, a rebel" Sirius smirked "Besides back then I was more interested in a quick fling than settling"

Adelaide narrowed her eyes a little "You dog"

Sirius laughed and shook his head, he slowly got up "What can I say? I have the looks, the charms, ladies love me" He grinned.

"Hmm, charm you do have, looks? I would say your more of a four" Adelaide smirked.

Sirius pouted a little and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling out a small box he had kept hidden "Well, I'm hurt " He huffed.

Adelaide giggled and watched him walk over with a box held in his hands, she raised a brow as he placed it on the coffee table and opened the lid to reveal a slightly dusty jigsaw, she looked up to him with brows knotted, he looked to her and lifted the box, tipping the puzzle pieces all over the table.

"Fancy It?" The ex-convict asked.

"I do hope it's the puzzle your talking about" Adelaide replied with a small smirk as she shifted to kneel at the table.

"Saucy"

Laughing the two began to move around the pieces, fitting the correct ones together, both talking about past events, reminiscing about their school days and finally making amends the the once damaged relationship.


	33. Chapter 33

France, a big, bustling place with plenty of romantic sights, scenery and places to propose and places to begin a new relationship, anything could happen In a romantic place like this, It was just a matter of connection and If the romance was real or simply not there, many muggles found this to be the perfect honeymoon destination, you could spot the newly weds from the old In seconds.

Sirius looked over to a wizarding couple who sat together, their hands clasped together and their eyes connected In a deep passionate gaze, he cringed a little, all day he had seen so many couples, he didn't know whether to throw up or go home, he would prefer to throw up since besides the constant bombardment of couples couldn't ruin the day he was having now. Adelaide decided that they both needed fresh air, so the two set out to spent the day In the beautiful wizarding side of France, they spent the entire day discovering everything they could, wandering from place to place, visiting old historical buildings, they maybe accidentally chipped a precious sculpture and had to run from the police but other than that their day had been packed full of fun.

Adelaide turned to look to Sirius from the stall, she noticed his gaze and smiled a little she turned back to the merchant and took the food she brought, she walked over to him and passed him the food, she followed his gaze and smiled a smiled a little as she began to eat.

"Cute Isn't It?" She mumbled softly.

Sirius crinkled his nose and began to lead her away from the happy couple, he could hear her small giggles as she followed him through the village, she knew how much he hated seeing other couples, she didn't know why but she supposed seeing anyone making out In public was a rather disgusting thing to see, shrugging the woman followed the animagus to the pub he had been frequently visiting. Adelaide began to feel a little nervous, did he trust her here? Did he feel comfortable bringing her here? Maybe he did..It gave her more confidence knowing he trusted her here.

Taking a seat on the outside table Adelaide looked to Sirius who just smiled reassuringly and took a seat beside her, they both began to eat their food, enjoying their foreign and rather delicious food, eating out was so much better than having to cook, no cleaning, no worrying about what meal they can prepare, It was already done for them and rather than fussing about the kitchen they could simply relax.

"It's been a wonderful day" Adelaide mumbled resting her elbows on the table as she looked out to the pink evening sky.

Sirius smiled "Good, I've enjoyed It too, France Is more enjoyable with you"

Adelaide smiled widely and looked down to her half eaten food, blushing slightly she looked across to the table were a man sat heavily interested in his alcoholic beverage, he was a rather tall slightly built man who seemed deeply immersed In his own thoughts, his drink half drunk and his posture slightly bent, maybe he was a little drunk? The man caught her gaze and smiled a little, he had that mischievous smile, a rugged look and a mischievous smile, It only spelt trouble and that was something Adelaide went weak for.

Sirius finished off his food and noticed Adelaide staring at a bloke at the other side of the outside seating area, he felt a twang In his chest, a twang that made him want to tare that mans smirk In half, was It because he wanted to protect his friend? Or was he jealous? Sirius looked to Adelaide a little and chewed the inside of his lip, he hadn't noticed much before but his feelings for her had not changed, he still liked her, he still felt for her. Sirius looked down to the table and played around with some ash that was left on the table from the past patrons, he glanced to Adelaide unsure of what to do, he didn't know If he wanted anything just yet, he didn't want to treat her like the women he had In the past.

Adelaide moved her gaze away and finished off her food, she looked to Sirius "Whats wrong?"

The animagus quickly snapped his head up "Nothing"

"Sirius, whats wrong?" Adelaide asked a little more worried.

Sirius shrugged, he tried to wrack his brain for something to say, anything, he cleared his throat and leaned back In his chair "Just worrying"

Adelaide nodded a little and knotted her brows together, she had already figured out what he was worrying about, the only thing he could worry about, Harry, she knew that sooner or later reality would barge into this wonderful day and remind Sirius of his poor godsons current situation, they had yet to receive a letter updating them of what was happening, after the letter from Dumbledore everything seemed to go quiet and this only agitated Sirius more. The animagus got up from his seat and muttered a quick excuse me, he dashed inside and rushed to the back of the bar, the empty part of the bar were no one sat, he leaned against the wall and ran his hands through his hair, he sighed and rubbed his face In frustration.

"Pull yourself together old man" Sirius muttered to himself.

This was not like him, not like him at all, he was used to a quick crush, a lustful look but with Adelaide It was so much more different, so much more than a quick fling, he didn't know If he wanted to make this go further or talk to her about It, maybe he should but not now, not while Harry Is In danger, he should be worrying. Sirius moved away from the wall and went to walk out, his grey orbs looking out to the window to where Adelaide sat, smiling widely as the gentleman she was staring at earlier, he had her hand on his lips, a drunken smile on his face as he placed a sloppy kiss on her knuckle, a sick feeling suddenly filled the ex convict as he watched Adelaide and the man talk, he wanted to go out there and punch that mans lights out, give him a right piece of his mind but he knew he shouldn't.

The animagus walked out and looked to his friend who smiled towards him.

"Oh Sirius! This Is Augustus" Adelaide grinned "He's a poet and painter from Germany"

Sirius looked over the man then to Adelaide, the man was rather rugged looking and no doubt the man could have been all of those things that Adelaide had listed but then again men like that would do anything to get into a woman's knickers, he could tell that Augustus was just like him when he was younger, except the man was still a player.

"We need to leave" Sirius muttered.

Adelaide raised a brow "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just need to leave" The man replied before walking away briskly.

Adelaide looked to Augustus who just shrugged and gave her a slight drunken grin, he gave her a wink and got up.

"I guess I should let you get back to your boyfriend" Augustus muttered before walking toward the door.

"Oh no he's not.." Adelaide went to reply only to stop herself as the man walked inside, she sighed and got up quickly running after Sirius who was already quite ahead of her.

Sirius headed towards the viewpoint him and Adelaide once visited, he looked over his shoulder as Adelaide caught up, a little annoyed and out of breath she finally managed to walk up beside him, she didn't say a word or utter a question about why he left so abruptly, instead she remained quiet, following him silently toward the viewpoint. Of course the woman was confused but she felt that perhaps Sirius was In once of his moods, after all he had been stressing about Harry, maybe he just needed to get away from the stuffy bar and go somewhere empty, quiet and peaceful.

Upon heading up the hill and entering the viewpoint Adelaide walked toward the edge of the large hill, the sun was almost gone over the horizon at this point, the sky was dark and stars had began to poke out from the night sky, city lights lit up the ground before them like a beautiful light show, It was cool and quiet up there, with only the crickets and faint bustle of the city below as company. Adelaide took a seat and looked out to the city, so many memories flooded through her mind, the many times she came here to just admire the beauty of the view, It was always as breathtaking as ever.

Sirius took a seat beside her "I'm sorry" He mumbled "I just couldn't stand to see you get flirted with, with a guy like him"

"A guy like him?" Adelaide smirked an amused smile on her lips.

"A player" The animagus replied "A man who wants nothing but a quick fling"

Adelaide giggled and blushed a little "Well, I'm both complimented and offended, I'm surprised you could tell what kind of man he was"

Sirius leaned back on his palms, he looked out to the horizon "I used to be one"

"I kind of knew" Adelaide admitted.

"Really?"

Adelaide nodded "Your hear things...From certain people"

Remus, of course.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head "I regret It all of course but I cant go back, I wish I could, I would have told myself to be a better man, to not trust Pettigrew"

Adelaide placed her hand over his softly "I would have told myself to run whilst I still had the chance"

The ex convict looked to the woman softly, he could see a faint darkness In her eyes "from Zadius?"

"From my family" The woman replied.

Sirius felt her tense a little, she shifted to a more comfortable position and stared out to the city, she chewed her lip for a moment, as If she wanted to tell him something but was unsure, the animagus looked out to the view himself and allowed the silence to fall over them, the silence that only lasted a few moments before Adelaide finally spoke up.

"I..I suppose since you have told me so much about your past I should reveal some of mine"

"Hmm?"

"My father branded me a blood traitor, carved It into my back when he found out I was dating a muggle boy" Confessed Adelaide "I was going to be disowned completely but mother ran away with me that night".

Sirius looked to the woman, his eyes soft, he curled his hand around hers as he could see small tears glittering in her eyes, he removed his hand from hers and pulled her close, rubbing her shoulder softly, she smiled and cleared her throat.

"I'm okay now, just scarred" Adelaide mumbled "I've lost alot because of that branding but now I wear with pride"

"You should" Sirius smiled "besides, you could think of it as an awesome tattoo"

Adelaide laughed a little " I suppose I could"

The two suddenly went quiet, the air around them changing, the animagus looked down to the woman who looked up to him softly, this was It, It was time, It felt right, leaning closer Sirius searched her face for any sign of reluctance, she leaned up a little In response their noses touching slightly, their lips inches from each other.

So close.

They were almost there.

They almost kissed, their eyes closing, before their lips could even touch each other however a shuffle from the bushes behind them stopped them In their tracks, the two quickly pulled away and looked behind them, after finding nothing they both decided to get up and leave, both blushing heavily an awkwardly moving away from their seats.

No words were spoken for the rest of that evening.

Nothing but a simple goodnight.


	34. Chapter 34

Music, soft music.

Where on earth was It coming from?

Adelaide raised a brow and looked up toward the attic of the small villa, the music seemed to be coming from there, It was a soft sort of tune accompanied by violins a tune she did not recognise, the music seemed so romantic and inviting almost drawing her towards it, she almost forgotten it's origins and how eerie it was, as far as Adelaide knew no one had gone up to the attic since there was no need to, in fact both her and Sirius had been cleaning all day and were still cleaning. The house needed a good de-clutter, since the house was unused Sirius thought it would be a good idea to clean it out, just in case he decided to mover there in the future, after all of this was over. Adelaide decided to investigate the noise further, she placed down her broom and kicked the old black rug back into place then headed out to the hall, there was a discarded broom laying on the floor and the attic door had been left wide open, the ladder running down to the ground, It all began to add up after that, she wondered why Sirius had been so quiet this past while.

"Sirius Black! If I have to clean this house then so do you!" Adelaide called, walking to the wooden ladder that rested by the entrance of the attic.

Silence was met and the woman sighed, frustrated, she began to head up the ladder, poking her head in she spotted Sirius knelt by a few open boxes, vynl records and various family heirlooms discarded around him, he rummaged through a box, the room was lit by a few candles that were littered amongst the floor all flickering in the slight breeze that slipped through the cracks in the roof, the music now was louder and the source was visible, an old phonograph, it looked a little worse for ware but it seemed to be working just fine, in fact it was working as if it were brand new, perhaps Sirius had managed to fix it, that would explain what he had been doing up here .

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Adelaide asked hoisting herself up into the small room.

Sirius looked over to her smiling "I found all my old music! Everything from back in the day"

Adelaide walked over a brow raised, she knelt by him and looked over the vynl records, all of them were from various muggle singers with only a few from wizarding musicians, she smiled widely as one familiar cover caught her eye, It was worn but the cover was still view-able, a picture of a wand was placed on the front with small springs of lavender painted behind it, of course the music was created in the magical industry, it brought her back to when she was younger, the only record she listened to was this one since her parents banned muggle items, it was nothing rock or punk It was just a soft melody that could calm even the most stressed of people, she supposed that was the magical side of it, its power to calm.

"This was my favourite album"

Sirius looked to the album as Adelaide gently lifted it up and shifted closer to her, peering over her shoulder to catch a glimpse at the cover, he smiled a little as he instantly recognised it.

"Ah yes, this one always got the girls, ol' reliable"

Adelaide raised her brow and turned over the album looking over the named songs and musical pieces "The first song was always my favourite, although I might reconsider listening to this album"

The animagus chuckled a little "It was mine too but not for getting the ladies"

The two looked to each other for a moment, they smiled to each other, their eyes seemingly connected in a locked gaze, it wasn't long however before one of them shifted away awkwardly, It had been like this all day, awkward moments, blushing and avoiding contact, they both wanted to talk about what happened yesterday but never managed to bring up the subject, it made Adelaide wonder what would happen if Remus could see them like this, she would imagine that he would loose whatever was left of his sanity.

"Why don't we play it?" Sirius suggested.

Before a reply could even leave Adelaide's lips the album was pulled gently from her hands and Sirius got up to place the record on, there was silence for a good few moments as he changed over the music, he placed the needle on the record and the tune slowly began to play, it filled the attic echoing through out the home it's soft tune relaxing the two almost immediately. Adelaide closed her eyes as she listened to the tune, memories flooded her mind, a mix of both good and bad, the memories of her crying, the anger she felt after a hard day, memories of all the times she crushed on a boy, they all flooded her mind and sent her spiralling into the past.

Sirius walked over and held out his hand to her "Want to dance?" He asked.

Adelaide's eyes snapped open, she looked to his hand then to him a small smirk on her lips "A little cheesy dont you think?"

"It always used to work for me" The animagus smirked with a slight shrug.

Adelaide laughed and took his hand shaking her head, she stood up and moved closer, her breath hitching as he gently slipped his hand around her waist, that jolt coursed through her body, she was always used to touching him, to hugging him but feeling his arm around her now felt so much more different, it felt like electric. Sirius took her other hand and swallowed down the lump in his throat, that same electrical feeling buzzing through him, he never felt so strange before, his confidence had seemed to just vanish when he was close to her, he never used to be like this with other women, he felt his hand clam up and his heart hammer in his chest.

"A little dark up here isn't It?" Adelaide mumbled, trying to ignore the awkward feeling.

Sirius smiled and nodded a little before beginning to lead her as they began to dance, following the tune of the music, the two awkwardly waltzing around the confined space of the attic, they avoided eye contact, looking around the room and occasionally bumping into boxes, something told them to stop, warning them that it was getting to awkward but something stronger wanted them to carry on, to loose themselves in the moment and the music.

"Your a good dancer" Sirius complimented.

Adelaide looked to him a blushed, they hadn't danced together since new years, even then they were both completely blind drunk, it was nice to finally dance together when they were sober, instead of clambering about in a drunken haze and falling over each others feet, slurring incoherent sentences.

"You've certainly improved since last time"

Sirius laughed and spun round with her, he pulled her a little closer their bodies connecting "Well, we were both drunk" He smirked.

Adelaide slipped her hand to his chest allowing his other hand to slip around her waist, they both stared at each other, content smiles planted on their faces, the music seemed to drown out the ever lurking silence and take over the moment, guiding them through the dance as they slowed to a gentle sway, no more boxes suffered an attack and the awkwardness seemed to suddenly fly away.

"About Yesterday" Sirius began, his voice cutting through the moment, he knew it was time to talk about it.

Adelaide felt a blush spike at her cheeks, would he say it was a mistake? That he didn't want anything?

"I'm sorry If I overstepped any boundaries"

Adelaide looked to him a brow raised "You didn't..That is..." She let out a small huff of frustration as she felt her words struggle to come out, the surprise of the statement caught her off guard "You didn't overstep anything"

Sirius smiled and spun them round "So you wanted to kiss me?"

"Maybe"

The two let out a breathy chuckle and continued to dance, the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof began to sound, the thunderstorm that was predicted on the radio this morning, must be coming over, no doubt in an attempt to ruin their moment, or perhaps help it?

"Did you want to kiss me?" Adelaide asked after a few moments silence.

Sirius felt a blush rise to his own cheeks, he nodded a little and watched as a smile lit up her face, he relaxed and pulled her a little closer, they both went silent, calculating their next move, wondering If they should take the chance or not, it couldn't hurt...Could it?

Finally, the animagus decided to take advantage of the moment, he leaned in and slipped a hand to her chin, his heart hammering against his chest as he prayed that she would allow him to move that little bit closer and finally press his lips to hers.

Adelaide inched her face closer, her breath catching with his as her hand slipped gently to his cheek, her eyes fluttered closed and in that one wonderful moment, the moment they had both been waiting for, his lips pressed softly to hers, their dance never stopping as they kissed, her hand caressed his cheek softly as his slipped back around her waist, jolts coursed through their bodies, goosebumps forming on their arms. The kiss broke apart after a few blissful moments and the two stared softly at each other, grinning madly, the song began to draw to a close and Sirius decided to take advantage of the last few moments of the song and make the moment a little more cheesy.

The animagus gently dipped the woman back, a grin on his lips as she laughed and slipped her hands around his neck, he pressed his lips to hers once more in a more passionate kiss, a kiss that he had been wanting and waiting for, for so long, her hands tangled into his hair and the kiss was returned, lips parting, begging for more.

The song died down and was soon forgotten, the phonograph only blurred out white noise and the rain began to hammer onto the roof more heavily, the two residents however took no notice as the storm began to kick off, they were to preoccupied and they would remain like that for a while.

finally for once.

Things were going right.


	35. Chapter 35

Adelaide opened her eyes, reality settling In once again as she awoke from her slumber, memories of last night were still fresh In her mind, the kiss still burned at her lips, the small make out that followed and eventually their parting for the evening, she slept well that night that was for sure, she felt like she had finally achieved something, like something in her life was finally going right, the burden on her shoulders had been lifted. The morning was a chilly one, the biting breeze howling against Adelaide's closed window, rain tapped against the house, each tap faster than the other it resembled that of millions and millions of tiny hammers hitting the wooden walls outside, water could be heard spilling from the gutter and onto the muddy garden floor just out by the window, it seemed like a dreary day but to Adelaide it felt like the best kind of day .

The woman pushed herself up in her bed and smiled as the heavenly scent of bacon slipped into her room and filled her nose, It was pretty evident that Sirius was already awake and in a good mood, she wondered If he felt the way she felt right now, pulsing with joyful energy, a small giddy grin made it's way to her lips as she climbed out of bed and wrapped her lace nightgown around her, tying it up In the middle. The scent of food only grew as she made her way out of her room and down the hall, It mixed with the heavenly scent of freshly brewed coffee, walking to the room she smiled as she saw Sirius Iin the kitchen, humming to himself and cooking away.

"Good Morning"

Sirius looked up, a large smile spreading on his face "Mornin' Beautiful"

Adelaide walked into the kitchen and looked over the cooking breakfast, observing what he was doing, since coming to the villa the two had made a deal with each other when it came to cooking meals, Sirius would cook breakfast and Adelaide would cook dinner. Breakfast was a rather dull affair since all Sirius could cook was toast and egg or beans, today however was completely different, on both plates awaited a glorious full English, steaming hot, Iit looked perfectly cooked and absolutely mouth watering.

"Wow.."

Sirius smiled "I thought I'd make an effort today" He shrugged "I'm In a good mood"

"Well It shows" Adelaide grinned looking over the food then leaning on the counter "Any reason why?"

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that"

The animagus dished out the egg he had been cooking and placed the pan into the sink, a sizzle erupting from the water that was already waiting, he extinguished the flame on the cooker then picked up the plates and headed toward the table. Adelaide followed, a brow raised as she watched the man lay out the plates then pull out a chair for her, a feeling spiked within her, a heavy overwhelming worry that preyed on her, told her that whatever he was about to say was not going to be good.

"Well, talk away, I'm all ears" Adelaide said coolly, trying to hide her crippling worry.

Sirius took a seat and looked up to her, he could see the doubts in her eyes "It's nothing bad, I promise, I just want to know what happens, you know, with us"

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asked.

"Well, we kissed didn't we? We can't avoid something like that forever" The animagus replied with a bemused smile "Not unless it was you're version of a hook up".

Adelaide chuckled a little "No it was not and I suppose we can't avoid it"

"Well, what happens now then?"

The two sat silently for a moment, with Adelaide staring at him softly, trying to decide what she would say, she wanted commitment, she wanted a relationship with him but she knew that for it to work they would both have to want the commitment, she knew that Sirius was a lone wolf, or dog, she didn't want to pressure him into doing something that he didn't want to do or wasn't comfortable doing but she also didn't want her heart to be toyed about, she may not be that old but she knew she was well past the years of hook ups.

Adelaide looked to the table "I would very much like to be with you Sirius, I do love you, very much so and I understand If you don't want the same thing"

Sirius looked to the woman, who gazed at him in return a warm smile on her face, he wanted to be with her too, he wanted to stay by her side, be there for her as she has been for him, being around her made him feel all that better and for once in his life he did not over think the feelings he had, reaching out his hand he smirked a little, his eyes gazing at her softly.

"I would like to be with you too" He mumbled "But im warning you sweetheart, i'm a challenge"

Adelaide took his hand and grinned "Bring It on Black"

* * *

After breakfast was consumed and thoroughly enjoyed the two decided to sit in the living room and take advantage of the small storm, both sitting on the sofa, cuddled up with books in hand the two read quietly, the window was left wide open allowing the sound of the rain to fill the small villa, creating a rather calm and peaceful atmosphere. Adelaide looked up from her book to her new lover then looked down to their intertwined hands, she smiled a little and looked back to her book, everything seemed so unreal, like at any moment she could wake up and this would just be a dream, teasing her.

"Are we moving to fast?" The woman asked suddenly.

Sirius looked up to her from his book, his brow raised "Moving to fast would be me taking you on this sofa right now darling" He smirked.

Adelaide suddenly felt her cheeks flare up in a bright red hue, she narrowed her eyes "Very funny Black" She growled.

The animagus laughed "I don't think we are why?"

"I'm just worried that something as amazing as this could lead to something bad" The woman replied softly.

"Aww, you think this is amazing?" The ex convict cooed leaned closer to the woman.

"I'm serious about this"

"No I'm Sirius"

Adelaide groaned in frustration and buried her head in her hands, the animagus only laughed and took her hands away from her face, she looked up to him worry in her eyes, he knew she was a worrier, always has been always will be and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Delia, we are adults and I know as well as you that we have been wanting each other for a while now" Sirius mumbled "We are not moving fast, I promise you"

Adelaide smiled a little and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his lips, the animagus kissed back his hand moving to her cheek and his eyes sliding shut, in an instant he felt his body shiver, that sharp jolt of electric flow through out his body as their lips move together, the kiss soon deepened and Sirius moved forward pushing Adelaide back to lie down, she smiled against his lips and pulled away her hands slipping to his chest, the book on her lap falling carelessly to the floor.

"I hope your not trying anything Black"

"Of course not love, not yet anyway"

Adelaide giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for another passionate kiss, her fingers running through his hair as they began their fervent make out, their time was soon interrupted however as the familiar hoot of an owl echoed in from the window, the two broke apart and looked to the window watching as an owl sped in and dropped a letter onto the coffee table. Sirius sighed and sat back up picking up the letter, his eyes lighting up as he saw who it was from.

"Is it from Harry?" Adelaide asked sitting up and fixing her nightdress.

Sirius nodded and ripped open the letter his eyes scanning over the text, his face unreadable, after a few moments of reading, he placed down the letter and sighed rubbing his forehead, noticing his stress Adelaide picked up the letter and read it over, her brows knotting softly as she looked over the parchment.

 _Padfoot._

 _I found out the first task and it's dragons, i'm starting to really think i can't do this, it just feels like so much is going on and im just being dragged through it, unable to remove myself, I know your in hiding but I really need you. Please let me know if we can meet, I need to talk to someone other than Hermione, sorry for the late letter._

 _Harry._

Adelaide looked to Sirius softly and placed the letter in her lap, taking his hand softly, she didn't know what to say or how to comfort him properly, she had a feeling that their time in this villa would be cut short, she knew how important Harry was to him, she felt that surge of worry that he felt, the panic that could only arise within a parent, squeezing his hand gently she looked to him, their eyes meeting.

"What shall we do?" Adelaide asked quietly.

Sirius looked to the letter in her lap and back into her calming green orbs.

"I need to see him, we need to leave"


	36. Chapter 36

"Sirius, we can't leave this instant! there's a bloody storm outside, for merlins sake!" Adelaide sighed following Sirius into his room.

Surprisingly it was much tidier than she would have expected, it was very well kept with an almost Griffindor theme, his scarf and house flag were pinned on the wall in direct view, along with those she noticed a few posters of some scantily clad muggle women in bikini's, possibly from his younger years, blushing she looked to the animagus who was already placing his case on the bed, it was obvious that he hadn't changed his room since his teen years, she wondered if his room at Grimmauld was the same, or had his mother ruined it?

Sirius looked out of the window at the heavy downfall of rain and shrugged "I need to leave right now Adelaide, I can't let this pass by any longer, not when Harry is at risk like this"

The woman crossed her arms and watched him pack, sympathy filled her as she saw the worry on his face and the urgency in his eyes, the look only a mother could know and feel, she leaned against the door frame and shook her head softly, now that he was free she had noticed the fatherly position he had taken for Harry and it was becoming worryingly obvious just how much Sirius worried for this boy, he was right though , they did need to leave as soon as possible but there was no way she was letting him out in this rain, not after all the trouble she went through to get him to this health.

"Darling, I know how you feel but please, you need to think this through"

Sirius looked over to the woman "I need to see Harry as soon as possible, I can't wait any longer Delia, I dont want him to suffer through this alone"

"And I want to go with you but we need to think about this" Adelaide retorted softly "If we just run battling into England you will get caught, you wont be much help to Harry then will you?"

The animagus froze and ceased his packing, she was right, the demetors would have him for tea the second that spotted him and not to mention have Adelaide too, the thought of her dying on his account sickened him, he shouldn't risk it, not yet that is, it was daytime and people would be about not to mention the rain and what it could do to his health, he didn't want Harry seeing his godfather with a cold, hunching his shoulders the man walked over to his lover, stress in his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist in response and closed her eyes, rubbing his back soothingly.

"We will go back the second this storm passes tonight" Adelaide mumbled softly "We can head to Remus's home and figure the rest out from there"

Sirius nodded and relaxed slightly at her touch, the overwhelming worry that this brought him irritated him, he was not used to parenting like this, so far away and so useless it was frustrating and incredibly horrible knowing that he can't help his godson, he was all Harry had left and he needed to make sure the boy had some sort of a father figure, the ex convict moved away and walked over to his bed, taking a seat and rubbing his forehead, leaning his elbows on his legs, he felt the bed dip beside him and a hand on his back, rubbing it softly.

"It's difficult, I know" Adelaide muttered.

The woman leaned against him and took his hand in hers, massaging it softly with her thumb, she rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the ground listening to the rain attack the house relentlessly, the ex convict sighed and looked to the floor, his hand curling around hers.

"How do you do it?"

Adelaide chuckled at that question "You learn to live with it" She replied "all you need to remember is that Harry can take care of himself, he just needs someone there to help him through these rough times"

Sirius nodded "He's a strong boy, just like his father"

Adelaide lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, she rested her chin on his shoulder "Don't stress yourself out okay? Harry couldn't ask for a more perfect father figure"

The animagus smiled and turned his head to face her "Hmm, nice try sweetheart but we both know I should be the last person to take care of a kid, let alone be a father figure"

"Well, you are older and much more mature" The woman replied with a smile "In fact not once have you tried to pick up a woman at the bar or prank me"

Sirius chuckled "Well pranking is still on the list" He mumbled "As for picking up ladies, i've already ticked that off"

Adelaide giggled as he leaned in for a kiss, his lips pressing to hers and his arm slipping around her waist to pull her closer to him, she closed her eyes shivers running down her spine as she felt his tongue graze over her bottom lip, she parted her lips slightly and allowed him to deepen the kiss, her arms slipping around his neck. Sirius pulled away and pecked his lips, he smiled softly and gazed at her for a moment, his hand rubbing circles on her back.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Adelaide asked.

"For everything, being there, for helping me and understanding the situation" Sirius replied.

The woman smiled softly "What kind of partner would I be if I didn't?"

The ex convict chuckled softly and moved away from her, standing up from his seat he wandered over to the window hoping that the sound of the rain would calm him or at least bring him a little peace, staring out at the vicious weather, he smiled as a fond memory once horrible, suddenly popped into his mind, a memory that he had pushed back for years, he looked to Adelaide over his shoulder and then back to the view outside. The memory itself was not a kind one, nor a happy one really, it was quite sad but thinking about it now, it was quite sweet, he remembered an evening like this, with torrential rain and heavy winds, he ran away from home and since it was a spur of the moment thing he had none of his clothes, no coat, no shoes, only his nightclothes.

Sure, it was not the best time to run away but he couldn't stand to be in that home any longer, part of him knew that he would be back, he always would be, he had no money, no plan, all he could do is run to the Potters, but even that was no choice for him that night, he was lost, stranded to roam the streets and all because he foolishly left his wand in his room, through his anger he managed to get quite far away but soon his need for warmth and sleep became unavoidable.

"Everything okay?"

Sirius whipped his head round to see Adelaide now standing by him, a concerned look in her eyes, she pressed her hand to his back softly and moved a little closer.

"Fine, I was just thinking about that night I ran away and found you in London, hiding in that Inn"

Adelaide chuckled "Ah yes, I remember, the fuss we went through to get you warm and dry"

The animagus laughed "You were a state, in fact I believe you were more panicked than me!"

"To be fair you could have died, Of course I would panic!" The woman retorted.

Sirius smiled and pulled her close "I've always pushed that memory down but thinking about it now, I realise how sweet you were, it's easy to see nothing has changed" He grinned.

Adelaide rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm softly, she smiled warmly and looked out the window enjoying the view as the rain trickled down the bushes and gathered in the petals of the flowers below, the view relaxed her, it gave her a calm feeling and sense of peace in a time of worry. Closing her eyes, the woman listened to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the glass and wood of the villa, her body unwinding as a sense of tranquillity washed over her.

Sirius ran his thumb lightly over Adelaide's side as he felt her relax in his arm, he stared out to the view, a small smile on his lips, he felt much more relaxed, although he was not completely calm he felt better, he knew he was going back to England and he couldn't be more than happy that Adelaide was coming with him.

Finally he was going to see his godson and hopefully, he would be able to help the poor boy as much as possible.

Lets just hope Remus doesn't throw a fit.


	37. Chapter 37

"Sirius! Are you ready!?" Adelaide called.

Sirius looked up from the object in his hands, his head turning to look at the empty doorway that led from his room to the hall, quickly he looked back, he shouldn't pack too much but after that little adventure in the attic he remembered some of the things he found, things he wanted to take with him, most notably the record he played the night they kissed. The objects within his hand however were being taken for a different purpose, two snake statues made from solid gold and decorated in small finely cut emeralds, they were essentially priceless and he knew that he could easily pawn them off for money, money he would probably use for good.

Approaching footsteps gave Sirius the alarm to quickly stuff the statues back into the case he had packed, he closed it up and lifted it from the bed, turning he saw Adelaide waiting by the door a smile on her lips, she wore the dress she came in, since she had to sell a lot, she was only left with few clothes, it was something Sirius had glossed over in his head, another point he wanted to bring up. What will she do? He knew she had no money, no home, no job, he couldn't bring her to hide in Hogwarts with him in case they were caught but he could help her find a place to stay or hopefully set up, he knew Remus would be more than willing to help her but that didn't stop him from worrying.

The animagus smiled to his lover and followed her out towards the front door, the home felt like it did when they first arrived, empty and bare, no more joy, no more light, for the first time in years he felt like the homes dark past had been lifted and living here for the past while has really brightened him up, he felt better, happier and healthier, he saw that in Adelaide too, she was jolly again and back to her old, beautiful and charming self. Sirius looked around the home then out to the dark night, it had to be at least midnight by now, everywhere was dark and the rain had finally calmed to a point were the two could finally make their escape, they were both exhausted and tired but both were willing to do this last push to England, he knew there would be difficulties when trying to see his godson and this was one, taking a risk that he shouldn't with only luck on his side.

Walking out, the ex convict took Adelaide's hand and shut the door behind her as she stepped out, she smiled reassuringly to him and nodded following him away from the once brightly lit home and towards the dock, cases in had the two walked calmly towards their destination, savouring their very last moments in France, reminiscing the moments they had over the past time they spent here, the fights, the trials, the dancing and then the kiss. Sirius looked down to the woman and noticed the twinge of sadness in her eyes, he squeezed her hand softly then moved his arm to come around her waist, pulling her close to his side, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled softly.

"Will you miss it?" She asked.

Sirius nodded "Of course, I know we have only been there for a short time but the memories we have made there are worth missing"

Adelaide grinned and rested her head on his shoulder "Hmm, I think i'll miss that attic more than anything"

"Well, I did sneak that record into my case" The animagus smirked "Maybe when we get back we can re create that moment"

The woman beside him let out a small laugh, she nodded "I think I would like that"

Sirius kissed her head and led her down the hill, luckily the sailor they needed was available for this evening and was more than glad to deliver the two to England, thanks to Adelaide heading down to ask him earlier that day, they both were relieved to find that he was okay with taking them back, so long as the storm had passed and the winds had died down, otherwise they would have to wait and Adelaide knew full well that Sirius was far to impatient to wait, especially when it came to protecting his godson.

The cottage was soon completely out of sight and the sound of the crashing waves and rocking boats could be heard, the couple walked down to the docks hand in hand, a silhouette waited by the boat the same man who brought them here, he stepped forward into the street light and grinned at the two, his eyes lighting up as he saw the two.

"Well i'll be dammed!" The man smiled "So you two are both together now?"

"You could say that" Sirius smiled.

Adelaide grinned and squeezed his hand "Thank you for helping us at such short notice"

The man waved his hand dismissively "Anything for friends of Remus" He beamed.

At the mention of their friends name, the couple both smiled and glanced knowingly to each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes, they hadn't thought about telling Remus about their new relationship, they both knew that he wanted them together, he knew they were in love and telling him would make him incredibly happy, however...Since he was oblivious they could take this as an opportunity and maybe have a little fun with it.

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" Adelaide asked.

"Prank Remus?" Sirius suggested.

The woman nodded and Sirius smiled "I love your mind my dear" He muttered kissing her softly.

The sailor coughed awkwardly as the two shared a kiss and looked at the watch on his wrist "Alright well, it's close to one clock now, we should..Uh, get going, it will be a long journey"

Sirius and Adelaide pulled away and both blushed, they nodded and headed onto the boat, taking their seats they placed down their cases and watched the sailor board the ship, he started up the engine and within moments they were off into the night, heading towards England.

* * *

"So, when did you two get together if you don't mind my asking"

Sirius looked up to the man "A day ago" He replied playing with Adelaide's hair as she slept with her head in his lap, her cape was draped over her as a blanket.

The sailor grinned "New love, ya' know, I had a hunch you would both get together"

The animagus chuckled and looked down to the woman asleep, he ran his hand lightly over her cheek and rested his head back against the boat, perhaps it was more obvious than he thought, he wondered how many people both him and Adelaide knew thought about them getting together.

"She seems much better too" The man noted "Much more different than when we first met"

Sirius nodded "We have had our moments but..After all of the problems we have faced and through the problems we are facing, we pull together"

"I wish you luck" The sailor smiled "You both seem quite matched for each-other"

"Perhaps" The animagus smiled softly.

The boat rocked gently and silence seemed to greet the gentle waters, the wind gently pushed the water creating gentle waves, it was still rather late, the sky was dark and the stars were still prominent in the sky, there was that lingering worry for the couple, the worry that they would not get to England on the scheduled time, if they arrived to late in the morning they would have to hide out somewhere and wait until the evening to head to Remus's home.

Adelaide shifted a little and knotted her brows together, pulling her cape more over her shoulders as she slept, the animagus watched her softly, his hand combing gently through her mixed hair, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, worry was not going to help, not now, not when he was so close to seeing his godson. The animagus listened to the sounds around him, the soft breathing of his lover, the waves lapping against the ship, the soft breeze that winded through the boat making it creak and groan.

Sirius felt himself relax as he took a big breath of the sea air, he was restless and knew that sleep was not going to come easy but he could rest when he got to England, his only worry would be what Remus would do, true the man was kind and always invited his friends in but there was that lingering feeling, that certain thought that he was going to be incredibly mad, not only at him but at Adelaide for tagging along and helping Sirius sneak back to England.

The ex convict shook his head and opened his eyes, he gently shifted his legs out from under Adelaide's head then scooped her up, pulling her close to him, leaning against the side once more the man decided to try and get some rest, he would just have to wait and see what happens when they arrived at England.

Tomorrow would be busy as would the rest of the night.

For now, all he could do is make an attempt at getting some sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

"What were you thinking!" Remus almost yelled, storming into the living-room of his small home, Sirius and Adelaide were already seated, their faces hung, like children caught stealing.

The second they saw their friends face once he had opened the door, they knew that they were in for a lecture, no matter what excuse they made up they weren't going to get any of their story across, the two were yanked in and then immediately ushered to the living-room, both heavy lidded from fatigue and exhausted from their long journey, this didn't deter their friend however. Remus crossed his arms and paced back and forth, the wood under his feet creaking and groaning, he was debating on what to say next, his face was almost red with anger, obviously he was trying to think of something rational.

"Remus please, I know you're mad but please understand, I couldn't stay out there" Sirius tried to explain "Not after hearing about what Harry is going through".

The wolf narrowed his eyes a little and looked to his friend before sighing and rubbing his temples, he understood why they came back , he didn't want to admit that he did but he did, after all the information that Sirius had gotten he wouldn't blame the man for sneaking back, the only thing that annoyed him was the lack of information or warning on the act, he had no idea they were coming back and would have preferred if they at least informed him, just so he could make sure they got back safely.

"I know, im just annoyed that you didn't warn me"

The animagus smiled a little "I know my friend im sorry, I just didn't want you to tell Dumbledore"

"I suppose you're right there" Remus then looked to Adelaide who had been silent "You are the last person I would have expected to help him"

Adelaide raised a brow "I just came to make sure he didn't die, I thought the whole idea was ridiculous" She shrugged.

"Of course you would" Sirius grumbled rolling his eyes.

Remus knotted his brows together at the conflict that seemed to emanate between them, noticing the tense feeling between the two, he looked between them as they shifted from each other, muttering incoherent comments towards each other, he felt the bitter and angry feeling between them, something he never thought he would ever feel nor want to feel, something must have happened in France.

"What happened between you two?" He asked.

Adelaide ran a hand through her hair "Im sick of having to look after a man who doesn't know how to grow up"

"Speak for yourself princess" Sirius retorted.

The woman shot a deathly glare toward the ex convict, instantly Remus stepped in between the two to avoid any more conflict, it was too early in the morning for any fights or arguments now, he had even forgotten the bigger problem at hand, that being that Sirius was back in England and risking his safety. The wolf took a seat on his sofa, he was going to help his friend, he understood Sirius's pain and knew that the man only wanted to support his godson, he couldn't hold him back from that, all he could do was make sure the man doesn't get caught.

"Alright, you can both stay here until we sort something out" Remus muttered "Adelaide can have the spare bed and Sirius will have to sleep on the floor"

Sirius rolled his eyes once more but smiled gratefully to his friend "Thank you Remus, thank you so much"

Remus smiled warmly "Next time, just tell me"

The animagus nodded quickly and got up "Well, now that your okay with this i'm going to sleep!" He beamed.

The wolf watched as his friend walk out of the room and head toward the spare room, obviously ignoring the sleeping arrangements that the wolf had made,he shook his head and looked to Adelaide who had remained silent, playing with her hands in her lap, it suddenly felt awkward having this problem, he would have to talk to them separately to avoid fights and once again he realised that he would be the middle man.

"So, I take it that you don't love him any longer"

Adelaide shook her head "Of course not, I couldn't love him, not after the way he has behaved"

"Sirius has always been like that, I thought you liked it" Remus replied.

The woman froze for a moment and glanced to the small hall the led the the spare room that Sirius was supposedly resting in, she cleared her throat and adjusted her posture, she turned her attention back to her friend and tried to think of her reply.

"I'm to old for that Remus, I need someone who wants to settle" She finally uttered back.

Remus nodded and chewed his lip sightly, he looked sad and a little betrayed, he didn't want to be the middle man, not again, after all the years of being the middle man when the group had fights he didn't want to have to go through that again, there had to be a way to bring them together again, somehow..

"Well, I suppose there is no point in talking about it now" He sighed.

"I know it's horrible Remus, im sorry but we just found that perhaps we dont suit each other" Adelaide mumbled softly.

The wolf nodded softly and got up "I'm going to make breakfast, I suppose you will want to rest"

Adelaide shook her head "No I slept on the boat, i'll just go freshen up in the bathroom"

The woman got up and began to make her way to the bathroom, checking behind her to make sure Remus had gone into the kitchen, she quickly turned and walked into the spare room closing the door behind her. Almost instantly she felt an arm around her waist pulling her swiftly towards the man the reside within the room, his lips slammed onto hers and her arms instinctively came up to wrap around his neck, a small giggle erupted from her lips as she kissed him.

After a blissful moment the two pulled away and smiled to each other, holding back their laughter, the animagus moved away and walked to the door to quickly peer out, there was no sign of Remus, only the faint sound of humming coming from the kitchen, he smiled and closed the door.

"I think we may have just gotten away with it" He mumbled.

Adelaide grinned then pursed her lips a little "I do feel a little bad, don't you think this is a little to much?"

Sirius walked over and pulled the woman in for an embrace "Your too kind and no, it's not to much, trust me"

"That's what i'm afraid of" Adelaide commented, earning a quiet laugh from her lover.

* * *

The day went as well as expected after breakfast was served and everyone had freshened up, Remus and Sirius discussed their plans and Adelaide wasted no time on her part and headed to Diagon alley to try and find a job, leaving the two men alone for a while, she knew that whatever they were discussing was not for her ears and she certainly wasn't going to pry. The adventure for a job at first had been a failure, with not many shops looking for staff, that was until she stumbled upon a quaint little potions shop that sold ingredients for potions and brews, they told her they would get back to her as soon as they could and now all she could do was wait and prey that she would be called in.

Adelaide headed back to Remus's home, around the afternoon, a few groceries in her basket for Remus, she still had a little money left after France so buying food for her friend was the least she could do, especially after he agreed to look after them until they could sort themselves out, well herself at least. The woman walked up to the steps of the run down home and knocked on the door, hopefully Remus had finished the discussion with Sirius, maybe they could have a nice lunch together to relax, all be it she still had to act as if she hated Sirius.

The door opened and Remus smiled to her, she stepped in "How is everything?"

"Good, Sirius has gone to scout out a location to stay in near Hogwarts, don't worry though, he is in his animagus form" Remus informed her.

Adelaide nodded shortly and wandered further into the home, she walked into the kitchen and placed down her basket "Will he be joining us for lunch?" She called.

"No" Remus called back.

The woman couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry, the dementors could still be hanging around, she worried about him running into one, she knew they did not attack animals but her worry was if he let his guard down, if he changed to his human form and got caught. Adelaide bit her lip softly and began to unpack the basket for lunch, she pursed her lips a little and looked up seeing Remus walk into the kitchen an almost forlorn look on his face.

"Is there really no chance of you at least being friends?" He asked.

Adelaide smiled a little, a shoot of guilt hitting her chest "I'm sorry Remus, I know its horrid but..Sometimes things don't work out"

Remus nodded and leaned against the side watching her prepare the unpacked food for lunch, he crossed his arms and looked out of the slightly dirty window, the woman beside him turned away hiding her smile, it was difficult to refuse the temptation to tell him, to see that large goofy smile spread on his face but she knew that Sirius wouldn't be happy if she ruined his grand prank.

Although...He didn't have to know..Maybe she could turn this prank on it's head.

Adelaide turned to Remus and opened her mouth to speak but before any words could leave her mouth a knock suddenly sounded at the door, the wolf quickly left the kitchen to see who it was and Adelaide let out a small huff of frustration, maybe that was a sign to leave it for now, she would tell him soon, she couldn't let this prank play on for too long.

Sirius may be the king of pranks but Adelaide most certainly was not.

Sooner or later someone will reveal the truth.


	39. Chapter 39

Sirius wandered around the small chilly cave he had found to inhabit, it was safe, secure and just within a few miles distance of Hogwarts, not to close and not to far, he sent a letter to Harry letting him know of his close range and gave him the location in secret, the animagus looked around the cave, it was suitable for living in by his standards, deep enough to allow him to start a fire without being detected and hidden enough for him to take refuge there without worrying to much about being caught.

A day had passed since he and Adelaide had arrived back in England, he told them were he planned to stay and made his way there immediately, taking only what he needed with him, despite Adelaide's slight rejection to his hide out she still promised to visit him, without Remus's knowledge of course. The ex convict took a seat on a small rock ridge that protruded from the caves walls, the moon shone brightly through the caves mouth, creating somewhat of a light, it was late at this point but it was the only time Harry could sneak out without being detected.

Hours had passed since he informed the boy of the location, he began to worry that he had been found out by one of the teachers, probably by Snape, there was no doubt that teacher hated the boy, it made Sirius want to give that man a piece of his mind, of course he held back, he was horrible when he was in his younger years, he knew that he put Snape through hell and he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel any guilt towards it.

But he was young.

A shuffle outside caused the man to quickly jump to his feet and retreat back into the darkness of the cave, his eyes staring at the entrance cautiously, waiting for any signs of danger, finally the silhouette of a person came into view and Sirius instantly recognised it as Harry's, he walked out of the darkness and opened his mouth to greet the boy only to be quickly embraced.

The man chuckled a little and hugged the boy back, after a moment Harry moved away a large smile on his lips as he looked up to his godfather, he had missed him so much, after all of the trouble that he is going through in school it felt nice to finally see his godfather again and catch up.

"It's so good to see you" The boy sighed.

Sirius grinned "It's good to see you, especially in one piece" He chuckled "Now, tell me whats happening"

Harry took a seat on the ridge "Well, I dont know how but some how my name was put in the goblet of fire and everyone seems to believe that I put it there" He explained.

Sirius nodded and took a seat beside him "Dumbledore doesn't believe you put it there does he?"

The boy-who-lived shook his head "No but I still have to participate in the tournament, thanks to Hagrid I was told about the first challenge"

"And the second challenge is quite close, i'm glad I came when I did"

Harry leaned forward and rubbed his face "It's just all one big mess"

Sirius placed his hand on the boys back and smiled sympathetically "If I could I would try to convince them to pull you out" He mumbled "What about your friends? Ms Granger or Mr Weasley?"

"Ron hates me and Hermione is becoming annoyed at our arguments, she still talks to me though, thankfully"

The ex convict chuckled a little "She is a sweet girl, your lucky to have her as a friend"

Harry nodded and smiled shifting to lean against the wall, he placed his hands in his lap looking out to the view, he could just see the towers of Hogwarts just peaking out from the trees that nearly covered the cave, he looked to the moon and sighed, it felt good to talk about it, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he knew that things could get more difficult but with Hermione and now Sirius there to talk to he knew he wouldn't be completely alone.

"How was France?"

Sirius looked to the boy and shrugged "It was okay, nothing but tourists and expensive food" He joked.

Harry smiled "I'm glad your okay, after the whole ordeal last year I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again"

"Well I had a good person to look after me, thanks to them I got my strength back" The animagus explained "And now im here, not for long but long enough to see you through this "

The boy nodded and crossed his legs "Our defence the dark arts teacher is a loony, I miss Mr Lupin"

Sirius snorted a little "Remus misses teaching too but i'm sure the new teacher cant be _that_ bad"

Harry looked to his god father with wide eyes and nodded slowly "Mr Moody is a nut"

"Mad eye? Sure he is a little odd but I never saw him as the teaching type" Sirius muttered "I can assure you Harry that Mad eye is harmless...Well..To students that is"

"Well that's not at all worrying"

The two went silent and sat there peacefully for a moment, staring out to the view that the cave provided, it was a nice to just relax for a moment, to forget the problems that he faced at school and enjoy the quiet for a moment. The animagus beside him jumped up from his seat and tucked his arms behind his back walking to the front of the cave, he leaned against the entrance and stared out at the school, reminiscing about that night he escaped and the offer he made to Harry, the offer he would make sure to honour.

"Hopefully soon we can be a family, maybe travel the world, see whats out there"

Harry got up and walked over, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stood by his godfather "I would like that, after all of this I think leaving England is the best choice yet"

Sirius laughed quietly and shook his head "I think it will be a lovely break, to finally relax without worrying " He mumbled.

"What happens when we come back?" The boy asked.

Sirius shrugged "I could get a teaching job at Hogwarts, see the place I grew up in" He smiled.

Harry nodded and looked out to Hogwarts, it calmed him to talk about this stuff, to talk about how peaceful his life will be once all of this mess is over, he smiled and looked to Sirius who seemed to be in some deep thought of his own. Sirius clasped his hands together and pinched his lips in thought, would he and Harry ever get peace? Will he get his name cleared? Would he and Adelaide still be together? So many thoughts rung through his head, question after question, possibility after possibility, all of them snowballing together until he found himself beginning to worry once more.

An ideal life for him would be a free one, Harry at his side along with Adelaide, travelling the world with no ties and no cares, he didn't want marriage and he didn't want to settle, he just wanted adventure, to break away from constantly hiding and live freely, somewhere were he could see the stars, wake up to a breathtaking view and walk the streets without being stared at or hunted. Sirius smiled to himself, that was the life he wanted, the life he knew Harry would want to, he would keep that in his mind, repeat that dream until it became a reality, he moved away from the entrance of the cave and walked over to the ridge, taking a seat.

"I need to go soon, I'll come back tomorrow during free period" Harry announced.

Sirius nodded "Its nice to see you Harry" he smiled.

The boy who lived walked over and gave is godfather one last hug "Thanks for being here" He smiled before wandering out of the cave.

The animagus waved him goodbye and walked deeper into the cave, he changed to his animagus form and found a dark hidden spot to settle in, laying down the dog looked out of the cave, watching and listening, just in case, he would have found it hard to be out here, after all that time in France he was getting used to a warm bed and a roof over his head but now..Being out in the open was a nice change, listening to the swaying of the trees and the faint chirping of crickets, it was more calming than the creaking of a house.

Sirius closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think about Adelaide, about the life he wanted, what if she wanted something different? Of course he knew that they had only officially been together for a few days now but he couldn't help but think about things in the long run, what if they wanted completely different things? What if they found that maybe they really weren't good for each other? The ex convict couldn't help but wince as he began to question everything, he really shouldn't think like this, he always did this, worry to much, he knew that it would only hurt him and Adelaide in the long run.

As he relaxed the animagus decided to block out his thoughts and enjoy the noises of the night.

For now, there were more pressing matters to deal with and rest was in order.


	40. Chapter 40

"Sirius?"

Adelaide walked into the cave she was told Sirius was inhabiting, a basket full of supplies in her arms as she stepped in, it was evening, another day had passed and Adelaide decided that it was the best time to deliver a few things to her lover, that and she was worried about how he was getting on, she walked over to the ridge and placed down the basket, a loud growl suddenly caught her attention as it echoed through the cave from the darkness that swallowed the further end. The woman raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips turning to look at the darkness, the growling soon grew closer and finally a large black dog stepped out from the darkness, its fur raised and teeth bared, it's rabid eyes focused on her as it slowly prowled towards her.

"Sirius you don't scare me" She muttered turning to begin unpacking the supplies.

The dog whined and took a seat before beginning to grow, finally taking shape of her lover "You could have at least acted scared" He huffed.

Adelaide chuckled "Maybe another time my love, oh, I brought a few things for you, some blankets, food and water as well as a few change of clothes"

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder as she unpacked the basket "Thanks love"

The woman smiled and slipped a hand over his "How was Harry?" She asked softly.

"Frustrated and stressed but after talking he seemed much more happier" The man replied.

Adelaide took out a few of the items she packed and began to arrange them neatly "Now that he has you close by the boy must feel much better"

Sirius smiled softly "Hmm, I've never seen Harry so happy before" He mused.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" The woman smiled.

The animagus kissed his lovers shoulder and moved away taking out his wand from his pocket, he pointed it towards a pile of logs he had set up earlier and let a jolt of blue light fly from the wood, instantly the logs flared up in bright orange, yellow and red flames that lit up the darkness that once engulfed the cave, he smiled and looked back to Adelaide who had finished unpacking, some blankets in her arms she wandered over near to the fire and began to make a makeshift bed for Sirius, who watched her silently, a brow raised.

"I could have done that love" The ex convict noted "Or is this your way of getting me into bed sweetheart?"

Adelaide looked up to him and raised a brow "You should be so lucky" She smirked.

Sirius walked over and pulled her to him a grin on his lips "You are a minx" He mumbled.

"And you are playboy, even in your old age" The woman smirked.

"Old!" The animagus huffed, his brows knotting together.

Adelaide laughed at his reaction and cupped his face "Don't worry, at least you look good for your age" She teased before swiftly beginning to walk to the ridge.

Sirius growled lowly and followed after her smiling playfully, he quickly pulled her to him before she could get away, her laughter echoed through the cave, she turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck a large grin on her lips as he leaned down and kissed her jaw. The woman raised a brow and closed her eyes, her grin soon melting as his lips moved down to her neck nearing the spot that made her weak in the knees, her cheeks grew hot and her chest went light, she closed her eyes and relaxed gasping as she felt his teeth graze over her skin, goosebumps rising on her arms.

"What are you-" Adelaide's words were soon cut off as she felt him bite down directly on her weak spot, she jumped a little and gasped, curling her fingers into his hair, a small moan escaping her parted lips.

The animagus pulled away a few moments after smirking at the fresh red mark that was now placed on her neck, she looked up to him red cheeked and un-amused, her eyes lowered to a playful glare as she realised exactly what he had done.

"That is not funny" She huffed.

"You love it" Sirius quipped back

Adelaide smirked and shook her head then leaned up kissing him passionately, almost immediately the ex convict kissed back and moved them back, stopping when Adelaide's back pressed against the wall, his tongue lightly running over her bottom lip, she parted her lips a little more her arms going to his shoulders to curl into his jacket. Sirius slipped his hands down to her hips his hand moving lower to pulled her leg up to his hip, she pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, her eyes connecting with his softly, he kissed her jaw gently and nuzzled into her neck.

"Don't you think we are moving a little to fast?" Adelaide asked softly.

Sirius pulled away "Not really, we are adults after all" He mused "But, if you don't want to carry on we dont have to"

The woman smiled a little "I'm sorry, it's just been a while since i've..You know"

"I know" The animagus pecked her lips and let go of her leg.

Adelaide smiled and caressed his cheek softly "Thank you for understanding"

Sirius kissed her cheek with a small smile and pulled her close, she took his hand and moved away walking him over to the still strong, roaring fire, she took a seat on the makeshift bed and patted beside her, her lover instantly sat beside her and pulled her in for a hug, pressing his lips to her shoulder, she smiled and moved back to rest her head by the crook of his neck, closing her eyes she took her lovers hand and kissed his knuckle softly, the crackle of the flames filling the silence, the night felt so unreal, like any moment Adelaide would wake up.

"So, has Remus suspected anything?" Sirius asked, his voice cutting through the quiet.

The woman shrugged "I dont think so, if anything the poor man is quite saddened at the thought of us not talking, he keeps begging me to talk to you"

"Maybe we have gone a little to far with this"

"I told you it was too much"

Sirius chuckled and shook his head "We should tell him, maybe we should invite him here to break the news"

Adelaide nodded and smiled happily opening her eyes to look up to him "Finally being an adult are we? My-My, you have aged"

"Don't make me bite you again" He growled playfully.

The woman laughed and leaned up to peck his jaw, she then leaned close to his ear "Your not the only one who bites Black" She whispered.

Sirius smirked and squeezed her hand softly "Tease"

"Dog"

The animagus let her go and laid down on the bed a small smile on his lips as he looked up to her, she grinned and ran her fingers over his jaw softly then moved them up to his hair, she leaned down and kissed him softly her hand moving from his hair to his free hand. Sirius kissed back, lacing his fingers into hers, his free hand planting itself softly on her waist, the kiss was loving, slow and passionate, just like the first kiss at the villa. Adelaide pulled away and gazed at him softly for a moment before laying beside him, her nose inches from his, she smiled and poked out her tongue earning a chuckle from her lover, they both laid like that for a moment, basking in the peace that would soon become quite rare.

"Sometimes I fear for you" He muttered after a moment, running his hand into her hair.

"Why?"

Sirius tucked a few stray strands behind her ear "Being dragged into this life, I'm worried you could get into trouble or hurt"

Adelaide smirked "Darling, i'm always willing to get into trouble for you"

"As much as I find that incredibly attractive, I still want you to be safe" The animagus replied.

"I'll be fine"

"Promise you'll tell me if not?"

"Promise"

Sirius smiled victoriously and pulled his love close, closing his eyes he let the warmth of the fire and the gentle crackling lull them into a restful state, the worries of last night seemed to vanish into thin air and all that remain was the compassion and love he felt for the woman in his arms, love that had been probably buried down for a while now, he would have ignored these feelings but yet whenever he tried she would always be there, willing to help, willing to care for him.

Adelaide was an odd woman, a woman of charm and hidden traits, he used to think of her as a prude and a know it all but behind that facade he found something more to her, he found someone with compassion and a woman with deep insecurities, he saw the more jolly and joking side to her and all those years back he knew that she didn't mean much to him, only a good friend but now he saw her as more, a partner in crime if you will.

"I love you" Her voice suddenly cut into his thought, waking him from his deep thought.

"I love you too sweetheart" Sirius replied, a warm smile on his lips.

The man closed his eyes and once again relaxed, deciding to enjoy the time he had with his lover knowing full well that this time could soon run low.


	41. Chapter 41

_Dear Thomas._

 _I know it has been a while and I know I promised to contact you sooner, I do apologise for not sending this earlier but so much has happened since you left, after what happened I thought that letting things cool down would be a good idea too, sending a letter straight after what happened with your father wouldn't have been a good idea._

 _After you left I was not myself for a while, I became very sad and I didn't know how to make myself better so Uncle Remus and Mr Padfoot decided it would be better if I went to France for a while, I sold the house and almost if not all of my belongings then left for with Mr Padfoot who had to stay in France too, it was a way for me to start a new and hopefully heal, it was a wonderful place darling, just like I remember it, although it would have been better if you were there._

 _We_ _recently came back to England and are now both staying with Uncle Remus while we get everything back on track, I got a job at a potions shop in Diagon Alley and Padfoot is currently watching over his godson who has entered the Tri Wizard tournament, everything is okay around here and everyone misses you so, so much._

 _Uncle Remus hopes your doing well and hopes that your new school is okay, as do I, I dont like the look of Durmstrang and I certainly don't like the vibe it gives me but impressions can be changed I suppose, I just hope it hasn't brain washed you, I still hope you are that quidditch loving boy I know._

 _Padfoot says hello and asks how you are too, he also hopes you are using that prank kit he gave you, I would protest against that kind of behaviour usually and I'm not saying I condone it but maybe one or two can't hurt._

 _Darling, I cant express how much I miss you._

 _I'm still your mommy, I hope you remember that darling, I still love you more than the world and nothing with ever change that, nothing at all, if you ever need to talk I am here._

 _Hopefully this message reaches you._

 _Lots Of Love, mummy. xxxxxx_

* * *

 _Mom._

 _Sorry I haven't replied in a while, your letter only just reached me a few days ago._

 _I still play quiddich! My new friends have been encouraging me to play, they say I am a really good chaser, which is super promising! Father has been very busy recently, he barely comes home now a days and i've noticed that it upsets Ms Maria, she still takes care of me though and often encourages me to play quidditch too, she is very sweet and asks a lot of questions about you, she is a very curious woman mother._

 _Durmstrang is okay I suppose, I miss peeves a lot it's not the same without him, the ghosts here are boring and none of them have any good pranks, in fact one snitched on me! Just for asking for pranking tips! My friends are pretty cool though, they wanted to go into Tri-wizard tournament but they are too young, I would have liked to enter too, just so I could go_ _back to Hogwarts but I'm to young._

 _I miss you Mom, I miss home and Hogwarts and seeing you and Uncle Remus, It sucks here, Ms Maria tries to do fun tasks during the holidays but most of the tasks are going out to the shops or cooking or something that only babies do, I appreciate it but its still boring._

 _Mom, sometimes I wonder if Dad even really wanted me here, he hasn't come home for a few weeks now and he hasn't sent any letters to me or Ms Maria about where he is or how he is doing, the last thing we were told was that he was going on a trip into another part of town and would be gone for a while, he left with two cases and hasn't come back since._

 _Tell uncle Remus I said that the school is okay and I am doing great! I miss him loads and I hope he is okay too!_

 _Also tell Mr Padfoot that I have tested and tried every single prank in the book, in fact I have created a new record in the school, I am now the prank champion!_

 _Sorry for making this letter a little sad but I felt like a needed to vent, there was so much I needed to tell you._

 _Love you loads mom._

 _Thomas xx_

* * *

 _Thomas._

 _Thank Merlin Ms Maria is looking after you, I sent a few cookies and cakes with this letter just in case, there should be enough for your friends too, Uncle Remus sends his love and Padfoot says congratulations on your title! He is very proud to hear of another pranking expert and hops to one day challenge you, although I will not let that be happening._

 _Everything seemed to have calmed down at the moment, I am saving money for a new home since your Uncle has secretly been visiting his lady love more, I cannot say much but a certain Ms Tonks has caught his attention, he hasn't told me much but I know I should start looking for a place to move too just so I am out of his hair, he thinks me and Mr Padfoot haven't noticed but we can tell he is in love, he is just afraid._

 _I am so proud of you and your quidditch, I am so proud and happy to hear that you haven't stopped and that your carrying on with your dream, don't give up darling._

 _Please thank ms Maria for taking care of you, I am not allowed to contact her, but I really do appreciate what she is doing for you._

 _It sounds like you are having fun and I am very much proud of you._

 _Lot of Love and kisses._

 _Mommy xxxxxxxxx_


	42. Chapter 42

"So, whats your new job like?"

Adelaide looked over to Remus who stood beside her in his small and slightly dishevelled kitchen, he was peeling some potatoes for the dinner they were preparing for tonight, since Sirius decided he wanted to visit for dinner they both agreed on making a nice big meal , a proper meal for the three of them to enjoy. Before answering the question that her friend asked Adelaide turned her attention back to chopping the carrots before her, a small smile on her lips as she thought about her new job.

"Wonderful actually, My lovely boss has given me a few new recipes for some simple draughts and offered to let me sell some homemade potions at the shop, just to earn that little bit extra."

"Sounds great, I'm happy you finally found a job you like" Remus grinned "You seem so much more happier".

Adelaide smiled softly to him "I'm happy to finally have a job I like, its made me feel much more fulfilled"

The wolf picked up his trey once he had finished peeling a potato and walked over to his bin, scraping the peel into the trash he walked back over to the space beside his friend, looking over to her for a moment he caught onto the few bite marks that lay on her skin slightly hidden by the collar of her soft blue dress, the same bite marks he had been noticing for the past few days now, despite her futile attempts to hide them, he always caught sight of them peaking out. Remus placed down the tray and cleared his throat, picking up another potato he began to peel it, it was time to ask that question, it still hurt a little to think that she had moved on from Sirius but he knew that sometimes things don't work out the way people wish for them to, seeing her happy made him happy and that is all that matters.

"And I take it that a large portion of your happiness is from your new boyfriend too?"

Adelaide suddenly dropped her knife her cheeks flaring up brightly at the mention of a new boyfriend, she felt alarmed and confused, how did he know?! Eyes widening, she quickly picked up her utensil and regained her composure, trying to look more cool about the question she looked over to her friend then shook her head and chuckled a little trying to remain cool after that statement, did he know? Was he onto them?

"I don't know what your talking about"

Remus snorted "Please, i've been seeing bite marks on your neck for the past few days now, im not stupid"

"Oh.."

"Care to tell me who this lucky man is then?"

The woman froze for a moment, her chopping ceased and she quickly scraped the food into the bowl before her, she needed to think of something and quick, any description will do! So long as she described someone who wasn't Sirius, she pursed her lips for a moment and looked over to her friend who stared at her with a raised brow, maybe she should just tell him, this prank had gone far enough after all and the poor man still thinks she hated the animagus, telling him would make the dinner less awkward too..or more... There was only one way to find out.

"Well..He is rugged and rather handsome" She smiled placing the trey into the sink.

Remus hummed in reply and began chopping the potatoes, glancing over to her as she opened the oven to check on the meat, she closed the door then rolled up her sleeves and walked over to the sink, to wash up the deserted cooking tools that were left from earlier, a small smile on her lips as she thought of the next hint to tell him.

"Half the time he can be more emotional than me but other times he can be a right devil" She grinned "He is most certainly a charmer too, a definite ladies man"

"Sounds like a catch" Remus remarked with a snort "Are you not worried about him cheating?"

Adelaide laughed and placed a few washed items on the draining board "I would like to see him try" She smirked "But no, he is very faithful"

"Sounds like you really like him, where did you both meet?"

"School, i've known him for years"

"Oh! Do I know him?"

Adelaide sighed, this was going right over his head, she decided to give him a few more hints, ones that even he could see through, she finished washing up and dried her hands, walking over to the kettle that rested on the stove, she took her wand from her pocket and tapped the spot just under the kettle, sending small flames to flare underneath, slowly heating the kettle, tucking the wand back into her pocket she took a seat at the table nearby.

"Well of course know him, he is slightly smaller than you and a gigantic pain in the ass"

Remus stared at her for a moment, knotting his brows together, who was she talking about? Many names ran through his head, all of which could be possible suitors but he didn't know one that could possibly be someone Adelaide would pick, for a few moments he stood there with a confused look on his face, the silence slowly crept in and Adelaide's patience slowly began to leave, he really was not getting the hint, the woman stared at him for a few moments before finally letting out a sigh.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! It's Sirius you moron!" She finally confessed.

The wolf suddenly stopped in all of his actions, he dropped everything in his hands, sending a few potatoes falling to the ground and tumbling across the wooden floor, slowly he turned to face her, his eyes wide, a mix of anger, relief and confusion filled them as he relayed the sentence over and over, in his head. The man finally cleared his throat and shook himself from the shock, he stared at the woman for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself, part of him felt like the fight was some sort of elaborate prank but he always pushed it down to being a false hope, now it was confirmed to be a prank he felt like bashing his head on the wall.

"Your not joking? You are both together?" He asked.

Adelaide nodded softly.

"Sirius put you up to this didn't he?"

"To be fair he wanted to continue this on but I just couldn't see you like this anymore"

"That bastard!"

Adelaide laughed a little and covered her mouth, staring at her friend as he tried to come to terms with the fact that his friends had been together all this time, he walked over to her and took a seat in the chair opposite his head falling into his hands, his eyes locking onto the table before him.

"When? When did you two get together?" He asked.

"In France, just before we left"

Remus groaned, this entire time he had been fooled into thinking that his friends hated each other, he believed every word they uttered and he was completely convinced that both of them would never speak to each other again, after the pranks he endured in his younger years you would have thought he would be wise to this, but obviously not, once again Sirius had managed to completely fool him.

Adelaide reached over and placed her hand on his arm softly "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to get that bastard back" He huffed looking to her "He is going to pay for that"

"Oh dear" The woman stifled her laughed covering the large smile on her lips as she saw the look in his eyes, she had a feeling that whatever he was going to do would not be good in Sirius's favour, or hers for that mater since Sirius would instantly know she confessed everything.

Remus sighed and shook his head "I can't believe I fell for it"

Adelaide smiled a little and shook her head softly and got up as the kettle slowly began to start screaming, she grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it around the handle lifting the kettle from the stove, the woman placed the kettle on the side and took out some mugs from the cupboard. After waving her wand to the stove too extinguish the fire, she began to make the, looking back to Remus who remained staring at the table in shock, his mouth slightly parted as he tried to come to terms with the situation.

"I'm sorry, I really did want to tell you"

The wolf looked over to the woman and rubbed his face, he sat back and sighed "It's okay" He smiled "I'm just happy that you aren't actually at each others throats"

Adelaide walked over once she had prepared the tea and placed his mug down in front of him, a smile on her lips as she took a seat with her tea, she leaned back and stared at the cooking that awaited, a little dread settling in her stomach as she thought of the visit they would have tonight. Sirius wouldn't be happy to know that Remus had found out, she didn't know what Remus would do but whatever it was she would have no part of it, after this prank she did not want to involve herself in anything else of the sort.

"So, how is Tonks? I've noticed you both getting on together lately"

Remus's face reddened slightly before his face fell a little, his eyes then lowering to the floor "I..I don't really want to talk about it"

Adelaide knotted her brows together, she noticed the change in his mood, the sudden sadness in his voice "Is everything okay?" She asked softly.

"I, well, yes and no, I dont know anymore" Remus sighed shaking her head.

"Want to talk about it?"

The wolf looked to his friend and nodded a little, maybe it would help if he spoke about it, until now he was just trying to forget the issue, bury it down and forget that it had ever existed, he didn't really want to talk about it but he trusted Adelaide a lot, she was a sister to him and he knew he could confide in her when times got rough, he would always confide in her, just like she would confide in him when times were rough for her.

Adelaide smiled reassuringly to him and sipped her tea, listening intently as he began to talk about the issues he was facing and the problems that had arisen, she felt sorry for him, he had been through a lot in his life and starting a relationship was hard for him, friends were easy but being close to someone always seemed too difficult, the amount of times he came to her after a bad relationship or a failed crush, it was easy enough for any one to see that he had difficulties getting close to someone, in a romantic way.

As the wolf continued to vent on his issue the woman offered her best advice, reassuring him, helping him, anything that could possibly solve his problems.

Adelaide may not have the best relationship advice to offer but for her friend she was willing to help in any way.


	43. Chapter 43

Three Months, three whole months had passed and through out this time the tournaments had been going on, with the second one finished and the third one on the way, everything seemed fine, it was all going perfectly, the tournaments were finally drawing to a close, all that was left to do was get through the third and final event. Sirius was more than confident that Harry would win, the worry had surpassed and the proudness took over, the last tournament would be a blast! Nothing could possibly go wrong, nothing at all, it was clear that Harry had a fighting chance of winning and Sirius was more than excited to see if he would win.

It all seemed too perfect.

If only Sirius had seen the signs, the darkness that seemed to slowly creep over the land and the school, the horrid desolate feeling that attached itself to the surrounding forests and hills, the feeling of doom to come, of a horror that would soon be returning to the world. The place had the same feeling as a graveyard would, the sad cold feeling that he recognised all to well, the feeling of falling or drowning, the feeling of sadness and loss, a feeling that only the dreaded dementors could bring.

But thankfully they were not around.

Sirius was to focused on his godson, too motivated into hoping that he passed this final trial to feel that bad feeling in his stomach, the feeling that told him something was wrong something was terribly, terribly wrong, the man had no clue what went on in that maze, the horrific events that came to scar the school and set of the most horrific time in the wizarding world, besides the reign of Grindwald, he didn't know what happened to his godson or the fact that Pettigrew was in that maze, resurrecting the darkness that they thought they could be rid of, if only he had known..

The return of the Dark Lord brought on the sense of dread and panic, the sense that Sirius began to recognise when the time grew for the tournament to close, when the world around him silenced and not even the crickets chirped, he knew, he finally sensed that there was something bad, something that no one wanted, he grew worried, terrified of what was to come, was Harry okay? No one had visited him or told him what had happened, he could only sit and wait in suspense.

Through the three months that had passed, everything seemed perfect, the sun was shining brightly, the visits from his godson were happy and joyful, stories of the past were shared and tales of Harry father were passed on, they grew closer to each other, Harry became like a son to Sirius and Sirius became a very strong father figure to Harry. They both supported each other and the animagus came to realise that Harry was okay, he was safe, the underlying worry still remained but he became less stressed for the boy and more happy that he was doing brilliantly in the tournament, he was a strong boy, just like his father.

Adelaide would visit as often as she could, mostly on days where Harry would not visit since she did not want to interrupt or disturb them, she made sure that Sirius was taking care of himself and keeping the stress low, she would listen to any problems he had faced and offer the best advice she could. They didn't see each other for long, since Adelaide worked fully now she couldn't stay the night, their time lasted for an hour or two before the woman made her journey back to Remus's home, this didn't stop them from making the most of the time they had together, sharing warm embraces or making dinner together, they did what they could in the small time they had and despite the scarce visit they were still going strong.

Peace and clarity soon crept in, the promise of a brighter future was peaking out from all the gloom that had seemed to settle over them, maybe it wouldn't be the future they had planned but it was all looking up none the less, that was until the dread finally snuck in, the bad feeling settled into Sirius's stomach and he could not stop thinking about it, it was there, telling him that things were not going well and as predicted they were not.

Things were not going well at all.

Cedric Diggory was dead, another innocent life ripped from the world all due to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the poor boy did not deserve this, he didn't deserve the injustice, his father didn't deserve to see his beloved son, lying before him, dead. Sadness filled the stands of the stadium, silence and sorrow, the wails of the father could be heard, the cries of a man who had his whole world ripped from him in one grisly moment, beside him sat the Boy-Who-Lived, crying for his friend, injured and weakened, it was another soul ripped from the unfortunate boys life, even in an event that was meant to be fun and challenging, the horrors of his past still managed to creep in.

How much longer was this boy meant to endure such pain?

Harry had suffered injuries that no boy should have to suffer, the pain for his wounds mixed with the sadness of the loss, he didn't fully understand what had happened after that horrid moment, he was dragged to different places, told different things, his friends were no where to be seen and reality seemed to fade from him, his last memory was seeing the worried faces of the schools nurses, then everything became a blur, echoing voices silenced and the world went dark.

Dumbledore knew that Sirius needed to aid his godson, he needed to know of the terrible events and telling him would be no easy task, he planned to invite the man into Hogwarts, through letter he would invite him to his office in the morning, any sooner would have been better but after the passing of Mr Diggory the school was in mass panic, he needed to gain control and calm the students, tend to the poor father who had lost his son and talk to the teachers about what was to come.

It was clear however what was needed to be done.

Voldemort was back.

The Order needed to be called.

After the first wizarding war the Order had been weakened, with so many of their fellow members gone the remaining forces made only a small team, this didn't mean the the remaining members weren't strong, the wizards they had were all robust in their own sense, with varying talents and skills, a force of varying people and skill that could group together and create a strength that could help fight against the rise of Voldemort no matter how bad the rise may be, For now though, the fight was only beginning, the rising force would take time and this created the a perfect opportunity to gather the Order together, then hopefully should everything go as planned, they could take down the opposing force whilst their leader was still weak and vulnerable, the fight could no doubt be won before it has even started.

The future could not be determined though and Dumbledore could only hope that they can prevent a larger scale fight, a war that was not needed, not after the last one, after the tournament and the loss of a poor innocent boy, there was no telling what the future would bring, for the school, for the Order and for the safety of the wizarding world. Dumbledore knew of only a few of Voldemort's followers and the amount of followers Voldemort had was still a mystery, it was an underlying worry but it was something that should not be dwelled on now.

The only challenge that Dumbledore faced at this moment was dealing with the Ministry and telling Sirius about everything that had happened, the animagus had little to no patience and often jumped into situations without thinking, after hearing what Harry had been through there would be no doubt that the man would be enraged. Dumbledore could only hope that Sirius would be at least a little bit calm, the headmaster had learned of Sirius's new relationship from Remus, the woman who had hid him and cared for him after the escape, he could only hope the lady had talked some sense into the man and maybe taught him to keep a level head.

Only way to find out was to invite the man, write a letter and owl him to come over immediately, there was a climb ahead of them now and Dumbledore needed all the people he could get.

A fight was coming.

And it was time to prepare.


	44. Chapter 44

The news of the tournament had yet to reach Sirius, a day had passed and the evening had come over with no news reaching the animagus at all, everything had been quiet for the entirety of the day, that is until Remus decided to pay a visit, it was a relief to see his friend once again, to finally talk with him without being interrupted or dragged somewhere else, the past torturous day seemed to be forgotten as he talked to his friend about his worries and the stress of not hearing anything from Harry.

"I'm sure everything is fine" Remus repeated for the third time now as he watched his friend pace around "Harry is probably resting"

Sirius nodded and ceased his pacing, he walked over and took a seat on the ledge, looking out of the cave to the forest outside "I just have a bad feeling, like something is wrong"

Remus walked over and leaned next to him, he had to admit, he had a feeling too, there was something going on but he didn't want to admit it, he always had a feeling of dread but most of the time it was for nothing, so like normal he just buried it down and ignored it. The wolf crossed his arms and pursed his lips tapping his foot lightly against the stone floor of the cave, maybe it was a matter of waiting, everything was probably fine and Harry was most likely trying to get some rest after the eventful few months that had passed.

"How have you been?" Sirius asked deciding to change the subject.

"Good, nothing interesting has really happened" Remus replied with a shrug.

The animagus nodded slowly "That's it? Nothing at all?"

The wolf looked over to his friend and nodded "Not unless you want to hear the wonderful tale of me changing the other night"

Silence fell over the two as Sirius hung his head a little, he forgot that it had been a full moon, he wanted to stay with his friend but couldn't so Adelaide offered to watch him, thankfully the night went fine and both parties came out unscathed, once he had changed back Remus was immediately taken home so he could rest, that didn't make it any less worse though, the animagus knew how painful it was for him to change.

"Adelaide has a new boyfriend"

Sirius's head snapped up and turned to face his friend, a spark of panic suddenly it him as he thought that his prank had failed, he looked for any signs of his friend knowing about his and Adelaide's affair but found nothing, no smirk, no cocked brow, was he joking? The man calmed himself and shrugged, pretending not to care, he was going to go along with this, just to see where it went, if this was a prank then he would easily find out, his friend was never that good with pranks so if this was a big joke then he would know.

"Have you met him?"

Remus nodded "Oh yes, he came over for dinner last night" He smiled.

Sirius raised a brow, this had to be a joke right? He had to be making this up, the animagus eyed his friend for a second trying to determine if he was joking or if this was serious, right now it seemed like a joke, he knew full well that Adelaide was a faithful woman, he loved her and she loved him, right? Remus held his ground, there was no sign of a smile, no laugh, just a completely serious look that remain plastered on his face, as he kept his face he saw the worry in the animagus's eyes, the silver of doubt that he wanted to bring out.

True, this prank was evil.

After what Remus went through though, the ex convict kind of deserved it.

"Well, what's he like?" Sirius asked "Is he nice?"

The wolf nodded "Oh yes! He's lovely, he works in Adelaide's shop, Mr Abraham is his name" He explained "They've only been together for a few days"

Sirius snorted "Alright, enough of the joke Remus" He smirked, he didn't believe this one bit.

Remus looked to his friend innocently "I'm not-why would it be a joke? She's visiting him tonight, that's why she couldn't make it over with me today"

The animagus shook his head in disbelief, this was not true, it couldn't be, it was impossible, he hopped off from the side and leaned against the ridge, crossing his arms he raised his brow and looked to his friend who still remained completely unreadable, once again a tiny drip of doubt filled his mind, she wouldn't! Would she? No he was playing with him, he didn't think it was possible but Remus had completely confused him, he was at a loss for words, if Remus didn't know about him and Adelaide then Sirius didn't want to give it away but if he did, then he was doing a good job of trying to turn the prank on it's head.

Remus grinned inwardly as he saw his friends face morph into one of confusion, he was getting to him, he did feel a little guilty but after the sadness he felt, he needed to teach his friend a lesson for pranking him, he cleared his throat and turned to face the items that were strewn on the ridge, glancing to his friend who remain staring at the floor, trying to determine if this really was a joke or if the man was serious, it almost made the wolf laugh, the complete confusion on the mans face made it almost difficult to hold in his laughter.

"Evening boys! Sorry I'm late"

The two looked over to the cave entrance to see Adelaide strolling in, a basket in her arms full of supplies for Sirius, she walked over and noticed the odd looks on the two, her brow raised and she looked between Sirius and Remus, had something happened? Was Harry okay? The woman placed down the basket and cleared her throat awkwardly as they boy stared at her.

"Is everything okay?"

Sirius glanced to Remus then back to her, he crossed his arms "I don't know, how's the boyfriend?" He asked raising a brow.

Adelaide knotted her brows then looked to Remus who tried hiding his smirk, she let out a sigh and pinched her nose "Remus, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing! Just informing him about your new boyfriend Mr Abraham" The man shrugged innocently.

The woman laughed "Mr Abraham? That's the best name you could come up with?"

Sirius crossed his arms "So it is a joke then?" He huffed.

"Of course its a joke!" Remus sighed "You think I wouldn't find out about you both"

"How did you find out!? That's what I want to know! " Sirius barked.

"Bite marks Sirius, they were a little to obvious" Remus retorted "And she told me"

Adelaide suddenly froze, she turned her head to look to Sirius who stared at her with his arms crossed and a brow raised, she smiled a guilty smile and walked over to the ridge avoiding eye contact and here she thought she wouldn't have to get involved any more.

"I couldn't take seeing his sad little face anymore love!" She said in defence as she began unpacking "Sorry"

Sirius smiled and shook his head, he walked over to Adelaide and leaned beside her "Well I guess the cats out of the bag then"

"Hmm"

Before the conversation could continue, the party where interrupted as a sudden screech echoed through out the cave, the high pitch noise rebounding off the walls, making Adelaide jump along with Sirius and Remus, their heads snapped to face the open mouth of the cave, seconds after their eyes all darted to the cave an owl flew in and swung passed Sirius, dropping a letter to the floor before his feet then promptly flying out, the animagus knelt down and lifted up the letter, on the front his name was scrawled neatly, he stood up and opened it without hesitation.

"Who is it from?" Adelaide asked turning her attention to him, leaning close to take a look at the letter.

The ex convict was silent as he read over the letter, his eyes suddenly flickered up to the two "Its from Dumbledore, he needs me in his office"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but before even a single letter could leave his mouth the man changed to his animagus form, dropping the letter carelessly to the floor, he then darted out of the cave without a second glance or thought. The wolf sighed and walked to stand beside Adelaide who lifted the letter from the floor, she read it over her eyes widening and her hand coming to cover her mouth, she handed the letter to Remus who looked it over his brows knotting together and his eyes once again trailing out to the night.

"Oh dear"


	45. Chapter 45

"Sirius, please, calm down!" Adelaide called chasing the animagus down the halls of Remus's home.

After hearing the news, as expected Sirius didn't take it too well, he stayed with Harry whilst the boy healed, sitting by his bed in the infirmary in his animagus from, thanks to Dumbledore, he knew his next job was to gather the Order but the rage he felt was something he couldn't hold back, the anger at himself and the past events from the tournament. The anger boiled to the point where the ex convict couldn't hold it in any longer, his rage getting the best of him as he began to lecture himself, yell at himself and pace around, he was uncontrollable from the moment Adelaide and Remus came to collect him and bring him back to Remus's home.

"How can I!? How can I when my godson is in danger!" Sirius yelled back, turning to face her his eyes aflame with rage.

Adelaide flinched at the height of his voice, she stepped back a little her breath hitching in her throat "Don't yell at me" She calmly replied trying to keep her cool.

"What do you expect! My godson was almost killed! Killed Adelaide!" He yelled "And all you can say is bloody calm down!"

"What do you expect me to say Sirius! Panic?! Everything is going to hell?!" The woman yelled back "I'm not a miracle worker Sirius!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and shook his head, he swiftly turned on his heel and marched down the hall to the room he occupied, before Adelaide could even think to follow him, the animagus slammed the door shut, he walked over to the chest that sat in the corner of the room, kicking it hard, his fists clenched so tight they had began to turn white, he grit his teeth together and began to pace around trying to calm himself, do anything to put out the anger and stop himself before it got too messy.

"Sirius, love, please let me in" Adelaide sighed from outside the room, her light taps on the door echoing through out the small dingy room.

The animagus whipped round to face the door "PISS OFF" He yelled.

There was no reply, only the sound of swiftly retreating footsteps, the ex convict continued his pacing, his heart pumping in his chest faster than an approaching train, the adrenaline running through his veins, his godson was injured and in danger and he couldn't protect him! Voldemort was back and he couldn't bloody do anything! Useless, that's how he felt, he had come so close to freedom once, so bloody close to being able to protect his godson, give the boy a good life but Pettigrew got away and now that Voldemort was back the need to protect his godson was bigger than ever but he couldn't, he couldn't be there when he wants too, or help out when he wants too.

"Sirius, it's Remus"

Sirius looked to the door, he sighed and flung open the door "What?!"

"Why are you kicking my bloody house down!"

The animagus looked out passed the wolf, there was no Adelaide, he hung his head slightly as a twinge of guilt flooded into his system, he walked away from the door in silence and made his way to his bed, taking a seat he ran his hands over his face, his head pounding as a dull ache slowly wound itself into his head, the anger and stress had begun to fester into a migraine, he looked up to see his friend enter, arms crossed and brow raised, looking down to him as if he where looking at a child throwing a tantrum.

"I'm bloody useless!" Sirius snapped "Harry is in danger and I'm still sneaking around! I can't even be there for him!"

Remus shook his head "I know, we didn't plan for any of this Sirius"

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair "Now that bastard is back, I need to be with him!"

"I know but we need to listen to Dumbledore" The wolf retorted "You can still keep in contact with Harry but right now we need to vigilant"

The animagus buried his head into his hands and sigh, he felt the bed dip beside him and a hand reassuringly pat his back, silence filled the room and the anger that once coursed through Sirius's veins had now simmered down, he was still frustrated, still upset that his godson was in more danger than ever, he didn't know if he could handle this any longer, he just wanted to be free, to be able to walk the streets as a free man and be able to protect the boy he was trusted to protect in the first place.

"Maybe you should go and talk to Adelaide, instead of scaring her away"

Sirius nodded, another pang of guilt flooding his system as he thought about what he said to her, the reaction on her face when he yelled at her, he shouldn't have yelled at her like that she didn't deserve to be treated that way, not after how she was treated with Zadius. The animagus felt the anger bubble up once more, he didn't want to be another copy of that man, he didn't want to hurt her, she was not to blame in this scenario and pushing her away at a time like this was not going to help, more than three months together and he had already started to push her away.

The animagus got up "Thanks Remus" He mumbled "Sorry about the chest"

The wolf chuckled "Please, that thing was close to breaking anyway"

Sirius then made his way out to the hall and walked down to the room Adelaide had been occupying, he gently knocked on the closed door only to be rewarded with cold silence, he knocked again this time a little more louder, hoping that she would answer.

"Adelaide, it's Sirius"

"Talk to me when you've finished your tantrum" Adelaide called from the other side of the door.

"Please, love, I just want to talk"

There was no reply, only the sound of light approaching footsteps walking toward the door, a few seconds after the door creaked open, only a little bit but enough to see Adelaide before him, her eyes teary but sternly pointed toward him with a raised brow. Sirius smiled a little to her, the anger he felt completely washing away and instead being replaced by guilt and regret, he moved closer to the door, wanting to hold her, comfort her and apologise.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" He mumbled softly.

Adelaide looked him over for a moment before opening the door a little wider, holding out her arms instantly accepting a tight hug, she smiled as he fell into her embrace, his nose burying into the crook of her neck and his arms holding her tightly. The animagus pulled her close, longing to smell that lavender scent that he once disliked, wanting to feel her soft calming touch, listen to the beat of her heart, all of the things he loved when they embraced, all the things that calmed him.

"Harry will be okay" She mumbled softly.

Sirius pulled away and nodded, he shut the door gently "I just feel horrible, being trapped in a situation like this"

Adelaide walked away and took a seat on her bed, patting the space beside her "Come and sit down" She mumbled.

The animagus obeyed and took a seat next to her, laying down to rest his head in her lap, he stared up at her softly, relaxing as he felt her hands slowly run through his hair, she smiled down to him softly and ran her fingers lightly over his cheek.

"It's horrible, I know" Adelaide mumbled "But we need to be careful now"

Sirius nodded softy and closed his eyes "Dumbledore wants me to gather the order"

"The more help the better my love"

Sirius smiled a little and opened his eyes "I don't deserve you"

Adelaide smiled softly and leaned down, kissing him gently, she pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair once more, watching him relax under her touch, his eyes closing once more as she massaged his head.

The woman felt a chuckle bubble in her throat as she looked down to him but she held it down, he could be overemotional sometimes but so could she, true when he was angry it scared her but she understood how it felt to be stuck in a situation like that, on more than one occasion she was in his shoes, angry at herself for her own foolishness, for her own weakness but she worked through it and so will he, he may have his flaws but Sirius was as he is, take it or leave it.

Adelaide knew that she would stick by him no matter what.


	46. Chapter 46

It was dark, hours had passed since the outburst earlier and night had rolled over, then day was done and gone, the small home was quiet since almost all of the occupants were asleep, gathering the rest they could before they begun their busy lives again. The small home was dark, blending in with the other houses within the streets that all shrouded themselves in darkness, there was however just one small detail that stuck out from the small home, one room that was still lit, signifying someone who had not yet gotten to sleep.

Sirius.

Despite the breakdown earlier, the man still had work to do, owling who he could before he began making his journeys to homes that were a little too far, now that the Dark Lord was on the rise it was to dangerous to owl homes that were too far away, there was the risk of one of his followers getting hold of the letter, if that happened then the entire order could be in danger, everyone would be at risk, including those who weren't involved with the order, those who were close to the members.

Time ticked on by as the ex convict sat at the desk in his room, the quill he held scratching at the parchment before him as he wrote the final letter, it was quite late into the night and he had began to feel the sleep start to kick in, his eyes strained in the light, telling him to close them and get a least a few moments rest, his head still hammered with a dull ache from earlier, he should have stayed with Adelaide and took a nap but he needed to get his job done, he needed to reunite the Order, if he didn't get to work now he had no idea how long he would be worrying for.

"Darling?"

Sirius stopped his scrawling abruptly, his head turning to the door to see a very tired Adelaide, her hand holding her purple nightgown closed as she stared at him with heavy lidded, tired eyes, she wandered in to him and slipped her hand softly over his shoulder, the scent of lavender once again filling his nose, he closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back in his chair as he breathed in the familiar scent.

"It's late" The woman stated softly "Why don't you come to bed?"

"I need to finish this letter love, besides I don't think I could sleep tonight"

The aniamagus opened his eyes and began to write again, finishing off the letter that he would send out just like the others, he felt Adelaide's hand gently rub his shoulder, moving closer and closer to that aching part right in the middle for his back, he let out a sigh of relief and felt himself drift into a complete state of relaxation, a smile on his lips as she gently worked on unwinding the knot that had formed.

"At least try" Adelaide pleaded.

Sirius opened his eyes and sighed "I can't, i'm to worried"

"So am I"

Looking up to his lover, the ex convict took her hand as she moved his back to drape over his shoulder, he squeezed it softly, a reassuring smile on his lips as he saw the slight worry that twinged in her eyes, she was a mother, she understood the fear, the need to protect your child. Harry may not be Sirius's child but as godfather he was there to stand in for James, be the carer that he deserved, he never thought about it before but..Maybe having Adelaide there to care for him to would be a good idea.

"If this Order is looking for new recruits I could always join you know"

Sirius's eyes snapped up to meet hers "I...No, definitely not"

The woman raised her brow "Why not?" She asked.

"It's to dangerous, I know nothing has happened yet, but what if something did happen? What if I lose you?"

Adelaide moved closer to her lover "And what if I lose you?" She asked.

The ex convict laid his head back, resting it on her stomach as she moved her hand so she could entwine her fingers with his, he didn't know what to say, she wasn't wrong, they could lose everything because of this but that didn't change his mind, she was not joining the order, not ever, he needed her there, safe and secure, he needed someone to confide in when things got to tough, he needed someone who stayed completely out of the drama, out of all of this mess.

"You wont lose me love" He mumbled

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Adelaide smiled a little and leaned down to peck his cheek softly, he smiled in return and closed his eyes as her soft lips touched his cheek, the same lips he loved to kiss, to feel on his skin, he moved his hand to her cheek before she could move away, his thumb caressing the peachy soft skin, he opened his eyes and let her go his eyes once again meeting the unfinished letter on the desk, one last stretch.

"Why don't we share a room tonight?" His lover suggested.

The man looked to her out of the corner of his eye "You, wouldn't mind?"

Adelaide shook her head with a small smile "Of course not, we've been together for three months now Sirius, I think by now people would have gone much further"

Sirius chuckled and quickly signed the letter then closed it up, he got up from his seat stretching out his stiff joints, his aching muscles all unwinding, he sighed and grabbed the letter, walking over to the open window where the owl he used sat, perched on the windowsill, he gently placed the letter in the owls beak and petted its head, letting it fly off into the night. Adelaide grabbed the candle from the desk, the wax melted half way through, she blew out the others and walked over to Sirius who closed the window.

"Now come and get some rest" She mumbled taking his free hand softly.

The animagus nodded with a tired smile, he slipped his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, his lips pressing a kiss to her cheek, he rubbed her hip, moving with her as they walked out of the now darkened room and headed to the bedroom that Adelaide occupied, the dim candlelight guiding their short walk.

Adelaide walked in once they arrived and set the candle on the bedside, she removed her nightgown revealing her nightdress underneath, he couldn't see to well in the candle light but the thin straps and low hang of the silk nightdress showed off the scars that marked her back, even in the im light he could see the bold words 'BLOOD TRAITOR' carelessly carved into her body, he felt his chest tighten, slowly he walked over to her and gently touched the scar, feeling the dent of her skin. The woman tensed, shifting away from his touch, arching her back from him as he moved his finger over the scar.

"Sorry"

Sirius raised a brow "Don't apologise, I should have known it makes you uncomfortable"

Adelaide shook her head "I'm a grown woman for Merlin's sake, I shouldn't let this bother me"

The animagus smiled a little and kissed her cheek "I have things that bother me too love, your no different form any one else"

"I know...I just...I wish I could get rid of that bloody scar, get rid of the memory"

"Want to talk about it?"

Adelaide folded her night gown slowly "The memory is so vivid, it's almost like I can still feel that pain"

The animagus took a seat on the bed, looking up to her, he could see the pain in her eyes as she remembered the night, he removed the nightgown from her grasp and took her hands, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.

"It's over, it happened and now its over"

Adelaide nodded a little "I'm tired of getting hurt Sirius, I'm tired of being trodden over and pushed around"

"Then don't let them" Sirius encouraged "Your a strong woman, show them that"

The woman smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly, he pulled her down earning a squeak as she fell onto the bed, a large smile on her lips as he leaned over her and kissed her. Adelaide moved her hands up to wrap around his neck, her fingers sliding through his hair, he pulled away and smirked down to her, he pressed another kiss to her cheek then moved away.

"We should sleep, if we make too much noise we might wake Mr Grouchy" He mumbled motioning to the room next to theirs.

Adelaide chuckled and nodded, she climbed into her bed and shifted over, making room for her lover who climbed in next to her, his arm snaking over her waist pulling her close to him, she closed her eyes and curled up again him, pulling the covers over her shoulder, she felt a sense of safety wash over her, like a secure blanket, to many nights she had spent, sleeping alone, dreading the night and what it could bring, but the feeling of her lovers arm around her made her feel safe.

Sirius kissed her neck softly "Night love"

"Goodnight Darling"


	47. Chapter 47

The Order had finally grouped together after weeks of gathering the remaining members and trying to get them together, the Order was finally together, it took a look of work to convince them and inform them about the Dark Lords return but the work was thankfully finally done, their new base was decided and donated by Sirius, the old home of 12 Grimmauld Palace, it was a safe place for the members as well as a big enough to house a few if needs be, hidden by the Fidelius Charm it was now thankfully a safe haven for the members and finally the Order had a base to go to.

Sirius moved to the home the second he got the chance too, with Adelaide in tow they finally gave their friend some peace, as much as they enjoyed their time with Remus they knew that their stay there was a little to long and living at Remus's home couldn't be an option forever, that and Grimmauld needed someone to watch over it, at least while the Order where not occupying it, almost all of the rooms were covered in a fine blanket of dust, pictures all sat silent and furniture was either toppled over or moved around, it was clear the home needed a good clean.

Adelaide spent a good few hours of her day cleaning the rooms and preparing them for guests, despite the rude greetings and constant glares from Kreatcher, she worked her way around the house, the entire time she felt the same unwelcome feeling that washed over her once before, the feeling of anger and evil, it send shivers down her spine and made her want to leave the home all together, most rooms she felt fine in but there was one room, a room she refused to go near for fear that she would see.. _her._

Merlin knows how many years had passed since she had seen Sirius's mother, that stony strict face and shrill almost deafening voice, it was burned into her memory, the offences that the woman spewed, the abuse she knew Sirius had to face all those years ago, it all stuck there like a bad smell refusing to leave. Adelaide knew that somewhere in the house sat the woman's painting sat, forever cursing those who stepped in front of it and were considered disgraced, each room had been clear of the painting but the last one, it gave off a horrible vibe, an uneasy feeling that warned her to stay far away.

Adelaide stared at the door calmly, her arms crossed over her chest as she decided whether or not to enter, her long sleeved grey dress adorned her features, falling to her ankles and showing off her black heels, the hem of the dress was embroidered with silver petals that all twisted in a circle, it was a nice warm dress for a rather chilly day. Pursing her lips, she stepped closer to the dark mahogany door, if she stepped in she knew she would never hear the end of it..But..Curiosity still remained, what would the old bat say if she found out that Sirius was with the same girl she threw out all those years ago? The blood traitor she scorned.

"Adelaide love!"

The woman whipped her head round to the source of the noise and looked to the stairs as the voice of her lover echoed through the home, she sighed a little, maybe another time? Ignoring the painting would be best anyway, it would only upset Sirius to know that she had been in that room and had the confrontation with the painting, she found that he could be rather protective with her when it came to confrontation, but then again so could she.

Adelaide walked away from the door and headed down the stairs, waiting at the bottom was her lover, leaning on the stair rail, his hand tucked neatly in his pocket, a small smile on his lips as he watched her approach, he stepped aside for her and took her hand softly.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh dear, what have I done?" Adelaide asked raising a brow.

Sirius chuckled "Nothing, it's more on my end, actually"

Adelaide raised a brow and followed him as he gently pulled her to the living room, the room was clean and inviting, with the fire roaring and tea already set out on the table, the room smelt musty with the faint scent of vanilla, it gave her a sense of calm, a warm happy feeling, the only room she felt safe and content. Sirius shut the door gently and walked over to the sofa, plopping himself down he patted the space next to him, she smiled and walked over taking a seat by him, shifting so she cuddled close, he draped an arm behind her and leaned back slightly, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Adelaide asked resting her head on his arm.

The animagus looked to his leg, bouncing it slightly "I wanted to apologise"

"For what?"

"For dragging your through this, for dragging you and Remus through this"

Adelaide lifted her head and knotted her brows "Dragging me through what?"

"The whole ordeal with the Order" Sirius replied "All the stress with Harry's safety as well as all this hiding"

The woman simply laughed at his reply, she sat up properly and took his hand, her eyes locking onto his a soft, warm smile spreading on her lips and she cupped his hand in hers and pressed her palm to his cheek with the free hand, she leaned in and pecked his other cheek, then a placed her lips on his, she pulled away after a moment her face still inches away, her thumb running across the skin of his cheek, he knotted his brows together, completely un-expecting the reaction.

"Darling, the second we agreed to be together you told me it would be a challenge" Adelaide smirked "And I said bring it on"

Sirius smiled warmly "And you dont regret it?"

Adelaide shook her head "I wouldn't have come this far with you if I did" She muttered softly.

The animagus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, pressing a long, passionate kiss onto her lips, he felt her kiss back almost instantly, her hands slipping over his shoulders, her eyes closing as the moment took them over, no distractions, no worries, just them, their passionate exchange grew, with her lips parting, he happily deepened the kiss, his hands sliding to her hips.

Time soon passed and soon enough the two pulled away to catch their breath, their eyes heavy lidded, both grinned widely as they looked to each other softly, happy that they were finally alone together without any one to listen out for or get distracted by.

"Sirius! Adelaide!"

Well, at least they thought,

The pair quickly moved away from each other, their hearts jumping to their throats as they heard the unmistakable voice of Remus and the shuffle of multiple feet, he must have come in whilst they were having their moment, the animagus got up from his seat and walked over to the living-room door, opening it up, he poked his head out and smiled to his friend who was being followed by a few members of the order, they all looked to him greeting him quickly.

Sirius held back a sigh and turned to the woman who was watching him curiously "It's the order, i've got to go"

"Another time maybe?" Adelaide smirked.

"Until then" The man winked before vanishing out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Adelaide chuckled and picked up her tea, she leaned back into the cosy sofa and gazed into the fire, enjoying the calming sound of the crackling flames, she considered going back up to the room with the portrait but the thought of having someone scream obscenities at you was not as inviting as earlier. The temptation to rub her and Sirius's relationship into Walburga's face was huge but she knew that it would only make things worse, not even Sirius went into that room since he knew exactly what sat behind that door.

The room died down into a content quiet and Adelaide decided to enjoy it while she could, she didn't know how much longer she would have this, the calming quiet and content peace, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the rise and the constant meetings of the order, it was only a matter of time before the calm would eventually end, she new that things where about to get rough, not only for her but for Sirius too.

The storm was coming.

Despite the worry of this, Adelaide knew she could fight through it with her lover, no matter what the future was to bring.

Until then though, she knew that now was the time to enjoy what she had, more than ever.


	48. Chapter 48

"I have to stay in that blasted house Adelaide"

"I know"

"I'm going to be trapped there.."

"I know"

Sirius put his head in his hands, a long frustrated sigh leaving his lips as he took a seat on a broken log that sat on the forest floor, he rubbed his temple and knotted his brows, stress evident in his face, the cold biting breeze of the day was soon forgotten as both he and Adelaide sat within the forest just outside of Hogsmeade, the air was thin with fog and the sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pink. The day had been fine, full of walking, exploring, anything that Adelaide could do without Sirius being detected, it was all going so fine until Remus broke the news to the animagus.

The Order was adamant to make sure that Sirius remain undetected and safe so they made a request to keep him permanently in Grimmuald, until they could clear his name, of course, he had no plans to go anywhere far not when Harry could have the chance to finally see him, this was more about what happens after the visit, he didn't want to stay there for to long but of course the Order refuted against him going elsewhere. Adelaide hadn't been to any of the meetings the order had, since it as none of her business, instead she heard the news from Remus who asked her not to tell the animagus, the wolf wanted to break the news instead, just in case Sirius had another tantrum.

Adelaide took a seat beside the man, pulling her cardigan closer over her leaned against him, her hand taking his, her thumb gently rubbing his knuckles, he took it better than she expected, although they where safely away from any peeping eyes, there was no argument, no explosion, he just walked off, to find a place he could be on his own so he could digest the news, they let him have a moment or two on his own before Adelaide went to comfort him .

The animagus hunched over, he did kind of expect that this would happen, he knew that he would have to stay in that bloody house, he didn't want to believe it but there was that lying feeling that settled in his stomach, the knowledge that he would be confined there.

"I tried to convince them to at least allow you into a different hiding place but it fell on deaf ears" Adelaide explained "I'm sorry love"

Sirius shrugged "I kind of expected it but thanks for trying"

"Will you be okay?"

The animagus nodded silently and cleared his throat, turning his hand to thread his fingers with hers, he looked out to the endless creeping trees and then looked down to their entwined hands, on the upside he would have a stronger chance to finally see Harry, without sneaking around.

"I could, and this is just a suggestion but I could stay with you" Adelaide mumbled looking to the ground.

Sirius looked to her and smiled a little "Think you could handle me sweetheart?"

The woman looked up, her brow raised "Depends" She smirked "Think you could handle me?"

The animagus chuckled and removed his hand from hers, his arm snaking around her back to pull her close, he leaned close to her ear and kissed just underneath, his lips moved across her neck until he felt the goosebumps begin to rise on her skin, he pulled away and kissed her cheek a large smirk on his lips.

"I think I'll be fine" He mumbled looking at her slightly dazed blushing face.

"Smartass" She quipped.

Sirius laughed and rubbed her side softly "Thank you, for getting me out today by the way"

Adelaide shrugged "After much convincing I managed to get my way" She grinned "I'm sure they wont mind that i'm staying there either"

"They wont, they've been fine with you so far"

The woman nodded "Well, I have been keeping you sane all this time"

"And I've tried my best to make you insane"

"More like succeeded"

Sirius laughed and looked down to the leaf covered floors, he felt her lips press to his cheek softly, tentatively, he turned his head slightly and quickly caught her lips on his, his hand moving her from her back to her cheek, he slipped his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss he felt her shift a little closer her hands holding onto the log as they shared their passionate kiss.

"Oi, love birds!"

The two broke away quicker than they could think, within seconds Adelaide was up, standing in front of Sirius, her hand ready to grab her wand just in case, her eyes frantically looked around for the source of the voice, her eyes meeting with Remus who stood there smiling, his arms crossed over his chest, like catching two people in the act. Adelaide relaxed instantly and shook her head, the animagus behind her stood up and walked beside her a smirk on his lips as he looked over to his friend.

"Ass" He called.

Remus laughed and waked over "Everyone okay?"

"Perfectly, until you came over"

"Good, well we need to head back soon" The wolf replied.

Adelaide nodded "Remus, I'll be staying with Sirius, so you have the house to yourself"

"Ooh, look at you love birds" Remus smirked with a wink.

The woman narrowed her eyes "Your such a child" She muttered.

Remus laughed "Come we should head back "

Adelaide nodded and began to walk with him back toward the town, with Sirius trailing behind, the man changed to his animagus form and caught up, trotting happily beside his lover, they headed through the thick woodland toward the clean dirt trail that lead back to Hogsmeade. Thankfully they were quite isolated when Remus spilled the news, all havoc would have broken loose if Sirius was caught near Hogsmeade, of course when he ran off both Remus and Adelaide where in a slight state of panic, both preying that no one caught him.

Lucky the man had sense.

Sirius was much calmer now, less grumpy, more focused, he was resting well, recovering from his torment, he took everything in stride but this news affected him, he hated that house and the memories it brought, the screaming painting of his mother, the family tree that burned off his picture, it was not the kind of place he wanted to hide in. Spain, now that was more him, he wanted to hide out somewhere hot and exotic, somewhere he could just relax, by the beach with plenty of alcohol, although..maybe that dream wasn't to far away now, after all of this he could leave, with Harry, take a year or two off to just go around the world.

At least he had something else to look forward to.

* * *

Adelaide stepped onto the ground hall of Grimmauld and looked around, the smell of musk and lavender filled her nose once again, she walked through the hall toward the family tree room, she could already hear the pacing footsteps of her lover, she pursed her lips in disappointment and walked into the room, her arms crossing over her chest.

"We've only been here an hour Sirius"

"I know"

"Then why are you pacing?"

Sirius stopped for a moment and looked over to her softly "Oh I was just thinking"

Adelaide smirked and walked over to him "you mean brooding?"

The animagus watched her, unable to reply since he knew she was right, instead he watched as she looked over the family tree wall, her eyes admiring each picture, each face, she stood beside him and looked to the burn mark on the wall, just above his name, a soft frown forming on her lips as she recognised the dark spot. Sirius draped an arm around her, following her gaze to the mark, the same mark he had become so used to over the years.

"Whats bothering you love?" The woman asked softly.

Sirius shook his head "I'm just thinking, planning, wondering how I could lift this blasted sentence, that's all"

"It will happen, I..I'm not to sure on whats going on but I can tell you that it will happen" Adelaide smiled "I'll make sure of it, after all, you helped me"

The ex convict looked to her softly "Well, I mean, what can I say? I'm a miracle worker!"

The mother laughed and jabbed his side "In your dreams Black"

"Hmm, come on, I'm irresistible" The man smirked pulling her into his arms "Just say it princess"

Adelaide laughed "Your certainly something" Her arms snaked around his neck "Irresistible isn't one, more along the lines of a pain in the ass"

Sirius pouted "Oh I'm hurt, truly, I think I'll go cry now" He sniffed, turning up his nose from her.

The woman snorted "The great rebellious Sirius Black broken to tears, what will they say?" She smirked "I'll have to tell the entire Order".

"Minx" The ex convict muttered pulling her close his lips pushing against hers.

The two quickly broke apart only a few moments into their kiss, a shuffle from the door distracting them from the moment, the animagus sigh, and looked over to the noise to see kreatcher shuffling into the room to sweep, he looked to the two for a moment and eyed Adelaide closely.

"Forgive me for the intrusion master Black and Miss Pip" He croaked with a slight bow.

"Oh that's quite alright Dear" Adelaide smiled "Me and Sirius where just going to the other room anyway"

Sirius nodded a little and smiled as Adelaide pulled his arm for him to follow "Thank you for the help!" she called as she pulled the man into the hall.

"Can't we get any privacy" Sirius sighed as he followed her.

Adelaide laughed "Why don't we go to the sitting room? Maybe lock the door while we are at it? Just in case"

"Now that's is an offer I can't refuse"


	49. Chapter 49

_'You were a mistake! a stain upon the Black family name'_

Sirius sat up from the chair he lounged on, his heavy, tired eyes moving up to look at the clock on the wall, he sighed and rubbed his head, hunching over in frustration, it was late, far to late to be awake, the problem was that he just couldn't sleep, nothing would help, he tried everything he could think of, reading, writing, pacing, anything to tire him out, but nothing could help sooth him into a restful sleep, or a state of relaxation.

' _GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF RETURNING'_

The animagus shuddered, they always came back, every single memory of his past in this home, the times his mother or father kicked him out, pointed a wand to him or harmed him, as well as every argument they had, it would come flooding back and swim in his mind growing worse and worse as the night grew later and later, after hours of trying to forget or trying to distract himself the man finally gave up and settled in sitting in the library, the only place that he could feel a little peaceful, it was quiet, cool and isolated, just what he wanted.

"Is this going to be a usual occurrence for us?"

Sirius looked up to Adelaide at the door, her grey silk dressing gown lightly grazing the floor as she drifted in, the gown was tied neatly with a ribbon, the silk covering the short nightdress she wore underneath, her hair was free down her shoulders, in loose combed curls, her face bare of any makeup and her soft green eyes focused on him, full of concern, he stared at her for a moment, admiring her and the way she looked in the faint lamp light, the way her gown glowed, the way her eyes sparkled, for a moment the worries he had where completely lost.

The animagus smiled to her "Sorry love, I couldn't sleep"

The woman took a seat beside him "You're only going to stress yourself out again if you keep refusing to sleep"

"I know" The ex convict mumbled leaning back "I just, can't stop thinking about my mother, the past I had here"

"Ah.." Adelaide curled up against him and took his hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly "Have you talked about it?"

Sirius nodded quietly "To James and Remus mostly" He replied "But that doesn't stop me from thinking about it."

"Maybe it's time to accept what happened" The woman mumbled softly "I know it's hard but I know you Sirius, you can't hold onto things anymore".

Sirius looked down to his lap and chewed the inside of his cheek, he did need to accept that what happened, happened, he couldn't change that, she was right, everything from his torment in this home to his friends deaths..It all happened, he was not to blame, yet he blamed himself and he could never change what happened, maybe it was time to accept the past and focus on the future, after all...He had a lot to focus on.

"You know, the past cannot be changed but the future is an unpainted canvas " Adelaide mumbled "scars are left behind but you heal from them, everyone does"

Sirius raised a brow and looked down to her his eyes threatening to water with tears, as he began to finally accept the past, every memory in his mind replaying, everything he had been through, project in his mind like a movie, the animagus cleared his throat.

"That's awfully poetic for two in the morning."

"I'm a woman of many talents Sirius."

Sirius chuckled and quickly wiped his eyes as a few tears sprung out "Fair enough"

Adelaide smiled sympathetically and sat up opening her arms for him, inviting him in for a hug, he immediately fell into her arms, burying his head into her shoulder, everything overwhelmed him at that moment, every worrying thought, every self doubt, all spilled out. The man relaxed as he felt her fingers combing through his hair, her other hand rubbing his back softly, he closed his eyes and wiped his cheeks, relaxing as she held him tightly, the scent of lavender had never been more welcomed in his life, especially now in this time, the scent was almost relaxing, calming.

"Feel better?" The woman asked her voice light and caring as she looked down to him.

Sirius nodded and sniffed, wiping away the remaining tears that stained his cheeks, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair "I really do need to get more sleep"

Adelaide chuckled "yes but you also needed to let it out sometimes" She mumbled "Don't worry though tough guy, I wont tell anyone, promise"

"Ha ha, very funny"

The woman laughed and got up, holding out her hand "come, lets take a stroll, being cooped up in here isn't helping"

Slipping his hand into hers, the animagus stood up and followed her out to the hall, removing his hand as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, he held her as they wandered around the silent, desolate home, glancing at the clock that sat on the wall just outside their room, it was growing later but he was no longer desperate to sleep, the animagus led his lover down the stairs, darkness greeting them as they entered the hall, clocks on the wall broke through any silence, filling it with rhythmic ticking.

The floors creaked as they made their way through the darkness, both selecting one destination to go to, the sitting room, making their way to the door, the mother opened it up and flicked her wand toward the room, lighting up the lamps and bringing the fireplace to life in one swoop, she walked into the now lit area and took a seat on the sofa, pulling the furry blanket she had left there earlier over her, grinning as the snuggled into the blanket.

Sirius stepped in after her and closed the door, chuckling as he watched her snuggle up "You know, you can go to bed if you want" He mumbled, walking over and climbing under the covers with her.

"Don't be silly" Adelaide smiled, curling up to him "It's to cold in that room, besides it's lonely in that bed without you"

A large smirk suddenly appeared on the animagus's face "Aww, I knew you couldn't resist being in bed with me"

Adelaide narrowed her eyes "I will punch you Black"

"Come on babe, you know I'm irresistible"

"No, if anything I'm the irresistible one, obviously"

Sirius looked down to his lover grinning as he spotted her slight playful smile, he laughed and leaned back "Well, I mean..We all have different opinions but.."

"Be careful what you say next Black" The woman chimed before narrowing her eyes up to him "I mean it, or you'll be sleeping here permanently"

The animagus grinned, a challenging look in his eyes "I'd like to say your more average compared to me"

"Oh you bastard!" Adelaide laughed slapping his chest lightly, a glint in her eye.

Sirius laughed and pushed her down, poking her sides playfully, the woman burst with laughter and squirmed under his touch, her hands moving to poke him in return, trying to deter him from tickling her, her eyes soon beginning to water as she tried to get away from his relentless torture, she felt him stop and sit up after a moment or two, catching her breath she moved up herself and wiped her watering eyes, a large grin on her face.

"I hate you" She panted.

"No you dont" The animagus quickly replied.

"I do"

"Don't"

Adelaide looked up to him and sat up, pecking his cheek with a smile "Well..I suppose I do love you, only a little.."

"Just a little hmm?" Sirius smirked leaning a little closer.

The woman smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly, her arms sliding up to his shoulders, he kissed back and pulled her to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she thread her fingers through his hair, it didn't take long before the kiss soon deepened, the pair growing lost in the moment. Adelaide pulled away for a moment and smiled softly to him, her eyes gazing into his before kissing him once more, moving flush against him, the animagus slipped his hands to her sides, his teeth scraping her bottom lip, she curled her fingers into his hair and jumped slightly as she felt his hands sliding down, his fingers grazing the hem of her nightgown, she tensed.

Sirius quickly pulled away "Want me to stop?" He asked.

Adelaide looked to him for a moment and shook her head "No" she muttered, a small smile on her lips "But i think we should move this to the bedroom though"

Sirius nodded and pecked her lips, then her neck and shoulder before pulling away, he stood up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling as they began to walk out, she quickly turned and flicked her wand toward the fireplace just before leaving, extinguishing the lights she had previously ignited, she turned and smiled to Sirius kissing his jaw softly before leading him up the stairs and to their bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50

"Adelaide, we apologise for bringing you in here so abruptly but we must discuss the nature of your situation." Kingsley explained, looking to the woman who sat confidently before him.

Adelaide composed herself a little more and nodded "Very well." Feeling her heart rate increasing as she noted that all eyes where on her.

The Order was a mystery to her, something she knew of but didn't know much about, not that she really wanted to, as much as she wanted to fight she knew that her stupendous skills in potions and Herbology made up for her lack of skills in duelling, she wasn't much of a fighter, not any more, despite this however she was surprised to find herself brought into one of the Order's meetings, for what reason? She didn't know.

"Of course we understand that you have been taking care of Sirius" Moody began "And you've grown..close"

"Alastor" Kinglsey quickly interrupted.

Madeye looked to the man, his other eye shifting around the room, he cleared his throat and shifted a little, using his walking stick for support as he moved, he pursed his lips.

"What there trying to say is, we need you to make a decision" Tonks suddenly spoke, from beside Kingsley, a rather amused expression on her face.

Adelaide nodded slowly "I'm afraid the only use I can offer for this is my skills in potion making, if that's what you mean"

Kingsley smiled "That will help yes but we also need to ensure your protection"

The woman suddenly caught on "You want me to stay here too?"

"Just in case" Molly interjected "You-know-who is getting information, by any means possible, that means your at risk too"

Adelaide nodded "Ah, I see, well, if you wish I can cut my ties for now and stay here"

"Thank you" Kingsley smiled gratefully "In the mean time we might find your potion making helpful"

The woman smiled back to her friend "Let me know what you need and I shall deliver"

"We will inform you the second we need something..."

Adelaide nodded and stood from her seat "Well then I shall take my leave." She nodded to the Order members and quickly made her way toward the door.

Sirius watched from his seat, tapping his fingers on his lap, he wasn't pleased about her decision at all but he already knew what decision she would make, they spoke about it days before this meeting, spoke about all of the possibilities that could happen and yet she was adamant to stay with him, no matter what, he didn't want her to share the life he would have whilst this was going on but he knew that she would not leave him, she loved him and he loved her.

The meeting commenced and Sirius sat back in his seat, his fingers tapping on the table as he listened before they invited Adelaide, only a few basic topics had been covered, he couldn't say much toward them, since he was still viewed as a dangerous convict, he was not allowed out to do missions.

It was clear though, he would be staying at Grimmauld for quite a while.

"Alright so the decision about Harry has been made?" Kingsley addressed the order, giving the group a once over "We've decided to bring him here near to the beginning of his school term"

Sirius suddenly perked up, his full attention now turning to the order as he heard his godson's name, his eyes met with Kingsley's who was already smiling at the man, the animagus straightened himself up and listened intently as Moody began to explain the plan to bring Harry back.

"We have a while until this plan can take place" Tonks spoke, once Moody had finished explaining.

Moody nodded his eye whizzing around the room before landing onto Kinglsey as he began to address the order once more.

"Is there any news regarding the death eaters?" He asked.

Before speaking Remus cleared his throat "Pettigrew has gone, we don't know where he would be hiding." He sighed.

"Brilliant!" Moody suddenly growled "The coward probably fled after the Maze, the blighter"

Sirius furrowed his brows, he should have known his name was far from being cleared, not unless the Order could prove that Pettigrew was still alive. He would still be remain stuck in this place, unable to help If only he killed Pettigrew whilst he still had the bloody chance.

"We will track him as soon as we can." Kingsley assured, he noticed a hopeless look settle on the convicts face "I'm sorry Sirius, we will continue to work on getting your name cleared. That's all I can promise you, im afraid."

The animagus nodded, his head falling into his hands "Thanks..." He mumbled, sighing out loud.

Remus glanced over to his friend, ignoring the on going meeting. He could see the look in his friend's eyes, at least he wasn't as angry as before he hand more control now, he was like his old self again, well, almost like his old self. Considering the circumstances, it was a bloody miracle.

"Alright, I think it's time for this meeting to come to an end." Kinglsey proclaimed, bringing his hands together as he looked down to the table "We will commence this meeting next week and finish up all plans, for now you can all rest."

Almost immediately, the members began to file out of the room, dashing out as quickly as they could, muttering amongst themselves as they headed out gathering their things before leaving the home. Following behind a few remaining members, Sirius headed to the kitchen where Adelaide awaited, leaning against the kitchen counter, her fingers wrapped around a mug of tea and her eyes focused on Molly as the two shared a conversation.

"Enjoying the peace?" He asked, grinning slightly as he walked in.

The two women turned to face him, Molly smiled and raised a brow "Is it over?" She asked cheerily.

Sirius nodded quickly and the woman smiled "Lovely, I'll go see if everything is okay"

Adelaide watched the woman go, she took one last sip of tea before placing the mug down, smiling as her lover slipped his hands to her waist and pulled her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his nose.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"My name hasn't come remotely close to being cleared." The dog sighed, looking down for a moment before giving her a small grin. "But Harry will be coming here soon!"

A delighted look suddenly plastered itself on his lovers lips "That's wonderful!" She beamed, holding him tighter to show her elation.

"Before his term starts at least, I will finally get to see him again."

"I can wait to meet him properly then." Adelaide smiled before looking away from his eyes "Do you think he will like me?" She asked a little doubt in her voice.

The animagus chuckled and pecked her lips softly "He will love you. Trust me, I've already told him about you"

"Good things I hope." Adelaide smirked, taking note of his little smile.

"All good things, Promise!"

The woman leaned up, happily kissing him softly, her fingers toying with the end of his hair as he kissed back, the moment soon was broken as the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted them, The two looked toward the door to see Tonks wandering in, followed by Remus, Moody and Kinglsey.

Sirius sighed and pecked Adelaide's cheek, moving away as the room began to fill with people.

"So, you two love birds an item now?" Tonks asked with a cheeky smirk.

Adelaide raise a brow and walked over to a covered tray she had left on the side. "You could say that, I suppose."

"Have you told Harry?"

"We plan to..." Sirius replied looking to Tonks.

Adelaide uncovered the tray, reveling an assortment of neatly prepared sandwiches, she picked it up and walked over to the table, placing down the food with a smile. She didn't think much about how Harry would react to her but that didn't stop her from worrying about it in every way imaginable.

"Hopefully when he visits." She informed them "Until then, however, we need to make sure mister over here doesn't loose his mind."

Remus chuckled and took a seat at the table "Good luck with that."

Sirius narrowed his eyes toward the wolf, crossing his arms as a playful smiled formed on his lips, shaking his head, he leaned against the side, watching as Adelaide walked back over and pecked his cheek softly, smiling to Remus and resting her head on her lovers shoulder.

"Trust me, I have my ways..."

The wolf grimaced and turned his attention to the sandwiches in the table "Gross, Completely and utterly gross my dear" He muttered, taking a sandwich and leaning back in his seat the same grimace plastered in his face.

Adelaide laughed.


	51. Chapter 51

After that meeting, everything seemed to calm down for some time, the meetings that took place after, usually went over the same subjects and the same news, sometimes news of of a successful mission would reach the Order but besides that there was nothing else of interest to report. The days slowly passed by and soon enough a few months had been and gone. At first everything was relaxed and blissful...

Sirius and Adelaide spent most of their time together, just like honeymooners, the house was quiet and calm and there where rarely any interruptions, the first few weeks were completely just them, then as the days went and passed, they seemingly grew longer and longer, everything began to go slowly downhill. Activities soon ran out and patience had began to go thin between the couple. The signs first started when Sirius began drinking a little more, instead of a few drinks every now and then he began to have them more frequently, until he had at least a few drinks a day, and the numbers only grew from there. He began to refuse to take care of himself. He wouldn't shave. He wouldn't eat properly...

Adelaide tried everything in her power to make sure he was staying stable but there was only so much she could do without completely babying the man. She was worried for him and for his sanity. It didn't take long before she began to drift away, after a few weeks of continuous nightmares the animagus had began to grow a little overwhelmingly possessive over the woman, he would constantly check to see if she was okay, if she was safe. Adelaide found it cute at first but soon began to feel a little claustrophobic, there was only so much space she could have in the home and the only time she really did get out was when she snuck out to get groceries, only to come back to a completely panicked Sirius.

The home felt more like a prison for the two, while Sirius spent most of his time pacing in the library, or in their room, Adelaide took up knew hobbies and tried to improve on some of the old talents that she had once perfected. Remus tried to help his friend whenever he visited, trying to calm him or help him relax but to no avail, he knew his friend was loosing patience, he began to worry for the couple, It was slowly becoming clear to him that they were drifting apart. Barely talking or interacting.

Adelaide was fine with the situation, quickly settling into a routeen, she spent her time working on her hobbies as well as fixing potions for the Order, of course she worried immensely for her lover, he wouldn't speak to her that much and whenever she saw him he looked completely different to the man she once knew...He was beginning to look almost like he did when he escaped from Azkahban, when he arrived on her doorstep, weak and barely clinging to life.

She began to feel responsible for his downfall.

The thought that he would get ill again began to doom her, she found herself feeling worse and worse about it each day, he would refuse to eat properly, he would refuse to clean himself up and she felt she was responsible for not helping him through this time.

He was getting worse and some how it felt like it was because of her.

Adelaide started to cry, her tears showing mostly on the worse days, she would go somewhere Sirius wouldn't hear or see her and let it all out, all of the frustrations, all of the upset, it would all come tumbling out until her throat went dry and her eyes ached.

Remus suggested she move back in with him for a while.

But she refused.

She wasn't giving up on Sirius, not for a second.

Adelaide decided to do something that would pull him to his senses, something that could either upset or help him, either way she knew it would snap him out of his insistent brooding. Marching up the staircase of Grimmauld palace she stopped just at the small curve the staircase took, her eyes connecting with two drapes that seemed to hang over a painting, covering it, she knew exactly who it was.

Walburga Black.

At first she thought the painting of Sirius's mother was in that room she had once come close to entering but it turned out to be someone completely different, she quickly figured out that the painting was here, in plain view but still hidden. The only way she knew she could pull Sirius to his senses. The woman stepped forward and took a deep breath, preparing for the onslaught of vicious words, she closed her eyes and ripped down the drapes, the shrill screams of Sirius's mother soon filling the air along with a cloud of dust, making the once quiet house shake.

It didn't take long before Sirius came rushing down, his hands clapped over his ears as he rushed down the stairs, he grabbed the drapes and quickly shoved them over the painting, his eyes wide and fearful as the screams soon silenced. The man barely looked like himself. He was a husk, an empty shell, just as he was when he first showed up on Adelaide's doorstep.

"What the hell were you thinking Adelaide!" He barked turning to her, his emotions unreadable.

Adelaide stayed still, her fists clenched. "I'm sick of this Sirius, I'm sick of you ignoring me and avoiding me." She snapped "I'm sick of trying to help you only for you to push my advice to the side!"

Sirius paused, shocked at her sudden outburst, the rage in the woman's eyes was clear, he parted his mouth slightly to speak only to look to the floor.

"You're godson is coming here _very_ soon and I'm positive he will not want to see the only family he has left in this state." His lover stated "I'm not babying you anymore Sirius. You need to start helping yourself!"

The animagus tucked a hand into his pocket, looking to her as he felt her warm hand slip over his cheek, her green eyes staring deeply into his, her face had softened completely, compassion flooding over the once enraged eyes.

"I'm not giving up on you." Adelaide whispered softly "You didn't give up on me and I refuse to let this...Whatever it is, break us."

Sirius smiled warmly and pulled her to him, burying his nose into her long brown tresses, her hand came to his own curls, lightly running through them, her other arm wrapping around him reassuringly. Adelaide kissed his head and closed her eyes, holding him tightly, there was a long road ahead of them but she was reluctant to let him go, she would not give up on him, on what they had, it took almost thirteen years for them to get together, she was not letting it go that easily.

Sirius pulled away and kissed her forehead "I'll cooperate." He mumbled.

Adelaide chuckled a little. "Talk to me love, please, whatever your having trouble with, I'm here."

"I know." The ex convict mumbled "I'm sorry."

The woman wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for doing that." She muttered softly "But I didn't know what else to do."

Looking at the painting the animagus shrugged, he led her away to their shared room, his tired eyes moving up the staircase as they headed away from the painting, he didn't say anything but kept his hand on her back as they moved to somewhere they could talk together, in the privacy of their own room. Adelaide pushed open the door and stepped in, taking a seat on their bed as she watched him slowly drift in and close the door. He looked like a ghost.

Sirius took a seat beside her and laid down, his head resting on her lap, she looked down with a small warm smile, her fingers going to play with his unkempt hair, he closed his eyes and placed his hands onto his stomach, enjoying the feel of her warm hands caressing his scalp.

"What's troubling you my love." Adelaide asked softly.

The animagus opened his eyes slightly "I'm not sure where to start." He muttered "I feel closed in and useless here, I can't help the Order."

The woman nodded slowly "You're not useless for a start, You have given the Order a base and you've brought them together." She smiled "I promise you, that we will get you out of here, once this mess is over you and Harry can travel the world."

"How long though? How long do I have to wait until I can finally be free? Until I can leave this bloody house!"

"As long as it takes, I know you are an impatient man Sirius but there are somethings we simply cannot rush."

Sirius chuckled a little "You're beginning to sound like Remus." He teased, looking up to her with fully open eyes.

Adelaide looked down to him with a challenging smirk "And you are beginning to sound like an emotional teenager." She retorted.

"Very funny _Delia._ " The animagus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest "But I have issues."

"Don't we all..."

Sirius smiled widely and laughed, he sat up and moved forward, leaning in to kiss her only to be stopped by her finger pressing to his lips, his eyes moved to hers with a complete look of confusion. Adelaide's smirk widened to a grin as she noted the look on his face.

"I'm not kissing you, until you clean yourself up." The woman chided "No touching me until you have cleaned."

The ex convicts face morphed into that of a hurt puppy, he sigh and sat back "I suppose I should have a bath then." He grumbled getting up from the bed, grinning as Adelaide chuckled wickedly to herself.

"Don't forget to shave!" His lover called from the bed as he entered the bathroom.

Sirius could only laugh as he shut the door and took out his wand, waving it toward the bath, the taps turned and began to fill it with water, he wandered over to the chair he kept in the corner and took a seat, waiting for the bath to fill he smiled a little, listening to Adelaide shuffle around the room. He had been rather selfish, maybe talking to her might help, he neglected to think that she was there for him and in turn she suffered for it...

Sirius removed his clothing once the bath was full and climbed in, sinking down as he relaxed into the warm water, he closed is eyes and let out a sigh the water soothing him as he laid back. It's been some time since he was able to enjoy a bath, he needed to stop doing this to himself. As much as Sirius hated to admit it, he knew he was a bad role model for Harry to have, he had more issues than he could deal with and his impatient behaviour would surely rub off on the boy, he didn't want that for Harry, he new James would have wanted Harry to be sensible.

He may not be a good role model but he knew for certain that he would die for that boy.

He only wanted the best for him.

That's why he wanted Harry to move in with him, the boy deserved so much better than that toxic family, he deserved a home with people who actually love him, people like himself, the Weasley's and Ms Granger, he deserved to be surrounded by people who support him.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Adelaide's call suddenly broke him from his deep thought, he sat up.

"Fine Love!" He called back with a small smile.

With Adelaide he knew that she would help him through anything, he just needed to figure out how to help himself, he couldn't leave the weight of his problems on everyone else's shoulders anymore, he has spent so long promising himself that he would be a better man only to fall back into this state. A state of constant un ending brooding. For Harry and Adelaide's sake he would try to be more open with his problems, express them more and deal with them better.


	52. Chapter 52

"Delia, love, this is ridiculous." Sirius grumbled as his lover pulled him eagerly toward the living-room.

Adelaide's lips broke into an elated smile as she dragged him into the room and sat him down. "Okay, stay here." She instructed.

The animagus watched as she dissapeared out of the room, only to return a few seconds after, a letter was clasped in her hands, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she handed the sealed letter to him, her mouth now stretched into a teeth showing smile. Sirius raised a quizzical brow toward her before looking down to the letter and opening it up, he began to read the parchment his face soon melting into an unidentifiable emotion.

Adelaide watched as he looked to her with a look of both confusion and shock, a large grin soon forming on his lips "He's coming here, Harry's finally coming here!"

The ex-convict sprung from his seat, discarding the letter beside him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around, a squeal left her lips before she began to laugh, his laughter soon mixing with hers. Sirius let her go after a few moments and ran his hands through his hair, his grey eyes wide as they looked to the letter, it was to good to be true, like a dream he could wake from any moment now. It was finally happening.

Harry was coming to Grimmauld.

"Oh my!" Adelaide suddenly gasped "There's so much to do, I should fix the rooms! I need to-"

Sirius pecked her lips, cutting her off. "Calm down." He soothed pressing his palm to her cheek."We have a good few weeks yet."

Smiling, his lover nodded and rubbed his arm. "Does this mean you will start helping yourself properly now?" She asked.

"For Harry and for you, I will make sure to make a full turn around."

The woman grinned. "Good." She leaned forward and quickly pressed her lips to his, for a quick kiss. "Now, I should really prepare the spare rooms, The Weasley's will be visiting too."

Sirius groaned in protest. "No! Lets just relax for a few moments, you've been nothing but busy for the past few days!" He complained.

Adelaide laughed. "Later my love."

With that, she vanished from the room, leaving Sirius watching after her, a small smile on his lips as she dissapeared around the corner, his eyes then slid to the letter, he walked over and picked it up grinning as he read it over once more. Harry was finally coming to visit him, after all that waiting he was finally coming! Since he had began to clean himself up he had started taking a few actions to clean up his act to.

The relationship he and Adelaide shared grew after that episode, they spoke more, understanding each other's problems and how they could help each other in the future.

Words couldn't describe how much he appreciated her, how much he adored her, after all the arguments and all the trouble they both went through they still stuck, he had that lingering fear that they wouldn't last, that the relationship would falter but it hadn't. They stood strong together, through his tantrums and her breakdowns they both fought through them. Sirius never thought it would be possible to be so completely in love with someone, It took a while before he realised that he did love her, truly loved her.

He needed to do something for her.

To make up for the past few months.

Sirius closed the letter neatly and placed it on the coffee table, he headed out to the kitchen, thinking of what to do.

* * *

Adelaide grinned as she began to clean the spare rooms and make the beds ready for the visitors, she was excited to say the least, finally she would meet the boy face to face, she was incredibly nervous and incredibly excited, there were only so many paths this encounter could take. Harry could dislike her, she could say something wrong or perhaps annoy him, she felt her stomach twist with nerves, her hands began to clam up slightly.

Harry was a sweet boy from what she had heard and he already knew she existed it was just that first meeting, that nerve wracking first meeting that scared her, no doubt he would want to spend his time with his godfather. Of course there would be other visitors arriving before the school year too, the Weasley's namely, she and Molly had become rather good friends, she found Molly to be a wonderfully interesting woman.

Molly and Adelaide often visited each other for tea, talking about their day or week and just enjoying the time, it was nice to have female company once in a while, Remus was a wonderful friend but having Molly around was a nice refreshing change. A new friend. Sirius told her that Molly was not to pleased with him for wanting Harry to stay, she knew as well as anyone else that he was not a good role model for the boy, of course Adelaide understood what she was saying but she also disagreed. Sirius may not be a good role model but he would die for that boy.

Adelaide promised Molly that she would keep Sirius in check.

Stepping back from the room Adelaide grinned and wandered out, raising a brow as she heard Sirius muttering to himself, followed by the sound of a few items being dropped, she leaned over the banister.

"Darling? Are you alright?" She called down.

There was a second of silence before he finally replied. "Fine love!"

The woman chuckled and walked away, heading to the next room, she didn't know how many people were staying but hopefully there was enough room for everyone, she knew Tonks would be staying, she was worried about that too, every time she looked at that woman she could tell she was completely head over heels for Remus but he was far from ready to embark on a relationship, he had to many problems to face. But he liked her too. Or so she believes.

Remus could be an enigma sometimes, while Sirius would flirt with every man and woman his eye would find appealing, Remus was more quiet and closed, he stayed away from romantic acts, finding more pleasure in friendships rather than relationships. Adelaide never questioned it, she accepted her friends for who they were, she was just worried for the two, worried that it wouldn't work, worried that a heart would be broken.

Adelaide knew how much it hurt to have a heart broken.

She couldn't let Remus or Tonks go through that.

It was not her place to pry though, the only thing she could do is offer support for her friend, it was his decision to make, not hers.

* * *

"Sirius what is going on?" Adelaide asked as Sirius lead her up to the attic, his mouth spread with a grin.

The animagus motioned to the ladder that led up to the house's attic space. "Just go up, trust me." He beamed.

The woman sigh and began to climb up the ladder, her eyes instantly connecting with the roof that had been charmed to look like the night sky, multiple floating candles aimlessly wandered about the room, lighting it up, a warm smiled spread over her lips as she noted that the entire attic had been cleaned and in the middle of the room sat a phonograph, beside that where a few laid out blankets and pillows. Adelaide hoisted herself up and looked around in awe before turning to her lover who climbed up shortly after.

"You did all of this?"

Sirius nodded rubbing the back of his head. "I-I'm not that brilliant a the whole romance thing, love." He chuckled a little. "But, after everything I've put you through, you deserve to be treated."

Adelaide laughed a little. "You old romantic!" She sprung forward and draped her arms over his shoulders kissing him.

The animagus chuckled against her lips and kissed back, his arms snaking around her waist as she held him tightly, he pulled away after a moment and took her hand pulling her toward the phonograph, he placed the needle on the record and turned to her as the music began to play. Adelaide's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition as the music filled the attic, a small smile forming on her lips

"Our first kiss." She muttered.

Sirius slipped his arm around her waist. "Hmm, and our first proper dance."

Slipping her hands to his shoulders she smiled and moved a little closer. "You sentimental dog!" She giggled.

"Well I couldn't leave it at that villa to rot, besides it was my favourite song."

Adelaide chuckled and grinned as they began to sway, his arm tightening is grip as they slowly began to move around the room, dancing slowly to the music that was playing.

"You're wonderful love, you know that?" Sirius murmured.

The woman looked up to him softly, her brow cocking and mouth quirked as she thought of a cheeky reply but her smile suddenly warmed as she realised his words were completely sincere.

"And you are...well you are absolutely and undoubtedly the most wonderful man to have ever stepped into my life" Adelaide mumbled pressing her lips to his, pulling away shortly after.

The animagus looked to her through heavy lids. "You don't regret being with me after everything, do you?" He lowly asked, doubt in his eyes.

"Don't be silly! Of course I don't!" The woman quickly replied. "Without you I wouldn't have gotten out of that horrible situation, I wouldn't have gotten through what I had to."

Sirius leaned in and kissed her, his arms pulling her flush to him, she giggled against his kiss and slipped her fingers through his hair, a blush beginning to rise in her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, his hand moving to her cheek, his fingers tenderly grazing her skin as he continued the kiss. The sway soon stopped as they became lost within their kiss, the song was soon forgotten and after a few moments it died out into nothing but silence.

The two parted heavy lidded, slightly breathless from their kiss, smiling softly Adelaide took her lovers hand just as the next song began to play, she walked him over to the pillows that were laid out and took a seat. Sirius sat with her smirking as she laid back her eyes staring up at the enchanted ceiling, enjoying the sight of the stars that shimmered in the night sky, he raised their clasped hand and kissed her knuckle tenderly.

"I've always dreamed of a day I could sit with you and gaze at the stars once again." Adelaide confessed "Even when I married Zander."

The ex convict laid back. "You really missed me for that long?" He asked.

Nodding, the woman smiled a little. "I suppose I never really admitted to myself that I loved you, I fell for Zander and when that failed I was so distracted...When I saw you again I suddenly felt like I did before."

"How did you feel?"

"Like everything in the world made sense."

Sirius turned to face her, his face soft. "I feel the same, I didn't for a while but whenever I was around you I felt grounded, I felt determined, like I could do anything."

A smile spread on the woman's lips, she turned her head to face him, her eyes glittering in the light of the floating candles, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, then pecked her nose before laying back to gaze up at the stars. Adelaide turned her head back up to the enchanted roof, her hand squeezing his softly as she shifted closer, their shoulders pressed together and their eyes both intently gazing at the stars above.

The evening went by slowly after that, the couple did not return to lower levels of the house until the early hours of the morning the next day, both grinning, clothes and hair a mess as they made their way down from the attic and to the kitchen for their breakfast. They decided to keep the attic the same, leaving the pillows and phonograph there as their little escape, a place they could go if they needed to escape should the house get busy once again.

Their own little escape.


	53. Chapter 53

"I'm worried Molly." Adelaide mumbled as she paced around the kitchen of Grimmauld house, her hands gripping her mug of tea tightly.

Molly Weasley watched from her place against the counter, amused at the woman's erratic and worrisome behaviour, she shook her head and placed down her mug of tea, moving to grab the woman's shoulders gently to stop her continuous pacing.

"You and Harry will get along perfectly fine." She reassured the woman. "Harry is a sweet boy."

Adelaide smiled a little. "I just dont want to be seen as the evil stepmother kind of character." She confessed bowing her head slightly.

The Weasley mother laughed. "Dear, you are far form the evil stepmother kind of character, trust me when I say you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Molly." The brunette woman sigh. "I've just feel incredibly nervous."

"And that's perfectly normal dear."

Adelaide walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat, her eyes sliding to the wall in front of her, there was an Order meeting going on again, one to discuss plans to rescue Harry. Molly was thankfully not needed as much so she was permitted to slip in and out of the room when she wished, providing Adelaide with some company, in all truth the brunette was happy that there were visitors in Grimmauld again, the Weasley children were a joy to be around.

"How have you and Sirius been lately?" Molly suddenly asked, slipping into the seat opposite Adelaide. "After his little, you know..."

"Breakdown?" Adelaide chuckled. "We have been perfectly content, if not closer."

The mother beamed. "I'm surprised you two haven't married yet!" She laughed "I've never known a couple to be so close!"

"Well we did have to spend a rather long time together, from France to here we were pretty much tied together." Adelaide chuckled her eyes falling to the table "We've had quite the adventure."

Molly patted her hand softly. "You bring out the best in him, as he does you, Remus tells me that you're a changed woman."

Blushing, the woman before Molly let out a small breathy laugh. "He certainly has altered the way I see things." She muttered. "Without him I would have been lost..."

"He told me about little Thomas."

"Oh..."

The fiery haired woman saw the sudden alarm on the brunettes face, a soft and reassuring smile took over the mothers lips, trying to calm the woman. "I won't judge you dear, I understand how it feels, it's horrid what you went through." She mumbled softly. "It must have been difficult to let him go."

"Incredibly so." Adelaide mumbled, sadness twinging in her chest as she thought of her son. "It's been months since I've last heard from him, I've sent letter after letter and yet there is no reply, his father ran away again and I'm at a loss of what to do. I have no clue if he is okay, or if he is safe..." She felt her eyes well with tears and her throat tighten.

Molly squeezed her arm softly. "Have you told Sirius?" She asked lowly.

Adelaide shook her head."He has too much on his plate." She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Besides, Harry is coming! This is no time to be sad."

The mother smiled a little, sensing that Adelaide wanted to change the subject, she nodded and took a sip of her tea, her brow furrowing as a clatter was heard upstairs, followed by the unmistakable laughter of the two Weasley twins, up to their little pranks again no doubt.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH UP TO!" Molly yelled springing from her seat as the sound of retreating footsteps was heard.

"Nothing!" Came the twins simultaneous and timid reply.

Adelaide laughed and took a sip of her own tea. "I could barely cope with one prankster, I don't know how you do it Molly."

"Practice." The exasperated mother sigh, flopping down into her seat once again. "Plenty of practice."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, finishing their tea as they waited for the meeting to inevitably finish, it had been going on for a few hours now, since the plan they made had to be completely foolproof, they couldn't mess up this rescue, not one bit. Adelaide didn't know much about the rescue but she knew that Harry would be arriving quite late, plenty of time for her and Molly to cook dinner and prepare everything for the boy, no doubt he would be exhausted when he arrives.

"Molly, before the meeting finishes, I must ask for you're advice on something." Adelaide spoke, her eyes wandering to her fingers as they twitched nervously.

The Weasley mother looked to her softly. "What is it dear?"

"It's about Remus." The other woman confessed. "I worry about him and Tonks, there is doubt in his eyes, he has many problems to face Molly, I dont want him or Tonks to get hurt."

Molly leaned back as she thought over her reply, it was true, she saw that too, the man had his share of problems, things he refused to let go... "Maybe you should talk to him, see where he stands with this, see whats wrong, maybe he needs to talk to someone other than Tonks."

Adelaide nodded. "I shall, maybe after dinner tonight." She decided.

"Wonderful, maybe it will help him." Molly grinned.

"I hope so."

A symphony of footsteps were soon heard from the meeting room, signalling that the meeting was over, a small grin spread on Adelaide's lips as the murmur from the meetings participants was heard quickly approaching, looking over to the open door, Adelaide waited for the room to fill with people all wanting tea and a small snack to eat, no doubt drained after their exhausting meeting. As if on que, the room soon began to fill with familiar faces, all joking amongst each other as they took a seat on the table and began to discuss the recent events from outside the Order, catching up on events they did not have time to talk about before.

Adelaide flicked her wand toward the kettle to heat it up then pointed it toward the cupboards, sending many cups flying out and resting on the table in front of the participants, she got up and looked around the room frowning a little as she noticed that both Remus and Sirius were absent from the table.

"Their talking in the meeting room." Kinglsey spoke, from his seat as he noticed Adelaide scanning the crowd. "Best not interrupt them."

The woman smiled warmly. "Thank you." She wandered over to him. "How have you been Kinglsey?"

"Heartbroken without you my love." Kinglsey grinned, taking the woman's hand, then pressing his lips to her knuckle. "But I have been perfectly fine otherwise."

Adelaide chuckled. "You flirt." She quipped as he let go of her hand. " I am glad to hear that you are okay, it's been a while since we last spoke."

Kinglsey nodded. "Well, Sirius _has_ stolen you from me." He joked. "I'm upset that we haven't spoke."

"The great Mr Shacklebolt is upset? Impossible!"

"Only for you Adelaide."

The two friends looked toward the open door just as Sirius and Remus appeared, the animagus looked to them with a bemused smile his hand tucked into his pocket and his brow slightly cocked as his eyes switched between the two. Remus smiled slightly and took a seat at the end of the table, leaving space for Sirius and Adelaide, the mans head was sheepishly bowed from the rest of the room, his eyes locked onto the table.

"I leave for a few minuets and already, Kinglsey is trying to steal my lady." The ex convict sigh jokingly.

Adelaide got up grinning. "Don't be silly, you know I am completely and utterly yours." She walked over to him and pecked his lips, earning a few mocking jeers from the table.

"Get a room!" Yelled Madeye, a slight and almost scary grin on his face.

Sirius smirked and shook his head a little before leaning down to Adelaide's ear. "I need to talk to you, privately." He whispered to her as the others resumed their conversation.

The woman nodded and took his hand following him out to the completely empty living room, he shut the door after checking no one had followed them and then walked back over to her, his face soft and calm.

"It's about Harry."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Adelaide quickly asked concern now filling her eyes.

The animagus chuckled and pressed his palms to her shoulders before she could panic any more. "Everything is fine." He reassured her. "I just wanted to let you know that he will be arriving later than expected."

"I'll make sure everything will be ready for him, I'll keep his food warm, just in case he still wants it." The woman smiled softly.

"Wonderful, im sure he will appreciate that a lot." Sirius kissed her cheek. "I will be in a meeting when he arrives but I will try to be as quick as possible."

Adelaide nodded. "is everything okay?" She asked softly, her hand coming up to gently press to his cheek, noticing the stress that seemed to surround his eyes, the darkness that suggested there was even worse news.

The ex convict slipped his hand to her sides. "Things don't sound to good at the moment." He told her quietly. "It looks like there could be another war."

"Oh dear..." The woman looked to him worried, unable to think of anything to say, her mind thought over the possibilities this could bring, the problems that could arise. Harry could be harmed. _Sirius_ Could be harmed. Tears suddenly sprung to her eyes as her brain began to go over every single worst scenario.

Sirius quickly cupped her cheeks in his hands. "It is only a possibility." He assured her. "Everything is fine at the moment, trust me, it wont be happening anytime soon."

Adelaide nodded and calmed herself. "I'm sorry, I just panicked a little."

"Don't apologise for something perfectly normal." The animagus muttered softly, brushing his lips against hers comfortingly. "We are all scared, no matter how tough we seem to be."

The woman smiled. "I find it impossible to imagine the great Sirius Black scared." She chuckled, earning a laugh from the man.

"I'm never scared love."

Adelaide moved forward and hugged him gently, closing her eyes as she rest her head on his chest, breathing in his scent, his hands moved to her back and gently massaged circles, comforting the woman, as he felt her grip tighten. The animagus could instantly feel that she was still worrying over the news, he regret telling her but he knew that she would find out at some point, he wanted to be the one to break the news, rather than her hear it from word of mouth. Deep down he hoped that it would not happen. But sometimes things did not work out so well.

"We should get back before they start speculating." Sirius murmured softly against her hair.

Adelaide chuckled and nodded, taking his hand in hers, they made their way out of the room and into the kitchen, smiling to the Order members who were all busy with their freshly served tea and biscuits, the two wandered over to Remus who smiled a little to them.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Perfectly fine my friend." She grinned. "How are you?"

Remus shrugged. "I've been better." He looked down to his tea, trying to muster a smile.

"How are things with Tonks?" The woman asked softly.

The wolf stayed silent for a moment, his eyes drifting to look up to Tonks who sat next to Madeye, talking to Molly happily. "I dont know...Look, can we talk later?" He asked softly.

Adelaide nodded and rubbed his back reassuringly. "After dinner?"

Remus smiled. "Sure."


	54. Chapter 54

Adelaide stepped back from the now pristine living-room and let out a shaky breath, her hands fiddling nervously together, she had already cleaned the room three times, she wanted to distract herself from the impending evening, the night she would finally meet him, after all the waiting it was finally time for Harry to come to Grimmauld and although she was excited she was still incredibly nervous, hoping to make a good impression on the boy. It was getting late and Sirius was already in the meeting room with the Order, his voice heard arguing over the many members that sat inside the closed off room, the time slowly passed and Adelaide found herself getting more and more nervous, the tired ache in her eyes from earlier had completely gone thanks to the rush of adrenaline that kept her on her feet.

The muttering from the room beside her suggested that the meeting was heating up a little more, she winced slightly as she could hear Sirius's voice raising, trying to get his point across as well as attempt to get a straight answer from the other Order member, he was arguing a lot with them recently, mostly about Pettigrew and Harry. The clock on the wall suddenly chimed loudly, signalling the new hour and as if on que the front door burst open, followed by a clatter of footsteps as they stomped down the hall, heading toward the meeting room.

Adelaide quickly left the living room and went out to greet Harry, as she walked she noticed Molly already there, trying to deter him from becoming to curious about the meeting that went on behind her, quickly straightening her dress Adelaide smiled warmly to the boy who looked to her after being greeted by the Weasley mother.

"Harry! Its lovely to finally meet you!" Adelaide smiled, noticing Molly vanish back into the meeting room, leaving the two alone.

Harry smiled. "Adelaide right? Nice to meet you too, Sirius told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." The woman chuckled before nodding her head to the meeting room. "Sorry about them, things are getting rather disagreeable in there...It's best if we stay away for a little."

Harry nodded, frowning a little, it was clear he really wanted to see his godfather. "When will they be finished?" He asked looking to the room.

"I'll give it an hour or so, dinner will be all ready for you when they finally decide to stop, I'll give you a call when they're done" She grinned. "Now why don't you go up and get settled? We can talk a little more later."

The boy nodded and went to go up the stairs. "Thanks, for helping Sirius by the way"

Adelaide held up her hands. "No thanks needed dear."

Once the boy vanished upstairs Adelaide turned to head into the kitchen, it wasn't one of her best greetings but she felt surprisingly better having got that first awkward interaction out of the way, she smiled to herself and headed into the kitchen, checking on the food that was cooking in the oven an left on the side, ready to serve. After all that worrying it turned out to be perfectly fine, why was she even panicking in the first place?! The woman sigh and shook her head, flopping down into the chair at the end of the table, she had no reason at all to worry...

She felt stupid.

Adelaide chuckled a little at her foolish behaviour and sat back in her seat, tapping her fingers against the table softly as she heard Sirius's voice raise again from next door, she chewed her lip, whatever was happening was not good, this couldn't be a good sign at all. Sirius was stressed, she could feel it but he hid it from her as he always did, he told her what was going on but never what was bothering him..Not that she needed to know. It was pretty clear.

Harry, Pettigrew, Battle, Death Eaters.

The man had made a full turn around but yet she could feel another breakdown about to happen, another let go, another tantrum...Adelaide shuddered and looked down to the table silently, he never laid a hand on her, he never yelled at her but it still disturbed her to see him become so far away from the man she knew. He became a shell. Like Sirius was not there and was instead replaced by a ghost, mindlessly pacing around, ignoring his food, ignoring advice...

"It's almost over now dear." Molly smiled as she entered the room. "Sirius might need to see you before he goes to Harry."

"Is he alright?" Adelaide asked looking to the woman, worry in her eyes as she heard the mothers voice take on a more serious tone.

The Weasley mother quickly nodded. "Just a little disgruntled dear, I don't think he wants Harry to see him like that."

"I'll talk to him." The woman mumbled, with a slight smile toward Molly.

The Weasley mother wandered over and sat down in the seat beside her. "So, how did it go with Harry?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine!" Adelaide chuckled. "He is very eager to see Sirius, of course."

"Understandably." The Weasley woman grinned.

Footsteps were heard once more and Remus entered the room followed by the remaining order members, he looked to Adelaide softly, his eyes had a more darker look to them, his face had paled slightly and the creases in his forehead suggested that the stress levels within him were high, he walked over too her, just as everyone had began to fill the seats, chattering quietly to each other.

"You better go see him, he's not in a good mood" Remus muttered into Adelaide's ear, the look in his eyes told her everything.

Wasting no time, Adelaide quickly rose from her seat and rushed out, heading straight into the meeting room, where Sirius sat alone, his head in his hands gripping his brown curls, she frowned softly and shut the door behind her before walking over to his side and kneeling down, her eyes looking up to his covered face, she slipped a hand to his lap gently, rubbing soothing circles onto his knee.

Pressing a free palm to his shoulder, she swallowed. "What's wrong love?" The woman lowly asked.

Sirius pulled his hands away from his face, his brows furrowed. "We are no closer to getting me free than we were before! we can't fight! we can't do anything!" He barked.

Adelaide nodded slowly. "I'm sorry love." She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry you have to go through this but Harry is eager to see you, he needs you to be strong, just for a little longer."

"Where is he?" The animagus asked softly.

"Upstairs with his friends love." The woman replied softly. "He will be down soon, he is very eager to see you again."

Sirius nodded and slowly got up from his seat, Adelaide rose with him and rubbed his arm softly as he composed himself and headed out silently, she watched and let out a small sigh, pinching her nose as he finally turned the corner to go and greet his godson. He didn't need this stress. Not now...

The woman slowly made her way out, closing the door behind her, she wandered into the kitchen smiling as she saw Harry and Sirius already talking eagerly together, she smiled warmly and walked over to Molly who was adding the finishing touches to the meal they prepared together.

"How was he?" She asked quietly.

"Stressed." The woman replied. "But we will talk about it later, after he has spent time with Harry."

Molly nodded and flicked her wand to the now finished food, sending the plates flying to the table, she smiled a little to the woman beside her and rubbed her back reassuringly, she turned and went to sit next to her daughter, who was chatting eagerly amongst the others. Adelaide turned and took a seat next to Remus, she smiled widely to Harry who was intently discussing his school year with Sirius, at least he looked a little more cheerier, thanks to Harry.

"He's certainly brightened up." Remus mumbled from beside her, nudging her arm softly as he nodded to the two.

Adelaide chuckled softly. "Harry's here, he has a right to be cheery, I doubt he would want to look miserable in front of the boy."

The wolf nodded and smiled a little. "Have you heard anything back from Thomas yet?" He asked.

"Shhh!" The woman quickly hushed. "Sirius doesn't know yet!" She whispered, her eyes slightly wide.

"You haven't told him!" Mooney quickly gasped. "Adelaide, I thought you both shared everything."

Adelaide looked to her plate slightly ashamed. "He has a lot on his plate Remus, I don't want him getting upset on my account." She replied softly.

The man sigh. "You better tell him at some point." He mumbled. "Have you heard anything back?"

"No, I haven't yet, i've sent letters to Marie but she hasn't replied."

"Keep trying, im sure something will turn up."

The woman looked to her friend softly. "Did you do what we spoke about?" She asked noting his rather somber look.

"Well..Kinda.." Remus muttered "I just don't know If I really want to burden someone else with my problems."

Adelaide smirked "Now your sounding like me."

The wolf moved his gaze down to the table. "I'm not in the mood for humor Adelaide...Sorry"

Frowning the woman just rubbed his back. "Just, please try to help yourself a little, I am here for you Remus, you know that."

"I know." Remus mumbled. "I'm sorry, my change is due again and...I dont think I can take it anymore..."

Adelaide rubbed his back softly "I'll be there for you and I'll get Sirius to come to." Her mouth turned upward slightly "I'll make sure to bring some potion to help with the pain."

"Alright, just don't put yourself in danger Adelaide." The wolf replied. "You know how dangerous it can get."

The woman raised a brow. "I don't care how dangerous it is, i'm still coming Remus." She retorted more sternly.

A smile suddenly perked at the mans lips as he heard the stubbornness emanate from his friends words, he nodded slowly "Only if you stay at a safe distance." He replied more softly.

"Very well."

Dinner soon took over the mind of the people sitting at the table, everyone dug in enjoying the meal that was prepared by Adelaide and Molly, smiles planted on everyone's lips as they all ate their platefuls. Soon enough a good few hours passed and the kitchen soon cleared out, some order members went home, others went to their respective temporary rooms, the kitchen was empty and dark with only a few candles remaining behind.

Adelaide was the only one sat at the table, her eyes focused down on a book before her, the candle on the table illuminated the pages enough for her to read, she rest her head on her hand and chewed her lip slightly as she turned the page. The house was silent with only few silent mutters heard, no doubt everyone would be sleeping, it had been a rather eventful day with a lot going on, many had passed out straight after dinner and others settled shortly after talking with their friends.

"Love?"

The woman looked up to see a tired Sirius standing at the doorway, a robe adorned his features, his tattooed chest peaking out from the collar slightly, he padded over and took a seat beside her his face soft, he looked much more relaxed and content, after spending the evening talking to Harry it was clear that the stress of what happened in the meeting had completely melted away. Adelaide smiled wearily to him, her eyes slightly dark from the hours of reading she had done, she rest her hand on the table and leaned back slightly as she began to speak, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke to her lover who slipped into the seat beside her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Sirius took her hand in his. "Better, I'm sorry about earlier." He mumbled kissing her knuckle. "I can't stand those meetings sometimes."

Adelaide shook her head. "No need to apologise love, I understand." She smiled "How is Harry?"

"Happy that he is here." The animagus grinned. "He told me he was very happy to meet you."

The woman couldn't help but grin. "Really?"

"Really. Now you can stop worrying about it and relax." Padfoot smiled slipping his free arm around her waist. "Please come to bed love, it's late and I haven't been able to sleep a wink."

Adelaide smirked. "Hmm, Ill just have to finish my book first, there is only a hundred or so chapters left." She softly replied, turning her attention back to her book hiding the grin that threatened to rise.

A low almost animal like growl escaped the animagus's lips, he leaned in and began to kiss her neck, moving down toward the small crook in between her shoulder and collarbone, the one place he knew that drove her crazy. Adelaide bit down on her lip as his teeth suddenly scraped that spot, a small and unstoppable groan escaped her lips, her cheeks quickly rose up into a deep red blush.

Sirius pulled back grinning at her response. "Gotcha!"

"Tease." The woman retorted, smiling a little.

The animagus stood up. "Come on, it's late and you need to sleep." He mumbled holding out his hand.

Adelaide got up and blew out the candle then took his hand. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She grinned moving close as she followed him out of the kitchen.

Sirius chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple "I should say the same thing sweetheart."


	55. Chapter 55

"Something smells nice." Sirius grinned as he bounced into his kitchen, his grin only widening as he saw Adelaide talking happily to Harry.

The brunette woman turned to look at him from over her shoulder, face dotted with flour, in her hand she held a frying pan over the oven, the sizzle of the cooking food filling the room, followed by the most heavenly scent.

"Harry suggested we have pancakes for breakfast, just the three of us." She beamed before turning back to the pancakes she had cooking.

Sirius walked over and pecked her cheek softly, then turned to Harry "Good suggestion, im bloody starved." He joked taking a seat at the table.

Harry smirked "You look it." He replied crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"I'll have you know I am physically fit!" The animagus retorted, pouting slightly. "I have perfect body structure."

Adelaide turned with a plate full of pancakes and placed them gently in front of Harry. "Now that's debatable..." She muttered, a grin forming on her face as Harry burst with laughter.

Sirius crossed his arms. "I'm hurt! My own family are turning against me!" He huffed.

The woman laughed and turned back to cooking, glancing to Sirius over her shoulder, he threw her a small wink and leaned forward to talk to Harry, who was already eagerly digging into his food, a large grin on his face as he tucked into the delicious meal set before him.

"So, any other news to tell me? We didn't get much time to talk the other night."

The boy shrugged. "Not much, I've been having a good streak on quidditch, I suppose."

"Well then, lets hope you dont lose that streak." Sirius smirked. "If your anything like your father you'll be an expert at the game."

Adelaide walked over with another plateful of pancakes and placed them in front of Sirius, a small wistful smile on her lips. "I haven't played that game in years!" She mumbled, staring off reminiscently.

The animagus looked to her slightly taken aback. "You used to play quidditch?" He asked in disbelief.

Harry quickly nodded. "She won for her house multiple times." He quickly said "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Goody too shoes Adelaide used to play quidditch..." Sirius smirked leaning back in his seat. "I dont believe it!"

Adelaide turned back to the oven. "Well it was quite a while ago..." She shrugged beginning to cook the last batch for herself. "It's a shame I don't have the trophies anymore."

"What happened to them?"

"They were thrown away."

Sirius instantly saw her eyes go a little dark, he tensed a little, knowing that a bad memory was already replaying in her mind, her brows furrowing as she tried to push it away, she dished up her food and made sure to turn everything off before heading back over to the table, a smile on her face as she took a seat in between Harry and Sirius.

"So, Harry, lets talk quidditch." She addressed the boy. "Whats your position? And you're tactic?"

Harry suddenly perked up, finishing his mouthful he leaned forward eagerly. "I'm a seeker." He informed her. "And I suppose my tactic is to just...go for it?"

"Hmm..." Adelaide leaned back. "You have a firebolt dont you?"

The boy quickly nodded. "How did you know?"

"Well, Sirius did need help sending it to you." She smirked beginning to eat.

Sirius smiled warmly. "I hope it's helped in qudditch."

"Oh yea! It's made it more easier." Harry grinned. "Although it would if Malfoy's dad didn't keep spoiling his team."

Adelaide's face suddenly turned sour. "Of course it would be Malfoy, I haven't seen that man in ages, I suppose his son is just as snooty as him." She muttered.

"Yea, Malfoy's dad is still a _huge_ ass though..."

Sirius suddenly burst into laughter, his hand going to his stomach as he leaned back, a huge grin on his face, from beside him Adelaide chuckled and finished off her food, shaking her head as Harry began to laugh to. After calming down Sirius straightened himself up and continued on with his meal, still smiling from Harry's remark, he glanced to Adelaide who was beaming at the two, her head resting in her palm, as she looked between them.

"Draco likes to make everyone's life a living hell." Harry muttered. "Although last year he was a little off... After he was turned into a ferret."

"A ferret!" Adelaide exclaimed rather shocked, before relaxing back in her chair. "You know, I almost turned his father into a piglet, I suppose someone had the same idea." She smirked.

Harry looked to her. "Wait? Really!?"

A devious grin formed on her face, she nodded slowly "mmhmm, but I didn't, I wasn't much of a rule breaker before I met Sirius."

"You still aren't sweetheart." Sirius remarked.

Adelaide raised a brow and looked to him with a smirk "Try me, Black."

Sirius looked to her with a grin, then looked back to Harry, who's face had crumpled into a look of complete disgust as he looked between the two. The boy quickly recovered and finished off his food smirking as he saw his godfather holding back another laugh after noticing the disgusted look on the boys face.

"Will I be coming back after the school year?" Harry suddenly asked glancing up to Sirius.

The animagus shrugged. "Do you want to?" He asked softly.

The boy eagerly nodded. "Anywhere's better than the Dursley's." He muttered staring at the table. "I don't think I can stand it there much longer..."

Adelaide watched him for a moment, her chest tightening slightly, she knew that the Dursleys were horrid to him, some may even call it abuse, and looking at him now she could tell he was reluctant to go back. Just like Thomas was... Flashes of his face soon entered her mind, making her think of how she let him go, how she hasn't heard from him in months, she didn't even know if he was safe or if he was okay...And now that Zadius had ran off again she couldn't stop worrying about the boy.

"Love?"

Sirius looked to her concerned as he saw her face go distant, tears pricking at her eyes, her pressed his palm to hers and knotted his brows, the touch quickly broke her from her daydream, she shook her head and smiled warmly to Harry, the sadness in her eyes quickly fading as she addressed the boy with a soft voice.

"There will always be a bed ready for you Harry, this will be your home whenever you need it or want it."

Harry smiled to her. "Thanks Adelaide."

Sirius leaned back as the conversation soon changed back to Quidditch, his eyes never leaving Adelaide as she spoke to Harry about teams and latest matches, maybe later he would talk to her, something was obviously bothering her, he had noticed for a while now, through all of the busy events he still noticed the forlorn look on her face after the letters were delivered and the stress eyes when she sent off letters.

He didn't ask who they were for but he knew that whomever it was was stressing her out.

It could be Zadius again...

* * *

"Whats wrong?"

Adelaide turned to her lover, her hand holding her dressing gown closed as she rummaged through their drawers for a nightdress, her hair freshly washed and now bouncing over her shoulders, her brows came together for a moment before she turned back to the task she was doing before.

"Nothing love, why?"

Sirius sat up on their bed, his eyes observing every action. "You zoned out this morning, in fact you've been like it all day." He noted. "Love, remember what we said about keeping secrets."

The woman sigh, her shoulders visibly hunching, she looked to him softly. "Zadius has gone on the run again and Thomas hasn't sent me a letter in months." She explained. "I don't know if he is okay or if he's safe.."

"That bastard..." The animagus whispered. "I don't know what to say love...I'm sure Thomas is okay..."

Adelaide smiled a little and pulled out a small nightgown, she walked over to him and laid it on the bed, then took a seat beside him, her skin still glistening slightly from the bath she had a few minuets ago. Sirius slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, her head going to rest on his shoulder and her hand slipping over his chest softly, she nuzzled into his neck and stared at the wall silently.

"I miss him Sirius." She muttered.

"I know love."

The ex convict squeezed her side reassuringly, then slipped his hand to her arm, rubbing comfortingly as she held to him tightly, her brows knotting together as she tried to fight the onslaught of emotion that filled her. Thomas had vanished completely and she had not clue if he was okay, he didn't answer her, he didn't let her know what was going on and she was scared, she had every right to be. In fact it was a little odd but... Sirius felt scared too. He may not have gotten to know the boy well but he knew him enough to care about him, to hope that he was safe and okay, no doubt if Harry was in that situation it would tear him apart.

Adelaide shifted slightly. "I haven't stressed you out have I?" She asked softly.

"Of course not love, if anything the thought of you upset was stressful enough." Sirius chuckled.

"Ah, Sorry.."

Padfoot simply smiled and leaned over, gently kissing her nose, then pecking her lips "No apology necessary."

Adelaide grinned and sat up, turning so her back was to him, she removed her dressing gown and grabbed her nightdress, turning to glance at her lover from over her naked shoulder, grinning as she caught that familiar glint in his eye and small twitch on his lips. Pulling on the nightdress, she stood from her seat and sauntered over to their small vanity table, taking her wand she lightly tapped her hair, curling it into soft ringlets.

Sirius watched with admiration, a small smile on his lips as she wandered over to him and slipped on her dressing gown, she crawled onto the bed and quickly crawled under the covers, curling up to him, she smiled widely to him as he stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Comfy?" He muttered.

"Mmhmm."

The dog chuckled and turned onto his side, draping an arm over her. "You know...That nightgown does make you look incredibly sexy love."

"Don't you even think about it Black." The woman muttered nuzzling into his chest as a smiled threatened to form on her lips. "I'm not as easy as the other men and women you have been with."

Sirius snorted slightly. "I beg to differ."

Adelaide shot up with a gasp. "And what do you mean by that!"

"Nothing love, Nothing at all!" The man quickly defended himself, holding his hands up.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she laid back down, this time settling on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she listened as Sirius shuffled beside her, his hand going to clasp hers, no matter how they slept he would always have to be touching her, it was comforting for him, a way to keep him grounded and help him sleep.

"I'm just saying, you can be easy to seduce sometimes."

Adelaide whipped up and pinched his side. "No I am not!"

"Ow!" Sirius yelped, grabbing his now hurting side. "I was kidding love!"

The woman crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Hmm." She laid back down and snuggled up to him. "You know, if we are talking about the easiest seduced then it should be you."

"Why?"

Adelaide ran her hand over his chest softly. "Well, you did make out with countless people at Hogwarts, and do I need to mention the one night stands you had after you graduated?"

A growl left the animagus's lips, grumbling he turned away from her and crossed his arms, from behind her heard her laugh, her hand sliding up his back, scratching at his spine making him shiver and quickly arch away from her touch, she only laughed more at this.

"I was only kidding love." she mumbled into his ear.

Sirius whipped round and pulled her to him tightly in a bear like hug, he grinned as she began to wriggle, laughing into his chest, he loosened his grip smiling down to her as she curled her fingers into his chest and looked up to him softly.

The two stayed like that, cuddled up, the lights that dimly illuminated the room soon died out and the darkness overtook them, allowing them both to fall into a peaceful slumber, excited for the events of tomorrow.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry's term would begin soon, and although his stay at Grimmauld had been rather short, there was still promise of him returning for the christmas holidays... Sirius could see the doubt in the boys eyes, however. Harry was still fearing his return to the Dursleys and who could blame him? They where an abusive and manipulative family, how Lilly could have been related to them was beyond him.

Thankfully Harry was nothing like them at all.

Sirius smiled as Harry walked over to him, his hands tucked into his pockets as he wandered into the small empty sitting room, that was on the first floor, just next to the library, the boy looked around curiously, almost as if he hadn't seen this room before, he then looked to his godfather and smiled the same sparkly smile that Sirius had seen for these past few weeks now.

"How are you finding it here?" Sirius asked as the boy walked further in.

Harry shrugged. "Dusty and old, but I suppose it's alright." He joked, a smile playing at his lips.

Padfoot laughed and patted the boys back. "Your certainly have your mothers sass."

The boy grinned and looked to a painting that sat neatly above a small writing desk, it was of a certain recognisable woman, sitting in the library of Grimmauld, her lavender dress fanned out around her from her seat on the floor, her hair was messily bundled up spilling out various curls. The woman's green eyes stared down at a book that rested on her lap, her fingers softly flicking through the pages, oblivious to the boy staring at her. It was of course, Adelaide... The only painting in the house that didn't seem to have any ware or fade, in fact it was rather new.

"Ah, don't tell her I have that." Sirius quickly said looking to the painting, a familiar sparkle in his eye. "She hated the thought of having a painting of herself."

Harry nodded. "I wont, where is she anyway?" He asked, looking to his godfather who now sat comfortably in his usual chair.

"Out with Remus and Molly, gathering supplies and food." Sirius replied watching as Harry walked over and took a seat beside him.

The boy looked to the painting one last time before turning his attention to his godfather. "I'm happy you have someone to look after you, old man." He joked.

Sirius narrowed his eyes before chuckling. "Thirties is hardly old Harry, you'll be this age one day."

The boy shuddered. "I dread to think of it." He retorted.

Padfoot laughed, a laugh that everyone had come used to hearing after Harry arrived, he was so much more jollier now, much more full of life, it was clear that Harry's stay had brought out the best in him.

"Do you like Adelaide?" The man suddenly asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure, she's nice." He smiled.

Sirius relaxed a little more. "Good." He smiled. "I'm glad your both getting along."

"Your worried." Harry quickly said, noting the look on his godfathers face.

The animagus looked to his godson, then slowly nodded. "Harry." He sat forward a little. "Do you still want to live with me and Adelaide?"

"Of course I do!" Harry smiled.

Sirius sigh in relief and sat back. "Wonderful, I was worried that you didn't want to anymore."

The boy snorted slightly. "Don't be silly." He mumbled "Why would you even think that?"

"I'm not really the best role model Harry, I hope you know that."

Harry shrugged. "The Dursley's aren't good role models, yet I haven't turned out like them." He explained "Sirius, your the only family I have left, I don't care what role model you are, I'm not going back on this, I want to live here."

Sirius smiled and leaned forward, resting his palm on the boys shoulder, squeezing slightly, he sat back and placed one leg over the other. "Thank you Harry."

The boy smiled and sat back. "Besides, I was promised a travel around the world."

The ex convict nodded. "Ah yes, well you'll be glad to know that, that is still on, as promised." He smiled.

Harry grinned and looked back to the painting, tapping his fingers on the chair slightly as he thought about the adventure he would soon go on, no more worrying about the Dursleys, no more abuse and no more sadness, he would finally be with Sirius in a home he felt comfortable in. Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace while he could, no doubt Hermione would soon be pestering him about homework, she had done a lot to make sure that he and Sirius had time together before he left but as the time for him to leave was growing closer he knew that she would be making sure all of his assignments were done.

She was a good friend.

"Are you excited for your new term?" Sirius asked, catching Harry's attention.

The boy nodded. "Yea, I mean, I'm not excited to see Snape but I suppose all good things have a catch." He shrugged.

Chucking, the animagus shook his head. "You have nothing to worry about with him."

"I don't know, the impression he made on me is that he is a death eater."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Harry looked to his godfather rather surprised. "Do you really think he could be?" He asked.

Sirius went to answer but seeing the worry in his godsons eyes made him re-think what he was going to say "I..doubt it but that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your wits about you."

"I still don't understand why he has to be an ass." Harry muttered.

"Things..Change people..."

The two went silent for a moment, the animagus stared off, thinking back to his childhood and the way he behaved, it was wrong, he knew that but he couldn't change what he did, he was an ass and he would be lying if he said that he had changed. James grew out of his behaviour, he became a sensible man and Sirius became a rebel, before Azkahban he was different, he would travel a lot on his bike, journey around but he would also drink a lot, find himself sleeping in others beds, spending the night with people he picked up at a bar.

James settled and he roamed.

The drinking stopped and sleeping around became tiresome, all he longed for was to be free, he planned to travel the world, find who he is but that was taken from him, as was his friend...

Sirius looked down to the wooden floor then slowly moved his eyes up to the painting of Adelaide, what she saw in him he would never know, in this trying time he never even considered finding love. Yet, here it was, staring him straight in the face. The past was gone and the future was here, he had responsibility, he was going to protect Harry as James and Lilly would have wanted, he may not be the best role model but he was all Harry had left, he would do his best to help the boy.

"I should go get my homework done." Harry reluctantly spoke, not willing to leave his godfather.

Sirius nodded. "We have a few days together yet, dont sound so blue." He smiled.

The boy nodded and jumped up from his seat. "See you in a bit." He waved before leaving the room.

The animagus watched him leave with a smile and stood up himself, not too soon after, he wandered to the door and walked out making sure to close up the room behind him, as he turned to go downstairs, the sound of the front door swinging open and bustle of people with hushed voices soon filled his ears. The animagus grinned as he heard Adelaide's voice cutting through the others, he quickly dashed down the stairs to the hall where he met eyes with his lover, a smile spreading on his lips as he finally saw her, they had been gone since the early hours of this morning, so quite a few hours had passed, not to mention waking up to an empty bed.

"Hello love!" Adelaide beamed, following Remus and Molly to the kitchen so she could place down her heavy baskets.

Sirius followed. "Hello, my love." He grinned, catching up to her.

The woman raised a brow and placed down her basket, looking over the animagus. "Your in an oddly ecstatic mood." She smirked.

"That's because your home." He replied wrapping his arm around her waist. "And I had a wonderful conversation with Harry."

Adelaide began to rummage through the basket. "Oh? What happened?" She asked.

The animagus ran his eyes over the various groceries. "He cant wait to go on holiday with us and move in."

"Hmm, well the quicker he is away from the Dursleys the better, If I had a say in things he would have moved in already." She muttered. "But im glad he is excited."

Sirius rest his chin on her shoulder, his brow raising as she slipped some packages out from the basket and hid them underneath a few loose vegetables and fruits, he tried to peer through the thin brown packaging but to no avail, he jabbed his finger toward the wrapped items.

"What are those?" He asked.

A smile twitched at the woman's lips. "I brought a gift for Harry before he leaves for Hogwarts, oh and the other one is a surprise for you later." She replied lowly before pecking his cheek.

"What are you up to?" Sirius growled lowly with a slight smirk as she sauntered over to the cupboards.

Adelaide gave him a slight wink, her arms where full of various spices and boxed foods, she quickly put them away and walked back over to the man, slipping her arms over his shoulders, her lips coming to meet his for a moment before quickly pulling away, he slipped his arms around her waist.

"How is Harry?" She asked softly.

"Sad he's going to school but otherwise excited to be here." He replied. "What did you get him?" He asked.

Adelaide lifted the bigger package from under it's hiding spot and placed it beside him. "A kit for broom care and a book on quidditch tactics, it may not be perfect but I thought he might like it." She smiled.

Sirius looked to the package and grinned slightly. "I'm sure he will love it."

The two shared a quick kiss then pulled away, making their way through the groceries on the table, making sure everything was tidy before Molly came in to start making dinner with Adelaide, it was almost routeen now, since everyone had arrived at Grimmauld there had been barely any time to Adelaide and Sirius to share. They where either to exhausted or to busy, with the Orders meetings or keeping track of the home and spending time with guests.

Not that Sirius was complaining.

The home was a bustle now, filled with laughter and noise, it was the best thing to happen to this home and soon enough with the Hogwarts term starting the noise would die down, that was something that Sirius was dreading. The silence of the home once again, the isolation he would feel would come creeping back in and he was far from excited...But he knew it would come to an end soon enough.

At least he and Adelaide would get some time together...

"So are you going to spoil this surprise for later then?" Sirius asked looking to Adelaide, who began to put some vegetable's into a basket.

The woman smirked a little. "Well, you can peak if you want." She shrugged. "I'm not going to stop you..."

Sirius walked over to the package and gently unwrapped it, his eyes coming over a rather skimpy looking nightgown, he shot a glance over to his lover and raised a brow a smirk forming on his lips as she glanced over, a blush on her cheeks.

"Why Ms Pip, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked.

Adelaide smiled and walked over to him, taking the package from his hands she pecked his cheek. "Maybe, I guess you will just have to find out.." She hummed before drifting from the room to place away the package.

Sirius stared after her, a smirk on his lips as he heard her giggle echo from the hallway, it was times like this he wished that the home was a little less busy...


	57. Chapter 57

_Screams..._

 _Sirius looked around, it was dark and he could barely see where he was but he knew just by the feel of the area that it could be no good, the familiar scent of blood and damp filled his nose, sending a sinking feeling in his chest, he wanted to discover more but the screams that echoed around him forced him to slowly stand, sending a shooting pain through his legs. The man cried out but is voice was empty, with nothing but silence leaving his lips as he fell against what only could be determined as a wall, looking down Sirius tried to find the cause of the pain but could barely see through the legs of his untouched trousers, he winced and looked to the wall beside him, it was cold and slimy from the damp and mould that grew over the cobblestone._

 _Another scream echoed through the area and Sirius felt a pull, a force yanking him toward that noise, he followed the noise, his footsteps rebounding off the walls, more and more of the area was soon seen as various torches all lit up around him, revealing rows and rows of cells, some closed and dark, like nothing but an empty abyss lie inside, other cells were empty and open. Sirius clenched his teeth as the pain tingled in his legs, warning him to stop walking, he continued however, determined to find who was screaming and see if he could help, whoever it was must have been in serious trouble..._

 _Sirius paused by a lit torch, the hall he walked down went silent, the air became heavy and soon enough the animagus was left in silence, he couldn't figure out where the noise was or where he was for that matter, he was confused and in pain, wondering what was happening, where he was and why he needed to find that scream, what part of him possessed the need to follow that most horrifying noise._

 _"Crucio!"_

 _The voice was close to him and it was followed by another gut wrenching scream, immediately Sirius pushed himself from the wall and limped toward the noise, finding himself stopping by the only lit cell, he pushed himself against the wall, just by the open cell door and slowly leaned to peak in. Within the dimly lit room, he could see a tall dark hooded figure, standing over a woman who twisted painfully on the ground, her face hidden behind the dark figures robes. The animagus narrowed his eyes, further observing the room, trying to think of what he could do to help, his eyes ran over the figure, landing on a hand that poked from the black robes, a wand could be seen pointing directly to the woman, he wondered if he could tackle the person..._

 _The woman on the ground was pale, her porcelain skin laced with sweat and cuts that decorated her body, her emerald dress was torn and burned in various places, dirt marking different ares, the figure moved aside slightly, further revealing the woman on the floor. The second her green eyes moved to Sirius his chest sank..._

 _Adelaide..._

 _"Where is it?!" The figure barked, pointing the wand to the woman's face._

 _Adelaide went limp as the figure stopped the curse, she looked to the figure, her eyes tired but determined."Kiss my ass." She gasped._

 _The figure shifted at her reply, almost taken aback. "Crucio." They growled, sending another blood curdling scream through Sirius's ears._

 _The animagus let out a yell, his yell once again coming out mute, he desperately scrambled to her, falling to the ground as his legs gave way with another harsh wave of pain, the man crawled to her, covering her body with his in a desperate attempt to stop the pain she was going through. But he felt nothing. Turning, he looked to the figure only to find them completely missing from the cell, he looked back down to Adelaide who now lay completely still, her eyes slowly moved to look at him, slowly growing duller by the second._

 _Sirius quickly gathered her into his arms, his mouth calling her name, trying to get her attention, trying to keep her awake for just that little bit longer, she couldn't hear him though, she just stared lifelessly, her body going limp as her final and ultimate breath left her lips. The animagus pulled her close, trying to shake her to life again, is chest tightening as reality set in and the realisation soon became unbearable, he looked down to her once vibrant and warm green eyes, only to see dull orbs staring back. He let out a sob..._

 _This time his voice came back, his loud yell echoing around him as he clutched his love to him, fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, his chest bubbling with loud sobs, the world around him grew darker and darker, over taking the stone walls and the cell around him. It began to creep up his lovers legs, taking her into the darkness until she was completely gone from his arms and all that was left was him..._

 _Alone in the darkness, with his cries echoing he tried to call her name but once again nothing left his lips, he only stared at the black floor, his throat aching and his legs tingling with pain, he slowly shifted to curl up, feeling weak and clueless..._

 _All that was left was him and the darkness..._

* * *

Sirius shot up gasping for breath, sweat stuck to his body as he ripped the covers from his rather naked limbs, he looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was, he felt no pain, he looked beside him to see the bed empty, the covers pulled back. The animagus's brows knotted and the sinking feeling in his chest returned, where was she?! He grabbed his trousers from the floor and pulled them on then grabbed his shirt, hooking it over himself as he slowly climbed from the bed, wobbling slightly.

Stumbling over to the open door, the man looked around in the candle light, every door was closed, full of sleeping inhabitants, he let out a breath, trying to control his panic before it got the best of him, he made his way to the stairway that was lit up, suggesting that she had gone downstairs. Sirius slowly made his way down, his eyes coming over the open door that led to the kitchen, he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he heard her soft voice, muttering to someone incoherently, the relief was soon replaced with worry as he heard a sob echo through the kitchen, a sob that didn't belong to her.

The animagus walked over once he reached the ground, he felt cold and hot at the same time, the sweat on his body refused to leave and the urge to throw up grew stronger but he wanted to make sure that whatever he just dreamed was not real. He needed to see her.

Approaching the kitchen, the man looked toward the two figures that sat at the table, one was hunched over a cup of tea, tears rolling down their cheeks and messy black hair sticking to his head. It was Harry. Sirius then looked to Adelaide who sat beside him, a hand placed on the boys back as she spoke to him softly, her eyes rich with concern as she tried to calm the boy down from his emotional state. The two looked up to him and within seconds Adelaide was by his side, ushering him to a seat, muttering something about nightmares being a bloody nuisance, she walked over to the still steaming kettle and prepared him some tea, placing it into his hands once she had finished.

"What am I going to do with you both." She breathed, taking a seat opposite the two.

Sirius weakly smiled, relieved to hear her voice again. "I guess nightmares run in the family." He joked, rubbing his godsons back softly.

Harry shifted closer to his godfather, sipping his tea then wiping his eyes, he sniffed and cleared his throat. "What happened in yours?" He asked his voice slight hoarse.

The animagus paused, he didn't really want to say but then again, speaking about it would help. "Adelaide was being tortured." He looked over to her, seeing a hint of alert in her otherwise concerned eyes.

"By who?" Harry asked, slightly worried that it could be Voldemort.

Sirius shrugged. "I couldn't see...They left when she.." He cut himself off as he felt her warm hand go over his.

"I think we should stop it there." She mumbled softly. "I'm here and in perfect condition." She smiled a little.

The ex convict nodded. "What about you?" He asked Harry.

"It was..You-Know-Who again." The boy began, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "He was torturing me this time and...I swear the pain felt so real..."

Sirius nodded and rubbed his back once again. "I promise you, it was not real, your safe here." He smiled a little.

Adelaide rubbed the animagus's knuckle softly and looked to Harry. "How are you feeling now dear?" She asked.

"Better." Harry mumbled smiling thankfully to the woman. "Thanks for the tea..."

The woman waved her free hand dismissively. "No thanks needed!" She grinned softly.

Sirius took a sip of his own tea and looked to the two with a small smile. "I guess this means we will all be sleeping in tomorrow." He joked.

The two both let out a small laugh and Adelaide squeezed his hand. "I hope you both will be sleeping in, you need the rest."

"I will be." Harry mumbled finishing off his tea "That's for certain."

Adelaide chuckled at the boys reply then looked to Sirius who stared deeply into his tea, his brow furrowed as he stared into the brown liquid, he was in deep thought, about the nightmare no less, the woman frowned softly at the look in his eyes, whatever had happened, must have affected him, she knew that nightmares had that affect on him most nights.

Harry got up, sensing that the two needed to talk. "I'm going to head up.." He mumbled to Adelaide then looking to Sirius "Night."

Sirius looked up with a warm smile. "Night Harry, sleep well."

The boy nodded and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs to go back to sleep, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen, the two stayed silent, waiting for the creak of the bedroom door to close and the click of the lock before they spoke.

"You died, you where getting tortured." The animagus finally spoke, looking to his lover.

Adelaide got up from her seat and walked around the table to sit next to him, she pulled him into a hug once she had seated herself, resting her chin on his head softly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, needing to feel her, needing to hear her heartbeat, anything to get the memories from his head. Sirius buried his nose into her neck, softly breathing in her lavender scent, he clenched his eyes shut, listening to her heart softly beat in her chest, telling him that she was alive, that this was real and he was awake, the nightmare was over and that's all it was, a nightmare.

"I'm here love." She whispered softly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Sirius clenched her dressing gown tightly, her material bunching into his fist as she held him tighter, kissing his head softly, she rubbed his back gently, feeling him relax under her soft touch, he shuddered and sat up a little, pulling away from her embrace he slipped his hands to her cheeks and stared softly into her eyes. Green warm orbs stared back, the same green he had longed to see, the green that was taken from him in that nightmare, he let out a small happy sigh and moved closer, pressing his lips to hers greedily, she kissed back, her hands continuously massaging soft circles on her back.

The animagus pulled away and pecked her lips one last time before letting her go. "Sorry, I just needed to make sure this was real." He muttered.

Adelaide laughed softly. "Well it's real my love." She pressed her palm to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Good." Sirius muttered getting up from his seat and holding out his hand to her. "Now I wish to sleep, will you accompany me?"

Slipping her hand into his Adelaide smiled widely. "I'd be more than happy to."


	58. Chapter 58

"Well, are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Adelaide asked, as she helped Harry pack for the new term.

The two stood within Harry's temporary room, packing up his belongings ready for his departure to Hogwarts, since everyone else was occupied with their own packing Adelaide decided to take it upon herself to help the boy and hopefully get to know him better, or as much as she could. Harry was more than happy to let her help him get ready, after a good shop in Diagon Alley his once shortened possession list, became larger, especially after a few kind donations from the Weasley mother, he found himself actually struggling with packing.

Looking up from his pile of unfolded clothes Harry nodded eagerly. "Oh yea, definitely." He smiled. "Some teachers might be a pain but I wouldn't miss the school for anything."

Adelaide grinned and turned to face the possessions that were neatly placed along the drawers. "It is a very breathtaking place."

Harry began to fold some of his clothes and place them in his already awaiting empty trunk, ready for his departure, he looked over to Adelaide who carefully picked up the photograph of his mother and father, a small smile on her lips as she watched the two dance happily. Walking over she placed the picture ever to softly into the trunk, making sure it was covered to prevent any damage during the travels.

"Did you know them?" The boy asked.

Adelaide looked up to Harry with a raised brow before smiling a little. "Only little." She chuckled. "I used to help Sirius run away to James's but I never met him properly, never got to know him like I did Sirius." She explained. "As for your mother, I didn't know her well but I see so much of her in you."

Harry smiled a little. "Most people say I'm like my dad." He mumbled.

"Well you look like him and you do have his rebellious side..." The woman noted. "But I see more of your mother in you, you have her sass and her compassion." She smiled.

The boy who lived laughed a little and continued packing his clothes. "Thanks."

Adelaide turned to gather the books that where stacked on the dresser. "So, how have you been, since the nightmare?" She asked.

"Okay." Harry replied. "I haven't had any other nightmare since, im just glad its over, for now."

The woman carried over the books after gathering them in her arms and placed them in the trunk. "Good, I am glad you feel better."

The boy smiled. "I am and thanks for staying up with me, it really helped."

"Harry, you really don't need to thank me, if you ever need to talk, i'm here." Adelaide smiled warmly, with a dismissing wave of her hand.

Harry smiled and began to fold some more of his clothes, watching as Adelaide continued to pack some more of his belongings, she finished up and began working on the pile of clothes that was dumped on Harry's bed. The boy watched her quietly for a moment before looking down to the neatly folded school robes before him, he wondered if she knew much about any of the marauders, from what he was told she was not that well acquainted with all of the marauders, only Remus and Sirius seemed to be the ones she really grew close too..

"Is Sirius okay? He didn't really tell me much about what happened last night." Harry mumbled.

Adelaide grabbed the last few clothes on the now shrunken pile. "He is fine dear, just a little shaken, like you were, I think he needed a hug, that's all."

Harry nodded then smirked. "Wimp."

The brunette woman laughed and placed the remainder of the clothes into the trunk, she pulled her wand from a small pouch in her grey dress and flicked it toward the trunk, closing it swiftly, after tucking the wand back she looked around the room with a small smile, she paused for a moment, her eyes lighting up as if she had suddenly remembered something. The woman quickly shuffled over to a package she left on the desk that sat at the back of the room, smiling she gingerly lifted it up, moving over to Harry, her eyes flickering up to him.

"So, as a little goodbye present, me and Sirius decided to get you a small gift before christmas." She explained holding out the package to Harry. "Its not much but we hoped you'd like it."

Harry sat down and looked at the package now in his arms, he tore of the delicate brown paper, his face lighting up as he saw the contents inside, running his fingers over the quidditch book he flicked it open, scanning over the pages of diagrams and tips inside. The boy smiled gratefully and looked up to Adelaide who watched with a hopeful smile, her hands clasped together as she waited for the boys reaction.

"I love it!" Harry beamed. "Thank you."

Adelaide smiled. "Any time dear!" She wandered over to the desk and pulled the chair over. "I'm sorry we haven't had much time to get to know each other."

The boy placed down his gifts on top of the trunk. "There wasn't much time to talk anyway, but it's okay, there's still the christmas holidays."

"That's true." The woman grinned. "But if you do ever need to talk to someone during your term, im here, as is Sirius of course."

"Thank you Adelaide."

The two turned their heads as a small creak from the floorboards echoed from the hall, within the doorway stood Sirius, looking a little tired but happy to see them, he walked in with his hands tucked into his trouser pocket.

"All ready to go?" He asked taking a seat beside Harry who nodded.

Adelaide smiled at the two. "It's only a term! Then he comes back for the Christmas holidays!"

Sirius nodded. "Still, I wish things were different, I wish you could be here longer."

"Me too." Harry muttered. "But if everything goes to plan, I will be living with you guys in no time."

The two adults smiled widely, glancing to each other, it was an exciting thought, to think that after all of this mess was over they would be living together, far away from this city, in a peaceful cottage, somewhere in the country, free from hassle. Sirius would be a free man, they could travel the world, explore what they wanted and finally spend time together in peace...

"As long as we stick through this time, it will happen quicker than we know." Sirius smiled, patting the boy on the back.

Harry grinned. "I hope so."

Adelaide leaned over and placed her hand on Sirius's knee. "For now, lets just look forward to Christmas."

The animagus smiled and placed his hand over hers, rubbing it softly. "Indeed, we should look forward to the time we do have together."

Harry nodded. "Christmas, only a term to go..." He joked.

Sirius chuckled. "It will go quicker than you think, trust me."

* * *

Hours passed, the day turned to the evening and Sirius decided to spend the rest of the time with Harry, reminiscing about the time he had in Hogwarts, sharing memories of Harry's father and the marauders. Adelaide spent her time in the library, cuddled up under a blanket, her hand holding up a book about Transfiguration, her eyes soaking in the text before her, the library was quiet around this time, no one was around since everyone was either packing or enjoying company downstairs.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

The woman glanced up from her book, smiling as Remus entered the room, he looked around the room with a small smile and walked over to her taking a seat beside her, leaning back into the comfy chair, an exhausted sigh leaving his lips as he let his muscles unwind.

"Everyone was beginning to think you had vanished."

Adelaide grinned. "Sorry, I got a little to cozy here..." She mumbled, draping her legs over Remus's.

The wolf shrugged. "I'm not bothered, everyone's busy anyway." He mumbled. "How have you been?"

"Happy." The woman smiled softly, closing her book. "Things with Sirius have never been better and Harry is a gem, he's a wonderful boy."

Remus smiled. "Good, you and Sirius seem to have everything together, I've never seen him so lively."

Adelaide chuckled and placed her book down on the arm of the chair. "How about you? It's been a while since you last visited."

"I've been fine." The wolf smiled. "Although I do wish you would stop sending me those help packages, I feel guilty."

The woman snorted. "Please, its a gift Remus, you deserve it, you work hard and you suffer enough."

Remus didn't say a word, he looked to his friend softly, smirking as she nestled further into her blanket, he chuckled a little and looked back to the painting beside the open door, he knew better than to argue with her, after knowing her for all these years he came to understand that she was incredibly persistent, which could be both good and bad. Adelaide looked over to him, smiling as she saw the small look of defeat on his face, knowing that he would not try to argue with her anymore.

"Remus, you're my friend, my brother even, I would help you through anything, you know that."

"I know..." Remus mumbled, smiling softly to her "Thank you."

Adelaide closed her eyes. "Anytime my friend."

The wolf settled back and closed his own eyes, deciding to enjoy the peace himself too, downstairs was noisy, full of people rushing about to pack for their departure tomorrow and Order members who had decided to stick around after today's meeting. Remus understood why Adelaide decided to hide up here now, it was cool, quiet and rather calming, he wondered why he never hid up here before...

"Well, look at these two pensioners."

Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius strutting in, grinning from ear to ear at the sight before him. "Asleep this early?"

"Pensioners? Look who's talking!" Adelaide croaked from beside Remus who laughed loudly.

Sirius gasped, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt!" He whimpered.

Adelaide smirked and sat up, patting the seat beside her, the animagus took a seat and draped his arm over her shoulder, smiling as she huddled up to him, nuzzling into the crock of his neck, he looked to Remus who yawned, and returned the look tiredly.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't collapsed yet." The wolf mumbled shifting into a more comfortable position.

Sirius shrugged. "What can I say? I've got good stamina."

Adelaide opened her eye lazily. "So you say..."

The animagus only grinned, ready to make one of his well known jokes. "You know I do sweetheart, you've seen it in action."

"Aaand I'm leaving." Remus instantly jumped up. "Gross!" He shuddered.

Sirius laughed and looked down to Adelaide who hid her smirk within the blankets, she opened her eyes fully and looked to Remus softly. "Ignore him."

The wolf shook his head. "I've tried, it doesn't work." He headed to the door. "I'm going to make tea, I'll be back in a moment."

"Two sugars please!" Sirius called as the man vanished.

The animagus smiled to himself and looked down to Adelaide who had already settled into a half sleep, her hand delicately pressed against his chest, her head now resting on his shoulder as she slowly began to doze off. The man smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her close to him, he looked back out to the hall, listening to the muted bustle from downstairs, a sound he had come accustomed to...

"Your going to sneak off to see Harry leave tomorrow, aren't you?" Adelaide asked softly, her voice low.

Sirius knotted his brows and looked down to her. "How did you know?"

The woman looked up to him with heavy eyes. "Sirius we've been together long enough for me to know that there is no chance you would gladly sit here whilst he leaves."

"You know me to well." He mumbled, slipping his free hand into hers, squeezing it softly.

Adelaide smiled a little. "Just...Be careful please." Her tone became more concerned. "Don't do anything foolish, or anything that could get you caught."

"I wont darling." Sirius mumbled. "I promise."

The woman nodded and leaned up, softly pecking his cheek then nestling back down and closing her eyes once more, settling into the warmth and relaxing once more, she felt Sirius's hold tighten and his nose bury itself into her hair, his lips pressing a soft kiss onto her head. The animagus closed his eyes and listened to the muted chatter echoing from the home, he would miss this, he would miss the noise and the liveliness of the home...

At least he would have christmas...He knew he could look forward to that.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey! Just a quick thank you to all of the Reviews and follows! Of course this story will be nearing its end very soon, so I wish to give a huge thank you to those who have come this far and those who have just joined. This did start off as a simple practice project but turned into a bigger story than expected XD.**

 **So thank you all for the support and please enjoy the rest of the story! xxx**

* * *

Grimmauld had become quiet once more, with the Weasley's gone along with Harry and the Order members, the home had fallen once again into the silence it had before, much to Adelaide's dismay, who after saying goodbye to everyone decided to catch up on some potion making. Sitting on the living-room floor, her eyes locked onto the cauldron before her as it bubbled and fizzed with each ingredient added, she pursed her lips slightly, her eyes flickering over to Kreatcher who had shuffled in moments ago.

"I wont hurt you, you know." She mumbled picking up a few bottled herbs from beside her. "I know you've been avoiding me since I moved here."

The house elf looked to her as he began to sweep up some coal that had been scattered from the fire place, he looked back to his task, remaining silent, of course Adelaide knew he was still devoted to the old members of the Black family and her coming into the household was most certainly not welcome. The woman let out a soft breath and picked out a few dry looking plants from the bottle she held, crushing them in her palm he sprinkled them into the cauldron and watched the potion change into an acidic green.

"Mistress Black would not want Kreatcher conversing with the likes of you." The House elf croaked, his back still turned to the woman.

Adelaide looked over the ingredients she had scattered around her. "I understand, however the mistress is no longer here and I highly doubt Sirius would be willing to have a nice conversation with you any time soon..."

Kreatcher paused for a moment and finished off his task. "Kreatcher is not here for conversation, Kreatcher is here to serve the noble house of Black."

"Well...If you ever need anything, you can talk to me." The woman replied, picking up a sparkling blue substance and holding it up against the light. "That's all."

The house elf nodded a little, unsure and cautious of the sudden act of kindness, he eyed the woman for a moment then picked up his dustpan and brush, shuffling out to go back to his other various tasks. Incoherent grumbles left his mouth as he left the room, muttering various words about the home and the Black family, his words soon fading as he vanished completely from Adelaide's vicinity.

Adelaide poured a few drops of the liquid in the potion, causing the cauldron to settle and take on a more appealing mint green colour, the woman suddenly smiled widely as the fizzing and bubbling of the cauldron settled, swiftly the woman grabbed her wand and hovered it over the liquid, making a stirring motion. The liquid soon began to turn with the wand, the mint green soon beginning to sparkle with each turn, she grinned a little and quickly put down her wand, grabbing the line up of empty potion bottles beside her.

The clock chimed as the hour turned and Adelaide winced a little, she didn't know how long it had been since Sirius had snuck off but it felt like an eternity, she turned her attention back to the potion before her and began to fill the empty bottles, humming to herself, he would be fine, she knew he would be careful since he knew the risk he was taking...

She still couldn't help but worry though...

After filling the potion bottles Adelaide leaned back onto her palms, blowing a few loose curls form her face as she did, she enjoyed making potions for the order, it gave her some sort of entertainment...And meaning. Potions had always been her passion, since she was in Hogwarts she had always wanted to go into the potion business but of course her plans changed, she moved to France and changed schools, that didn't stop her from planning to start her company in the new country, Zadius was against the idea thought, so like a fool she gave up the thought.

Adelaide only realised now how foolish she was for giving up that dream, she went to France with the idea of freedom, the idea to do what she wanted but ended up being tethered down..In a miserable marriage, taking care of a child completely alone. The woman closed her eyes tightly to banish the thought, it was over now, she had Sirius, after meeting him her world had shifted completely and for the better...They both wanted freedom and soon enough they would have it.

A half-hour passed and the front door swung open, first a rather pleased looking Padfoot trotted in followed closely by a rather annoyed looking Madeye, the dog trotted over to Adelaide quickly changing back to Sirius, who wrapped his black dressing gown around him, he smiled to her and took a seat just as the other members came into the room, shuffling to the kitchen. The woman smiled warmly and chuckled at the flustered looking group, she looked to Sirius who smiled triumphantly.

"Did you know he was going to sneak out?" Madeye barked looking to Adelaide.

The woman shook her head. "No of course not." She replied calmly. "I have no part in this."

Padfoot grinned and wrapped his arm around her, watching as the Order member grew impatient and let out a hefty sigh, he hobbled away to cool off grumbling loudly to himself about the danger of the mission being ruined or Padfoot being captured. Adelaide looked to Remus who closed the front door and shook his head with a huge smirk and quietly walking into the kitchen with the others, leaving the two alone for a moment before Sirius had to leave for the next meeting, to get scolded at no doubt.

"You got caught."

Sirius nodded a little. "I was in my animagus form, besides, I wanted to see him Adelaide..."

The woman sat up a little more and took his hand. "I know." She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "How did it go?" She asked.

"Well." He nodded. "I gave him an old photo of the order."

"How sweet." She smiled. "I'm glad you both got to say goodbye."

Sirius slipped his arm around her back. "Me too."

Adelaide shuffled closer to him and smiled, pecking his cheek. "I'm guessing you have to go to to the meeting soon..." she mumbled, sliding her hand to his semi exposed chest.

"Sadly." He muttered. "But I'll be free the rest of the day."

"Hmm." Adelaide leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Well i'll be waiting."

Sirius smirked and leaned down, kissing her softly, his hand slipping to her cheek as they both shared a long lingering kiss, the woman moved her hands to his shoulders giggling as he pulled her closer and moved his kiss to her cheek then her jaw and finally her neck. The creaking of the door to the Orders meeting room quickly made the two pull apart and break away from their kiss, slightly breathless they quickly fixed themselves up.

"I should go before they drag me there." The animagus mumbled getting up. "See you in a few hours."

Adelaide gave a small wave. "I'll be waiting." She smirked slowly getting up.

Sirius quickly dashed off to the meeting, grinning as he quickly dissapeared into the meeting room, the door shutting swiftly beside him, leaving Adelaide in silence once more, her eyes looking to the still burning Cauldron before her. Leaning forward she turned off the burner and sigh, looking around the room...Adelaide got up and stretched, it would be quite a while before the meeting would end, maybe four hours or so due to recent events taking place.

Merlin knows what was happening, it had to have been bad though, the sinking feeling in her gut told her that it was not good...The solemn faces she saw when the Order left and the stressed look in Sirius's eyes only confirmed that whatever was happening was not good. The Orders hold had become rather tight with it's members, she realised this after mentioning her plan to spend a few weeks with her friend Mr Heavensbee and his husband, it had been quite a while since they had spoken together and after a few letters the couple invited Adelaide to their new home just outside of London.

This threw Sirius into a slight panic of course, he didn't tell her why he was panicking but he never convinced her out of leaving for the few weeks either, he understood she had her freedom but something was scaring him too...Something he would not tell her or could not tell her...Adelaide was worried, she was worried about something she didn't know about and the feeling of dread in her stomach only heightened that fear.

Adelaide began to clean up her mess, listening to the mumbles in the next room, something about the tone in their voices worried her, the way they all spoke told her that whatever was happening was not good. The woman gathered up all of her potion bottles and carried them over to an empty shelf, she began to arrange them neatly making sure each label was facing her, her eyes suddenly flickered to the meeting room as the booming voice of Kinglsey Shacklebolt shook through door, startled she paused, her eyes wide...

Kingsley had never raised his voice like that before...

The house went silent as did the mutters in the meeting room, the brunette woman turned to gather her cauldron and burner, wanting to leave the area for a while, she wished she was an Auror just so she would know what troubles lay ahead. But she was not strong enough. The training required would take her quite a while, due to her lacking skills within combat magic, her skills in potions however could help her in combat...If she knew how to use the talent.

Adelaide smirked to herself, thinking about combat that could involve potions, the thought of her throwing potion's rather than using a wand was almost a ridiculous but yet conceivable idea, she wondered how the Order would take her idea...

Perhaps she would bring it up one day.

* * *

"Adelaide?" Sirius peaked into his and Adelaide's shared bedroom.

The room was dark, and lit by a single lamp in the corner of the room, he smiled as his eyes ran over a lump on the bed, the lump shifted and soon enough his lovers face poked out from the covers, groggy looking and wary. A small smile graced her lips and her hand poked out from under the cover, motioning for him to come over. The animagus only oblige and strode over, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand.

"How did it go?" The woman croaked. "I heard Kingsley yelling..."

Sirius ran his thumb over her knuckle. "It's a little difficult to tell at the moment but...Things are a little stressful." He admitted.

Adelaide smiled sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked softly.

"At the moment I believe we just need to keep an eye on everything." Sirius explained. "But the moment we need help, you'll be the first asked."

"Good."

The animagus stood up after letting out a small breathy chuckle and walked around to his side of the bed, letting the dressing gown he had kept on slip to the floor, leaving him almost if not completely naked. Adelaide raised a brow and watched him flop down onto the bed, groaning into the mattress, as he allowed himself to sink into the soft covers, the woman laughed at this and sat up leaning over to gently thread her fingers through his hair.

"Rough day?" She asked.

Sirius nodded. "Dinner will be served soon but I don't want to go." He whined.

Adelaide chuckled. "Well why dont you stay here with me for a while? Then we can go down when its a little more quiet."

"Hmm, tempting." The animagus got up and pulled himself to her, he laid his head on his pillow and turned to face her. "I think I might just do that..."

The woman draped the covers over his waist and slipped her hands to his chest, her fingers lightly running over the various tattoo's that decorated his body, she smiled a little and moved her head closer to his, closing her eyes as his arm draped over her waist. Sirius felt himself slowly relax under her touch, her fingers still gently running over his chest, massaging any tense area's she could feel under her touch.

"I'll miss you, when I visit Heavensbee that is." Adelaide muttered, opening her eyes briefly to look at him.

Sirius tensed slightly, he didn't want her to go, not in a time like this but he couldn't keep her here either, he had already asked so much of her and keeping her here would only make her feel imprisoned, something he did not want her to feel, he didn't want her to feel the same way he did...

"I'll miss you too love."

Adelaide smiled and pecked his lips. "It's only a few weeks, think you can handle yourself?" She asked softly.

Padfoot laughed quietly. "I think I'll be fine love."

"You better be..."

Sirius laughed.


	60. Chapter 60

"We should get up..."

"No.."

"I have to leave soon."

"I don't care."

Adelaide smiled at her lovers stubbornness and pulled the covers closer over her, her soft green eyes looking to the man who was curled up beside her, the covers falling over his hip, his hand linked with hers tightly, his thumb rubbing her knuckle in small repetitive circles. The clock within their room ticked quietly, the golden hands slowly moving as each minuet passed, it was almost time for Adelaide to leave Grimmauld and spend time with her friend Mr Havensbee, it had been so long since she last saw him, it was high time she caught up with him and spent some time with her friends outside of Grimmauld, a few weeks to be precise.

Sirius sigh, the clock chiming as the hand hit dead on twelve, he was reluctant to let her leave at this point but he knew, they needed space from each other from time to time and although he may be a convict, his lover was not, she deserved to get out and relax with others or a while, rather than fuss over the order or him when he gets stressed. Taking care of him was enough of a challenge. The animagus looked down to Adelaide who had closed her eyes for the moment, her brows furrowed at the clock chime, they both had to get up sooner or later and time would only go faster if they wished for it to slow.

Not only was Adelaide leaving today but the Order where coming for a scheduled meeting, meaning Sirius would be busy for the rest of the day, so saying goodbye had to be done within the space of this morning, before the order push him into another long and tortuous meeting. Sirius chuckled a little, it was silly, she was departing for only a few weeks but it seemed like she was leaving for longer the way they treated it was like she wasn't coming back at all...

Adelaide opened her eyes and raised a brow at his chuckle."What?" She asked.

"Well we are making it seem like your leaving forever." Sirius mused. "But it's only for a week."

The woman sat up, holding the covers to her naked chest. "I know, I suppose we've been so tightly knit together, we haven't been separated for a while."

"Hmm.."

Sirius watched as Adelaide slipped out of the bed and wandered over to their shared wardrobe, dissapearing inside, he smiled and shook his head, she charmed at wardrobe as a way of changing if there where any surprise visitors, the last time they had surprise visitors, she was almost caught completely naked thanks to the order visiting during one of their little 'romantic' moments. Moody thought Sirius had overslept and almost burst in on them, lucky Molly was there to stop him before anything embarrassing happened. The wardrobe was a nice new addition to the room though, it was rather roomy in there, as they had discovered.

The animagus settled back into bed, tucking his arms behind his head as he listened to the rustle from inside the wardrobe, he smirked and thought back to the times when they where first testing the charmed wardrobe, the amount of times either one got locked inside, it was astounding how dysfunctional a magical wardrobe could be. Adelaide believed she used the spell that was given by the wardrobe company wrong, she was never really that good with magic, spell casting that was, ever since their school years Sirius knew that it wasn't really a passion of hers and as much as she tried, charms and spell casting never really clicked with her as much as potions did.

"I was thinking of doing a big Christmas shop whilst I was in London." Adelaide called.

The animagus smiled. "Oh really? And what gifts where you planning to get?" He asked.

The woman stepped out, dressed in a simple red dress that flowed just to her ankles, the colour was different from her usual ones, with a V shape that showed off just a little cleavage, tugging down the sleeves she wandered to the vanity table and took a seat, brushing through her messy hair, her eyes glancing over to him softly, a smile on her lips as she saw the slightly gobsmacked look on his face.

"Well the gifts would be mostly, for the Order, Weasley's and Harry, it would be nice to have a big pile of presents under the tree, for everyone, I want it to be a christmas to remember." The woman beamed.

Sirius sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers over him. "What were you going to get Remus?"

Adelaide began to pin up her hair. "Something nice, I was thinking of a wooden carved stag charm, it will be on a necklace or a bracelet, I haven't quite decided."

"A stag? just like James patronus..." He smiled a little and stood up, pulling on his underware, he walked over to her. "No chocolate?"

"Actually I found that he only carries that in case of dementor attacks." She chuckled. "I'm his best friend and I didn't even know he wasn't that much of a fan of chocolate."

Sirius knelt down beside her. "So a stag charm for him, what about me?" He asked.

"Well...I didn't really want to say, I was hoping to keep it a surprise." Adelaide mumbled looking down to him.

The animagus smiled softly and rook her hand, kissing her knuckle. "Good because I'm keeping your present a surprise too."

Adelaide grinned. "Well, we shall both have to wait until Christmas then." She brushed then got up from her seat.

Wandering over to her bedside she grabbed her wand and flicked it toward the wardrobe, sending a charmed suitcase flying out and to the bed, she tucked the wand into her pocket and walked back over to Sirius who now stood, watching her with a somewhat forlorn expression. The woman pressed a kiss to his cheek and slipped on her shoes that she had by the vanity, then walked over to her case, she opened it up and checked that everything was still there, making sure that she had all of her necessities for both the stay and the trip.

Sirius walked into the wardrobe to change, pulling on his usual smart attire, he stepped out and walked over to Adelaide once she had finished checking her case, his arms snaking around her waist, she leaned back into him after closing her case and smiled as his lips moved down to her neck, kissing the marks he had left from earlier. Adelaide closed her eyes and slipped her hands over his, enjoying the feeling whilst it lasted, a week without these sweet moments seemed like such a tortuous time but she knew it would end quicker than she could even perceive it.

"Sirius..." She felt him move from her neck.

The animagus spun her around so she faced him. "Hmm?"

"I should go."

Sirius sigh and nodded, letting her go, she turned and grabbed her case, then headed out of the room with Sirius in tow, they both made their way down the stairs, heading down to the hall. Adelaide moved off the last step and headed down the hall, grabbing her coat from the stand on the way, she wandered over to the front door and placed down the case then slipped on her coat, looking back to Sirius who waited patiently to say goodbye.

"So, One week." Adelaide smiled. "Can you keep your self alive for that long?"

The animagus moved forward. "I dont know." He slipped his arms around her waist. "I was thinking of investing in another bike."

"Hmm." The woman leaned up and slipped her hand to his cheek. "I'd actually like to see that."

Sirius chuckled and leaned down pressing his lips to hers softly, the kiss quickly deepening as they melted into the embrace, his arms holding her tightly against him as they shared a goodbye kiss, he pulled away after a moment and kissed her cheek gently, earning a soft smile in return.

"Don't get to stressed." Adelaide smiled heading to the door.

The animagus grinned. "I wont."

With that, the door opened and Adelaide was gone, leaving the home, the animagus sigh as he closed the door behind her and headed to the living room, a week in a silent house...Maybe while Adelaide was spending time with her friends, he could spend time with Remus, it's been a while since they have spent time together. Sirius took a seat on the sofa and leaned back checking the clock, the order would be here very soon.

Sirius slouched back and draped one leg over the other, he smiled a little, knowing Adelaide she would bring back a lot of christmas gifts, he knew for a while know how desperate she was to make this christmas a great one. After the confirmation that Harry would be coming over for the christmas holidays, the holiday suddenly became almost the only thing on Adelaide's mind, she was desperate to make this Christmas a great one for everyone, planning everything from decorations to dinner, he had never seen her so excited about something so far away before.

The animagus got up and wandered over to the glass cabinet in the corner of the room, she had a reason to be excited, as did he, he pulled the case open gently and reached in, his hand wrapping around a small wooden box, he pulled it out and looked over the small lavender plant carvings, his thumb running over them gently. A small smile planted itself on his lips, he had never thought about getting a gift like this for any of his partners...

Adelaide was special.

More special than he could describe, they had been through a lot and now that things where escalating with the death eaters, he was worried about them, worried about their connection and their peace. So he brought her this gift. It wasn't much but it was special, something that only he and Remus knew of. Sirius smiled a little and placed the box back into it's hiding place, it took a lot for him to decide what to get and after countless hours debating with Remus he knew exactly what to get.

"Padfoot!"

The animagus closed the case and headed out of the room as the sound of the front door shutting and his name called alerted him, he smiled as Remus walked in with the other Order members, he embraced his friend then led him to the living-room. The other members all filed into the meeting room with Moody waiting by the living room door for the two to join in the meeting, his eye darted around the room scanning every corner and every inch, he finally looked to Sirius.

"I take it Adelaide is gone." He spoke.

Sirius nodded. "She left a few moments ago."

"Well, looks like Kinglsey owes me two Galleons." Remus suddenly grinned.

The animagus raised brow. "You placed bets?"

Moody nodded. "Kingsley bet that Adelaide wouldn't leave to see her friends."

Sirius turned to his friend and crossed his arms. "I hope your proud of yourself, placing a bet on a perfectly innocent relationship."

Remus scoffed. "Please." he patted his friends back and smirked. "I have no pride."

The wolf then turned and headed to the meeting room with Moody motioning for Sirius to follow so they could begin the meeting, the animagus chuckled to himself and wandered into the room with the members, his eye catching onto Kinglsey as he slipped some Galleons into Remus's hand. Sirius rolled his eyes and took a seat by his friend, waiting for the wolf to take a seat. The members all chattered among themselves as they took their places, with Molly waving to the animagus happily as she shuffled over.

"How is everything dear?" She asked taking a seat next to Remus's chair.

"Great Molly," Sirius smiled. "It will much better once this meeting is over too."

The mother nodded. "It will be over before you know it." She beamed, reaching over to pat his hand.

Remus took a seat, leaning forward in his chair, his arms resting on the table, the meeting room door shut and Moody banged his stick on the wooden floor silencing the chatter of the room, the members took their seats all looking to the man, he waited for everyone to settle before finally addressing the room. Sirius sat back listening to the meeting as it began, he looked down to his hands, hoping that the next few weeks went by quite fast...


	61. Chapter 61

_-Sirius-_

 _Arthur Weasley has been attacked, he survived thank Merlin and is healing happily in St Mungo's hospital, I can't begin to describe how much this has affected me, how guilty I feel for not being able to help him, for being stuck here in this bloody house. Arthur is an innocent man! He has done no wrong but yet this is not seen within the Dark Lords eyes, he is seen as a pawn, a part of the Order, a gateway for information. It makes me sick and I can't help, I can't do anything but prey that he will make a speedy recovery, that he will be in good health as soon as possible, heavens knows how is family are coping at this moment._

 _This isn't the only bad news._

 _Adelaide has fallen ill, I believe Remus tried to sugar coat this news to stop me from storming out to find her but from what I know, it's nothing more than a bug, probably caught from being amongst crowds of people again. I asked him to keep a close eye on her, after the whole Arthur thing I need to know that everyone is safe, I've been told that she is hiding at her friends for now and she wont be able to come home until her sickness fades, how long that will be I don't know._

 _Remus wont tell me how bad it is, he's avoided the subject completely..._

 _I'm worried about a lot, overly worried at this point, mostly about Harry, Adelaide and Arthur. It feels as if anyone who has been in close relation to the order is in danger, I'm glad that Adelaide is at least safe and recovering, I still can't concentrate properly, sleeping is out of the question and I forget to eat more often than I think. After this downfall of news im plagued with worry, scared that Harry could be next to be hurt, or scared that Adelaide could get worse.._

 _Harry is facing a lot of misfortune at school._

 _Dolores Umbridge has_ _taken over Hogwarts, I've been told that she likes to push herself into almost every class to observe what they do, she's upset most of the teachers, except Snape. Of course. I didn't know what to tell Harry other than to keep going, he comes back for Christmas very soon so at least its a break form that bitch. These few weeks have been terrible for both him and me, I'm exhausted, I can't sleep not without worrying and poor Harry has Umbridge's constant gaze upon him._

 _What do I do!_

 _Drinking helps but sometimes It's not enough, on the_ _bad days I've lashed out, yelled at Remus and sometimes broken a few antiques, I feel like I can't control my emotions anymore, I can't keep calm or think logically without flying into a panic. Remus has tried to calm me down, reassure me that Adelaide will be home soon as will Harry, it helps but sometimes it does not, I need a straight answer, I need to know exactly when, I need to know if Adelaide is okay and If Harry is alright. Remus has avoided telling me about Adelaide's sickness for now which has lead me to assume that she has either told him not to tell me or the sickness is too serious for her to inform me..._

 _The Order is on High alert._

 _Remus will not tell me the truth about Adelaide._

 _Am I to find out myself? I've debated sneaking out so many times, I think Remus has caught onto my plan, he's started staying late, making sure that I try to at least get some sleep as well as attempting to keep me away from the alcohol. I've apologised to him profousley about my lashing out, he was very understanding about it, thankfully._

* * *

 _-Adelaide-_

 _My trip has certainly taken a turn for the worse, due to an overwhelm of sickness, I've been forced to stay in bed for a while._

 _At first I was tempted to go home but I knew that if Sirius caught whatever I had I would never hear the end of it. Thankfully I believe the worst of it is over, im no longer throwing up and I can actually stomach some foods. Remus has said that he can bring me home soon but Sirius is acting manic at the moment, falling into that pit of depression he once had, I wish I could be there to tell him that I am okay but due to the high alert I'm not able to leave straight away._

 _Remus has predicted at least a week, then I can return to Grimmauld, he will escort me home, due to the rising danger we cant take any risks at the moment. Despite this, i am glad that at least I've managed to get my christmas shopping done. No matter what has happened I still want everyone to enjoy their Christmas, this needs to be a memorable one for Harry at least, to help him forget for one moment how grey the world seems, how horrible everything appears to be._

 _That boy has enough on his shoulders._

 _I've been warned about Sirius's behaviour, I somehow knew that he would end up like this again, I had hoped that with me visiting my friend he would enjoy the break, we have been closely tied for a while so I assumed that a break would be healthy, clearly it has had the opposite effect, the news must have set him off, with Arthur then with me, he couldn't have taken it well. Remus told me that he's been lashing out, that his drinking has flared up again, honestly, it sometimes feels like that man needs constant surveillance, if he wants to take care of Harry in the future then he needs to clean up his act._

 _I suppose I should rest, all this worry will not help._

 _This illness is odd and rather worrying, I've been sick almost every day, I cant stomach foods and I find myself more tired than usual, I was meant to go to St Mungo's but haven't had the chance, since I've been bed bound, I shall have to go when I get back to Grimmauld, maybe while im there I will visit Arthur and see how he is, poor man suffered an attack that should have not happened at all. I sent some flowers and a small note to the hospital with Remus but I feel he deserves a visit._

 _I hope Molly and the children are okay._

 _That family are too wonderful to be suffering through something like this.._

* * *

- _Sirius-_

 _Remus has just told me that Adelaide will be returning within a week or so, it's taken some weight from my shoulders, the only problem is that he has also told me she is incredibly mad about what has happened to me, no doubt she will be scolding me the second she steps through that door. I can't help but smile at the thought of that...I miss her voice, her touch. I know its only been a month or two but that doesn't stop me from missing her._

 _Arthur is healing well, so I am told, he wont be home for a while yet but Molly hopes that he will be able to return for christmas, I hope so too, no one wants to spend Christmas in hospital, although thinking about it now, knowing Adelaide she would take Christmas there. If I know my lover, I know that she has the tendency to...Overact, in situations like these. Lets just hope it doesn't get to that though..._

 _I've stopped drinking but I still can't sleep, im too worried about Harry, he is still in danger, I receive a letter every now and then from him but due to Dolores Umbridge's rein he hasn't been able to speak to me as often. I would sneak over there but even I know that was too dangerous, getting caught is the last thing I need right now, especially with Christmas round the corner. Harry's break is so close...If I was caught he would be so distraught._

 _At least he has people to take care of him._

 _I swear as soon as this is over, I will make it my_ _mission to take care of Harry, we will travel the world, see every sight there is too see, move to a place in the country where we can gaze at the stars and maybe start our own little farm. Adelaide would live with us too, I want her too, at this time I couldn't imagine a life without her, just her, Harry and me, all our own small family, it's the life that Harry deserves, the life that he will get as soon as this is over._

 _Lets Just hope it's over soon.._


	62. Chapter 62

Sirius bounced his leg impatiently, today was the day, he was finally going to see her again, although she was going to be arriving a little later than expected Adelaide was still finally coming home. After all the stress, all the breakdowns he had endured, he felt that everything was finally going right for once, he had spent the better part of his morning cleaning up any mess and making sure that his appearance was a little more approachable.

He knew she would tell him off about letting himself go again.

The only problem he needed to tackle now was his drinking, he didn't want for it to get worse but after the news of Arthur and Adelaide he needed a way to calm his worries, the only thing he could turn to was drinking. Not only was he worried about the love of his life but he was worried about Harry too, the death eaters were seemingly roaming the streets and he knew deep down that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as it perceived itself to be, his godson could be in danger.

In truth he just couldn't wait to get his family back together again, he wanted to make sure they were all safe but due to his recent position he couldn't really do anything and it angered him, knowing that he had to sit here and wait for every bloody letter, every shred of hope that his family were okay. The waiting hurt the most, waiting to know if they are okay, worrying about them every minuet of the day. He just wanted this all over.

Harry was stuck in that school with that toad of a woman Umbridge, from what Sirius had heard things were not going too well with her either, she was bossy, power mad and in Sirius's opinion completely and utterly off her rocker. The school was not safe. Harry was not safe and Sirius couldn't do anything to help his godson, all he could do was send encouraging letters and help in any way he could to get the boy through this.

At least Adelaide was returning home today.

He would finally have her in his arms again and enjoy her soothing touch, since hearing of her illness, he thought the worst had happened, many times he had convinced himself that whatever was wrong was serious, to the point where he was convinced the next piece of new would be delivered from St Mungo's hospital. Remus had told him it was just a bug that had been passed around but he knew Adelaide had a habit of keeping secrets, he knew she would have never wanted him to know if it was really bad and that what worried him.

The animagus stood from his seat and began to pace the living-room, she was okay, he was not going to spiral into another episode of stress again, he knew she was returning home and soon enough she would be safe again. As would Harry. Christmas was only around the corner, the one thing he knew he could look forward too, the house would be full again and it would no longer be quiet and desolate.

A christmas with his family.

The creak of the front door echoed through the hall of the house, suddenly alerting the man, quickly he ran out of the room just in time to see Adelaide entering the house with two cases in her hands, Remus followed close behind her checking behind to make sure no muggles could see. Sirius let out a breath of relief the second he saw her, seeing her perfectly well was a big relief, there was no weakness within her body or paleness in her completion. She was glowing, radiating even.

Sirius rushed over to her, without even realising what he was doing and within seconds he had his arms around her waist, lifting her from the floor and spinning her around, her chuckle filled the air and her arms came to wrap around his neck, holding onto him tightly. The animagus put her down just as Remus stepped in and shut the door, the ex convicts grey eyes finally meeting with her soft green orbs, she smiled warmly, moving her hands to his chest.

"Hello Black."

"Delia." Sirius breathed.

Adelaide leaned into him, her lips softly pressing over his, he kissed back almost immediately, the kiss hungry and passionate, like he hadn't seen her in years. The woman smiled. He always was dramatic, she could have been gone for a day or two and got the same reaction from him, she couldn't completely blame him for this reaction either, she had been sick for some time.

Longer than she had anticipated.

The stay with her friend Mr Havensbee was extended and deep down she knew that Sirius would be panicking over the news, believing her to be sick with some life threatening illness, she knew him and she knew he had an ability to overthink certain situations.

Adelaide pulled away as Remus coughed a little awkwardly, she smiled to him and moved away to grab her cases.

"I'll be leaving then." The wolf announced.

Sirius nodded. "Thank you my friend." He went to hug Remus.

Remus hugged back happily. "I'll see you two at the next meeting."

"Until then Lupin." Adelaide grinned watching as he want to the front door.

Once the man had left Sirius quickly took a case from her hand and made his way to the stair case, a smile on his lips, from behind Adelaide couldn't help but grin at his behaviour. It was clear he had a lot to tell her, a lot he wanted to ask or say. Adelaide climbed the stairs with him, breathing in the musky scent of the house, she had missed this place, she missed the odd knick knacks and rooms as well as the occasional creak and groan of the old home.

"How was Mr Havensbee?" Sirius asked as they entered their shared room.

Adelaide placed her case down by their wardrobe. "Wonderful, we went shopping and shared news of what we had been up too." She chuckled before looking to him as he placed her other case next to the other.

"I missed you Delia." He muttered.

The woman slipped her hands softly to his chest. "I know my love." She mumbled softly "I missed you too."

Sirius slipped his hands to her waist. "I was so afraid the worst had happened.."

"I'm fine Sirius." Adelaide reassured him. "It was a small bug, that was all, if anything I was more worried about you and Arthur."

"Arthur is fine, recovering in St Mungo's at the moment."

"Good." The woman looked to him. "And you?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm fine, worried about Harry but fine."

"And your drinking?"

The animagus knotted his brows. "Who told you about that?"

"Remus."

"That bastard."

Adelaide chuckled a little and moved away, slipping her wand from her pocket she flicked it toward her cases, stepping back to let them unpack themselves, she then walked over to the bedroom door and gently shut it. leaving them in the natural light of the charmed ceiling.

"Love i-" Sirius walked over to the bed. "I didn't mean to start again, I just felt so scared that something would happen to you or Harry."

The woman smiled warmly and walked over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "It's alright." She mumbled. "I know you Sirius, I knew something would happen with you."

The animagus smirked and slipped his hands to her hips, pulling her flush against him, his lips coming to meet hers in a passionate embrace, the woman kissed back eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seconds passed before the kiss grew in passion, their romantic embrace becoming a little more steamed up, the two parted a few moments later to take in some air, both blushing a deep red hue.

"Well I've certainly missed that." Adelaide grinned.

Sirius chuckled. "What can I say?" He smirked. "I'm a wonderful kisser."

Adelaide raised a brow then moved away and slipped to the bedroom door she stepped out of the room to head downstairs, looking back she could see the animagus following her happily, his eyes gazing at her warmly and a soft grin on his lips. The two made their way down the stairs to the living room, heading down the old staircase to the empty hall, the house was so much more quieter without the Order or the Weasley's, no wonder Sirius let go a little, this silence and isolation would drive Adelaide mad.

"So, is Harry okay?" The woman asked as they entered the living-room.

Sirius stepped in and flopped back onto the sofa."He's fine." He replied. "It would be better if Umbridge wasn't there."

Adelaide sat beside him and cuddled up against his chest. "Umbridge?" She hummed. "That ghastly woman."

"She's almost completely taken over the school." The man muttered. "Harry's under a lot of pressure."

"Ah." The woman draped her legs over his lap. "Poor boy, are his friends there to help at least?"

Sirius nodded. "They are, thankfully. He has some wonderful friends."

Adelaide smiled and took his hand. "I know, he will be home soon too."

"For Christmas." The animagus grinned. "I cant wait!"

The woman chuckled and shook her head, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the cuddle from her lover, she missed this, she missed him, when she had first become sick she had wanted to go home to Grimmauld just so she could cuddle with Sirius but after the news of Arthur. Remus recommended she stay at Havensbee's. Just to be safe. Adelaide frowned a little, she never thought she could miss someone as much as she missed Sirius...

"So. What did you get me for Christmas?" The animagus suddenly asked.

The woman looked to him. "it's a surprise, you will have to wait until Christmas."

Sirius frowned. "But I want to know!"

"Then I want to know what I got." Adelaide replied raising a brow.

The mans face fell a little. "I can't tell you love, that one is an actual surprise."

"Well then we shall both have to wait until Christmas."

Sirius sigh and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck, kissing down to her shoulder, he felt her shudder against his lips, she parted her lips slightly raising a brow toward his actions, was he really trying to seduce the answer out of her? The woman pulled away, smirking as he looked up to her, his face masking the same look he had whenever they where in a steamy moment, she smirked.

"Seducing the answer out of me will not work." Adelaide muttered.

The man grumbled and moved back, keeping his arms around her anyway. "Well, since I cant find out what I'm getting for Christmas I shall just have to ask what you got everyone else."

"Well I brought Harry something from the both of us." She replied smiling. "It's not the best thing I could think of but I brought him a charmed book, it gives the answer to any question he writes down."

Sirius smirked. "So you've given my godson a way to cheat in class now?"

Adelaide shook her head. "No! Of course not!"

The man chuckled and squeezed her slightly. "He will love it love." He mumbled.

"I got him a few other things too." She mumbled. "I just hope he enjoys this christmas.."

Sirius kissed her jaw. "He will."

Adelaide then sunk into him, smiling, she closed her eyes and felt his hand wrap around hers, squeezing softly, his lips pressing to her temple then her cheek before he rested his chin on her head, she rubbed his knuckle with her thumb, enjoying the security his hold provided. It felt to wonderful to be back in his arms again, to have him holding her once more.

The animagus closed his eyes, listening to the faint ticking of the clock on the wall, if he could he would stay like this with her forever, holding her but he knew sooner or later they would have to move. The man kissed her head, he would have to enjoy this moment while he could, he knew there would be plenty of more moments like this in the future anyway.

The man kissed her head once more.

Grateful that she was finally home.


	63. Chapter 63

"Love, the Order will be here soon.."

Adelaide slowly opened her eyes a little, a soft smile forming on her lips as she saw her lover beside her, his hair a mess and his tired eyes focused on her, how long he had been awake for was a mystery to her but it didn't matter, not when she had the pleasure of waking up beside him. After finally reuniting once again they decided to spend the morning sleeping in at least until the Order came over for their annual meeting. To be fair. The sleep was definitely much needed on Adelaide's part, from her journey to her sleepless nights at Havensbee's and the evening she spent with Sirius last night, she had barely slept.

"Can't we cancel the meeting?" The woman croaked.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not love."

The woman groaned and slowly sat up from her warm mattress, holding the covers over her naked chest, she leaned against the headboard and looked to him, he returned her gaze and smiled softly, moving up to sit beside her. After leaning against the headboard her head immediately came to rest on his shoulder, her body curling against him, he kissed her head and slipped his hand to her back, rubbing it softly.

"It's good to have you back ." He murmured.

Adelaide smiled softly. "It's good to be back." She muttered.

The animagus pressed his lips to her head, his hand moving to her hip. "As much as I love this, we do really need to get ready, I dont want to have another Moody incident."

Chuckling, the woman nodded and moved away, grabbing her dressing gown, she pulled on the robe and headed over to their shared wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day, the woman suddenly paused for a moment as a wave of nausea came over her, her stomach rejecting her movements. Glancing to the clock she noted that it had just turned Twelve, she must be hungry, quickly grabbing a dress she slowly walked over to the bed, the feeling of nausea never leaving, her body suddenly felt cold.

Sirius watched her face go a little pale. "Love, are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yes!" Adelaide nodded. "I'm just hungry." She chuckled.

The man quickly sprung from the best and pulled on his robe. "Then i'll make breakfast, what would you like?"

Adelaide smiled. "Toast." She replied taking a seat on the bed. "I'm sorry love, the virus hasn't completely left my system, I've been feeling odd ever since I came back."

"Don't apologise." He mumbled walking over to her and pressing his hand to her cheek. "If you want to stay in bed that's fine love."

"Oh no, I need to see Molly." Adelaide nodded removing her robe. "She must be terribly stressed."

Sirius nodded, moving away so she could put on her dress, he waited until she was done before extending his hand to her, she carefully took it and slowly arose, the nausea returning quick, her eyes widened and within moments she had sped to the bathroom. The animagus watched in shock, quickly rushing with her to hold back her hair, she knelt by the toilet throwing up whatever food she had, had last night, the sight was almost heart wrenching for the poor ex convict to see...

The man knelt by her side and pulled back her hair, rubbing her back softly. "Love, you need to go back to bed." He murmured.

Adelaide relaxed back after she had done. "No, I cant." She croaked. "I must see Molly."

"No, your sick." Sirius muttered.

The woman sat back, leaning against him, he wrapped his arms around her softly and kissed her head, seeing her sick was the last thing he wanted, it was clear this virus was far from gone, that couldn't be a good sign at all. Sirius took her hand, the urge to take her to St Mungo's was high, maybe he could ask Molly to take her on her way to visit Arthur...The animagus looked down to see her eyes closed, her brows slightly knotted as she rest back against him, her face was paler, like all the healthy peachyness in her face had gone.

She needed to go to St Mungos.

"Love you need to rest." Sirius mumbled into her ear. "Please go to bed."

Adelaide nodded weakly, deciding to give in rather than fight it. "Can you tell Molly that I'm terribly sorry?" She asked.

The animagus kissed her temple and nodded, helping her up from the bathroom floor, as much as he wanted too he knew he was far from strong enough to carry her, the last thing he wanted to do was drop her. Leaning against him, the woman rest her head on his shoulder, feeling waves of nausea overcome her, she followed him to the bedroom and slowly sat down on their bed, smiling as the ex convict began to fuss around her, plumping the pillows, helping her to lay back.

"Right, I need to dress." Sirius mumbled pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Will you be okay?"

Adelaide nodded. "Perfectly fine, I should feel better after a little rest."

The animagus nodded and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up he glanced over to her, he would be panicking by now but she was home, she was safe and he could take care of her here, with Christmas around the corner he hoped she would get better before the holidays...

He could only hope.

* * *

A few hours passed and sure enough the Order arrived, dead on time, they all piled into the meeting room to talk about recent events and what their plan was, dragging Sirius with them, since the attack on Arthur things have been a little more strict. People were put on patrols and some where ordered to make sure the boy who lived was in safe hands. With Umbridge slowly taking over the school however that was proving to be more of an impossible task.

The woman was a power mad witch with a screw loose.

To say the least.

"Molly!" Adelaide stepped into the kitchen of Grimmauld Palace, fully dressed, her hair pinned up and a bright smile on her lips. "How have you been?"

The Weasley mother turned around at the sound of her friends voice. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked raising a brow before smiling warmly to the woman.

"I feel a little better, honestly." Stated Adelaide as she walked over to the table where the woman was standing "I'm more worried about you."

Molly smiled and looked down, leaning against the table, to tell the honest truth she was far from okay, her husband was in hospital, her children where not only complaining about Professor Umbridge but they where beginning to rebel too. No that she would blame them. Through all of this though she put on a brave face, making sure she put everyone else before her, as much as she loved to help people though, it was becoming exhausting.

"I've been better dear." She replied softly.

Adelaide leaned beside her and pressed her palm to her friends back. "How is Arthur?"

"Getting better, he's got the best treatment at that hospital."

"Good."

Molly then looked to her friend. "Sirius told me you had a virus of sorts."

"Ah yes." Adelaide crossed her arms. "I caught it at a friends home, apparently its not quite out of my system."

The Weasley woman nodded and pressed her palm to her friends head. "You do seem to have a fever, maybe they can give you something at St Mungos?" She suggested.

"Sirius did want me to go." The other woman chuckled. "I suppose a trip couldn't hurt, I can pop in and see Arthur while im at it."

"He will like that."

A series of loud chatter suddenly seeped through the walls from beside the kitchen, causing both women to look directly toward the noise, what ever was going on was clearly not receiving a good audience. Adelaide tensed slightly, she could hear Sirius arguing, he didn't at all sound pleased, she slowly took a seat at the table and felt her friend press a hand to her back, rubbing her shoulder softly as the man argued with the Order.

Adelaide looked to her friend. "How bad are things Molly?" She asked softly.

The mother looked toward the room. "Not good but not bad." She replied. "Don't worry about it, things will sort themselves out."

"I hope so Molly." The other woman muttered. "I really hope so."

* * *

Sirius wandered around the house, aimless, like a ghost.

With his arms behind his back he paced around the hall, the clock ticking time away as he awaited for Adelaide to return from St Mungo's, she had left with Molly quite a while ago and after the meeting he was hoping she would have returned. But she hadn't. In fact this lateness was beginning to worry him, was everything okay? Was she okay? Merlin knows what he would do if she was admitted into hospital.

The animagus ran a hand through his hair and headed to the family tree room, the last place he would have like to be right now but he needed a space to clear his head, a clear room, wandering into the room he left the door open so he could hear his lover return should he still be here when she arrives. The man ran his grey eyes over the paintings on the wall, his brows knotting as he saw each burned picture and each picture that had remained, it was a reminder of how destructive his family really was.

His grey eyes darkened as he looked to Bellatrix's picture.

A feeling over came him as he looked over that face, he hated her, deep down he hated looking at her, she was insane and completely out of her mind... To think he was a part of that family haunted him. But of course. He was nothing like them, he refused to be anything like his family, he was free from their blind following of Voldemort, he was free from their heavy chains. If only he was a completely free man.

Sirius's eyes whipped to the door as footsteps where soon heard.

Adelaide opened the door a little more, peaking curiously into the room, when did she get back?

"Everything alright dear?"

The animagus nodded. "Just clearing my mind love." He replied softly.

The woman stepped into the room and closed the door, she walked over to him and slipped her hand into his, her green eyes looking over the wall with the family tree painted on it, she remembered the last time they were here. Barely a couple. Now they where here together, hand in hand, closer than they had ever been before.

"How was the hospital?" Sirius asked.

Adelaide nodded."Perfectly fine, they ran a few tests and gave me some medication to ease the sickness, all is well again." She replied softly.

The ex convict removed his hand from hers, instead slipping his arm around her waist, it was a relief to know that she was at least better, that she had something to ease her sickness, he turned to face her, staring softly at her as she gazed at the wall before them. Adelaide turned into his arms, smiling a little as he tucked some loose hair behind her ear, seeing her now, better and safer took away almost all of the stress that was bearing down on his shoulders.

"Promise me something love."

"Hmm?"

"Never change."

Adelaide chuckled and pecked his lips. "Only if you promise to never change." She mumbled.

Sirius smiled and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head as she nuzzled into his neck her arm slipping over his chest and her other hand going to entwine with his, they began to move in an almost gentle sway, like a dance in the silence they both gently rocked together, enjoying the moment of peace they had together.

The two remain like that for some time, eyes closed, silence overtaking them as they held each other tightly.

"I love you Sirius Black."

The animagus smiled. "I love you too Adelaide Pip."

Pulling away the woman leaned in and kissed him softly, the kiss was long and soft, one of the first gentler kisses they had shared since she had come home, he kissed back, his hand squeezing hers softly as they shared their passionate embrace.

After pulling apart the two made their way out of the room.

The meeting was over and Christmas was on its way.

Now was the time to relax.


	64. Chapter 64

Christmas was now quickly closing in and the holidays were soon to begin, the semester at Hogwarts would be over and Harry as well as the Weasley children and Hermione would be coming to Grimmauld to spend their christmas holidays. In terms of guests, a fair share of them had arrived and taken up the rooms that were all pre-made courtesy of Adelaide, they were all from the order, of course.

The once dusty house was cleaned head to toe and now all that was left to do was to finish hanging the decorations, which thankfully the partner of one Sirius Black was doing now, after putting up a few trees around the house and charming the roofs to snow fake snow over them, Adelaide began to hang the traditional decorations in the rooms that hadn't been done. The living room was one of these rooms, sanding on a ladder that leaned against the empty wall by the fireplace, the woman hummed softly to herself as she pinned up a few decorations.

"Adelaide!" Sirius called from the second floor.

"In the living-room love!" Adelaide called back, carefully pinning the decoration to the wall.

Within moments, the animagus entered the room with such speed anyone would have thought the house as on fire, his eyes looking over the almost fully decorated sitting area and the thing he was going to talk to her about before suddenly went away from his mind. He froze. It was breathtaking, nothing like the old Christmases he had here, every decoration was new and bright, giving a warm look to the room, his eyes looked to the tree that was fully decorated in tinsel and ornaments and small floating lights.

All of which were brand new.

"Love?"

Sirius looked to his partner who stared at him slightly concerned. "Did you buy all of these?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Do you like it?" She asked climbing down the ladder.

"Love I...It's bloody magnificent!" He smiled.

The woman grinned. "I hoped you'd like it."

Sirius walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her, she giggled and pulled away after a few blissful moments, she slipped her hands to his chest and looked around the room admiring her handy work, after somewhat raising a son, she knew how to throw a good Christmas. The woman suddenly felt a stab in her chest. Sending him his christmas present had hurt more than she thought it would, it had been too long since she had heard from the boy...

She had spent one to many nights crying in the library for him, writing letters to anyone who could look for him.

It hurt being so far away form her own son.

Adelaide buried her head into her lovers chest, she wanted her son back, she wanted to know he was okay but it was damn near impossible to find out where Zadius had gone, he had ran away again. The bloody coward.

"Love? Whats wrong?"

The woman looked up to Sirius, his face creased with worry, she shook her head, smiling the best smile she could muster. "Nothing my love."

Suspicious he raised a brow but nodded, understanding that she perhaps didn't wish to talk about it, he kept an arm around her waist as he led her over to the fully decorated christmas tree, his eyes coming over pictures of him and the other marauders, except Peter. Adelaide watched as he moved closer to peer at the pictures, a small smile formed on her lips, it was mean to be a surprise, she had the special decorations made when she visited her friend, a gift just for him, as something to keep for future Christmases.

That wasn't the only thing she had made for him either.

"Look to the top left." The woman whispered into his ear, leaning close to him.

Sirius obliged and looked up, his eyes coming over a picture of Harry and next to it a picture of him with Adelaide, in a close embrace, his chest swelled as he looked over all of the pictures, him, James, Lilly, Remus, Harry...Turning his head to his partner his eyes swelled with tears, his mouth hung open a little, unable to think of what to say to her. How much work she must have put in to get these ornaments...

"How..."

Adelaide pressed her hand to his back "A thank you will do my love." She smiled.

Sirius slipped his hands to her cheeks and kissed her passionately, catching her by surprise, her eyes widened and she stumbled slightly, quickly grabbing the lapels of his jacket to prevent herself from falling onto the hard wooden floor. After kissing back she pulled away and chuckled breathlessly, her cheeks a shade of red as her green eyes met with his grey orbs.

"An odd sort of thank you, but I will take it." She smirked.

The animagus chuckled. "It's probably the best surprise I've ever received." He mumbled.

Adelaide smiled softly. "Well, if this is the reaction I get for a few ornaments then wait until you see your christmas present."

"Oh?"

A million ideas raced through the mans head, some a little too mature than others, he raised a brow toward her and smirked himself, if anything he would out do her in the present department, what he got was not much but it was special to him and hopefully it would be special to her. Despite his thoughts against marriage he still wanted a life with her, he wanted to settle somewhere away from this stuffy city, with Harry and Adelaide by his side. And this gift would hopefully show her that.

His freedom seemed so close yet so far now...

After all this mess he knew it would finally be over, he would be free...

Looking to his partner he smiled warmly, to wake up by her side in a small cottage somewhere in the country, to walk by her side in the evenings as they strolled through the countryside and to journey to different places with her would be a blessing. Sirius took her hand, squeezing it softly. It wouldn't be long before they could finally roam around together, live the life they wanted, as a family.

"What are you thinking?" Adelaide asked, seeing a fond sparkle in his eye.

Sirius removed his hand from hers and looked to the tree, slipping his arm around her waist. "Us and the future." He replied softly.

The woman smiled a little. "And what do these thoughts involve?"

"A cottage, somewhere in the country, with you me and Harry." He smiled looking back to her. "Maybe travel the world at some point too."

"Id like that."

Sirius pulled her closer. "Not long now." He smiled a little. "As soon as this is over, we can finally be free of this...Prison"

The woman beside him rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she thought about the future they would have together, it was a nice motivation to think off, free of this home, free off the stuffy city world and into the calm countryside. Just her Sirius and Harry...

"I Love you." She mumbled softly.

Sirius kissed her head. "I love you too."

The two broke away and Adelaide walked over to the old coffee table, grabbing her wand that she had placed there earlier, despite knowing she had magic on her side to help decorate the home she still opted for a traditional way of decorating, for a few rooms at least. However after carefully placing each decoration and organising the living room and kitchen she found herself getting a little too exhausted. Walking over to the pile of boxes in the corner of the room she aimed her wand toward them, uttering the charm they came with.

Immediately, decorations flew from the box, springing out and around the room before flying out of the door with Adelaide hot on their heels, directing them to their temporary homes for the christmas holidays. A smile formed on her lips as she finished up her decorating, the hall now glittering with festive decorations, lighting up the ominous grey walls. The house looked so much more brighter and welcoming.

"Right well that should be everything!" Adelaide grinned.

Sirius walked out, wrapping his arms from around her behind. "Perfect." He muttered.

The woman smiled. "I was thinking of charming the ceiling." She mused. "Maybe have some snowflakes.."

"Hmm." The animagus moved her hair to one side, pressing his lips to her neck.

Adelaide raised a brow but continued on anyway. "Maybe some mistletoe."

Sirius smirked and pulled her close by her hips, his lips going to the crook between her neck and shoulder, her voice soon fading off from his ears as she continued to list the final touches to add to the already brightly decorated hall.

"Your not listening are you?" The woman smirked.

"I heard mistletoe." The animagus replied.

Adelaide sigh. "Your a difficult man Black."

"And your a beautiful woman Delia."

Sirius moved his lips to her cheek then her jaw and moved away, taking her hand to lead her into the Orders meeting room, she followed happily, a small laugh escaping her lips as he gently tugged her in and quickly shut the door. Adelaide leaned against the large table in the middle of the room, watching as he walked over to her and slipped his hands to her sides, a fond smile gracing his lips and he pecked her nose and pulled her close to him.

"I have something to ask of you." The woman mumbled, slipping her hands to his shoulders.

"Hmm?"

Adelaide looked to him softly. "Can you please try to avoid talking about the order to Harry this christmas?"

The animagus nodded. "I wont say a word." He mumbled.

"Good, I just want him to enjoy the holiday without thinking of the dangers that surround him." The woman smiled a little. "The boy needs to rest."

Sirius smiled and rubbed her hips with his thumbs. "I agree."

Adelaide leaned in and kissed him softly, her hands softly moving to his hair, he kissed back, pulling her flush against him, the kiss was soft and passionate much like the one from the villa when they had first gotten together. If only they could go back there. Just for a week or so, they could go back and enjoy France as a couple, without the problems they encountered last time...Re-live the memories of that little villa...

Perhaps they will.

One day.

Pulling away Sirius kissed her jaw and neck, nuzzling into her, she giggled slightly and massaged his head softly with her fingers, it was the stolen moments like these she lived for. Just the two of them. With the holidays approaching moments like these would be rare but that wasn't a bad thing, not at all, now that Christmas was around the corner Sirius's mood had vastly improved for the better. His godson was visiting, Arthur was well and fine and Adelaide too was now perfectly healthy.

"Alright, is there anything left to do before the guests return?" Sirius asked softly.

Adelaide shook her head. "no I dont think so, just a few last moment decorations." The woman mumbled. "Although I coul-"

The sentence was cut off as the ex convict quickly pressed his lips to hers, after he pulled away he quickly lifted her into his arms, earning a gasp of surprise from his partner, she gripped on tightly and looked to him with eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"Merlin's beard Sirius!" Adelaide quickly exclaimed. "A little warning would be nice!"

Sirius chuckled. "Sorry love." He carried her over to the door. "I think we should go to the library, enjoy the peace for a bit before everyone comes flooding in."

"Think you can carry me up all those stairs tough guy?"

Sirius looked to his lover then to the door. "No." He mumbled before grinning. "But we will try!"

"Sirius Black! Don't you bloody dare!"


	65. Chapter 65

Molly watched form her seat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld as Adelaide rushed around the kitchen, moving from one place to the next quicker than Molly had ever witnessed a person to move, the woman's brows were knotted, her face flustered as she baked her now third batch of christmas cookies, in all the time Molly had known the woman, the Weasley mother had never seen Adelaide so stressed before.

"Adelaide, is everything alright?" The woman asked softly.

The other woman stopped and nodded. "Oh yes! There's just plenty to do!" She chuckled, her face slightly red.

Molly sipped her tea. "The children wont be here for a day or two yet, you don't need to fuss to much over this." She informed the woman. "Are you sick again?"

"Oh no!" Adelaide grabbed a tea towel from the counter. "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health."

The Weasley mother smiled. "Oh yes of course! How did the appointment go?" She asked. "Did the medication work?"

"Well..Yes and no."

Molly raised a brow to the woman, she noticed Adelaide tense a little, her face come over in worry and concern as the appointment came up, it was an expression that she had never seen on Adelaide before. The Weasley mother felt concern soon well in her stomach, it was clear something was very wrong with her, something she was trying to avoid talking about, whatever was wrong she needed to find out fast.

Adelaide opened the oven door and pulled out a trey of freshly baked cookies, the heavenly scent of the warm treats filling the room almost immediately, the woman placed the trey down and shut the oven door. After checking over each cookie she walked over to the table and took a seat, pulling her lukewarm tea into her palms, her hair falling from its neat pin, the stress lines on her face becoming more evident.

"Is everything alright?" Molly asked.

The woman looked to her friend softly. "Not really no."

"Whats wrong?"

Adelaide glanced to the shut kitchen door, her heart pushing against her chest, after a few days of blissful happiness a letter from St Mungos that was delivered to Remus then kindly brought to her, suddenly sent her into a spiral of worry, it was stated that she was not exactly fully clean from this virus, in fact, the news they where trying to deliver took her so by surprise she had to sit alone in the living room for a while to calm down. Thankfully Sirius hadn't noticed a thing.

"Molly, I.." The woman paused, panic rising in her stomach. "Remus delivered a letter from St Mungo's the other day..."

The Weasley mother nodded. "Is everything okay? Are you sick?" Worry filled the mothers voice as she spoke.

"They think I may be pregnant."

Molly stared at her friend, the news settling in her mind, the echo of her words swimming around the room for a few moments, she could see the fear and worry in the woman's eyes, the same two emotions she felt when she found out she was pregnant with Ginny. Understanding soon masked the mothers face and she reached her hand over to her friends, a small sympathetic smile on her lips as she patted her friends hand.

"They want me to go back for a few tests." Adelaide explained. "I just...I dont understand!"

The mother sipped her tea. "Where you and Sirius careful?" She asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Of course!"

The woman's eyes quickly drifted off and her head flopped into her hands, her fingers threading into her hair, she felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of having another child, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible! Sirius and her hand taken each and every precaution necessary, they where careful, yet that seemed ineffective...Adelaide sat back and pinched her nose, maybe it was just a mistake? An error in diagnosis?

"It may be a false alarm dear." Molly smiled a little. "Have you told Sirius?"

Adelaide shook her head. "No of course not!" She almost exclaimed. "He will loose his mind!"

The mother nodded. "Maybe you should inform him." She advised. "Just in case."

"No." The other woman shook her head. "I want to keep it to myself until I can be certain."

Molly sipped her tea and pulled the mug to her chest. "Everything will be alright dear, it will work itself out."

Adelaide stared into her tea softly. "I can't be pregnant." She sigh. "I'm too old to be having children now!"

"Please! Your younger than me!"

Falling into silence, the brown and lavender haired woman sipped her tea, her hands a little shaky as she spiraled into a million thoughts about the situation, so many questions filled her mind, the two most worrying ones being if she was pregnant and how she would tell Sirius...Telling him now would only send him into a fit of worry and panic too, she needed to tell him when she got the confirmation.

How they could take care of a child in this time was beyond her...

With Sirius still a convict, a possible threat of war ahead and not to mention her own isolation in the home...

She would have to move out, so she could go for frequent check ups and work a little more, she would have to visit Sirius when he wasn't busy with the order and not to mention the worry of him clearing his name, what if he never did? His child would have to grow up completely isolated from his father to prevent Sirius getting into trouble. Adelaide felt her heart sink, she couldn't do this, she couldn't possibly have a child at this time...

"Molly...What am I going to do?"

The fiery haired mother gazed at her friend for a moment. "You are going to calm down first of all." She instructed. "Because at this moment it could be a false alarm."

Adelaide nodded "And if its not?"

"You tell Sirius."

The woman bit her lip, the stress of having a child in this time would probably send him spiraling, not to mention the fact he'd didn't really want children either, they had Harry and Thomas, despite how far away Thomas was now, he was still always welcome home. He will always be welcome home. A wave of worry suddenly hit Adelaide, she couldn't properly care for Thomas so what made her think she could take care of another child?

Tears began to spring to the woman's eyes.

She couldn't do this!

Molly saw the water begin to rise in her friends soft green eyes and as if upon instinct she shot up from her seat and shuffled over to the woman, taking a seat beside her she pulled her friend in for a hug, surprises like this would usually be welcome but in a time like this it was not ideal. Not with the danger that lurks outside. Molly remembered when she found out she was pregnant with Ginny, it was certainly a surprise she would never forget.

"Molly I can't do this! I cant do this to Sirius or to the child." Adelaide wept.

The Weasley mother rubbed her back softly. "Sirius will be fine." She mumbled. "Just make sure you talk to him about this..."

Adelaide nodded. "I'm sorry, I just, I didn't think this was possible."

"Sometimes life likes to throw surprises." Molly mused.

The woman wiped away her tears and slipped her hands back around her tea cup, she smiled a little to her friend, thankful that she had someone to confide in for today, she hadn't yet told Remus since she new that he would immediately tell Sirius. He means well. Adelaide sipped her tea, the appointment would be in a few days, at least a day before Harry was due to arrive, so hopefully if everything goes well it will be a false alarm.

Not that having a child was a curse.

Just not at this time.

Sirius and her had discussed the possibility of children in the future, they both settled for just focusing on Harry, they wanted to travel the world once Sirius had cleared his name and do everything he never really had the chance to do. Harry wanted the same thing, no doubt the poor boy wanted a break after all the trouble and he certainly deserved one, he could never seem to catch a break, with everything that's thrown at him.

"I will have to be careful until I know." Adelaide announced. "Then I'll have to figure out a way to tell Sirius."

Molly nodded. "Maybe just telling him bluntly would be the best idea."

The other woman nodded slowly. "Lets just hope he doesn't pass out."

"He wont dear." The mother chuckled. "Well, at first he wont."

Adelaide let out a small laugh, no doubt he would seize up at first, hearing the news that he was going to be a father wouldn't be taken lightly, he was a worrier, he would panic until he had got it out of his system. Then they would discuss what they needed to do, it would be difficult to have a child whilst Sirius was still a convict, if the ministry found out he had a child they would easily bring Adelaide in for questioning and then a whole new situation would unfold.

She could be arrested...

The woman shook her head, overthinking was not going to help this situation, they would need to plan ahead should this not be a false alarm.

Adelaide sipped her tea and glanced upstairs as the footsteps of her lover creaked out from their bedroom, for now she would simply remain calm, it had to be a false alarm, after the precautions they both took it was very much impossible to have a child.

Wasn't It?


	66. Chapter 66

"Harry!"

The boy who lived quickly turned around at the sound of his name being called, just in time to see his godfather step into the living-room of Grimmauld Place, a beaming smile graced his face as he saw the boy, it was now finally the Christmas holidays, the school breaks had begun and at last the house was alive with activity. Sirius couldn't be more thankful for this change within his old childhood home, finally having friends and acquaintances around has improved his mood immensely.

"Sirius!"

Harry quickly rushed over to his godfather throwing his arms around him in a tight embrace, the school term had been horrible, with Umbridge slowly on the rise and things within the school becoming more and more tense it felt like only a matter of time before everything would collapse around him. Now however it was Christmas and he was so bloody thankful to see his godfather again, to spend his holidays in a place he actually wanted to go.

Sirius hugged back tightly, a smile on his lips as he was finally reunited with his godson, now that the holidays were finally here he knew he didn't have to worry about anything but his godson, his partner and Christmas, no order meetings, no looming threats, just a nice relaxing break.

"I've missed you." Harry sigh stepping away.

The animagus patted the boys shoulder. "I've missed you too but your here now."

Harry nodded and looked around at the beautifully decorated home. "This looks nice" He smiled "Did you do all of this?"

"Adelaide did actually." Sirius smiled. "Like it?"

"Its great!" The boy grinned.

Wandering further into the living room, Harry looked around and took a seat, he was grateful to finally have this break and enjoy it with his friends and family, he would have gone insane if he had to stay in that school any longer. Being in this home, gave him a sense of ease and peace, despite its dark past. Not only did he have his godfather by his side but he didn't have to return to that horrible family, the Dursleys.

"Harry!"

The boy who lived looked up to see Adelaide wobble in, a large bowl of punch balanced in her arms, the deep pink liquid sloshing about the large bowl, quickly Sirius rushed to take it from her, carrying it to the table in the middle of the sitting room where cups were already laid out waiting. The woman wiped her hands down her creme apron that lay over a lavender dress and thanked her lover, after a confirming nod she finally smiled warmly to the boy, her face slightly red from carrying the punch bowl.

"How have you been dear?" She asked softly.

Harry smiled "Fine thank you." He nodded "School is a little stressful but im happy it's finally the holidays."

Adelaide smiled a little "Everyone is glad to have you here dear, we have everything prepared for what hopefully will be an amazing Christmas."

The boy nodded and grinned. "I can't wait."

Wandering over Sirius smiled softly to his partner and pecked her cheek, pressing his palm softly to her back. "This Christmas will be wonderful."

"It better be." Adelaide let out an exhausted chuckle. "Well I better go and help Molly cook, I'll leave you both to catch up."

Sirius nodded. "We'll be out in a moment." He mumbled kissing her cheek again then letting the woman go.

With that Adelaide left the room, leaving the two alone to finally catch up. The animagus walked over to his godson and took a seat, leaning back comfortably into the sofa he sigh happily, to finally be able to catch up with his godson was a blessing and the best part was there was no meetings as of yet that wold interrupt them.

"So Umbridge. How is the old toad?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned. "She's certainly up to something." He muttered. "She sniffs about the classrooms, watches everyone like a Hawke..."

"Sounds like her."

"I dont know what she's planning but whatever it is its not good." Harry frowned.

Sirius patted his back. "We will have to see, she can't do too much, don't worry about it for now."

The boy nodded "Let hope this all blows over."

The animagus crossed one leg over the other and looked over to the table full of punch that sat by the christmas tree, it was Adelaide and Molly's idea to throw a small party as the beginning of the Christmas Holidays. The party was not going to be big and there was certainly going to be no alcohol, just a nice small gathering with all the attendants of the house and a nice large dinner later on.

"How are things with the Order?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged a little. "Stressful." He replied truthfully. "But everything will be fine."

The boy nodded and looked down to his hands that where now folded in his lap. "I was scared when I heard what had happened to Arthur."

"But it's thanks to you we managed to save him." Sirius smiled a little. "In truth though, I was scared too."

Harry smiled a little, the news of Arthur's attack had everyone who heard about it a little shaken up, he remembered receiving quite a few letters from his godfather, worrying about his safety and if he as okay in the school. It was clear the news had stressed him out completely. The boy was kind of thankful for his godfathers worrying, at least one of his family members outside of Hogwarts was worried about him.

"I'm glad your safe though." Sirius smiled. "I'm glad everyone is safe."

"Is Arthur okay?" The boy asked.

The animagus nodded. "Getting better, he may be home for christmas." He smiled.

"Good."

A large crash from the kitchen soon interrupted the two, not a second later Molly's voice was heard calling out her mischievous sons names, Fred and George, then moments later the woman came shuffling out, her eyes a flame with rage and her dress covered in what could only be perceived as gravy. Adelaide followed behind, stifling a laugh with her hand, her dress and face was too covered in thick brown gravy.

Harry smiled widely as he watched the two dash from the room to catch the culprits, a small laugh left both his and his godfathers mouth as they saw the disaster the twins had supposedly caused. Sirius grinned softly as he watched the two women dash from the room and turned his attention back to his godson, glad to see the boy smile again, this time off from the school would certainly improve his mood a little more.

"Well Christmas is going to be interesting." Sirius mumbled with an amused smile.

"With Fred and George?" Harry grinned. "Definitely."

Sirius sat back and sigh. "It's good to have you back Harry."

"It's good to be back." The boy smiled. "It's good to see you and Adelaide again."

The ex convict draped his arms over the back of the sofa. "We missed you." He nodded. "But once this mess is over we will all be together again, as a family."

Harry smiled widely. "I can't wait, I can't wait to leave the Dursley's."

Sirius nodded in agreement, he hated that family, for the way they treated Harry, he wanted the boy out of there and after this, he would, he could finally protect Harry, despite his inability to be a good father figure or role model at all, he was sure with Adelaide by his side he would have some help. They would all be a happy family. At last.

"Not long now Harry." The animagus smiled. "I promise."

Harry smiled a little and relaxed back into his seat, thankful that soon enough he would be in a home surrounded by supportive people, friends and family, to think he would enjoy Christmas's like this more excited him. He didn't want to be miserable for the holidays and so far, coming here has filled him with nothing but joy.

* * *

"Alright everyone in together now!" Molly grinned, motioning her hand to the group of people huddled before her.

Sirius shuffled closer to Adelaide and grinned. "This party has been wonderful so far." He murmured.

Adelaide smiled softly. "Well we have Molly to thank for this too."

"I'll thank her once we've taken this picture."

"If we take this picture..."

The man chuckled softly and looked over to Harry. "He looks much more brighter since arriving here." He noted. "We talked for a while, he feels much better now that he's away from the school."

"Good." Adelaide nodded. "He needs a break the poor boy."

Molly looked over the group. "Alright Fred or is that George?"

"I'm Fred mom." One twin sigh.

"Yea and I'm George!" The other argued.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear." She frowned. "Alright could you move slightly to the left?"

Fred moved a little and grinned to his twin, once the group had all been huddled together the woman smiled widely and quickly looked through the leans to take a picture, the group all shifted uncomfortably as they waited to have the third picture of this evening taken.

"Alright on the count of three!" The mother called.

Adelaide took Sirius's hand softly.

"One!"

Sirius smiled softly to her.

"Two!"

A small grin spread across the woman's lips.

"Three!"

Sirius leaned down and kissed her softly, just as the flash from the photograph was taken, the woman kissed back and smiled against his lips as everyone let out a sigh of relief and moved away from their poses. Adelaide pulled away and gazed softly to him, they both turned their attention to the bustle of the room, smiling as the small gathering finally resumed. After the bustle of setting up the party and making sure everything was perfect, both Adelaide and Molly had managed to relax and enjoy the gathering.

"Is Remus coming?" Adelaide asked her partner softly as they walked over to the sofa hand in hand.

Sirius nodded. "A little later, it will be nice to see him again."

"Hmm." The woman took a seat. "He's hasn't been himself, I'm worried about him."

The animagus took a seat next to her and draped his arm behind her. "I'm worried too." He muttered. "But, I'm sure he will be much better when things settle. It's all a little hectic for him at the moment."

Adelaide nodded and rest her head on his shoulder, watching as the children rushed around the house, using their magic to disparate into various rooms, a small smile graced her lips as she watched them enjoy their freedom from the school. Christmas hadn't even begun and yet it felt to festive and exiting, she wondered how many more holidays she would spend in this house, with people she enjoyed spending time with.

The woman turned her head and pressed a kiss to her partners cheek. "Are you feeling better now that Harry is here?" She asked softly.

"Much." Sirius replied. "Now that I know he is out of trouble and safe, I can relax."

Adelaide smiled a little. "Don't forget, he's a clever boy love." She reminded him. "He can take care of himself."

The animagus looked over to his godson who spoke happily to the two mischievous twins, both showing off their recent inventions, although he knew Harry was perfectly capable of taking care of himself he still felt that gnawing worry. How parents did it he would never know. How Adelaide managed to stay so level headed and calm with her son so far away bewildered him, though she was a woman capable of doing that often.

She was full of surprises.

"Yes well, I'm sure I'll get a little better with the whole worrying thing."

Adelaide chuckled a little and gently patted his chest. "It will never get better love, you'll just learn to deal with it."

The ex convict sigh. "Lovely."

"You'll be fine love." The woman spoke. "Every parent goes through it."

Sirius nodded a little. "Well I wouldn't say I'm exactly a parent." He smiled a little. "But thank you."

Adelaide smiled warmly and shifted a little, her mind suddenly drifting to the pressing news she had yet to tell him, she went to have the test done and of course there had been no letters back yet which scared her. Mostly she had managed to tell herself that it was a false alarm, it had to be, they were to careful and aware to slip up like that...

It _had_ to be a false alarm.

Settling back she snuggled up to her partner and watched the gathering commence, despite whatever issues lie beyond this time of merriment she was determined to enjoy this christmas, she had a lot to look forward to for the new year and one of those included the small possibility of Sirius clearing his name and them leaving this stuffy city of a nice peaceful life in the country. Who knows may they will return to France.

Then they could be a proper family and enjoy more times like this.


	67. Chapter 67

Morning rolled over the house of Grimmauld place and finally Christmas day had arrived, it was early hours when the younger residents had begun to stir, the sky was still dark and once awake the children began to run around the house, waking up the other members who all once remain sound asleep in their beds.

The adults of the house all collectively let out a sigh as the children could be heard excitedly talking to each other, tearing through whatever was left in their Christmas stockings, it was only a matter of time before they would interrupt the adults peace and come storming in, excited to see if anything was left under the tree for them. Sirius smiled a little as he listened to the excited mutter of the children above as they all spoke happily about what was to come.

The animagus turned to his partner who slept peacefully beside him, a small smile graced his lips as he looked over her sleeping form, she was lying on her back her lavender and brown hair splayed about the pillow like a mixed halo, her mouth hung open slightly as soft snores left her lips. Waking up beside her could be so rewarding some mornings, other mornings however could be less graceful, depending on the night they had previously.

If it was a particularly passionate night, then Sirius would always be privy to waking up to a messy haired Adelaide, love bites decorating her skin and her eyes a little heavy and dark from the late night. She did not suffer alone however. The animagus would often find himself awakening with scratch marks on his back or a love bite on his neck, thankfully however their throws of passion were not a completely regular occurrence when guests were around, after the few weeks they spent together when first moving here, almost all of their honeymoon faze had passed.

"Love?"

Sirius gently pressed a kiss to the woman's temple, his hand softly resting on her arm, she shifted and opened her eyes a little, closing her mouth she knotted her brows and turned into him, she groaned softly, snuggling further down into the quilt in protest. The animagus smiled a little and kissed her forehead, then her nose, moving to her lips and her jaw until finally she opened her eyes and looked to him, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She croaked.

"Waking you up." The ex convict replied. "It's Christmas!"

Adelaide chuckled softly and shifted up to peck his lips, she sat up a little and grabbed her dressing gown that rest at the end of the bed, slipping it on the woman pushed herself back against the headboard and looked down to her lover who stayed were he was. The animagus smiled to her softly and reached over to take her hand, squeezing it gently, the sound of footsteps from above made the two look up and smirk softly.

"I'm guessing we dont have long before the children come down demanding their gifts." Adelaide mumbled.

Sirius nodded and sat up himself. "We should go and get them before they destroy my poor house."

The woman laughed softly and climbed out of bed, tying up her dressing gown she glided over to her vanity and quickly brushed her hair so she looked somewhat approachable, after neatening herself up she turned to her partner who had slipped on his own dressing gown and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius smiled and held out his hand to her, she walked over and took it pulling him to their door, her own excitement masking her face as they walked out to the hall.

"Gifts are waiting downstairs!" Adelaide called up to the children as they walked over to the staircase.

Immediately, the clutter of rushed footsteps was heard, the two adults quickly made their way down the stairs to avoid being trampled by the group of children who all rushed towards the presents that awaited them downstairs, excitedly chattering amongst each other about what they could have gotten.

The living room was already lit, with piles upon piles of presents awaiting the residence of Grimmauld, the children quickly rushed to the piles with their names in front, grinning to each other as they quickly went to opening their gifts. Adelaide smiled warmly and took a seat on the sofa, smiling as she watched Harry excitedly open his pile of gifts, talking happily with Ron and Hermione. Sirius wandered over and took a seat just as Molly entered the room, grinning to her children who all excitedly held up their presents.

"You outdid yourself with the gifts." Sirius mumbled to Adelaide.

The woman shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a charitable woman."

Sirius kissed her cheek and took her hand, his own nerves beginning to grow has he thought of the gift he was going to give her, he had two, but it was the more expensive gift that played on his mind. How would he express what he felt? How would he say whats on his mind without messing up? Adelaide already had the ability to take his breath away just by talking to her, telling her exactly what he wanted and how he felt would prove to be difficult.

Adelaide removed her hand from his, a smirk on her lips as she leaned down to the side of the sofa and picked up a neatly wrapped box, she sat back up and slipped the box to him, turning to see how he would react to her gift. The animagus looked down with surprise for a moment and began unwrapping his present, grinning slightly as Adelaide cuddled up to him, watching him slowly unfurl the gift she had so carefully hidden from him for these past few weeks.

Once the wrapping had been discarded, the ex convict lifted up a book from the box before him, the book was a light blue with carefully stitched vines and roses covering the surface, he knotted his brows for a moment and opened the book up, revealing the inside that was full of pictures, all from the past. The beginning held old photographs of the marauders at school and ranging from when they had won the cup to their other various antics. The pictures then went on to his later years with the group, including Harry's earlier years, as he turned the pages further he saw pictures of him and Adelaide from the last christmas to when they were first a couple, as well as a few from Adelaide on her own.

Sirius's lips parted in shock.

"Love I.." His chest swelled as he flicked through the album.

Adelaide smiled. "I found some of your old pictures carelessly discarded about in a box, I also spoke to Remus and managed to get a nice album together." She explained. "Something to look upon when your down."

The animagus turned and pulled her in for a kiss, tears welling in his eyes as he did, he pulled away moments after and grinned down at his present, pulling the woman close to him, he flicked through the pages once again, looking at each picture softly, fresh memories filling his mind as he looked through each happy photograph. Adelaide kissed his cheek and slipped her hand to his chest a small smirk forming on her lips.

"There is another gift but im afraid its something you will have to see later." She whispered into his ear.

Sirius raised a brow "Oh?"

Adelaide kissed his jaw and smiled warmly. "Hmm, its a little, shall we say, more personal?"

"You're a wicked woman Adelaide." The animagus smirked.

The woman chuckled softly and moved her eyes back to the busy living room, every box had been opened and the floor was littered in various festive wrapping papers and presents, the children all sat amongst their gifts, talking to each other about what they got. Molly wandered around, admiring the gifts and cleaning up the mess on the floor, laughing at some of the children's remarks as she wandered past them.

Adelaide got up slowly from her seat and began to help Molly clean up, walking over to the mother she placed some of the wrappings in a box the woman held. "Enjoying Christmas?" She asked softly.

"Oh yes!" Molly grinned "The children love their gifts, thank you for getting them some too."

The woman picked up some more wrapping paper. "No need to thank me." She smiled softly. "Oh! There is something for you and Arthur under the tree too."

"You didn't!"

Adelaide only smiled and walked away from the woman, heading into the kitchen to make a start on some hot coca for the guests, she placed the wrapping in the bin and pulled out her wand flicking it toward the cupboards that stored the tinned goods, the doors flung open, revealing the contents within, humming she looked over the ingredients and picked out the tin of hot cocoa.

"Everyone take your gifts back to your rooms and we will start on breakfast!" Molly called from the living-room.

A clutter of storming footsteps was soon heard leaving the living-room, followed by excited chatter as they children all rushed to put their gifts in their rooms and get ready before breakfast was served. Adelaide quickly busied herself with preparing the food and drinks, becoming so lost in the task she failed to see Sirius enter the kitchen, a hand tucked into his robe pocket and a half smile on his lips.

The animagus quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "I hope you dont intend to stay here all day." He mumbled.

Adelaide jumped slightly. "Of course not." She smiled softly. "I just want to make sure the cooking goes smoothly, we have a lot of mouths to feed."

"Well i'm here to help." Sirius grinned.

"Oh no you dont!" The woman began to boil some water. "Last time you 'helped' we both ended up covered in food."

A laugh left the mans mouth, he let her go and went to sit on the table. "Well, I didn't exactly say I was experienced in the kitchen did i?"

Adelaide looked to him over her shoulder and raised a brow, she flicked her wand to the other cupboard, bringing out enough cups for all of the guests in the house, she walked over to him and pecked his cheek. Leaning by his side, she took his hand softly and watched the water slowly boil in the pot, she yawned.

"We should dress once this is done."

"Hmm."

The pot began to boil and Adelaide quickly walked over, making herself busy on preparing the cocoa, she hummed softly to herself as she set to work on her task, glancing over to Sirius who softly gazed at her.

"What?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just admiring you." He mumbled. "To think we have shared two Christmas's together and come so far."

The woman blushed. "From friends to lovers, its like a fairy-tale of sorts." She mused.

"One with a happy ending I hope."

Adelaide placed down the pot of hot water and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist she smiled softly, her face inches from his, he slipped his hands to her hips, smirking at the glint that had suddenly formed in her eyes.

"Always." She whispered softly before leaning in to kiss him.

Their lips pressed together and their eyes slipped shut, the kiss was soft and warm, the same kiss that the two had constantly shared ever since they had gotten together in France, to think they had come so far and fought through so much...Now everything was coming together, everything was looking up for them and despite the threat from the rising dark force, the future was beginning to clear up.

Just one more small bump in the road before they could all be a family.

Well..Maybe two more bumps..

Adelaide pulled away and pecked his cheek then went over to finish her task, she had decided to inform him about the possible pregnancy after christmas, once the excitement had died down and there was less opportunity for drama to occur. Knowing Sirius, this news would turn into some sort of theater act. The only problem with this is dealing with a shocked Sirius, there would be panicking and a lot of it knowing him and as calm as Adelaide could be she would probably end up panicking too.

Maybe Remus should be there when she tells him..

At least then one sensible party would be there to calm the two should things get out of hand.

Sirius hopped down from his seat on the table and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist as she finished her task, pressing a kiss to her shoulder he waited until she had placed down the dangerous pot of hot water down, before gently pulling her away from the table and toward the kitchen door, a laugh leaving her lips as he did.

"Lets get dressed!" He grinned excitedly. "We've got a big day planned."

Adelaide chuckled and followed him out, excited for the day ahead.


	68. Chapter 68

The festive day slowly died down into a warm and peaceful evening, with the heavy smell of a christmas dinner filling the halls and rooms of Grimmauld, after all of the guests had arrived the Christmas dinner was served in the kitchen, the table was quick to be filled with guests and with plenty of talk to go around the room was alive with excited chatter. From the end of the table, the adults all spoke amongst each other, talking about the year they had and what they wished would happen for next year and the years to come, as well as reminiscing over the 'good old times', both Adelaide and Remus sat together, happily talking to each other as they caught up.

"Do you like your gift?" Adelaide asked as she tucked into her food.

Remus nodded and admired the bracelet with a wooden carved stag. "I love it, thank you Adelaide, it's perfect." He smiled.

The woman grinned a little. "I'm glad." She dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Me and Sirius were worried about you Remus."

"I know...I'm sorry Delia." The wolf sigh. "I just needed to figure things out, it was all getting so..overwhelming."

Adelaide pressed her palm to his back. "At least your okay and here with us now." She smiled.

Remus returned her smile. "Yes, I'm much better now, thank you."

"Just dont do it again." Sirius quickly said wagging his finger toward the man in a scolding manor. "Both of us are here if you ever need to talk Mooney."

The man nodded and grinned at the two. "Merlin's beard its like talking to my bloody parents!"

Simultaneously the couple laughed and Remus smirked, shaking his head a little at them, he then focused back on the half eaten meal before him, tucking into it happily, he couldn't help but remember how much he had missed Molly and Adelaide's cooking. It had been a while since he had enjoyed a meal with his friends. To long even.

Adelaide took a sip of her drink and glanced across the table to see Harry now talking to Sirius, she smiled warmly and looked back down to her empty plate, noticing that a few other members had also finished their meals, the day had all gone so perfectly she had began to relax a little more, the fear of messing up fading as the day progressed on further. Arthur had arrived as planned, the children and adults all loved their gifts and the dinner was a moderate success.

The day had been perfect. Thankfully. Everyone shared their gifts and talked amongst each other about what they had planned for the future, she spent most of her day with Harry and Sirius, planning what they were going to do after they had over come the lingering problem, talk of a bright future lifted the boys spirits more, after all the gloom he had faced he needed a little ray of sunshine to brighten everything up. The boy was more than excited to hear that they had planned a trip around the world, of course clearing Sirius's name was an issue first but once that was done, they could do whatever they pleased and travelling seemed to be the first thing the party had all agreed on.

A sharp scrape of a few chairs suddenly broke the woman from her thoughts, she snapped her head up to see a few people leaving their seats, chattering about the drinks that where awaiting for them in the living-room. Adelaide shook her head and stood up from her seat, beginning to grab the empty plates from the table, she smiled softly as the children quickly finished up and dashed into the next room to join the adults, some in hopes to try their first drink.

Sirius waited until the table was near empty, his eyes trained on his partner as his hand went to his pocket to fiddle with the ring box that lay inside, knots already beginning to form in his stomach at the thought of what was going to happen next, he shot a nervous glance to Remus who slowly rose from his seat, offering the man a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. Once the wolf had headed to the sitting room, the animagus stood from his seat and briskly walked over to Adelaide who had wandered to the sink, dumping the plates inside the soapy water to be washed, gently he took her arm.

"May I speak to you?" He asked quietly.

Adelaide looked to him for a moment, trying to read his expression, slightly confused and worried she nodded and allowed him to lead her to the Orders meeting room, the room was filled with floating candles, their enchanted flames dancing around the ceiling that had also been charmed to look like the snowy night sky, the table had been pushed against the wall leaving some space for the two to stand.

Sirius let out a slightly shaky breath, his nerves beginning to take over as he saw the clueless look on her face, her eyes looking around the room in both shock and excitement, he had come in earlier to prepare this, just to make sure everything was completely perfect for this moment. He couldn't mess this up.

"Whats going on?" She asked softly.

The animagus took her hand in his now clammy one. "I wanted to talk to you privately." He mumbled softly.

"I'm listening."

Sirius took in a breath, his grey eyes now connecting with her soft green ones. "Adelaide, I have to admit don't have much of a gift for you." He began. "But I felt this was suitable enough to give rather than something ridiculously big and lavish."

The woman knotted her brows, watching as he shifted slightly, his bottom lip bouncing as he tried to utter the next sentence, she squeezed his hand reassuringly, a small smile forming on her lips as an attempt to calm him down, whatever was happening was making him incredibly nervous, this only reflected on her, her stomach flipping as she began to think on every possible thing he was planning.

"I know we both dont wish for marriage but I still want something to show that we are a couple, something that ties us together in our own special way." The ex convict smiled a little. "I love you Adelaide and I want to be by your side for as long as possible, just like you have been here for me. I can't think of a single second without you or Harry and believe me, i've tried."

Adelaide chuckled a little, her eyes now beginning to brim with tears.

Sirius reached into his pocket and slipped out the box. "Adelaide, this may not be the biggest gift I could afford but its something very special to me, im not good at pouring my heart out with words, i find actions better." He mumbled with a small smirk before he moved down to go on one knee, his hand slipping out of hers to present the ring to her.

The woman's hand flopped to her side as his hand left hers, her mouth hung open slightly, her heart now beginning to beat faster in her chest as she stared at the man before her, the hopeful yet worried look in his eye.

"Adelaide Pip." The man finally smiled, his nerves relaxing. "Would you do the honour of staying by my side for as long as we bloody well can stand each other?"

Tears sprung from the woman's eyes and a choked laugh escaped her lips, she quickly nodded "Yes." She rasped.

Sirius knotted his brows "Sorry love, I didn't catch that..."

"Yes!" Adelaide choked out. "Of course I will you old fool!"

The animagus grinned and held out his arms as she quickly sprung to him for a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck, he stood and held her tightly, burying his nose into her shoulder, he felt her heart beat furiously against his chest, tears dripped from her eyes as she let out a small happy sob. The man let her go and took her hand in his, after pulling the ring from the box he slipped it onto her middle finger, he wiped away her tears and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, she moved in eagerly and bashed her lips against his, grinning into the kiss as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Music began to play from the gramophone in the living room, echoing through the halls, the symphony weaving its way to the room the two stood in, they both looked toward the source of the noise and pulled apart to link their hands together, heading out to join the party, both grinning from ear to ear. The Living-room was full, with many of the guests sitting and talking, some drinking and a fair few dancing to the soft music. Sirius warmly smiled, his heart melting at the happy sight, in all the twelve years he was stuck in the prison, he never thought he would ever have a happy Christmas again or a Christmas at all for that matter.

Yet here he was.

The animagus gently pulled his partner to a space on the floor and slipped his arm around her waist, her hand instinctively going to his shoulders, pulling her close they began to slow dance together, their eyes meeting once again. Warm, loving smiles fell on the couples lips as they danced, some of the guests watched in admiration at the two, with Remus smiling at the lovesick pair. For him. Seeing his friends happy meant the world and after what they had been through this happiness was well deserved, they supported him and he supported them, thankful to have such great friends, who still stuck by him, despite his flaws.

Harry watched for a moment, happy to see his godfather in such good spirits, from meeting him for the first time in the shrieking shack to seeing him now it was clear that he had healed so much over time, he had Remus and Adelaide to thank for that, the boy smiled and turned back to talking with his friends, he was happy to finally be surrounded by people who cared, people who wanted to help him as much as he wanted to help them.

Molly chuckled at the two from her place on the sofa and looked down to her and Arthur's own entwined hands, looking to her husband she couldn't help but reflect over all the years they had, had together. All the ups and downs they had faced. The hardships they encountered every day only to pull through as strong as ever, it was amazing to think back on everything they had stuck through and endured, there was a still long road ahead of them but the thought of danger didn't scare her anymore, not when she had the love of her family to back her up.

The woman looked back to Sirius and Adelaide.

They had a strong bond, a bond she knew would surpass any danger, they evened each other out and no matter what situation life threw at them they still made it work, with time and patience they would soon have their own small family too. Harry would be in good hands with those two. They had both grown so much over time the threat that lie ahead seemed like nothing but a small issue, a problem that would be solved as quickly as it had arose.

After this.

They would be together as a family.

Adelaide glanced to the ring on her middle finger, the blush on her cheeks darkening, her eyes flickered back to her partner who only grinned at the ever growing blush, he leaned forward and pressed a soft, brief kiss to her lips, his thumb rubbing circles on her back as they sway slowly. The woman pressed her forehead against his, her heart pushing against her chest, she felt so much love in this moment, so much care and trust for this man, after her last relationship she never thought...

Never thought she could trust again.

Never thought she could love again.

Yet here was proof she could, at the start of their relationship she was scared, timid to trust him, yet here she was now, in the arms of a man she once fought with in school, she once was convinced to be a murderer, a man who not only saved her life but was there through every thing, by her side, no matter what. Adelaide closed her eyes. What she felt now only confirmed that she had fallen completely and utterly in love with Sirius Black, a love she had held for quite some time, a love that was still and always would be fresh in her heart.

Sirius pulled her a little closer, a warm smile on his lips as he held her tightly, twelve years in that prison, twelve years thinking he was going to die, twelve years of convincing himself that there was not hope, no reason to hold on. At the end of this long fight. He had this to be thankful for, he had Remus to thank for the help and support given whilst he was healing, as well as the loyalty the man had shown, he had Harry to thank for being such a wonderful and understanding boy, as well as being such an amazing godson for staying as strong as he had through all the tough times and finally he had Adelaide...

He wanted to thank her for so much.

Things he would spend the rest of his life thanking her for, like the life she brought back in him, the spark he felt every time he saw her, the fire his his soul that flared with every touch and every breath, she brought him back to life. Both her and Harry had given him a reason to fight, a reason to continue on this long pathway, to continue fighting for what was right. The thought of having his own small family motivated him, pushed him to endure whatever life threw at him.

It would all be over shortly.

This battle would be won and he would be able to at last rest as a free man, with his love by his side and his godson safe and alive, he could finally relax into a life he wanted, with a small family, travelling the world and exploring things he was unable to see before he was taken to Azkahban. It would be then that he would finally be at peace, he would finally be able to relax and enjoy life more, savour every memory.

The animagus closed his eyes.

Only one more problem to face before everything would be over.

After that, all would be well.


	69. Chapter 69

Christmas was sadly over and the new year had finally begun, with the end of the holidays came the end of the school term and Harry's stay, today was the day he departed for Hogwarts once again, ready to begin the new term. After Christmas, the Weasley family left to spend time at their home and Hermione returned to see her parents, the Boy Who Lived stayed behind with his Godfather, excited to finally be able to see him.

The time they spent catching up seemed to go by so quickly after Christmas, with each day passing faster than the other it was only inevitable that this day would come, that the boy would have to return to his school for another term, unknown for when he would return next.

Standing at the end of the hall of Grimmauld place, the small family trio stood ready to say their goodbyes, with Remus and Moody awaiting to take Harry to the train station and Sirius and Adelaide handing the boy his belongings. Harry smiled as Adelaide pulled him in for a soft hug, a sad smile on her lips as they embraced, she pulled away and squeezed the boys arm softly, a reassuring look on her face as she saw the sadness in his eye.

"It was lovely to see you again Harry." She spoke. "I hope you enjoyed your Christmas."

Harry nodded and smiled a little. "I loved it, thank you for everything."

Adelaide waved her hand a little. "No need to thank me, we all wanted you to have a wonderful Christmas."

The boy grinned a little and turned to his Godfather who wasted no time in giving him a bone crushing hug, the boy hugged back tightly after letting out a happy chuckle, the two pulled away and Sirius placed his hands on the teens shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Promise me you wont get into any danger." The animagus pleaded. "Not without me."

Harry laughed a little and nodded. "Promise."

Sirius let the boy go and took Adelaide's hand softly as the teen picked up his suitcase, he smiled widely to the two then turned to leave with Remus and Mooney, waving one last goodbye to the couple as he was quickly ushered out of Grimmauld. Adelaide felt a tight squeeze on her hand, a soft smile came to her lips as she turned to her partner, he stared after the three mournfully, his brows knotting together as the door slammed shut behind the trio.

The woman squeezed his hand softly. "He will be back." She reminded him. "You know he will."

Sirius nodded and smiled a little to her, he removed his hand from hers and draped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him as he turned to head into the sitting room, the woman leaned against him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, her eyes scanning over his face for a moment as they walked down to hall, there was something different about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on...

Something was bothering him.

Ever since the meeting with the Order that had taken place after Christmas, his demeanor had been different, a little off so to speak, he was more distant, more worried, part of her wanted to ask but the other part told her not to. It could be nothing. Then again with Sirius, it was impossible to tell, he was a man of many faces and minds, one moment he could be happier than ever and the next he could be completely torn by worry over the smallest of things.

Whatever was bothering him though, couldn't be anything to serious.

Could it?

The two wandered into the sitting room and broke apart, with Adelaide going to take a seat on the chair and Sirius gently shutting the door so they could have some peace, he walked over to her and took a seat beside her, placing his hand delicately on her knee. For a moment she swore she could see a glint of fear in his grey eyes, a flicker of a thought that scared him. It was a look she had only seen once before, when he remembered all those times in Azkahban...

Adelaide placed her hand over his. "Something's bothering you." She noted.

The animagus smiled wearily to her. "You know me too well love."

"Whats wrong?"

Sirius shifted forward, turning to face her, his face dead set in a weighty look, he leaned over and took her free hand in his other, his grey eyes fixed onto her green ones, he swallowed nervously and parted his lips slightly. Alarm bells suddenly rung in Adelaide's mind. Did he know about her possible pregnancy? Had he found out? Her eyes widened as she thought over repeatedly what she would say, the test results hadn't even come back yet! How could he have known?

"Love, things are going to get a little busy from now on." He began, his face more heavier and dark. "The Order believe that the dark lord is planning something."

Both relief and fear swelled in Adelaide's chest, at least he didn't know about her small issue, however this problem with the Order sounded a little more worse than what she was going through, it was clear enough to see that it was bothering Sirius. Enough for his eyes to darken a little. To tell the truth, this was the first time in a while she had seen him looking so completely sincere, it scared her to see her usually jovial Sirius now scared by this new development from the Order.

"I know that usually something like this is...Not completely true, but so far, it looks as if it could be." Sirius mumbled, his grip on her hand tightening a little.

Adelaide nodded slowly. "If there is any way I can help, let me know."

The animagus smiled softly. "I will, promise." He moved his hand from hers and threaded his fingers softly through her hair.

Leaning into his touch, the woman closed her eyes and smiled a little, this wasn't going to bring them down. Not for a second. Part of her knew deep down that this bliss wouldn't last too long, there would be something to put a bump in the road and this was it. Sirius leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly, his hand slipping to her cheek as he kissed her softly, the woman kissed back, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

They pulled apart after what seemed like forever, small reassuring smiles in both their lips as they gazed to each other, the joys of the holidays had now vanished and the seriousness of the world slowly began to settle in once more. Everything began to weigh on their shoulders. There was a lot more to worry about, a lot more to fight through, the worries of loosing what they had through these battles was one of the major things that swam in both the couples minds.

Adelaide had yet to tell him of her possible pregnancy.

Sirius faced a lot more issues regarding the Order.

It seemed a battle was beginning for the both of them, a battle that would test how strong they both truly were, the thought of what was to come was both terrifying and new for Adelaide, she had worried so much about the possibility of a fight occurring and now it seemed like something was going to happen. Fight or no. A knot began to twist in the woman's stomach, she wasn't prepared for this, not at all.

"Love?"

Adelaide snapped from her thoughts to see her lover staring worriedly toward her, she tried to muster a smile but nothing happened, instead she fell into him, her head burying itself into his shoulder, she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her onto his lap. Gently he rubbed her back, pressing soft kisses onto her forehead as she stayed completely and utterly still, unwilling to move from his calming embrace.

It was foolish to worry about this.

But with everything getting worse she couldn't help but wonder what this meant if she were to have a child, would she have to leave Sirius?

"Everything will be fine." The ex convict suddenly mumbled. "This will be over quicker than we think it will."

Adelaide looked to him softly. "I'm just worried about us."

"Why?"

The woman shifted to moved back into her seat, her hands resting in her lap. "What if this ends us? What if this problem is bigger than we thought and we break apart?"

Silence filled the room and the animagus simply stared at her, a mix of emotions flowing through his face before finally settling on a warm, reassuring look, gently he took her hands in his and pulled them up to his lips, his thumbs rubbing her knuckles softly. Adelaide looked down to their entwined hands too see his thumb softly run over the silver ring she had on her middle finger, her brows knotted as an engraving began to appear on the metal, the words revealing themselves in a neat scrawl.

"Read it." Sirius urged softly.

Adelaide glanced up to him then focused on the text, reading it aloud. " _Eternally Yours."_

The ex convict nodded. "That means through everything, no matter what." He mumbled. "Whatever we face, we face it together."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just...Don't want to loose you."

Sirius slipped his hand to her cheek. "You wont, I promise."

Adelaide smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly, he shifted and pulled her close with his free hand, the other going to thread through her mixed hair, his palm pressing to the back of he head as the kiss grew, their lips parting. A sense of reassurance fell over the two as they shared their passionate embrace, being there together, understanding what was to come and expressing their worries reassured them for the future.

Things may not go to plan but they knew they had each other.

Parting ways, the two stayed in their embrace, not willing to move away from the comforting hold, at least not for the moment. They had the entire house to themselves now. No interruptions, no noisy children and for the rest of this day at least, no Order meetings. Today they were going to relax together. Appreciate the bliss of having some quiet after a very busy holiday, even if the once jolly tone of their day had been turned grey.

Sirius moved back to relax against the cushions, smiling as Adelaide draped her legs over his and rest her head on his shoulder, there was always something special about the way he held her, the way he made her feel calmed. The woman closed her eyes and relaxed into him, listening as the small taps of rain began to hammer on the outside of the home, she couldn't help but think back to France and the rain that hammered against the small villa the morning after they had kissed.

A small beam crossed her lips.

Would it be to selfish to wish to be there?

The woman opened her eyes and looked to her lover. "Will we ever return to France?" She asked softly.

Sirius smirked. "Maybe." He mumbled. "I had crossed my mind that we return there together, just the two of us."

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful."

The ex convict kiss her head ."One day my love."

Adelaide grinned and leaned back, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I hope, I would rather like to return to that attic."

"Oh?" Sirius looked down to his lover and smirked softly.

The woman smiled smugly and kissed his jaw softly "Hmm."

A small beam graced the animagus's lips, he closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feel of her lips on his neck, he felt her shift, her lips moving up to his cheek then finally planting themselves on his lips. Gladly he kissed back, his hands moving to pull her flush to him, holding her hips softly as her hand thread into his hair.

They pulled away after a few moments, a large smile on her lips, he smiled back, his thumbs softly rubbing her sides.

"I love you." She muttered softly.

"I love you to.." The animagus replied before pulling her in for one more kiss.


	70. Chapter 70

\- Adelaide-

An emergency meeting was called this morning, it came out of nowhere, the Order arrived here around two and quickly awoke me and Sirius, making sure to send Molly in to do the job instead of barging in. Upon seeing the urgency in Remus's face when we emerged from our room, I instantly knew whatever this meeting was about, was nothing at all good. Sirius and I rushed downstairs, he vanished into the meeting room and I took residence in the kitchen, waiting patiently to hear the news.

It was still dark outside, or so I could assume, the clock chimed as it hit the fourth hour of the morning, they had been in there for two hours now and I had heard nothing, nothing but faint incoherent mutters, it was nerve wracking to wonder what was happening, hoping that everyone was okay. Looking to my hot tea I felt the sting of fatigue in my eyes, I could have had a nap in the living room but I knew I would only be restless, it was difficult to relax when there was an emergency, anyone would know that.

I was eager to find out what was happening, the temptation to sneak into that meeting room was high bit the nerve twisting in my stomach stopped me, my mind was racing with possible scenarios and often or not would go straight to the worst conclusion. The panic in their voices as they spoke this morning and the look in there eyes was burned into my memory, it only confirmed what I had previously suspected for the past few days now, that something was going to happen.

After Christmas things had gotten exceptionally busy, with weeks full of almost never ending meetings and Sirius tucking himself away in the library, only to emerge for dinner or late in the evening for bed. Then, in a sudden turn of evens everything went quiet for a few blissful days, I took this quiet as time for me and Sirius to be together in peace but through out our short and sweet moments, I couldn't help but think that there was a bigger storm brewing.

Something was going to happen.

I had first put it down to the lingering question of my possible pregnancy, knowing that it was something that had yet to be concluded but given that I had been so careful with Sirius the possibility of it being positive was very much looking low. This feeling was stronger than that small worry. This was a gut feeling. A deep underlying dread that something big was coming and it was closer than ever, ready to destroy the peace everyone had once had.

The faint murmur from the meeting room promptly stopped, I glanced behind my shoulder, waiting for the excited footsteps of the members to leave but instead there was silence, then faint slow footsteps all heading out of the room one by one. The mood of the house had dropped, I could feel it, what once was happy and jolly now felt tense and worryful, I couldn't help but feel a lump rise in my throat.

Standing from my seat I felt eager to see my partners face, to hear the news, part of me knew that whatever was going on was going to have a large impact on everyone, including me and Sirius. Perhaps not in a bad way. Well maybe in a bad way if I decide to fight, should it come to it, which of course I will. Regardless of if the order let me or not. Sirius may not want me to fight but that does not matter, I want to fight, for Harry, for Sirius, for the life we both want, I was not going to sit back and cower as I had done Once before.

Moments passed before the sound of approaching footsteps echoed toward me, instead of Sirius bounding dramatically into the kitchen however, the figure of Remus turned round the corner and entered the doorway, a grim expression on his face as he stepped in. Alarms went off in my mind. The wolf walked over to me, a small smile on his lips as he approached, I could see what lie behind this smile, no doubt he was going to be the one giving me the news instead of Sirius.

"Where is Sirius?" I ask without hesitation.

Remus looked down briefly. "He's cooling off at the moment." He explained.

"What happened?"

"The Order believe that there may be a fight brewing." He replied. "We've been told to be on high guard."

I nodded and pressed a hand to my forehead head. "Is there anything I can do?"

Remus shook his head and reached into his trouser pocket, lifting out a letter, the unmistakable mark of st Mungo's on the front. I immediately tensed as he passed it to me. I took it and swiftly placed it down on the table, not willing to open it just yet. If Sirius was hit so badly with this news then I couldn't begin to comprehend how he react knowing about our false alarm or possible pregnancy, it would destroy him.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

I shook my head. "I will later, it's just some information I asked about last time I was there, nothing to interesting."

The wolf nodded. "I'm sorry we arrived so early, things are not going well."

"It's okay." I replied softly. "I knew that something like this was bound to happen."

Remus placed his hand on my back and smiled a little. "It will all be okay."

"I know."

* * *

Hours had passed, the Order were still here, with news that they would be staying for a quite a while. There was still no sign of Sirius. I left him alone for a while, knowing that he needed his space after heavy news, thankfully Molly was available to talk so I spent most of the hours with her. Of course we discussed the letter from St Mungos. I told her that I would not open it up until tomorrow, It was best to get it over with as soon as possible and since today was out of the question tomorrow was the only option.

I felt nervous about it.

Scared at how he would react should the test be positive.

What would he say?

What would we do?

Looking down to my second cup lukewarm mug of tea in my hands I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes, the worry had slowly began to grow more over the day, I wasn't told much due to confidentiality the Order had but I knew when something was serious, it was pretty obvious to see. The Order never stayed overnight in Grimmauld, not even when things were getting a little bad, it was a tell tale sign. Not to mention the fact that some members would be remaining awake through out the evening. It was clear to see that this was an emergency, a warning before battle so to speak.

"Love."

I quickly turned my head to see Sirius walking in, his face dejected, I perked up a little and pulled out a chair for him, he looked stressed and tense, like the day had sucked everything good from him, truthfully it was a look I hadn't seen for quite a while now, not since our early stages of the relationship. He took a seat beside me and took my hand in his, holding it tightly. No words left his mouth, it didn't seem like he wanted to speak either, he just wanted to sit in silence, relax for at least a moment before telling me of the dire situation.

"I'm sorry for dissapearing." He mumbled.

I smiled. "You're not glued to my side Sirius." I replied. "And I know whats going on."

The animagus half smiled to me, leaning forward to press a soft meaningful kiss to my cheek, I leaned to him, resting my head on his shoulder as he let go of my hand and slipped his arm around my waist. He seemed relieved that I knew. We both agreed mutually after a discussion that if there was to be news like this we would both go through it with a level mind, of course it was plain to tell that Sirius would have a problem with this agreement.

I hoped that the conversation would be the perfect set up to inform him of my little...Issue.

The way he took this news however told me that he was in no way ready to hear that, not today at least, tomorrow was awaiting for that and no matter what I was willing to finally break the news, no baby or baby, he needed to know and I needed to be honest. Things will be better if I am. Taking my partners hand I squeezed it softly and smiled at the band on my finger, he squeezed back and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

I nodded. "Naturally." I replied honestly. "I have a right to worry."

The grip of his hand tightened a little. "It will be fine." He reassured me. "As far as we know it could be a false alarm."

The thought of this being nothing more than a false alarm was reassuring enough but I wasn't willing to let my guard down that easily, I know this could easily blow into something much bigger than it is already. I needed to keep my wits about me, remain strong through this and hope that nothing would come of it. Hope that it would all blow over. Looking up to my lover I could see the lines of worry on his face as his eyes stared distantly at the wall.

I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"We should keep our wits about us." I mumbled. "But remain calm nonetheless."

He nodded and looked down to me. "No matter what happens, I want you to be safe." He mumbled. "Please don't put yourself in danger."

I cocked my brow. "If this turns to a fight Sirius, I will fight."

"You wont."

"Whats stopping me?"

"Me."

A sigh left my lips, he was really reluctant to let me fight, I would have thought that he would be over the moon to hear that I wanted to fight but apparently not, he was more scared to let me fight, like he was with Harry. Despite showing his happiness to see his godson so strong and willing to battle, I could tell that he was worried deep down. I was still going to fight though. He couldn't stop me, I wouldn't let him stop me.

"Your still going to try and fight aren't you?" He mumbled.

I nodded.

Immediately he moved away from me and took both my hands in his. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"If this does turn into a fight, I want you to please not do anything reckless. Just trust me."

Pure fear filled his eyes, worrying me for a moment, he looked as if the world could end at any moment now, like I would dissapear from his gaze, slowly I nodded, seeing that the thought of me fighting truly terrified him, I shouldn't stress him out any further today, especially not with a topic like this.

"I promise." I finally muttered.

Relief quickly filled his face and he leaned to me, pressing a kiss to my lips, I kissed back happily, my fingers going to curl into the lapels of his jacket, his lips remain on mine for a good few moments before we parted. Sirius quickly pecked my cheek and sat back in his chair, I smiled a little and stood from my seat, deciding to make him some tea, taking my now cold beverage from the table I walked over to the stove.

"I suppose this means we have a big meal to make for tonight." I spoke, trying to lift the mood up a little.

I could hear him chuckle. "The order agreed to make their own meals, due to the different sleep schedules." He replied.

"Sleep schedules?" I questioned. "I hope you aren't having to stay up."

"Not as far as I know."

"Good, I was hoping to share my bed with my partner instead of having to sleep alone again."

The room went silent, looking back I could see a guilty look on his face, for the better part of our past evenings he had been sleeping on the sofa or in the library, his pacing and thinking would get the better of him. Keep him from enjoying sleep. It was upsetting to see him falling back into a state of restlessness.

"Sorry love." He mumbled.

I turned on the stove and placed the pre-filled kettle over it. "Don't apologise. I just want you to get a good nights rest."

Before I could even realise it, he swiftly got up form his seat and snuck behind me, his arms slipping around my waist and his lips on my neck. Resting chin on my shoulder, he laced his fingers together over my stomach, making me instinctively smile and slip my hands over his, relaxing as the scent of his cologne filled my nose. There was a brief moment of silence before he suddenly spoke, his voice low and husk in my ear.

"How about tonight, we lock ourselves away in the bedroom with a bottle of wine and relax while we still can."

"Hmm, as wonderful as that sounds there is still the possibility of the Order needing you."

Sirius sigh. "Very well, we forget the wine and just relax for a few minuets, making sure to keep an ear out for the Order."

A grin formed on my lips. "Better but I will keep and ear out. You will sleep."

The animagus nodded. "After of course a nightly throw of passion."

I laughed and reached back, batting his arm playfully. "You would be so lucky."

"I could be."


	71. Chapter 71

An echo of a clock was the only sound that disrupted the house of Grimmauld that night, with the hours slowly passing by, the night moved on slowly turning to day, faint snores of Sirius filled the room both he and Adelaide shared, day was shortly in the horizon and so far no sleep had come to one of the homes guests, propped underneath Sirius sat Adelaide, her eyes staring at the dark wall to the end of the room as she gently played with her partners hair, her mind wandering with various thoughts.

With red heavy eyes the woman looked down to her lover, the ache to sleep had long but gone.

Now she was awake.

Awake and worried.

Sleep had not come easily for her lover neither, he tossed and turned for half the night before finally settling into her arms, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep, she gladly held him still and made sure nothing would disrupted his rest. She knew sleep would not come at all for her. With the Order on high alert and the looming threat growing ever closer, it was hard to sleep knowing that Sirius could be called out at any moment or the Order could burst through the door with another emergency, this time more serious than the last.

Tomorrow anything could happen.

That's what worried her the most, knowing that whatever was happening was unpredictable, they might have to fight, they might not, it was all a matter of waiting. And waiting was one thing that was slowly killing her. The only thing that had truly been set in stone was her discussion she planned to have with Sirius, she was determined to tell him about the little panic, open the letter with him so they could face whatever was coming together, if it was false they would know to be careful in the future and if it was not they knew that they needed to talk about what to do.

With his name still uncleared and this trouble ahead, it made things a little more difficult.

It was hard to think of what they would do should she be pregnant, of what they would plan, a life of secrecy for two was all well and fine but throw a child into the mix and suddenly it all goes up in flames. Adelaide closed her eyes for a moment, her head spinning as she attempted to dispel the spiral of overthinking that had begun in her mind, she couldn't panic, not at this time, not when things were getting this significant and a level head was much needed.

Adelaide yawned softly and smiled a little to her lover who rest his head on her stomach, his arm draped over her protectively, at least he was resting for once, he had nothing but late nights for the past few weeks. Thankfully he managed to fall asleep somewhat earlier than usual, his time of sleeping would start around four or five in the morning but this time he fell right into a deep sleep around at least eleven.

Glancing to the glow of the hall, the woman softly frowned, if only they could stay here forever, if only night could drag on for longer or never end, let them have this moment for as long as they so desire, until finally morning comes around when they are ready to face it, ready to embrace the sea of troubles that lie ahead. Merlin knows what tomorrow would bring, or the day after that, or the days to come, it was a sickening mystery, a large intense fear brought on by the emergency that was coming.

It was all to real now.

Knowing that the dark forces were growing closer, everyone was in danger and there was no way of telling who would be hurt next, who would fall victim to the Dark Lord and die just like others had before, what if was a repeat of the past? The thought of loosing anyone hurt Adelaide immensely, the pain felt exactly the same to when she lost her son, that horrible hot sting in her heart that lasted for seemingly ever. It hurt knowing that at any moment you could loose the one thing you hold dearly.

She was willing to fight with everyone, fight for something she never got to fight for in the past.

Do whatever it takes to protect what she has.

Sirius was reluctant to let her help at first but she knew she could get around to him eventually, it would only be a matter of time before the Order require more help, she would make sure to the be the first to offer her help and see what she could do. Of course her magic was not perfect but she had been learning more in her own time, practicing in the times when Sirius was thrown deep into a meeting or pacing the library. The skill was easy enough to grasp she just needed more willpower in order for her spells to work perfectly.

All she knew was that when the time came. She would be ready.

"Love?"

Adelaide jumped slightly as her lover spoke from his place on her chest, the deep rumble of his voice vibrating on her belly, not bothering to move he tightened his hold on her, only opening his eyes a little, she smiled warmly and looked down to him, humming softly in response, her fingers still gently combing through his hair.

"Why are you still awake?" The animagus croaked.

The woman shrugged. "I can't sleep."

Sirius now slowly sat up from his rather comfortable place, his grey eyes half open as he softly grabbed her hips and pulled her down to lay, he moved up slightly to rest his head on the pillow beside her, snaking his arms around her and pulling her to him, ignoring her soft chortle as he tightened his grip and rest his chin atop her head, obviously wanting her to sleep too.

"I will no be able to rest Sirius."

"You will."

Adelaide sigh and cuddled to him, lavishing in the warmth he provided, nuzzling into his chest she closed her eyes and tried to relax for a moment, emptying herself of any possibly bad or intrusive thoughts. It only took a few restful minuets however before her mind was quick to flare up with thoughts, within seconds her eyes were wide open and fear as well as worry pooled in the pit of her stomach. Sirius closed his eyes once more, his fingers softly running over her back. Only a moment past before she shifted and sat up, rubbing her head, her brows furrowed as emotions swam around.

Sirius sat up with her, his hand on her back. "What's troubling you love?"

"I can't stay calm! I can't pretend like its all going to be okay anymore!" Adelaide suddenly burst out.

The animagus's eyes widened slightly at her sudden outburst, he slowly wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her to him in a warm embrace, his chest tightening as she suddenly covered her face with her hands, her body shaking with quiet sobs. The lack of sleep was getting to her, making her lose control of her sense and emotion as it always did when she stayed up late, he knew how she could be yet it still hurt to see her in this way, it always hurt to see her cry.

Admittedly he was scared of this whole situation too.

He just hid it for her sake.

"It's alright love." Sirius hummed softly, rubbing her arm. "I know how you feel."

Adelaide ran her fingers through her hair, tears falling down her eyes as she felt herself finally succumb to the feelings she had buried down, feelings she dare not let bubble up in front of anyone, all for the sake of remaining strong, it felt embarrassing and shameful to loose control of herself so easily but it was all becoming so overwhelming, so real, there was a fight brewing and it felt like it did before, like darkness was looming around the corner. The hope she she could be strong through this, was all turning to dust.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." The woman croaked.

"Sorry for what love?"

Adelaide wiped her eyes. "For being so bloody weak."

Sirius shook his head and quickly pulled back from her, his face set in a stern but soft look, he moved so he could cup her face with his hands and lift her head to face him, his thumbs wiping away the wet patches that had formed on her cheeks, he looked into her tearful green eyes, a reassuring smile on his lips as he began to speak.

"You are not weak." He mumbled softly. "You are human, just like everyone else."

The woman shook her head. "How can I stay strong knowing that one day you might have to fight."

"I might have to fight, everyone might have to fight as some point. Even you..." His voice faltered for a moment as he spoke those last words, clearing his throat he spoke again. "But all we can do is enjoy the time we have together now."

Adelaide nodded and looked down for a moment. "I suppose I hoped that our happy ending might come a little easier." She admitted. "That this mess would blow over..."

Sirius leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. "It will never be easy love but it will happen. I promise." He muttered softly.

The woman smiled a little, pressing her forehead against his she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as his hand came to her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing away the fresh tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Sirius leaned forward and kissed her softly, closing the gap in between them. Adelaide slipped her eyes shut and kissed him back, her fingers slipping to his naked chest as she relaxed under his soft touch, he moved his hands down to her sides, pulling away slightly to gaze at her.

Adelaide opened her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

"What for?" The ex convict asked softly.

"For being here, for loving me and making me as happy as you do."

Sirius grinned and kissed her once more, now a little more awake he deepened the kiss, his lips moving against hers as he gently pushed them down to the bed, his hands pulling her hips flush against him, a small gasp leaving her mouth as he did, pulling away she chuckled, her eyes going a little heavier and a large smile forming on her lips as she raised her brow to him.

"I dare say you are trying to seduce me again Sirius Black."

Sirius smirked before feigning a shocked expression. "Of course not! At this time of night? Ridiculous!"

Adelaide laughed. "Well it doesn't seem like either of us is going to sleep soon anyway..." She hummed, pursing her lips a little.

That was all the man needed, leaning down with a smile the animagus pressed a kiss to her exposed neck, dragging his teeth softly against her flesh, moving his lips to her shoulder he gently nipped, creating a few love bites on his way. Adelaide closed her eyes and hummed softly, her fingers moving to entwine into his hair as he slowly moved his lips back up her neck and finally back to her lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Adelaide relaxed once more, deciding that worrying was no longer a viable idea.

Now it was time for just her and Sirius.


	72. Chapter 72

Silence. In every sense of the word.

The morning was met with complete and utter tense silence, no one wanted to talk, no one wanted to spike up even the smallest of conversations, instead everyone waited. Waited for news, waited for anything. The vibe of the entire house was pressingly grim, with only fake smiles to greet the faces of the action awaiting Order members.

Pacing, it was the only noise to be heard by a few residents of the home, slow, cautious footsteps that seemed to continue on a loop, footsteps that belonged to the partner of Sirius Black. Adelaide. Many presumed her pacing was due to the nerve she had about the potential battle, they didn't know the true reason for her pacing however, the reason that now sat open on the library desk, resting atop an open envelope.

The letter from St Mungos.

The letter that confirmed that Adelaide was indeed expecting.

Written on the creme parchment in near scrawl was the note from her doctor, informing her of the good news, well good for anyone outside of Adelaide's life, in Adelaide's view this felt like the end of everything. The baby was of course some what of a blessing but the timing was terrible, with this news Merlin knows what Sirius would do...

Would he even be happy?

Adelaide had spent the better part of her day panicking over it as well as wracking her mind for any slip ups she and Sirius could have made during their more 'passionate' exchanges. It scared her. Knowing that whilst her partner was no doubt panicking about his godsons safety and business with the Order, was also about to learn the news of a future child.

A child that may not see him.

Not unless his name can be cleared.

It made her sick, the horrible wash of nausea came over her, threatening to send her flying to the bathrooms, it wouldn't leave and she knew it wouldn't leave until she stopped panicking. That seemed impossible. No matter how hard she tried her brain would not stop running, it wouldn't stop feeding her horrifying thoughts and conclusions.

Like Sirius hating her for this.

An unlikely conclusion.

Adelaide stopped her pacing and grabbed onto the desk, her body coming over in a sudden cold sweat, pressing her palm to her stomach she felt another wave of nausea, this time stronger. The woman's eyes widened, she quickly rushed to the door and ran from the room, speeding as fast as she could into the bathroom, slamming the door shut she ran to the toilet.

It was horrible.

This nerve she had buried down, this panic, it all came rushing back.

Tears sprung to the woman's eyes as she sat back, from the toilet and pulled the chain, it was too much, all of this was too much, panting softly the woman leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Tight lungs, tight throat, she felt herself begin to panic once more, the thought of her having a child scared her, it would have been wonderful news some time back, if she and Sirius were more calmed in their lives and things were a little less...

Dire.

The woman let out a soft sob, trying to focus on her shortening breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Adelaide ran her fingers through her hair, slowly she got up from her seat and leaned against the wall, her hand going to rest on her stomach once more as a less stronger wave of sickness came over her. The woman quickly neatened herself up and dabbed away the wetness from her eyes, she made her way out of the bathroom and walked to the staircase, slowly making her way down.

Everything was so silent as she entered the ground hall of the home, the faint murmur of conversation filled her ears, following the noise she entered the living-room to see a few members of the Order talking amongst themselves. Sirius mixed in with them, talking rather passionately about the ministry and obtaining evidence to clear his name.

The man looked up to her, his grey eyes lighting up as he saw her enter her room, he abruptly stopped whatever he was talking about and rushed over to her, his hands going to her shoulders. The soft smile that had previously formed on her lips soon faded as his hand came to her cheek, he noticed the pale complexion that her once peachy skin had taken on.

"Love, is everything alright?"

Adelaide swallowed down the oncoming wave of distress "I'm fine dear, just a little unwell."

Sirius nodded and slipped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the room and toward the Order meeting room so they could sit in a more private area, it was clear that whatever conversation he was having was not for her ears. As many Order conversations were.

Stepping into the room, the animagus let go of her gently and turned to shut the door, his eyes looking back to his loved one who now went to take a seat, her hand on her stomach as she relaxed back. Sirius locked the door and walked over to her, his hand slipping onto her shoulders, she looked up to him softly her pale face spreading in a small reassuring smile. Sirius perched himself on the table and moved his hand to her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked more seriously.

Adelaide looked down to her lap. "Well, yes and no."

The ex convict raised a brow. "Whats going on love?"

Looking to him, the woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, just tell him, just get it out and they can finally talk about what to do, they can figure everything out and get back to what they were doing. Adelaide swallowed her nerve and looked to her partner, she reached over and softly took his hand, her thumb rubbing over his knuckles as she parted her lips to finally break the news.

"Sirius, darling, I-"

"Padfoot! We need to leave now!"

Moody's hectic voice suddenly filled the room after a series of loud bangs on the door, the animagus sigh and got up from where he sat he rushed over and opened the door to see some members of the Order already awaiting in the hall. Madeye nodded to the man and motioned back to the members who were preparing to leave, the ex convict looked back to Adelaide with slight shock and within moments she was up from her seat.

"It's happening." He mumbled.

Adelaide shook her head. "Please just let me tell you one thing before you go."

Madeye walked down the hall. "Sirius! We need to go now!"

"I'm sorry love." The man turned to leave but Adelaide grabbing his wrist.

The woman's eyes filled with tears, she looked to him, heart pounding and blood rushing to her face. It all froze. The words she had repeated in her head over and over would not leave and instead she stood there, dumbfounded and shocked, she opened her mouth, trying to think of anything to say before he departed.

"Be safe."

Sirius smiled warmly and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers he held her close, their embrace only lasting for a moment or two before he finally pulled away and wiped the tears that had sprung from her eyes.

"I will love, promise."

Adelaide smiled and watched as he let go of her and rushed over to the departing members, she waved to him, watching as they all dissaperated from the room, leaving nothing but silence and an empty hall behind. The woman let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair, her other hand going to her stomach, she wandered out of the meeting room and head into the kitchen, her mind only just registering with what just happened.

"Well..Little one. It looks like I'll have to tell Sirius when he gets back." She mumbled as she stepped into the kitchen.

The woman approached the stove where the kettle awaited, she checked for water and turned on the stove, her hand rubbing soft circles on her stomach as she thought about Sirius and how he would react to the baby. How long he would be gone was a mystery and the anticipation was slowly beginning to kill her. What if he had a rough day?

How long would have to wait then before it was the right moment?

when would it ever be the right moment?

Sometimes it felt like never, like the perfect moment would never happen, she had hoped that they could sit together and talk in private, she preyed that he would be elated at this news but something within her told her that a moment like that wouldn't come around. Dinner tonight is when she would tell him. No matter what the circumstance was she was going to tell him the news.

It was time he heard the truth.

Adelaide took a seat at the table. "Sirius, I'm..." She mumbled under her breath.

The words felt alien to her, words she had not needed to say for a long time. Not since Zadius. The woman pressed her palm to her stomach trying to envision the poor man's reaction to the news.

"Sirius.I have some news.." She breathed. "Well, the news is in fact...I'm.."

Quickly shaking her head she ran her hand through her hair, he wasn't even here and yet she couldn't say it, she couldn't admit to herself that she was pregnant with Sirius's child. Something tugged in her, a worry that something would happen. The fear that she would fail as a mother again or worse yet, that Sirius would react badly to the news.

"I'm pregnant."

The words left her lips and immediately she felt tears spike in her eyes, it all hit her once again, letting out a soft sob she buried her head into her hands and shook her head. Clenching her teeth together as she cried, it wasn't like the child was unwanted, deep down she would have loved more children, to have a family again but given the circumstance it just wasn't the right time.

Not that she had any choice now.

The baby would most certainly be a challenge for the couple but it would just have to be a challenge they would embrace head on, the two had so much love to give, this child would grow up very much loved by both their parents. Once this mess is over Sirius would be able to clear his name, Harry could live with them and Adelaide could finally go to find her son.

And the child would be safe.

Raised by a big loving family.

Adelaide smiled at the thought and looked down to her stomach, the happy thoughts filling her mind and she wandered about what the child would be like, what they would name them and what Sirius would be like as a father.

A chuckle left her lips.

Overprotective would be certain, maybe more for a girl than a boy, if it was a boy no doubt he would be taught only the best pranks and shown the pranks that his father and his friends used to do at school. Adelaide softly shook her head, she would be grateful that Harry and herself as well as Thomas would be there in the future to hopefully deter the child from such behaviour.

Remus would be the godfather.

Adelaide wanted Remus to take that role, after all he had done for her and the friendship they shared, she would want her child to have such a wonderful role model in their life. He may doubt himself but this child would depend on him if something were to happen to her or Sirius. Merlin forbid.

Molly would be the godmother.

They actually discussed this previously and Molly was more than happy to take up the role if Adelaide did find she was expecting, of course Molly was another close friend and she showed a lot of care for everyone around her, no matter how difficult the situation was.

Indeed this child would be showered in love.

Adelaide moved her head to look out to the entrance to the living room, she smiled a little.

"The only thing left to do now is wait." She mumbled to herself. "Then we can finally tell Sirius."


	73. Chapter 73

It was late.

Too late.

Adelaide wandered around the bottom floor of Grimmauld, fiddling with her hands nervously as she waited for her partner to return from his mission, her pacing had not stopped for a good hour or two now and it didn't look like it would stop until Sirius returned home. The clock had just ticked over to midnight and there was no sign of Sirius or the Order. It was beginning to worry her.

Whatever was happening with them had to come to an end soon, right?

Letting out a shaky breath the woman ran a hand through her mixed hair and closed her eyes, she had tried to remain calm for so long but as the hours ticked by the nerve in her slowly began to bubble to the surface. Her mind decided to play tricks on her. Telling her that the worst had happened when she knew that it couldn't be, or making her think that the door was opening when it was not.

The worst part of this was that she didn't know what was happening, or if it was over, she just hoped that they would return soon.

Everything was prepared for Sirius's return, the letter from St Mungo's sat on the kitchen table ready for him to read, dinner had been prepared and now rested in the oven, staying warm for him until he came back. Adelaide took a seat on the sofa and let out a soft breath, she was prepared to tell him, building herself up over the day to finally blurt the news to him, it was going to happen regardless of if she told him or not.

If she froze up she would show him the letter.

It pretty much told everything he would need to hear anyway.

Looking up to the clock the woman began to tap her foot impatiently. This would always be one of the hardest memories to think on, the nervous feeling in her stomach, the dread that weighed on her chest, it all seemed never ending. But she knew. The second her love stepped through that door and greeted her with that large smile, it would all go away, all of those feelings would vanish and she would be there with him.

Safe and sound.

Adelaide closed her eyes and pressed her palm to her stomach. "Not long now. Hopefully."

The clock ticked loudly on the wall, breaking any silence the house once held, it was all somewhat quiet. The silence killed her but music from the phonograph would not break that tense feeling and reading was out of the question at this point. The air of worry hung over her like a looming ghost. This house had never felt so suffocating, so dark and gloomy, it made her wonder if it would be like this every time the Order left. If she would face this grim world every time she watched Sirius go to fight. It may be his job but she had yet to come to terms with what he had to do, the fights he'd have to take part in.

Maybe she would grow to get used to it, she was a strong woman and she was willing to fight but since the recent news she knew she couldn't. Sirius on the other hand, he was certainly energetic towards things like this. The passion he held toward protecting his godson and her, it was his motivation. Deep down she knew he would be very safe in battle, his skills and drive would bring him to sense as well as help him to focus.

Adelaide smiled warmly at the thought of him before hastily snapping out of her daze and looking up as the undeniable creak of the front door echoing through the hall reached her ears. It was at that moment she felt her stomach flare in excitement and joy. She hadn't even seen him yet and the world felt so much brighter, the tense feeling had completely vanished.

Standing from her seat she could barely wait, bouncing she grinned widely as the Order walked into the hall and the door shut, almost bursting with anticipation she hastily headed to them to embrace her partner in a loving hug, knowing that within seconds his lips would be on hers and they would finally be reunited.

Her grin calmed to a large smile as she bounded in. "Sirius! Finally! I need to tell you-"

Remus looked up to her then, tears rolling down his eyes as he stood before the other Order members. Their faces were all set with grim, sorrowful expressions. Stepping forward, Remus watched in great pain as her eyes desperately scanned the small crowd for Sirius, they then fell onto him. The wolf swallowed the sob that rose in his throat and gently pushed her into the living room. Unable to form any sort of way to break the news to her, the news he didn't want to ever tell her...

The second her worried green eyes met his was the moment he felt every negative emotion possible.

Guilt.

Sadness.

Fear.

Anger.

"Remus." The woman knotted her brows, her posture changing as she saw all of the depressed faces, her breath had become ragged as she tried to control herself. Gently she placed her hand on his arm. "What...What happened?"

The wolf then cried, tears falling down his cheeks. "He's dead Delia."

"No."

"I'm so sorry, I-."

"No." Adelaide interrupted with barely a voice in her throat. "Don't do this. He's not. He can't Remus...He...He promised...You're lying."

Remus then completely broke before her, falling to the ground covering his face as he let out another sob. He couldn't reply. There was really nothing he could say to her. No noise came from the woman, she simply stood there in silence. Staring ahead. Trying to put together the situation before her, trying to make sense of what she was told. Then...It finally hit her. That wave of misery and realisation as the news rebounded in her mind.

Sirius Black is dead.

Everything suddenly became blurred and unreal. Like this was just a terrible nightmare.

Adelaide felt her heart pound hard against her rib-cage, her body came over with a wave of cold sickening nausea, tears welled in her eyes and before she knew it she had fallen to the floor. Someone's hands quickly pressed themselves onto her shoulders to stop her from hitting the ground to hard. The pain then hit her. Stabbing white hot pains in her heart that stung as she felt everything around her collapse, everything she had gotten, the life she and Sirius had.

Now gone.

The woman felt someone try to pull her up and she refused, her body didn't want to move, it was plastered to the floor. Un-moving. Emotions began to boil and after a moment of silence a desperate scream left her throat, a scream she didn't know she had let out until she heard it echo through the house. Mingled with wailing sobs she leaned forward, her nails digging into the wooden floors painfully. Arms enveloped her and held her tightly trying to soothe her as she cried.

Tears dripped onto the floor and the yells from her throat hit the ears of the members who all stood in the hall, unknowing of what to do or how to even process what they had witnessed in the ministry.

Molly entered the room the moment she heard that stomach twisting scream, tears in her red eyes as she saw the woman before her, rocking on the floor, crying uncontrollably, with Remus by her side rubbing her back, barely keeping himself together as he watched his other friend shatter into a million tiny pieces. The mother covered her mouth to hide her own sob. Walking over she knelt by the distressed woman and wrapped her arm around her, her fingers finding Remus's shirt sleeve and holding onto it tightly.

The mother felt her own tears fall down her face as she heard the loud cries from Adelaide echo through the room once again, cries of torture that had filled her heart knowing that her partner was gone forever. No one could have expected this. No one wanted to expect this...

No one saw this coming.

One moment he was fighting with such a strength, such energy and skill then the next he was hit, stumbling back into the veil where he then inevitably faded off...

Remus couldn't stop repeating that moment in his mind, the look on his friends face as he felt back into the smoky white, that look in his eyes as he drifted away into the afterlife...Then the scream, oh god the scream. Harry's blood curdling scream as he watched it all happen. As he watched the only family he had left dissapear, the only chance of a happier life. Remus had to be there, he had to hold the boy while he shattered.

Now he was here, holding the woman he considered a sister as she too shattered.

Telling her was one of the hardest things he had to do.

He didn't want to do it but he had no choice.

The moment she saw him though, the moment he took her into the living room, barely able to hold himself together. It was almost as if she could tell for herself what he was going to say. She just needed him to tell her. To clarify that her worst nightmare had came true. And it had.

Remus felt an ache in his throat, his eyes where swollen and red from crying, he looked down to the woman who sobbed on the floor uncontrollably, her hands gripped into fists so tight her knuckles had began to turn white and her hands had begun to shake.

He wished this wasn't real.

He wished this wasn't true.

But it was...

Adelaide went still, her body wracked with heartbreaking sobs. She felt a hand rub her back and another hand rest on her shoulder, she didn't bother finding out who it was, instead she just let herself stay there. Her body felt incredibly numb, to the point where she just went still, unable to move it. The harsh sting in her throat couldn't match the pain in her heart, the pain that would not leave as she repeated to herself that he was never coming back.

That Sirius would never come through that door.

That she would never see his smiling face again.

Or feel his soft touch against her cheek.

It was all over...

The woman couldn't find any way to stop her tears, any way to control her emotions, it all came flooding over and over. Tears falling from her eyes, sobs escaping her lips. In this moment. It felt like the pain would never end, like this pain, this sadness would last forever. There was so much that would change, so much that would never be the same. It felt like a dark cloud had come over her and this time...This time it was not going to leave.

Molly closed her eyes, swallowing down that bubbling dejection, she couldn't imagine the pain Adelaide was going through. This woman had just had something very dear ripped from her unexpectedly and this wasn't the first time either. The woman's eyes suddenly widened as she realised that Adelaide had yet to find out if she was pregnant, she looked down to the sobbing woman and held her tighter, if she was...What would happen?

Remus stood after a moment or two, he shot a glance to Molly and Adelaide before quickly leaving the room, he knew Adelaide would be okay in Molly's arms for now, he would have stayed but right now he needed to get out, he needed to have some space...To let it all out. Walking up the stairs the wolf vanished into the bathroom and shut the door, within moments he was punching the wall, his fist creating dents within the wood as he hit it with all his might. Quickly he pulled back and let out a scream, the floor vibrating as he yelled.

His friend was dead.

The one close friend he had left.

Remus kicked a nearby chest, his teeth clenched together and his hands curled into fists, so many emotions swelled in his mind. Sadness. Anger. Hatred. It all flowed through him, coming in stages, he began to pace the room, tears falling down his eyes as he kept his hands tightly clenched, knuckles turning white. The wolf walked over to the door and ripped it open. This could have been prevented, this could have never happened but it was irreversible now.

His eyes moved to the landing in the middle of the stairs.

Then to the only covered painting.

Walking down he sucked in a breath and ripped the sheet from the painting, almost immediately the loud shrill screams of Sirius's mother filled the house, her voice bearing resemblance to a banshee or some sort of horrific creature that would haunt nightmares. Remus stared at her with a rage so intense it shook his entire being, the woman who caused all of this pain for Sirius, the woman who drove him to run away from home...

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PATHETIC WOMAN!" Remus suddenly burst, anger overflowing. "YOUR SON IS DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"

The painting stopped her screaming, the sounds of Adelaide's loud sobbing flowed up to the two only furthering his anger as his heart ached for his hurt friend, the wolf narrowed his eyes letting more tears spring free, hands now shaking as that rush of adrenaline buzzed through him. Remus pointed a finger toward the painting and stepped closer, tears dropping from his jaw and onto the carpeted floor as he did.

"ALL OF THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT YOU VILE WOMAN!" He yelled. "YOU CANT EVEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT LONG ENOUGH TO HEAR HIM OUT, TO LISTEN TO HIM!"

The wolf began to breathe heavily, chest tightening as more tears welled in his eyes.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE, DISGUSTING, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WITCH!"

Remus's screams echoed through the house and the order members who had quietly went into the meeting room all looked out to the staircase, after a moment or two Tonks slowly stood from her seat and swallowed down a lump in her throat. Slowly she headed out of the meeting room, her ears burning as Remus's screams grew louder and louder, making her wince slightly.

Walking up the stairs the woman reached out her hand as she grew closer to the wolf and placed it on his shoulder. "Alright, I think she's learned her lesson" The woman mumbled softly.

The wolf tensed then swiftly turned into her and buried his head into her shoulder, sobbing loudly. The painting merely stared at them in pure shock, her eyes wide and face pale at the sudden outburst. Tonks ran her hand through his hair, closing her eyes as she concentrated on keeping herself together, right now, her friend needed help. Later she would let herself cry.

"It's okay." She soothed. "Just let it all out."


	74. Chapter 74

The morning came with all sorts of silences.

No one spoke, no one uttered a word to anyone.

It was solemn in all sense of the word, most of the Order had retired home to recover from the horrific event and the ones who were left either slept or sat in complete silence, mulling over what had happened. Unable to comprehend what had taken place in the ministry of magic. Among these people was Remus, he sat alone on the library sofa, eyes red from both mourning and lack of sleep.

The poor man looked disheveled, like he had neglected his needs for a good week, there was a look of emptiness in his eyes, a look that reflected the loss he had suffered. Around him was a mess of scattered books and sheets, a memory of the sleepless night that had ensued, he didn't plan to sleep but the heaviness in his eyes became to much so he attempted to rest.

Sadly to no avail, the clocked ticked by and soon enough morning came around, he had managed to drift of into a rocky slumber once or twice only to awaken a few moments later and remember exactly why he couldn't sleep. Fresh in his mind he could see his friends eyes as they drifted off into the veil, the scream that came from Harry's mouth. Oh god the scream...

Remus lurched forward and buried his head in his hands, his fingers sliding through his messy hair, curling into tight fists as he tried to banish the memory from his mind, it seemed like the worst of it was over but he knew he would feel like this for a good while. It would take at least a month before he would be able to muster a smile and hide the pain he was feeling, loosing a good friend he knew too well and the pain he felt was fresh.

First James and Lilly.

Then Peter, although then he didn't know of the mans betrayal.

Then Sirius.

The man he thought was guilty of murder, the man who deserved freedom and a life with his godson and partner only to have the opportunity ripped from him at an age far too young to die. Some would say the Black family curse was partly to blame for this horrible occurrence. Most members of this bloodline were known to die at a young age but Remus knew better, he knew that this was just fates way of ripping lives apart, a way to tell people that happy endings didn't exist.

Adelaide's life was one that had been completely torn.

Hurt in the past and given the chance at a knew and better life, with a man who promised to treat her as a woman should be treated, all those times she spoke of the travels that she and Sirius would have with Harry and Thomas, the world travel they planned when Harry left school and Thomas returned home. They seemed like nothing more than empty conversation now...Another life ripped from her, another golden light that has turned grey.

The poor woman didn't even get the chance to fight with Harry for his freedom.

"Didn't sleep?"

Remus looked up to see Adelaide, holding her nightdress closed as she peaked into the library, the darkness under her eyes told him immediately that she had suffered the same restless night, he nodded weakly and she slunk in, closing the door behind her. Quietly she drifted over to him and took a seat beside him, leaning against the comfort of the sofa she stared ahead, blank and empty, her hand resting on her knee. Placing his hand over hers, he rubbed her knuckle softly, barely managing to spare a glance her way.

The two sat in silence.

Understanding that what they needed was comfort and silence, just to know someone was there was enough to somehow relax them, unwind the tense feeling that loomed through the house. Adelaide, one of his oldest and dearest friends. The only old friend he had left. A sense of fear would prickle in his mind at the thought of this, at the thought of knowing that she was all he had left, that if she passed then he would be completely and utterly alone...

Protective.

That's how he felt in this moment. Wanting nothing more than to keep her safe, hidden behind a shield, he knew it was a toxic thought but he really wanted to keep her safe and make sure she stayed within the safety of these walls. Remus knotted his brows and closed his eyes, this must have been how Sirius felt after the whole ordeal with the death eaters not to long ago. Isolation was never the key and thoughts like these would only harm his well being. Well what was left of it.

Adelaide parted her lips for a moment, the movement catching his eye as he heard her take a small but sharp intake of breath, she wanted to tell him something but it seemed whatever it was caught itself in her throat, instead tears welled in her eyes and her mouth shut. It must have been something to painful to even think about in that moment. The woman closed her eyes and tried to gather her emotions together, to muster up the courage to leave the room.

They needed to eat and freshen up.

Remus watched her gaze flicker from the door to her lap, her understood and slowly got up himself, holding out his hand he looked to her with warm understanding eyes, eyes that shared her pain and anguish, they both knew that what they were feeling, they both felt each others pain and sorrow.

"Together?" He asked, his voice hoarse and crackling.

Adelaide nodded and took his hand, standing with him, they link arms and began to make their way out of the room, both of them hoped that whoever was left over had gone and left them to peace, crowds and sympathetic looks were less to be desired at this moment. All they wanted was silence and isolation. Just a day after grim news and emotions were still high, anything could begin the wave of emotions that were already threatening to spill. Tears were inevitable.

Walking down the stairs they could hear faint murmurs coming from the living room, the voices of Madeye and Kingsley could be recognised, they sounded tired and distant, the two friends faces grew increasingly tired as they walked into the living-room. The two Aurors turned to them and without a word simply nodded respectively, the look in their eyes suggested they understood the two's need for space, instead of leaving however Adelaide looked to Kinglsey.

"How is Harry?"

Kinglsey shook his head. "He's not taking it too well, we've given him some space to mourn the loss." The man explained. "The boys exhausted."

The woman nodded and looked down, trying to contemplate her next word, the various emotions ran through her eyes before finally she looked up to Kinglsey, there where tears glazing over her eyes but her face remain strong and set in a determined look. She was trying not to break.

"Keep me updated please, I want to make sure the boy gets enough help." She uttered.

As the auror nodded the woman walked to the kitchen, behind her followed Remus who was quickly stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned, looking to Kingsley with nothing but an husk of a gaze, he didn't bother to say a word, only wait for the man to speak.

Kingsley smiled a little. "If you need us, don't hesitate." The man nodded.

Remus felt the corner of this mouth twitch, he nodded. "I wont."

"Good."

The wolf then moved into the kitchen, his eyes coming over Adelaide who fussed over making tea, letters were strewn about the table, many from the old back and forth she and Sirius used to have, it seemed she had been down here earlier. Observing the papers closely he could see wet splotches staining the parchment, he felt his chest grow heavy as he pictured her hunched over the memories, weeping tears. It was moments like these he wished he was there to offer support and help her but at that time he too was crying himself.

Another letter caught his eye.

Addressed from St Mungo's, he knotted his brows, wondering why a letter from them was mixed in, a little mistake prehaps? Picking up the letter the man eyed it over, tears stained the page, indicating that whatever as on this letter had to have an involvement with Sirius and her. Clinking of cups broke him from his mindless snooping, instinctively he shoved the letter into his pocket and walked over to Adelaide to help serve the tea. The woman poured and he stirred, taking his mug carefully into his hands after the task was completed.

Walking back to the table he slipped into a seat and listened as his friend came walking over shortly after, seating herself opposite to him, in the seat beside where Sirius usually ate his dinner. Remus's eyes drifted over to the space, he could almost imagine his friend there now, scolding the two for their sad faces, his smile lighting up the room in the way it always did. And that chuckle. A chuckle that only the devilishly rebellious Sirius Black could muster.

The banter they would have.

If only fate weren't so cruel.

"I can picture it too." Adelaide croaked. "I've imagined him everywhere, I even thought he was in our bed at one point, fast asleep.."

Remus's eyes snapped to her. "I can just picture him here now, laughing, joking..."

"I keep thinking he's still alive." His friend replied, her voice breaking. "Like any moment he will walk through that door and scoop me up into a hug."

"Or blurt out one of his most famous one liners."

Adelaide smiled a little and nodded, the tears that once glistened in her eyes now fell down her cheeks, she swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, looking down to her mug of tea, the wolf opposite he reached over and wrapped his hand around her wrist softly. The woman looked up, the small weak smile still on her lips, it was heartbreaking to see, so much so Remus began to cry himself. Just the thought of his friend walking through the door was enough to send that harsh hit to his chest.

They both knew the harsh reality, they both knew he was never coming back.

But just thinking he was alive seemed to tempting, to float off into their own world, a world where he was still alive and out there, lost.

"Why did he have to be so reckless?" Adelaide croaked.

Remus shook his head. "That's always been him."

The woman nodded. "He was a rascal." She breathed. "And I loved him for it."

"We all did."

Adelaide took in a breath and raised her cup to her lips, taking a small sip of her drink, her eyes moved over to the stove and remained there, she placed down the mug and closed her aching eyes. Remus followed her gaze, staring silently at the empty stove, mulling over the memories of his friend, his mind unable to break out of the endless replay of moments they had spent together.

The woman sigh, the same sigh he heard too many times, the sad, desperate, shaky expel of breath that prickled at his heart and brought nothing but sadness and frustration. The same sigh he heard after her divorce, after loosing the court battle and after she confessed all of the pain she went through during her past marriage. And now. The sigh she let out after hearing that the love of her life and best friend was murdered.

Remus looked up to see her sitting as still as still can be, her face aimed to her mug of tea, her expression unreadable as tears slowly ran down her cheeks, he noticed her once peachy palette had faded into a sickening grey, the light that used to shine in her eyes was now nothing but smoking remains. The darkness had taken over her shining look, framing circles under her eyes and slowly creeping to her cheeks.

It was clear she was exhausted and stressed beyond belief, all the nights of tension and fear, all without reward, those night combined with the passing of her partner and sleepless nights began to make themselves known on her face. Eating away at the warm and happy woman she once was. Turning her into an almost living corpse, a husk of the person she once was.

Remus was the same.

Barely had the chance to look in the mirror he knew he looked a mess, he felt it, the ache in his throat and dryness in his eyes, not to mention the smell that lingered on him. The smell that came after hard fighting at the battle, he couldn't even think of bathing earlier but now it was all he wanted to do, to wash that battle off of himself, forget the smell all together.

Disheveled clothes completed his zombie like look, dirt stained his clothing, dirt from the ministry that clung to his clothes, forcing him to re live that moment. Over and over. Remus closed his eyes and slumped over, he felt the pressure of a million problems on his shoulders, pushing down his spirit, telling him that there was no point remaining strong. He may as well give up.

He wouldn't though.

Giving up wasn't what Sirius would have wanted.

Knowing him he would have wanted Remus to stay strong, to push through life with all his might and live it to the best potential, despite the prejudice and fear that people felt for people like him. The same would go for Adelaide, after all she had his best interest, he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, to find that happiness she had lost. It was easier said than done though, after all getting over a death like this was no quick progress.

It would be slow.

It would be hard.

Looking to Adelaide, the wolf draped his hand over her arm and squeezed it softly, they would get through it together, support each other in this time and make sure that Harry was getting the same help too, they needed to remain strong for the boy and take their own time to mourn the loss of their friend. It would be a long road ahead and the golden light at the end of this dark time was barely visible. That was no excuse to give up however.

They would go through this together. No matter what this dark time threw at them.


End file.
